The Winchester Three Part 3: A Hunter is Born
by insearchofcheez
Summary: SISfic! Part Three continuation of The Winchester Three. The saga of the Winchester siblings continues as Laney begins to really find her way as a hunter. Follows Season 2 with tons of original content. More hurt/comfort, family/angst, overprotective big brothers!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You sure you're okay Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and gritted his teeth. If Laney asked him if he was okay one more time, he was going to scream.

"It's just a scratch," he said.

Laney gave him an exasperated look and walked over to the bed to check him out again.

Dean wiggled and swatted her hands away.

"You know, you'd think that you might be a little more appreciative. You were nearly filleted like a fish!"

"It's a scratch!"

"It took almost forty stitches to close. It was more than a scratch," countered Laney, shivering at the memory of all the blood he'd spilled.

Dean saw the shadow that passed over her face and finally relented, allowing her a bit more fussing.

She pulled up his shirt and lifted the bandage. She pressed around the edges and inspected it for a moment before she was satisfied. "Looks good," she said. "No infection."

"I told you."

"You're such a pain in the ass," said Laney, with a half-hearted smack to the side of his face.

"Yeah, well I think you're the one who should be resting. You're getting a cold."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. I can hear it in your voice."

"I'm not getting sick."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Sam watched the whole scene with great amusement. Ever since Dean had been patched up and released from the emergency room, Laney hadn't given him a moment's peace. He understood her fear. There had been a whole lot of blood. But even though Dean really was perfectly fine and had been injured worse before, much worse, she was in overdrive.

And she _was_ totally getting sick.

He heard it in her voice that morning before they'd left for their hunt. If Dean was up to it, Sam was sure he'd have Laney in bed, under the blankets and drinking her weight in orange juice and plying her with Vitamin C and any other cold remedies he could think of.

Sam yawned loudly, interrupting Laney and Dean's little spat. He'd had just about enough. "I'm starving, how about you guys?"

Dean's eyes lit up. "Me too. You and Laney should go down to that burger place we saw down the road. Supposed to have the best bacon cheeseburgers in West Texas."

Laney shook her head and frowned. "I don't think you should be left alone."

Dean rolled his eyes for the millionth time that evening. "I told you I'm fine. The ER doc said I'm fine. I'm going to watch some crappy television and have a beer."

"You're not supposed to mix alcohol and pain meds. I think you should lay off the beer."

"Yeah, well _I_ think you should really go."

"Why?" she protested, "Sam doesn't need me to go get food with him."

"Because you're getting on my damn nerves!" Dean finally snapped.

Laney set her mouth in a hard line and turned quickly away.

"Fine," she muttered. "Let's go Sammy."

She took off out the door without a backwards glance.

"Terrific," muttered Dean, with a sigh.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSN

"Let's walk," said Sam. "It's not far."

Laney shrugged indifferently, still feeling stung by Dean's outburst. She couldn't help being worried about him. The injury had turned out to be fairly minor, nothing a day of rest and a few more days taking it easy wouldn't take care of, but at the time, when she'd run up on him, doubled over, arms wrapped around his stomach and blood trickling from between his fingers, she thought she was watching her big brother die, and the experience had left her feeling shell shocked and vulnerable. She always knew it was a possibility her brothers could get killed on a hunt, but a large part of her still operated under the idea that Dean was invincible. He'd always been there to protect her since birth and she found it hard to think that one day he might not be around.

"He really is okay," Sam said softly, breaking into her thoughts.

Laney glanced up at her brother. She smiled wanly. "Yeah, I know."

"Really?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You don't look like you believe it."

"Scared me," she said quietly. "If anything every happened to you guys..." She visibly shivered.

Sam nodded in understanding. He'd had a few tense moments himself. But it was par for the course when hunting. He had to remind himself that Laney had missed a lot of the injuries the boys received over their years of hunting. For the most part, this was fairly new territory for her.

Sam pulled her closer to his side and decided a change of subject might be in order. "Thanksgiving is only a couple of weeks away," he said smiling.

He caught his sister's first real smile of the day. "Yeah, I know."

"Any ideas for this year?"

"I'm still thinking about it," she said, still smiling. Every year for Thanksgiving Laney got to pick what they would do. Sometimes it meant driving clear across the country to check out some bizarre attraction, like the world's largest ball of twine, and sometimes it meant a bucket of chicken and old black and whites on a motel television. Whatever it was, she always put a lot of thought into it. Even though Sam had missed out on the last few years, she'd always found some way of including him.

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be good," said Sam.

Laney squeezed her brother's waist, appreciating that he was trying to get her mind off of Dean.

She abruptly stopped walking and stood in front of her brother. "I love you Sammy," she said. "You know that, don't you?"

Confusion marred Sam's face. "Of course I know that."

Laney sighed. "Good. I worry sometimes."

"About what?"

"That you might think I don't love you or care about you as much as Dean."

Sam shook his head in amusement. He knew very well how much is sister loved him.

"The relationship you and Dean have is little bit different. I mean, he's always been more than your big brother, he's been more like your parent since the day you were born. So just because you two have a different relationship doesn't mean I don't think you care about me the same. You've always taken good care of me too. When I was away at school, you always let me know you were thinking of me and how much you loved me and you never let me forget that I had a family who loved me. Yow know, I don't think I've ever told you how much that meant to me."

Laney put an arm around her brother's waist and started walking again. She sighed happily.

He smiled and tousled her hair. "If anything, I always worried that you thought I walked out on you when I went away to Stanford."

"Nah, I've never felt that way. Not really." she said with a smile. "I still hope you can go back."

"That life seems so far away," Sam said, softly.

"It's still what you want though right?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. Doesn't seem like I have much choice these days."

"I know what you mean," agreed Laney, solemnly.

Sam knew she did. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of his sister's head. She sighed contentedly. She was going to have to thank Dean for throwing her out of the room. It was nice to have a bit of time, just her and Sammy. She was going to have to make a point to spend more time together, just the two of them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSN

"Food will be ready in about fifteen," said Laney.

Sam nodded. "I'm going to hit the bathroom. Don't go anywhere."

Laney rolled her eyes but smiled brightly at her brother. With all the differences between her two brothers, they had one common trait; they were both fiercely overprotective.

She took a seat at a stool near the bar while she waited for their food. She considered calling Dean. She wasn't completely over the hurt feeling. And she wanted to make sure he was okay. _And_ there was the added benefit that it would annoy him further; she wasn't above calling him to get a rise out of him. Sometimes it was fun to poke the bear.

With a devious chuckle, she pulled out her phone to dial her brother when she was hit with a pulse of energy.

Laney quickly put the phone in her pocket but got up slowly and nonchalantly from the stool, eyes scanning the room for the threat.

 _Demon._

Laney made her way towards the restrooms when Sam came flying out of the men's room. "We've got trouble," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Laney said with a sigh of relief. With Sam at her back, she felt sure they could handle whatever trouble had found them.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit doors.

"Sam, where are we going?" she asked. "We need to see what's after us."

"What about Dean?" he asked, urgently. "He's alone and not a hundred percent."

Laney's eyes widened. Sam had a point. Dean was hurt and while he wasn't completely helpless, he might not be able to fight off serious trouble on his own.

"You're right, let's go," agreed Laney.

Sam pulled her through the door and led her to the back of the building and the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" she asked, when he stopped abruptly.

A sudden thought popped into her head. "Sammy, how did you know there was trouble?"

"I saw some sulfur," he said, slowly, not looking back at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure," he said.

Laney took a step back, struck by the odd tone in his voice. "Sammy?"

Sam suddenly wheeled around, grabbing her hard by the arms. He cocked his right arm and before Laney could even react, he punched her hard in the face, sending her crashing to the ground, lights out.

"Sorry you little bitch, Sammy has left the building."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSN

Dean reached for his phone and dialed his brother. His siblings had been gone for over an hour. There was no way it should be taking that long to get dinner from just down the street.

Dean cursed when the call went to voicemail. He knew Laney was probably upset because he'd snapped at her. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He just didn't like being fussed over, especially over a minor injury. It was supposed to be the other way around. He fussed over her. That was the natural order of things in his world.

He'd wanted some time alone and a little breathing space. But this was getting ridiculous.

Dean dialed his sister this and really became worried when she didn't answer. She'd learned back in Georgia that ignoring his calls wasn't the smart thing to do. That was almost two months ago and she'd grown and matured as a hunter faster than he could have imagined. She was good. Damn good.

With a curse, followed by a groan when he moved a little too quickly and felt the pull on his stitches, he heaved himself up from the bed, pulled on his boots, grabbed the keys and headed to look for his brother and sister.

And when he got his hands on them, he was going to give them a piece of his mind.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNS

Laney came awake very slowly. Despite the disorientation, she was very aware of the demon she sensed in her presence. And Sammy, Sammy had punched her?

No, she couldn't be remembering that right.

With great effort she peeled her eyes open. One of them anyway, the other one was swollen shut and she felt pain and pressure throughout her whole face. She'd been clocked pretty good.

"Wake up, little sister. It's time to play."

Laney followed the voice until she was looking almost straight up. Right into the hazel eyes of her brother.

"Sammy?"

"Oh come on, I thought you were the great demon detector. You can't tell?"

Laney bit her lip and winced. It was swollen and sore. She shook her head slowly. No way, it couldn't be.

"I know what you're thinking. It can't be. I thought we got rid of her. Sorry, kiddo. I'm back and if you thought I was pissed before..."

"Meg?"

"None other," she said.

Laney studied Sam's face closely. What made him Sam; the warm, sensitive eyes, always filled with compassion but tainted by the pain of loss; the dimpled smile that came rarely, but when it did, was special. All of it, everything that made up the brother she loved, was gone. It was his face and his body and his voice. But it wasn't him. Meg's eyes were cold, hard, flat and evil. Laney felt a more fierce hate than she'd ever felt before in her life.

"Get out of my brother, you bitch," spat Laney.

"Now, now, you really should watch your language," she said. "Besides, I kind of like my new suit. It's going to be real helpful for what I have to do next."

Laney couldn't help it. Her body trembled in fear. The last time she'd been in Meg's presence, she'd been methodically tortured and cut up. Most of the physical scars had faded away, but the mental ones? Those weren't going anywhere soon.

"Relax," said Meg. "You get a stay of execution until I'm done with some business I have. Then I'll be back to play some before I take you to the boss. You are quite the prize and I'm expecting a good reward, just not before I have some fun with you."

Meg knelt down in front of Laney. "I'm not sure how long I'll be, could be awhile. But I'm sure it will be long enough for you to think of an apology."

"In your dreams, you demon bitch," said Laney, spitting right in her face.

 _Sorry Sammy,_ she thought.

Meg reeled back, wiped her face and slapped Laney hard, sending her and the chair she was bound to crashing to the floor.

Laney yelped in pain. Meg's face was right in front of hers. "You'd better not do that again. I won't be so nice next time."

Laney peered into Meg's black eyes. "Sammy? Are you in there? Can you hear me? You can fight her. Please, fight her."

For a moment Laney thought she got through to him. Meg paused and looked at her before throwing her head back and laughing heartily.

"Nice try... _baby_."

Laney felt a tear fall.

Meg rolled her eyes and yanked Laney up from the floor. "Spare me the tears."

Meg removed Laney's restraints and pushed her into the bathroom. She was able to see a small supply of food stashed in a corner.

"This is your new home for the forseeable future."

Laney shook her head. "No."

"Oh yes."

Meg grabbed a cuff with a long chain attached and tied it around the bottom of the toilet. She left just enough slack for Laney to be able to move around, but not enough to make it to the door. She attached the shackle to her ankle.

"You can't leave me here. I'll just scream until someone finds me."

"You can try," said Meg. "But this motel has been abandoned for years. Lucky for you, there's still running water. But that's about it. No one is going to find you until I want you to be found."

"Don't hurt him," Laney whimpered. "Don't hurt Sam."

"Hurt him? Sammy is the golden boy. I promise, not a scratch," Meg knelt down towards Laney's face and tilted her chin up. "Can't say the same for you though."

And with that Sam – _not Sam_ – turned around and slammed the bathroom door shut. Laney heard the rustling of a lock and then furniture being pushed up against the door.

She didn't even bother to scream. Left in the total darkness of the windowless bathroom, she sobbed and silently beg for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows, on this latest installment of my story. Also, additional note, a Guest left a review expressing confusion about Sam and Dean not having their demon proofing tattoos. This fic takes place Season 2 around the episode Born Under a Bad Sign. They did not yet have their tattoos. (Canonically somewhere in Season 3 this happens). Also, this is slightly A/U because there is a sibling and other new characters. Having said all that, my fics do follow canon and the main storylines as closely as possible, considering there are original characters/plot points thrown into the mix. Reminder: If you leave a review as a Guest, I cannot directly reply to you! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Five days.

Five days since his brother and sister had upped and vanished into thin air.

It was the longest five days of Dean's entire life. And he was no closer to figuring what had happened to them than the moment he'd realized they were gone.

When he'd rushed to the burger joint back in West Texas, his heart nearly stopped dead when he spotted the flashing lights of police, an ambulance, and, the worst – a Coroner's office van. He was out the door of the Impala before he'd even come to a complete stop, rushing the scene and having to be held back when he overheard an onlooker saying the cops had found the dead body of a teenage girl in the restaurant's bathroom.

It took nearly four police officers to subdue him. The only reason they'd let him off with a warning was because they realized he thought the dead girl in the bathroom might be his sister. When they asked him for Laney's description, he'd stuttered through it and almost lost it. When they told him that the dead girl was not his sister, his knees buckled in relief.

But then Dean suddenly found himself being hauled into the local police station once they found out he was also missing his younger brother; the very one who matched the description of the man seen fleeing the men's room shortly before the dead body was found.

Dean maintained his cool. Smooth talking was his specialty. He frustrated the hell out of the authorities, while in the meantime he absorbed as much information about the case as he could. When he felt he'd heard enough he made his escape, retrieved his car and hauled ass out of town.

He'd called Laney and Sam's phones hundreds of times, hoping that just once they or someone would answer. But it was to no avail. He didn't have any leads.

Not one single one.

He called every single person on his contact list. All promised to keep their eyes and ears open, but none of them had any clue how to help him.

So Dean began driving around aimlessly, nowhere to really go, nothing to really do.

Without his anchors, he'd never been so lost in his life.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN

Dean had been right, like he often was, Laney thought ruefully. She was sick. And getting sicker. Her sniffles had become full blown congestion with a cough that wouldn't quit. Her throat felt like it was on fire and the chills she was having indicated a fever. She'd been alternately hot and cold and there wasn't much to keep her mind off her situation.

The bathroom was locked down airtight,no windows and no way to tell if it was night or day. Her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light in the bathroom and she could make out the layout of the space. She'd eaten very little, for lack of appetite. She'd pulled and messed with the shackle on her ankle, which hadn't done a thing besides leave her ankle chafed and bruised. She'd yelled for help for awhile even though she knew no one could hear her. She'd made up lists of things to do for Thanksgiving. She'd put together her Christmas wish list. At the top; be rescued by Dean and get Sammy back. She'd recited her favorite computer articles from memory. She'd prayed.

The more time that went by, the more hopeless she felt. She wanted to be out of the torture of the solitude of the bathroom, but at the same time feared the return of Meg, although she really wanted to see Sam, even if it wasn't him. She could pretend, for a few seconds. She would at least know that he was still alive and in one piece, body jacked or not.

She had been locked up for four or five days by her best estimate, although she couldn't be sure. It wasn't like there was a clock to go by or even a sun to watch crawl across the sky. She could have been locked up for four or forty days for all she knew. It all ran together in one big blur. She got a special understanding of why solitary confinement was used as a punishment in prison. It was the worst kind, aside from death, that she could think of.

Laney coughed her way through another one of her increasingly frequent coughing fits. From the sound of her chest, she knew that she was getting pneumonia. She'd had it before, twice, once as infant and once at 9 years old. It had nearly cost her life; which seemed to be a regularly occurring thing these days. She was either in mortal danger or on the verge of dying. There was very little calm in between.

She needed a vacation.

That was the first thing she planned to tell Dean when he rescued her – and he _would_ rescue her. She hung onto that. He'd never stop looking. And knowing that she had someone out there like that, who would search until his dying breath, made the misery she was experiencing somewhat tolerable.

Hopefully, she'd live long enough.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had lost all concept of time. Occasionally he'd wake up, as if from dream, into a real life nightmare. He was possessed. And he was doing things he would never have done. It was horrible not knowing where he was going or what Meg was planning to do while wearing him.

The worst part was the vague notion that he'd lost something. Something really important. Whenever he was on the verge of figuring it out, he'd black out again. Lost to Meg and her evil intentions.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSN

Day Six.

Dean couldn't hold a thought.

Couldn't function.

Couldn't breathe.

He felt a sorrow that was heavier than when he'd lost his father, and hopelessness on a level that he'd never experienced before. Yeah, he'd lost his father and it had hurt, still hurt, but he still had his brother and sister. But now, alone, and not sure he'd ever see them again; the pain was real and physical.

Now faced with the very real possibility that his entire family was now lost to him, he started fantasizing about ways he could join them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney was lost in a cloud of confusion. Sometime in the last day or so she'd moved from sick to extremely ill. Her breathing was labored and she felt like she was drowning. Her fever spiked and she shivered and shook on the bathroom floor, curled into herself. She cried for Dean and Sam, occasionally her father.

She begged and pleaded, even though she was aware that no one was listening.

She made a silent oath to fight as hard as she possibly could to stay alive. If for no other reason then, to let Sammy know that none of this was his fault.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN

Somewhere in Illinois, Meg smiled in extreme satisfaction. She'd wreaked enough havoc.

Ready to move on, she set the stage for the next act of her sick play.

She picked up the phone and dialed. "Okay, Sammy, it's time for big brother to come out and play."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN

"Hey, Ellen have you heard from either one of them? Heard anything in the Roadhouse about anything, anything at all?"

 _"_ _Sorry honey, not a thing. I'm sorry Dean."_

Dean shook his head and cursed. It was either curse or cry. "I don't know where they went or why. They're just gone. I'm friggin' losing my mind here. It's like looking for my Dad all over again."

 _Only worse._

Dean's phone beeped indicating another call. "Hang on Ellen, I got another call."

He pulled the way from his ear to look at the display. _Sam's Cell._

Dean nearly dropped the phone.

He clicked over to answer. "Sammy? Where the hell are you!?"

 _"_ _Dean, I don't know. I'm in trouble. I don't know what happened. I need your help."_

Sam's voice was such a welcome relief to hear that Dean's knees nearly buckled, but not before he recognized fear and the near hysteria of his little brother's voice.

"Sammy, slow down. Where are you?"

 _"_ _Blue Rose Motel, Stanton, Illinois, Rm. 109. Hurry!"_

"I'm on my way," Dean said, climbing into the Impala. "Is Laney okay?"

 _"_ _What do you mean? Isn't she with you?"_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As luck would have it – not that Dean felt the least bit lucky – he was only an hour outside of Stanton. Dean thought maybe there was something to the idea that he was linked with his brother and sister in some way. It was something he'd think about later; after he got them back.

For the moment all that kept bouncing around his head was Sam's voice and his panicked. _"Isn't she with you?"_

It was amazing how he'd run the gamut of so many emotions within a less than a minute. The elation at hearing his brother's voice and knowing he was alive. The fierce protector in him wanting to be there to help him and take care of him. The love replaced by the sudden terror of realizing that his baby sister was still missing. The absolute certainty in his mind that if she was gone that he would never be the same again.

All he could do was watch the Impala eat the miles of asphalt between him and his little brother and hope and pray that finding Laney wasn't far off in the future.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney had lost the ability to distinguish between fantasy and reality. She was aware that she was deathly ill and running out of time. She knew that she was in serious danger and that no one in the world knew where she was except that demon bitch Meg, who was parading around in her beloved brother's body. But that was where the awareness stopped. Everything else was haze of fitful sleeping, dreaming, and a bone deep exhaustion she couldn't remember feeling in a long time. It was the kind of exhaustion where she thought she could close her eyes and sleep forever. Yet, lingering in the back of her mind was the thought that if she did that, it would piss off one very protective big brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean peeled into the parking lot of the Blue Rose motel, jumped out of the Impala and raced inside, barely taking a second to scan the room numbers until he found the one he'd been looking for.

He knocked hard on the door. "Sammy?"

He pulled at the doorknob, noticing the door was unlocked and walked inside.

Sam sat on the edge of the motel bed, bent over, head down, hair in his face.

"Sammy? Hey," said Dean, quickly rushing over to his brother. "Are you okay?"

Dean immediately noticed the darkened blood stain across the middle of Sam's shirt. "Are you bleeding?"

"It's not my blood," whispered Sam.

"Whose is it?" he asked, lump in throat.

"I don't know," he said slowly. He looked up to face his brother's gaze for the first time. "Dean, I don't remember anything."

 _Let the games begin,_ thought Meg.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I talked to the hotel manager," said Dean. "He said you were alone when you checked in two days ago and he hasn't seen you with anyone. He didn't notice anything unusual."

"You mean, he didn't see me walking around with all that blood?" Sam asked, sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I mean," said Dean.

"How did I get it then? I mean, what if I hurt someone or worse? What about Laney?"

"Don't say that Sam," Dean said firmly. "You'd never hurt her, not ever."

"But what if this is what Dad warned you about? What if I'm going dark-sided?"

"Let's not jump the gun here," said Dean, rubbing his hand over his face. "Anyway, our priority is to find out what happened to Laney. We have to treat this like any other case. Just the facts."

Sam nodded and sat down on the bed.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" asked Dean.

"Laney and I going for food at that burger joint in West Texas."

"West Texas?" asked Dean, incredulously. "That was a week ago."

"That's it," said Sam. "Next thing I know, I'm sitting here covered in blood. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Okay, okay," said Dean, trying to keep his cool. The joy at finding his brother alive and in one piece was tempered by the fact that their sister was still missing and Sam didn't have any better idea of where she was than he did. "We'll retrace your steps. We'll figure this out."

Dean tiredly rubbed his hands through his hair and over his face. He stared out the motel window. "We're going to find her."

He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN

It took a full day; a full day of searching for answers with his little brother, for Dean to realize that Sam was not Sam. Not _his_ Sam; maybe in body, but certainly not in spirit.

It started as a gentle nagging at the back of his mind. There was something off about his brother. There was the way he didn't seem as bothered by Laney's disappearance as he should have been. It wasn't that he hadn't said all the right things. It was the lack of true emotion under the words. The sadness he'd expected to see in those puppy dog eyes he'd known since forever wasn't there.

Then there was video of Sam killing an innocent man with his bare hands. If that wasn't a sledgehammer to the head that Sam was not Sam, he didn't know what was. That was when he knew with certainty there was something wrong. But he continued to play it cool. He needed to let things play out to see where they went. Hopefully in the same direction that would lead him to Laney.

Then Sam had begged Dean to kill him. But his Sam would have never wanted to do anything before finding their sister.

And that had been his last thought before he'd been knocked unconscious and left on a motel room floor.

Dean chased him through a few states, where Sam had taunted Jo and then in turn shot him in the shoulder.

But none of it, none of having his fear confirmed that his little brother had been possessed by a demon, or the fact that he'd been shot and left for dead. None of it was going to stop him from fulfilling his lifelong purpose. He had a brother to save and a sister to find.

Most importantly, he had a demon to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean managed to warn Bobby about what he was sure would be Sam – _the demon's_ – next stop. The demon seemed to be going down some kind of list of people they knew. If the demon was headed to Bobby's then it was a good thing in his mind. It was a contained environment and Dean would be able to get his brother back and banish the demon back to Hell.

When he arrived at Bobby's place he wasn't surprised to find his little brother tied to a chair and underneath a devil's trap, although the sense of déjà vu was a little unsettling.

"Hey Bobby, I see things went as planned," said Dean, with little humor.

"Yeah, he – _its_ been out for awhile."

"We don't have time to wait," said Dean, pulling off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "We need to find out where Laney is."

"I'm sure she's alive," said Bobby, trying to reassure him. "From what you've said, she's too important to them."

Dean nodded distractedly. His thoughts were permeated with images of his sister. Laney as a baby, as a toddler, as a sassy tween; Laney as the young woman she'd become, strong, intense, loving, and loyal. He needed her back, needed to see her alive and well.

Dean walked up to the demon, in its Sam suit, and smacked it upside the head. "Wake up!"

Meg shook her head and opened her eyes, looking right into Dean's. She wondered how long it was going to take him to figure out that she was the demon riding around in his little brother. The Meg he'd sent to Hell, the same one who wouldn't rest until she'd ruined the entire Winchester family.

"Dean, back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing isn't it?" she smirked. "Like a cockroach."

"How about I smack the smart ass right out of you?"

"And bruise this fine packaging?"

"Oh don't worry, this isn't going to hurt Sam, much," said Dean, reaching for a bucket of holy water. "You on the other hand."

Dean threw the bucket at Meg, watching her shake and scream at the onslaught, but deriving little pleasure. It was still his little brother after all.

"Feel like talking now?" asked Dean

"Sam's still my meat puppet," said Meg, fighting against her restraints. "I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"No, you won't be in him long enough," said Dean. "But first I want to know, where's my sister?"

"I bet you would like to know," she smirked.

"Where is my sister?" Dean repeated.

"Dead… maybe? Suffering for sure."

Dean punched Meg, even though he knew it was Sam. He couldn't help it.

"Ooh, you just hit your little brother, shame on you Dean, after all that talk of protecting him and your stupid damaged little bitch of sister. I don't understand why you two fall all over yourselves protecting her. She's just going to be the death of you, you know. It's probably easier if you just let yellow-eyes have his way with her."

"Shut up you demon bastard! Tell me where Laney is!" Dean shouted, impatiently.

"Why would I do that? This is so much more fun. I'll never tell and you can't make me, because you'll never kill Sam and I won't let him go."

"We'll see about that," said Dean. He looked over his shoulder. "Bobby."

Bobby began the Latin words of the exorcism.

Dean knelt down in front of Meg and looked her right in the eyes. "Whatever master plan you demon bastards are cooking up, I'm going to stop it. You're not getting Sam or Laney, do you understand me? Cause I'm going to kill each and every single one of you sons of bitches first."

Meg convulsed and grunted, writhing in her seat as Bobby continued reading.

Dean watched the demon, waiting expectantly for it to be banished back to Hell, when suddenly it opened its mouth and began laughing maniacally.

 _Okay, well that's different._

Bobby shared a confused look with Dean. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the demon.

Meg smiled. "Master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan. This so isn't about that. I have a score to settle…everything else is icing on the cake.

Bobby picked up reading the Latin where he'd left off.

"Oops," said Meg. "Doesn't look like its working."

Meg began reciting her own Latin. The fire in the fireplace roared brighter and wind began whipping around the room.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Dean.

Bobby shook his head and searched Sam's body until he found what he was looking for; a brand on his arm.

He lifted it up to show Dean. "It's a binding link! It's like a lock. It's locked itself inside of Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do!?"

"I don't know," said Bobby, looking up as the devil's trap in the ceiling began to fall apart.

Meg looked at Dean, neck cracking, eyes beetle black; then flung Bobby into the far wall. "There, that's better."

Meg then mind-slammed Dean into the wall, which made his wounded shoulder scream in pain. The restraints holding Meg to the chair came loose. She got up from the chair, almost casually and knelt down in front of Dean.

"You know," said Meg. "When people describe the worst possible thing, they say it's like Hell." She reeled an arm back and punched Dean in the face. "Well, there's a reason for that. Hell, is like – well – it's like Hell. Even for demons."

Meg punched Dean in the face again.

Dean had to concentrate on staying conscious as his vision blurred and his ears rang. He knew if the demon slipped away, Laney would be lost to him forever and quite possibly, Sam too.

"It's a prison," continued Meg, still punching Dean, mercilessly. "Made of flesh and blood and bone and fear, and you sent me back there."

Dean's eyes widened in sudden realization. Everything made sense and it was worse than he thought.

"Meg?"

"No," Meg said, with the shake of her head. "Not anymore. Now I'm Sam."

Meg stuck a finger into the bullet hole in Dean's shoulder, making him yelp out in pain. "By the way, saw your Dad in Hell. He says, 'howdy'."

Meg increased the pressure on Dean's wound. The edges of his vision were graying. Pretty soon, he was going to black out no matter how hard he tried.

"You know, all I had to look forward to was getting out and coming after you and yours. And I was going to torture all of you nice and slow. Take away your beloved baby sister, walk around in Sam's body and make him do things you wouldn't believe. But you know, none of it is as bad as what you do to yourself. I can see it in your eyes Dean. You think you're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad. Deep down you know you can't save your brother – and Laney – well that's a whole other story. I think they'd both have been better off without you. I gotta' say, it sucks to be you."

Meg cocked an arm to deliver what she knew would be the final knockout. But before she could swing, it was grabbed from behind, and the next thing she felt was a burning pain and the release of the binding link. In her mind she screamed out in frustration and rage, but decided to make her exit, before they had a chance to send her back to Hell.

Sam's body bucked. His mouth opening wide as the thick black plume of demon poured out and escaped through the fireplace. He flopped to the ground loudly at his brother's feet, an expectant Bobby and Dean staring at him, not sure what to expect.

Sam sat up, confusion marring his face, and then a grimace of pain when he felt the fiery hot burn on his arm. He grabbed at it and looked at his brother and Bobby.

"What did I miss?"

Dean garnered all the strength he had left and slugged his brother right across the face before falling sideways in agony.

Sam grabbed his face, more confused than he thought possible. "What did I do?"

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

All in all, Sam took the news in stride, being possessed by a demon did not take a big stretch of the imagination as far as the kind of crap they dealt with on a daily basis.

It wasn't until he learned that Laney was missing in action that he freaked out.

Dean looked at his brother with an expression of such fierce desperation, it made Sam's chest hurt. "Please tell me that you at least remember what Meg did with Laney."

Sam wracked his brain. "I don't know Dean. I think I was awake for some of it. Bits and pieces are coming back to me. But it's like trying to remember a dream."

"Sam please, you've got to give us something. She's out there, and Meg is back on the loose. It's only a matter of time before she finds a new host and God only knows what."

"Dean, I swear I don't remember. The last thing I remember is we were in the restaurant, running out to the parking lot, and then…"

"Then what?"

"I knocker her out." Sam swallowed hard, his face pinched with a pain that wasn't physical, even if it felt that way. He'd hit the baby.

"It wasn't you Sam," Dean said, softly, but forcefully.

Bobby walked into the room, clearing his throat. "Hey, you guys ever heard of a Steve Wandell?"

That part was one Sam did remember very clearly – killing an innocent man. Meg had made sure he remembered that.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam before turning back to Bobby. "Nope, never heard of him."

"Keep it that way," said Bobby, understanding written all over his face.

Bobby handed Sam a charm. He gave Dean two. He didn't have to say who the other one was for.

"What are these?" asked Dean.

"Anti-possession charms."

Dean nodded. _Why hadn't they gotten these before?_

Dean removed the ice pack from his face. "I think it's time we hit the road."

"I can come with you guys," Bobby offered.

"I think its best you stay here. Keep your eyes and ears open."

Dean's phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the display. It was from an unknown number.

He didn't know why, but his heart started pounding hard in his chest. "Hello?"

 _"_ _1235 Highway 32 South. Lowington. Abandoned motel. Room 333. You'll find your sister there. You'd better hurry."_

Dean's eyes went wide and without a word he ran for the car, Sam right behind him. "What is it?"

"Laney."

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The drive to the motel was the longest drive in Dean's life. There wasn't a quicker way to get there aside from driving, because if there was, they would have taken it. Damn his fear of flying. He'd do anything to get her sooner.

Dean was so focused he almost passed right by the motel. To say it was abandoned was an understatement. It looked more like it had been decimated in a nuclear blast. All of it except for one tiny section was flattened to the ground.

He slammed the brakes, taking a quick second to scan the perimeter of the property. He knew it could very well be a trap. Not that it would stop him or Sam from running in, guns blazing.

"It's got to be that section there," said Sam.

Dean nodded, eyes alert and gun drawn. Sam took up a defensive position, behind his brother.

They approached the building cautiously. Then suddenly Dean shoved the gun back into the waistband of his pocket. Forget caution. "Screw this. Laney's in there."

Dean kicked the door in and was surprised to find a normal looking motel room. Two perfectly made beds and all the usual motel furniture. The room was immaculately clean, which was weird considering the state of the motel itself.

Nothing looked unusual except…

Sam spotted it the same time he did. A large armoire, out of place, that appeared to be blocking a door right where the bathroom should have been.

"Laney," whispered Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney was on the verge of giving up. Every breath was becoming a monumental effort and a pain. She felt like she was drawing breath through a straw. Her whole body felt like a truck was sitting on top of it. The hallucinations had given way to a disturbing calm. Her mind was at ease for once, simply flipping through memories of her life, remembering the happy times, and despite all the sorrow and death and the kind of lives they lead, there _were_ happy times. Her brothers had made sure of that. Especially Dean, who would have and had done anything to make her happy.

Now she was incredibly tired and ready to sleep. It was only the muffled sounds of her name being called out that made her keep her eyes open. It sounded an awful lot like her brothers. But she had lost hope. Rescue wasn't coming. It was probably the hallucinations starting again.

Whether it was real or not, it was welcome. She smiled and decided to keep her eyes open a little bit longer.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSN

"Laney!" Dean shouted. He turned around. "Sammy, we've got to move this thing."

Sam nodded. They stood together on one end and began to push. It was solid and heavy, and it wasn't budging.

"Push!" yelled Dean, voice, arms, whole body straining.

Sam gathered all the strength he could, knowing Dean was not 100%.

He pushed as hard as he could, but couldn't get it to move. He pulled back and kicked it. "Dammit!"

"Laney?" Dean called out again. He waited for an answer and was rewarded with the sound of a hacking cough. _Oh, God._

It was Laney and she was sick.

"Laney, we're coming baby, hang on," Dean called out. He turned to his brother. "We've got to get in there now."

Sam studied the armoire closer. "We can tip it."

Dean thought for a moment. "Okay."

They each grabbed a side and were able to get enough purchase to push the armoire over and send it crashing to the ground. Problem was, it still blocked the door, and there wasn't enough space to wedge the door open.

"Sammy, ax."

Sam ran to the Impala to pull the ax from the trunk.

Dean put his mouth up to the bathroom door. "Laney baby, talk to me."

He waited with held breath, focusing for any sound. When he heard it, so softly, he wasn't sure he'd heard it at all.

"Dean?" It was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo. We're going to get you out."

Sam ran in, ax in hand. "Where should I start?"

Dean ran a hand over his face. They had to be careful. It was obvious that Laney was weak and ill. He had no idea what the inside of the bathroom looked like or where his sister was in relation to the door. One mistake and they could hurt her, or worse.

"Very top," said Dean, after a moment. "Hit it shallow so we can get a look into the room."

Sam nodded and began taking short, choppy swings at the very top of the door, splintering it easy enough. When he finally heard a hollow thud and knew that he'd penetrated the door, he put the ax down.

He and Dean began pulling at the wood, until they'd made a big enough space to look in.

Dean put his face against the opening and peered in. He sucked in a breath at what he saw.

His little sister on the bathroom floor, curled in a fetal position, chained to the toilet, shivering and shaking, and looking barely alive.

"Laney," he croaked out.

Laney's head twitched at the sound of Dean's voice.

Was it really Dean?

"Dean," she rasped out, and then coughed.

Dean flinched at the sound of the wet cough and the labored sound of her breathing.

Sam looked in and quickly moved away. He'd seen enough.

"Stand back."

Dean quickly moved out of the way, while Sam began wildly chopping at the door. In less than a minute the door was reduced to a pile of firewood.

Dean pushed in front of Sam and climbed over the overturned armoire and fell to his knees at his sister's side. He gently rolled her to face him, wincing at the heat of her skin.

"Baby," he said softly.

Laney eyes just barely slit open. She stared at him with fever glazed eyes. It looked like Dean, sounded like Dean, maybe it was just a dream. Didn't matter to her, he looked real enough.

She tried to muster a smile, but broke into a fit of coughing that made Dean's chest tighten. He gently pulled her up onto his lap and did a quick assessment. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Sam standing outside the doorway, looking in, looking completely stricken. But he didn't have the time to make Sam feel better. Laney was the priority now.

Dean studied her, feeling along her arms and legs for any broken bones. He paused when he got to her face. He noticed the yellow-purple of fading bruises over her eyes and nose. From where Sam – _Meg_ – had punched her. He heard Sam suck in a breath at the sight.

He listened closely to her wheezing breaths. He knew she had full blown pneumonia. He would never forget the sounds of fluid filled lungs. He'd nursed her through two bouts many years ago, and this sounded bad. Her lips were tinted blue from lack of oxygen. The way she was barely responsive, he knew she needed immediate help, or it might be too late.

He took a moment to look around the tiny bathroom. A small stash of food was in the corner, barely touched. There was no light coming in, just four walls, closing in the tiny space. It wasn't fit for an animal, much less the baby – _his_ baby.

He looked down her leg and noticed the ankle shackle. His fingers shook as he reached down to study it. The skin around her ankle was raw and red.

Dean looked to Sam. "Hand me the lock pick."

Sam stood dumbfounded, still shocked at the discovery of his sister, and hurting badly deep inside. He shook his head to release himself from his trance and climbed through the door.

"Let me," he said.

Dean nodded.

With shaky hands Sam managed to get the shackle off quickly. He took a moment to apply some gentle pressure to her ankle, to ease the soreness.

Dean pulled her up closer to him until she was nearly completed seated on his lap. She whimpered at the movement.

"Dean?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me."

She turned her head towards his face, but didn't open her eyes. "Is Sammy okay?"

Sam's heart pounded out of his chest. She was worried about him. She'd been punched in the face, by him, locked up like an animal, by him, and still she was worried for him. He didn't deserve it.

"He's fine, kiddo. He's okay."

"M-meg?" she stuttered.

"Don't worry about her. Don't worry about anything. We're going to get you some help."

Laney barely nodded. The energy it took just to say a few words sapped what she had left. She turned her head into Dean's chest and fell silent.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Sammy, take her," he said.

Sam hesitated a moment, before finally reaching for her. He pulled her up, easily. She was so light.

He sighed. Always two steps forward, two steps back.

Dean got up from his seated position and climbed over the armoire. He stood on the other side and made sure Sam got through okay with their precious cargo.

When Sam was through, Dean ran to the Impala and opened the door. Sam handed Laney to him while he got in the car.

Dean handed her back, helping to lay her out on the front seat; her head and upper body on Sam's lap. Sam reached for a blanket from the back seat and draped it over her. Dean made his way around to get in the driver's seat when he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

Dean's jaw clenched tightly. He then walked around to the trunk where Sam heard him digging around for a moment before he reappeared. When he did Sam wasn't all that surprised when he saw the can of gasoline in one hand and his lighter in the other.

Dean quickly walked inside the motel room and spread the gasoline around until it was gone. When he was satisfied, he took a step back out the door and set small piece of wood on fire and without hesitation flung it into the room.

It was engulfed in flames in seconds.

Sam felt a cool satisfaction. It wasn't much. But it was something.

Dean ran back to the Impala and got in, carefully lifting Laney's legs up and placing them on his lap. He put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

There were a few minutes of silence before Dean finally spoke.

"How far do you think we are from Doc Mason's place?"

Sam looked at his brother, surprise on his face. It wasn't what he'd expected to hear.

"About an hour, hour and a half south," said Sam.

Sam looked at his brother expectantly waiting for further explanation before it dawned on him.

"Dean, she needs a hospital."

"Sam, look at her. How are we going to explain that? We're already on the grid with her. They see her like that, the authorities will have too many questions. Even if we use an alias, with all her scars and her medical history….."

Sam looked uneasy. "But she's really sick. What if an hour is too long?"

"She'll make it," said Dean, firmly. "She made it this long. She won't give up on me."

Sam thought about it for a moment, not that he even entertained the notion that Dean was asking for his permission. Doc Mason was known among hunters as a damn good physician who didn't ask questions. Some hunters had saved his family's lives many years ago and since then he had helped hunters in any way he could. He owned his own state of the art clinic in the middle of nowhere, where no one was going to ask questions or be suspicious.

"Okay," Sam relented.

Dean canted his head in a gesture of appreciation for no argument.

He looked over at his sister, cuddled in Sam's lap, her breath coming in loud wheezes. Sam caressed her face gently, hands ghosting past the fading bruises. It hurt him deeply knowing he'd hurt her. That she might be dying.

"Hey."

Sam looked up.

"You know it's not your fault right?"

Sam barely nodded. "Maybe not, I just wonder what she was thinking the whole time I – _Meg_ – was doing this to her."

"She was thinking about how she had to stop Meg and about how she had to save you, Sammy. That's what she was thinking about."

"If anything happens to –"

"Don't finish that sentence. Nothing is going to happen to her. The doc will fix her up and she'll be back making us crazy in no time."

Sam nodded again and looked back at his sister, this time with more fondness and less apprehension. "Yeah."

"Seriously," said Dean. "I don't blame you and neither will she."

Sam didn't respond to his statement. He grabbed one of his sister's limp hands and squeezed it.

"Drive faster," he said.

Dean put the pedal to the metal. He didn't have to be asked twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My apologies, this is a day late! As penance, I will be posting a new one-shot tomorrow. Be on the lookout. It's called Hang In There.**

Chapter 4

Dean made the drive in less than an hour, pushing the Impala to its limits the entire way. Laney occasionally jerked and cried out in her sleep. Sam held her tightly, willing her to settle. Dean's hand often drifted over to hers. He frequently grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. He watched the stuttering rise and fall of her chest with increasing concern.

He had managed to get Dr. Mason on the phone and give him the heads up they were on the way. He filled him in on Laney's current condition and past medical history. Every second they could save on the unnecessary explanations was an extra second in Laney's favor.

He heaved a great sigh of relief when the doctor's clinic came into view, even though he knew that this was just the beginning of a long and scary ride.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSN

"So, what's the news doc?" Dean asked, as he nervously fidgeted with a waiting room magazine.

He and Sam had been asked to wait outside while the doctor and his nurses attended to Laney. They'd made sure the clinic was warded to the max and then settled down to wait.

"It's pneumonia in both of her lungs. It's a good thing you got her here when you did. Another day and she might have been too far gone."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "Is she going to be okay?" he croaked out.

"I'm cautiously optimistic. She's very sick. We're pumping her full of a broad-spectrum antibiotic and fluids. Treating her fever and she's on 100% pure oxygen to help her lungs and oxygen saturation improve. As soon as we can get her fever under control, I'll feel much better. The good news is that she's in the right place and getting everything she needs."

The doctor stood up. "I have some house calls to make. The clinic is all yours for the night. There will be two nurses here through the night. And don't worry, you can trust them."

Dean nodded. "Thank you."

Sam shook the doctor's hand. When he was gone he turned to Dean and ran a tired hand through his messy hair. "Looks like we dodged another bullet."

"Barely," Dean said softly, standing up. "Let's go see her."

Dean opened the door first. One of Laney's nurses was adjusting an IV. "Hey," she said, "Come on in. I'll be at the nurse's station if you boys need anything."

"Thank you," said Dean.

Dean walked up to his sister's bed and leaned over her. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Hey sweetheart."

Sam pulled up a chair on one side of the bed and sat down. He studied his sister's face. She looked more relaxed and had more color in her skin. The awful blue tint of her lips due to lack of oxygen was gone now that she was getting some pure oxygen in her.

Neither Sam nor Dean could think of anything to say. They simply sat on either side of her and waited for her to get better, waited for her to open her eyes and reassure them that she was okay.

Sam especially, needed to hear it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNSNSN

Laney opened her eyes slowly to the feeling of being suffocated. She immediately panicked, pulling and scratching at her face.

"Whoa whoa, kiddo, relax. It's just an oxygen mask!"

Laney immediately stilled. She recognized that voice. _Dean._

She turned her face to the sound and saw her big brother standing there. "Dean?" she asked, although she didn't think any sound came out. Her throat felt raw and painfully dry.

"None other," said Dean, reading her lips.

Laney's brow furrowed. This couldn't be right. She had to still be trapped on the bathroom floor, chained to a toilet, waiting to be rescued. She didn't remember being rescued. No, it had to be another hallucination.

"Hey, hey," said Dean, softly, turning her face to his and leaning in. "It's me. I know you're probably confused, but it's okay. You're in a clinic and you've got pneumonia, but you're going to be okay."

Laney shook her head. No, it was a trick.

She turned her head away from Dean, and found herself face to face with Sam. No, _Meg_.

Laney's arms started flailing as she tried to push herself away. She curled over to the other side of the bed. "No, no!" she rasped.

"Laney, calm down, baby. It's okay. You're safe now."

Dean watched his sister as she kept shaking her head. Her eyes were still fever glazed and she looked confused and completely lost, which meant reasoning with her was going to be next to impossible.

"Sammy, go get the nurse."

Sam nodded.

"M-m-meg," Laney rasped out. It was barely intelligible. But Sam stopped in his tracks. He understood. She thought he was still Meg. He didn't miss the terror etched in her face. Terror he'd put there. Not on purpose, but it had been him. He hadn't been strong enough to fight it.

Dean grabbed Laney as forcefully as he could without hurting her and put his face up to hers, almost nose to nose.

"Delaney!"

Laney, stunned by the use of her real name and the tone of Dean's voice, finally stilled.

"That's better. I'm sorry I had to shout, but you need to understand that you are safe now. We found you at the motel that Meg left you in. She's gone now and Sammy is okay. That's _our_ Sam. He's not going to hurt you. I know you're confused, but I swear to you that it's really us and nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe now."

A lone tear streamed down Laney's face. "Aw, geez kid, you're killing me." Dean pulled his sister into his arms, careful of the all the tubes and hugged her tightly. When she finally reacted by squeezing him back – although very lightly – he smiled.

"That's right baby, it's us. We're good now. You get some rest," he said, pulling away from her and gently laying her back down. He readjusted the oxygen mask on her face and smoothed her hair back from her face.

Laney believed him. It really was Dean. No demon was capable of faking that kind of empathy and love. She understood her brother on levels he didn't even know. When she looked into the familiar green eyes that had been with her an entire lifetime, she really saw him.

And she didn't sense any demons. If she'd been half sane, she would have put two and two together sooner.

Laney felt immediately contrite. She turned her head to look at Sam, only to find him gone.

She turned to Dean, "Sammy?"

Dean sighed. He knew his brother had been hurt by Laney's outburst. He also knew that he would get over it with a little time and a good talking to. "He's okay, sweetheart."

"Wanna' see 'm," Laney said, just above a whisper.

"I'll go get him in a minute," he promised, knowing she was about to lose her fight to stay awake.

Laney nodded, her eyes already closing.

Dean waited until he was sure she was asleep, before he walked out and asked the nurse to keep an eye on her.

He had a little brother to cheer up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNN

Dean smiled when he saw that Sam hadn't strayed far. Hurt feelings or not, he wasn't going to be too far from his baby sister. He sat on a bench outside the rear door of the clinic.

Dean noticed Sam's shoulders tense up when he heard him coming. He rolled his eyes. Why were siblings such pains in the asses?

"How's she doing?" Sam asked, quietly.

"Asleep," said Dean. "Wore herself out."

Sam's head dipped forward in weary resignation. "She's afraid of me."

"No stupid, she was confused, still thought she was locked up in that motel. But I got through to her and she wants to see you. Even tried to stay awake until you came back."

"You don't have to say that."

"I don't. But it's the truth," Dean said, taking a seat next to his brother. "Listen man, she knows it wasn't really you that knocked her out and locked her up. I'm sure she sensed it right away with her mind mojo. The fact is we don't know what happened while Meg had her. I mean, unless you remember anything else."

Sam shook his head. "No."

"No, and I'm guessing that she's going to want to keep details to herself because she's not going to want to hurt your feelings."

"I want her to tell us what happened," said Sam.

"So do I," agreed Dean. "I think she needs to tell us just as much as you need to hear it."

"Dean, what Dad said about you having to kill me – "

"No, he said I have to save you and if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to save you. Do you hear me?"

Sam smiled faintly. "Yeah I hear you."

"I'm going to save yours and Laney's asses, because that's what I was put on this Earth to do." Dean shifted in his seat. "That and hot chicks," he added, with a smirk.

Sam laughed in spite of himself, which he was sure was exactly what Dean was going for.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"The repeat chest x-ray shows a huge improvement over the initial one. Her lungs are clearing. Her fever is low grade now. She's still very weak and has some serious downtime ahead of her. But she's going to be okay."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Will she start being more awake? It's been two days. She's pretty out of it still."

The doctor nodded. "To be expected really. She was very dehydrated and malnourished when she came in. But she'll start coming around more. I want to get her on her feet as soon as we can before she starts with serious muscle atrophy."

Dean nodded. "How long before you think we can leave?"

"Dean," said Sam, incredulously. "Leave? She's still sick."

"I know. I'm not talking about getting back on the road. I'm talking about getting to a safer location. No offense doc, but this place is a bit more public than I feel comfortable with."

"None taken," he said. "I'd say at least two more days as long as she continues to improve. She'll still need bed rest for another couple of weeks afterwards though."

"Understood," said Dean.

The doctor cleared his throat.

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is there something else?"

He nervously glanced between the two young men. He'd dealt with some pretty hardened hunters in his business, but there was something about these boys that made him more tentative.

"Listen, you may not like what I have to say, but I feel like I need to say my piece."

Dean leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest in silent defiance. Sam waited impatiently, wondering where this conversation might be headed.

"Go ahead," said Dean, mildly. Although the doctor knew he was anything but mild.

"I don't know all the details of how your sister got this sick. I don't really need to know. But it's important that you two are more proactive in preserving her health."

"Who says we're not?" interjected Sam.

Dean tried not to smile. Sam was usually respectful of authority figures. He was supposed to be the calm one. It surprised him, but then again, Sam's nerves had been frayed since Meg and taken him for a ride. _And_ he was feeling a crapload of guilt about what happened to Laney.

The doc continued, "Look, it's hasn't quite been a year since the car accident and despite how well your sister has been doing she still has a lot healing to do. With having lost her spleen, I'm sure you know how much more susceptible she is to infection. I'm sure it's why she ended up with such a bad case of pneumonia. No one this young should have gotten so sick. What I'm saying is that you have to be on top of these things, a sniffle, a cough, an itchy sore throat...you have to take them very seriously."

Dean swallowed hard. The doctor had a point, even if he didn't like hearing it. Despite the fact that Laney had been hunting and holding her own, he and Sam hadn't failed to notice how exhausted she was by the end of a hunt or how she still had a tendency to favor her bad leg and even the arm she'd broken. She never complained and it never slowed her down, but it was there. And that was just the purely physical stuff. She was still dealing with the emotional and cognitive changes that came from her brain injury. The only small victory had been the fact that she'd stopped breaking down in tears and hiding all the time. She'd been working hard to be more open with her brothers about her feelings. But still, as capable as she seemed, maybe he'd been wrong about letting her hunt so soon.

Sam saw the doubt and uncertainty crossing his brother's face. It wasn't an expression he was particularly fond of, nor one that he saw often.

"We get it," Sam said, simply.

The doctor nodded and excused himself. He normally wouldn't have poked his nose in their business like that. But he'd read through Laney's medical records. He'd seen the multitude of scars all over her body. She was young, beautiful and apparently extremely intelligent. Hunting was not the life he'd have wished for her. He hoped his comments might give the Winchester boys some pause before they let her continue on.

Dean watched the doctor leave, but remained silent and glued to his spot.

"You didn't do anything wrong," said Sam.

Dean looked at his brother, guilt in his eyes. "I let her hunt."

"It's what she wanted," Sam said. "And aside from that, she probably wouldn't have had much choice even if she didn't."

"But I thought you didn't want this life for her."

"I don't. Not really. But it's what she's got. It's what we've got. We just gotta do the best we can. Besides, this particular conversation is getting old. Enough with the back and forth already."

"Wow Sammy. Just when I think you can't surprise me."

"That doesn't mean I think it's a good idea to leave here so soon. What's the rush anyway?" asked Sam.

"It feels like we're sitting ducks here. I don't feel comfortable with Meg out there somewhere."

"Where exactly are we going to go?"

"Back to Bobby's. He'll have that place locked down tighter than a steel drum."

"I don't know man."

"Sam, we need a place to lay low. We can't keep moving her around. And it's familiar to her. It'll do her good. Plus, it's Thanksgiving in a couple of days and then Christmas. It'll be good for her – good for all of us – if we take a little break."

Sam sighed. Dean was right. Holidays were coming. Laney's favorite time of year. It would be nice to treat her with a home style holiday and she needed a safe place to recover. No better place than Bobby's.

"Yeah, okay," he finally agreed.

"Good," smiled Dean, triumphantly.

They walked back into Laney's room, surprised to see her eyes open and looking fairly alert for a change.

"Well hey there sunshine," said Dean.

Laney smiled, but only had eyes for her other taller brother.

Dean smiled knowingly and patted his stomach. "Well, I'm hungry as always. I think I'll go hit up the vending machines."

Dean excused himself and walked out of the room, whistling.

"Subtle as always," said Laney.

Sam chuckled softly.

Laney reached out a hand for her brother. He hesitated for a moment before walking over and grabbing it.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself."

"You okay?" she asked, eyes bright with concern.

Sam snorted. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," she said. "What happened to your arm?" she asked, noticing the bandage.

"Nothing. Just a burn."

Laney furrowed her brows at him. "Wasn't you."

"So everyone keeps saying."

"Really Sammy, I knew it was a demon all along."

"Tell me what happened."

"We should probably wait for Dean. I honestly don't want to have to tell this story twice."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I get it."

She reached up and touched his face. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad you're back," he said.

"I'm sorry."

Sam looked at her confused. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I spit in your face."

"What?"

"When Meg was wearing you, I spit in your face. Sorry – she pissed me off."

Sam laughed loudly and then quickly sobered. "Yeah, well I deserved more."

"No, she did," insisted Laney. "Wasn't you."

Sam reached up and touched the almost completely faded bruises on her face. Laney grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"I could really use a hug right now, Sasquatch."

Sam smiled and reached out for her pulling her in, holding her tightly, breathing her in. The baby, his little sister, alive and mostly whole. Right then, he knew they'd get through this crisis like they had gotten through every other one and be stronger for it.

"Aw, isn't that a Kodak moment," quipped Dean, from the door.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled away. He helped Laney settle back against the pillows.

"Bring me anything?" she asked, voice still raspy.

"Sorry, no solids yet," said Dean. "But I got you a cherry popsicle."

Laney smiled and reached for it as she stifled a yawn. She wasn't quite ready to go back to sleep yet.

Dean noticed, but didn't pester her. He could tell she wanted to talk first. Damn stubborn kid.

"Okay," he said, not wanting to stand on ceremony. "Let's talk. The whole story from the top."

Laney sucked on the popsicle for a moment before she cleared her throat and began. "At the restaurant, I sensed a demon. Sammy was in the bathroom and I ran to get him. He came running out and said we had leave. We were halfway to the parking lot when I realized that something wasn't right. When I opened my mouth to say something he – _Meg_ – punched me and it was lights out."

Sam's jaw clenched tightly. Laney reached for his hand and pulled it onto the bed where she squeezed it tightly.

"What happened next?" asked Dean, noticing the gesture but not commenting. His brother and sister had some healing to do, in more ways than one.

"I woke up in that motel room, tied to a chair. Meg doing her usual song and dance. You know, 'I'm evil and I'm going to hurt you blah, blah, blah."

Dean bit back a smile and leaned forward. "Did she say anything about why she wanted you or Sam?"

"She wanted revenge for you sending her back to Hell. She said she had some kind of plan for Sam, but she was a little light on the details," Laney paused. "She said she was saving me for yellow-eyes – that I was some kind of prize."

Laney swallowed hard, her throat thick.

Sam squeezed her hand. Dean leaned forward and stroked her forehead with his thumb.

"It's okay," he said. "Did she say anything else?"

"No…she locked me up in that bathroom," she said with a shiver. "How long was I in there?"

"A week," said Sam, his voice shaking.

"A week?" whispered Laney. Her eyes shifted towards the ceiling and for a few moments she looked very far away. It was just a blur of time and emotion to her. It had been a true nightmare and she wasn't ready to talk about that part.

"Laney – "

"What about you Sam?" she asked, quickly changing the line of questioning. "How'd they finally find you?"

"Meg called Dean told him I was in trouble. Pulled off a big charade. Long story short, I ended up at Bobby's and they got her to leave."

"Got her to leave?"

"Yeah, the burn on my arm. She'd branded a binding link to keep herself locked in my body."

"They burned it to break it," she finished, thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"Very little," he said. Except for the fact that he'd killed an innocent man. He didn't know how was he going to explain that to her.

"Wait, how did you guys find me?" asked Laney, interrupting his thoughts.

"Got a call with your location. Untraceable. Don't know who it was, but it was good information obviously," said Dean.

Laney's brow furrowed in thought. "Weird."

"Yeah, well what part of all of this isn't?" asked Dean.

"True," she said with a yawn. She was feeling exhausted.

"Why don't you go to sleep," said Dean. "Doc says in a couple more days we can leave."

"Really?" she asked, yawning again.

"Don't get too excited. You're on bed rest for another couple of weeks and taking it easy for longer than that."

Laney frowned. "But it's almost Thanksgiving."

"You let Sammy and I worry about that this year."

Laney nodded, too tired to even put up an argument, although she really wanted to. Holidays were supposed to be her thing.

She curled onto her side, taking Sam's hand with her, much to his amusement. Guess he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Dean smiled and got up and kissed her on the top of the head.

Laney was half asleep when she felt an intense heat and burning at the base of her skull. _'Oh no, not again'_ , rang through her head.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sam, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, urgently, ready to yell for the doctor.

"Demon," she breathed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my recent one-shot, Hang In There. I love the feedback and hope to get more Laney one-shots completed in the future.**

Chapter 5

It happened so fast, yet Laney felt like she was standing outside of herself and watching everything happen in super slow motion. Dean pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants and cocked it. Sam gently, but quickly lifted her from the bed and practically completely enveloped her in his large arms to shield her from the impending threat.

Laney was slightly annoyed, wanting to see what was happening, but she completely lacked the energy to protest. She felt wiped. She was exhausted. She considered just closing her eyes, going to sleep and letting her brothers' deal with it. Even the pulsing energy of the demon buzzing through her brain wasn't enough to keep her attention. She was too freaking tired to care.

Then suddenly there was the sound of a voice she recognized and when she took a second to analyze the energy she felt, she realized it while it was a demon, it was no stranger.

 _Simon._

With monumental effort, Laney lifted her head to look at the doorway to her room and saw him standing there.

"Dean," Laney said, as forcefully as possible. "It's Simon."

Sam's arms seemed to give out for a split second in surprise before he readjusted his hold on her.

"Simon? The demon from the bus station?" asked Dean, incredulously, without even turning to look at her. His eyes were fixed on his target, standing just outside the entrance to her room, effectively avoiding the Devil's trap that they'd drawn just inside the door.

"The one and only," Simon drawled out.

"What do you want?" asked Dean, still keeping his gun pointed at him.

"I came to check on my girl," said Simon.

"Your girl?" Dean scoffed.

Laney sighed heavily. "I'm alive, you can leave now." She wanted him gone if for no other reason than so she could go back to sleep.

Simon frowned slightly. "You don't look so well."

"You sure know how to talk to a girl," said Laney, slightly breathless.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. He didn't like the way his sister was sounding.

"Like I said, I came to see how she was doing."

"Why do you care?" demanded Dean.

"Oh come on, I'm sure she told you all about me."

"Well, I'm a glass is half empty kind of guy so you'll have to forgive me if I don't trust you or what you told her," said Dean.

"And you don't have to. I'm only here to check on Delaney and to let you know that Meg won't be a problem again, or at least anytime in the near future."

"Is she dead?" asked Sam, hoping fervently that she was.

"No, let's just say she's on a timeout. Upper management was none too happy that she'd failed to bring you and Delaney in. She let it get too personal."

"Well, thanks for the heads up," snapped Dean. "You can go now," he added as he shoved the gun back in his waistband and crossed his arms in front of him. "Wait a minute. If you're supposed to be protecting our sister, how did Meg get to her in the first place?"

"That's a good question," said Sam.

Simon shifted almost uncomfortably.

 _Huh,_ thought Laney, sleepily. It was a distinct difference from the self-assured, cocky demon she'd met before.

Simon cleared his throat. "Meg had some outside help."

"Outside help?" asked Dean.

"Witches."

"Freaking witches!" yelled Dean, in frustration. "Always with the witches!"

Laney looked disinterested, not even reacting to Dean's yell. Exhaustion was deep in every pore of her body

"Listen," said Simon. "The word is out. All the demons know that Laney can sense them coming a mile away. They all know that their powers don't work on her, so they're calling in all their markers for anything that can help. Meg got them to put a spell over the motel Delaney was being held at so that I or anyone else of the demon persuasion couldn't find her. The second Meg jumped your brother's meat suit I was able to get a location on your sister."

"You're the one who called," stated Sam.

"You're welcome," smirked Simon.

"If you were doing your job right, Meg never would have gotten to Laney in the first place," spat Dean.

"You'll get no argument from me on that point," said Simon with a sigh. "It's known that the Renegades are trying to keep her safe and it seems the bad guys are getting better at distracting our resources."

"You _are_ the bad guys," said Dean.

"It's all about perspective I guess. But I assure you that in this case we want your sister alive and well as much as you do."

"Until you don't need her anymore," said Sam, his eyes hard with contempt.

Simon gave Sam an appraising look and then turned back towards Dean. "You know, your little brother is the one I'd be watching."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sam, giving Dean a look that was a mixture of fear and resignation. As if it confirmed some secret thought that Sam was evil and might hurt his own family.

Before Sam got an answer he looked at the door to see that Simon had vanished.

 _Freaking demons._

Dean cursed and shook his head. He looked back at Sam. "Whatever you're thinking, remind yourself that he's a demon and they lie for shits and giggles."

"Maybe," said Sam, "But he did save Laney's life, twice."

Dean snorted. "Doesn't mean he's on our side."

"I'm not saying that he is and I'm not saying he's a good guy by any means. I'm just saying we probably need all the help we can get," said Sam.

"I guess that's true," admitted Dean, even as he himself wondered what Simon meant.

Sam nodded as he shifted the load in his arms. Suddenly he realized that he'd pretty much forgotten that he was holding his sister – his usually highly opinionated sister – who was awfully quiet.

He looked down to see her eyes closed, breathing soft and steady. She was down for the count.

"Look who fell asleep despite all the excitement," Sam said with a chuckle.

Dean walked over and studied his sister, a wry grin on his face that changed to concern. "More excitement than she needs right now," he said, palming her forehead.

Sam nodded, kissed the top of his sister's head, and laid her back down on the bed.

"You still want to leave tomorrow?" he asked as he pulled the covers back over Laney.

Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. "I feel like we're asking for trouble if we stay here. Especially after our little visitor."

"Yeah, I agree."

"We'll leave in the morning. I'll talk to Doc Mason and make sure Laney's got everything she needs."

Sam nodded and reached a hand out to push his sister's hair back from her face. She stirred slightly and rolled towards his touch, sighing contentedly.

No matter what Simon had implied. He couldn't for a second fathom the idea that he would ever hurt is sister. Then again he hadn't meant to now. Even if it was Meg that had controlled him, technically, he had still hurt her.

Dean had an idea of what was going through his brother's mind, but at the moment he couldn't find the right words to comfort him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNS

Laney slept 16 hours straight before she woke up to the sounds of activity in her room. Dean and Sam were having a hushed conversation in the corner of the room with the doctor.

She cleared her throat to get their attention and yawned.

They turned towards her with bright smiles. But they weren't fooling her. Something was up.

"What's wrong?"

The doctor excused himself and stepped out of the room.

Laney frowned. "Did I miss something? What did Simon say?" she asked. One minute she'd been struggling to listen to him, the next thing she knew she was waking up.

"Nothing interesting," said Dean, with a wink.

"So, what's wrong?" she asked, with a small cough.

Sam handed her a cup of water with a straw, which she gratefully drank from.

"We're leaving and heading to Bobby's house," said Dean.

"I thought it was going to be a couple of days – wait how long was I asleep?"

Dean chuckled. "Don't worry you haven't been asleep for two days."

"So, what's the rush? Seriously, did Simon say something?" urged Laney.

"I swear he didn't," lied Dean. "But I don't feel comfortable sitting here when he was able to find us. I'd rather get somewhere safer as soon as possible."

Laney studied her brothers for a long minute. "Okay, whatever you think is best," she said slowly, not believing for a second that there wasn't more to the story. She didn't have the energy to argue her point though.

Sam and Dean smiled at each other. "Good, we're getting everything together now. Although the Doc isn't too happy with our decision to move."

"Why not? I can sleep anywhere."

"You're still running a fever," said Sam, tightly.

"How bad?" asked Laney, surprised she didn't really noticed. But then again, she'd been fevered for over a week, it was starting to feel like a normal state at this point.

"Not bad," said Dean. "Low grade and your lungs still sound better."

"Well, then keep pumping me full of drugs and let's hit the road."

Sam sighed loudly. He knew staying at the clinic much longer was probably dangerous, but what difference did it make if his sister got worse instead of better.

"It's okay Sammy," said Laney, reading the worry that was plainly written on his face. "Plenty of hospitals between here and Bobby's if we need them."

Sam smiled. Even ill, his sister was always trying to make him feel better.

"That's the spirit," said Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN

An hour later, Laney was safely ensconced in the backseat of the Impala, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets to ward of the late November chill. Dean kept the radio low, but on. She'd insisted on it. It was comforting and it seemed all wrong to be in the car and not have the requisite classic rock music playing. She slept on and off, waking whenever they stopped for gas or food.

Dean would bring her soup or milkshakes or slurpees; anything that was not too complicated or time consuming to eat. She'd been pumped so full of fluids she had to ask Dean to stop so she could pee about a hundred times already, which was a big production in itself.

"Well if this isn't embarrassing, I don't know what is," said Laney, tiredly.

Dean was carrying her to the latest gas station bathroom. "You'll get over it. Besides you don't weigh more than a sack of potatoes."

"Thanks," she said, dryly. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder, before her head suddenly shot up. "Hey wait a minute, what about your shoulder? You shouldn't be carrying me? And your stomach, what about the stitches?"

"Relax," said Dean. "My shoulder's almost as good as new and the doc took the stitches out yesterday. I've got a clean bill of health."

Laney frowned. "You're not lying to me are you? I'll just ask Sammy."

"I'm not lying," said Dean. He got up to the bathroom door and set his sister down. She stood up on her increasingly wobbly legs. The frequent trips while still weak and not fully recovered had depleted whatever energy she'd been getting back.

"You going to be okay? I can carry you inside," Dean said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'd rather crawl," said Laney, dramatically.

She pushed her brother out of the way, made her way inside, and quickly did her business. Any longer and she would of had to call her brother in to rescue her and there had been enough of that lately.

She made it to the door shaky and breathless by the time she opened it. She found herself being scooped up in her brother's arms before she even had a chance to think.

Dean had noticed her sweaty and pale face the second she'd opened the door. He sighed heavily. Maybe they should've stuck it out at the clinic for as long as she needed.

"Dean?" she asked softly, her voice muffled by his leather jacket.

"Yeah, kid?"

"You sure Sammy's okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I can't help feeling like I missed something."

"He's still upset about what happened to you. He's still thinks it's his fault."

"It wasn't."

"You and I both know that, but you know Sam."

Laney sighed. "Are you sure Simon didn't say anything that upset him?"

Dean debated a moment. They had all made a promise not to keep things from each other. Yet, they hadn't told her about how Meg, by Sam's hands, had killed a hunter in cold blood. What was one more little thing?

"He's just tired. We all are."

Laney yawned.

"See what I mean?"

Laney chuckled softly. They reached the car, where Sam was sitting on the trunk and reading a newspaper.

He looked up and smiled, sliding down off the trunk. "Better?"

"Much," she said.

Sam opened the rear door so Dean could help his sister in.

"Wait a minute," said Laney. "Can I sit up front with you guys?"

"Sit?" asked Dean. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Okay, can I _lay_ up front with you guys then?" she asked, giving her brother _the_ look.

Dean sighed in mock irritation. "You know, one day that look isn't going to work?"

Sam barked a laugh. "Yeah right."

Sam opened the front door and helped Dean get Laney settled. He scooted in next to her, grabbed a pillow and laid it and her head on his lap.

When Dean got in the car, she put her feet in his lap. "Comfortable?" he quipped.

"Very," she said, with a contented sigh.

Dean shook his head, smiled and put the car in drive. They were less than five minutes back on the road before they heard her softly snoring. He reached across her body and smoothed her hair out of her face. He frowned slightly at the warmth of her forehead.

"Still has a fever," said Sam.

"Yeah, I know. It's only a few more hours to Bobby. I think once we're settled in there she'll bounce back pretty quickly."

"Did she say anything to you?" asked Sam

"About what?"

"I don't know, just asking."

"She's worried about you," said Dean.

Sam looked down at his sleeping sister. It still amazed him how much she loved him, despite how many ways she showed it. He got it, of course. He felt the same about her. He and his brother practically worshipped the ground she walked on. And really it was a testament to Dean how well she'd turned out. He also liked to think he had a little something to do with it too.

But what if his being around her was dangerous for her. What if...

He could make himself crazy thinking about the 'what if's'.

"We'll be okay," said Dean, quietly, breaking into his brother's thoughts.

Sam looked over at his brother and back out on the road with a smile.

Yeah, he could believe that. For now.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSN

It was shortly after midnight on a crisp late November South Dakota night when they arrived at Bobby's house. Bobby had been keeping watch most of the night, waiting for the precious cargo to arrive. It had been a few months since he'd seen Laney and he'd really missed her. He wished it was under better circumstances. But he was glad he could help them. They were the closest thing to family he had in the world.

"Hey Bobby," said Dean, meeting him on the porch.

"Hey boys," he said in greeting to him and Sam. "How is she?" he asked, pointing to Sam's bundle.

"Exhausted," said Sam.

"She's still running a fever. The drive was harder on her than we expected," added Dean, with a tired sigh.

Bobby nodded. "Well, your rooms are all ready for you. You boys look like you could use a few hours of sleep."

Bobby helped them with their bags and excused himself.

Sam carefully laid Laney down in her bed. She stirred and opened her eyes half-mast. "Sammy?"

"Hey baby, it's okay. We're at Bobby's now. You can relax and get some decent sleep."

Laney nodded lightly, her eyes closing. Sam gently eased her up so Dean could pull her jacket off. Sam laid her back down and Dean pulled the blanket up to her chin.

When he turned away she reached out a hand from under the blanket and grabbed the edge of his leather jacket.

Dean smiled and turned back around towards his sister. She peered up at him drowsily. Well schooled in every expression of his sister's since birth, he understood what she was asking without her having to utter a word.

"You go to sleep kiddo, Sammy and I will be here."

Laney let go of his jacket and closed her eyes.

"Brat," he whispered affectionately.

Dean shrugged out of his jacket with a loud yawn. "I'm going to hit the shower."

"Yeah, okay," said Sam. He pulled a change of clothes from his bag. "Don't take too long. I want one too before I hit the sack."

"Dude, I'm not the one who has to spend an hour washing my hair."

Sam glared at him and then rolled his eyes.

Dean grinned and headed for the bathroom. He was never too tired to harass his little brother.

Despite the teasing, Dean showered and dressed quickly; apparently, not quickly enough. He stepped out of the bathroom into Laney's room to find Sam lying next to his sister and sawing logs, his gigantic feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

Dean shook his head and walked over to the bed. He checked his sister's forehead which was still very warm to the touch. He contemplated waking her enough to get her temperature, but decided since he was going to have to wake her in a couple hours for her medication, that he'd let her sleep.

He grabbed a sleeping bag and unrolled it at the foot of the bed, hoping Sam didn't step on him in the middle of the night. It was his last thought before he fell into a deep slumber.

Bobby stopped by the room to check on everyone and smiled. Two rooms, three beds, and the Winchester siblings were all within five feet of each other.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSSNSNNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

About five hosurs later, and three hours past the time he failed to wake up, Dean was awakened by Sam informing him that Laney's fever was up to 102.

Dean cursed himself, got up and medicated his sister. He then decided despite the early hours to call Dr. Mason. Much to his surprise the doctor spared him any lectures about dragging Laney halfway across the country when she wasn't yet well and calmed Dean's nerves a bit, letting him know it was normal for her to still have a fever and that as long as her breathing didn't become labored and the fever didn't get any higher, she was okay to stay home and continue to get rest.

Dean hung up and looked over at Sam, who was sitting up in the bed next to his sister and stroking her hair.

"How is she?" asked Dean.

"Seems okay, aside from all the sleeping."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, reminds me of when she was a newborn.

Sam chuckled and yawned all at once.

"You can go to sleep. I'll keep watch," said Dean.

"You sure? I'm pretty awake now."

"Yeah I'm good. You can relieve me in a few hours."

Sam nodded and scooted off the bed, even though he knew it was a lie. Dean wasn't likely to get anymore sleep until his sister was up and walking and talking.

Sam went off to the adjacent room that they called their own when staying at Bobby's. He kept the adjoining bathroom doors open so he could hear everything going on in the next room and settled into the bed not finding it hard to go to sleep.

Dean pulled the covers up around his sister and kept a hand on top of her head, as if by sheer force of will he could get her fever to go down.

Sam was right though. She didn't seem to be in any distress. Her sleep was peaceful and her breathing sounded just fine. The pneumonia simply had to run its course.

With no television to watch and not much to do in the room, he started planning Thanksgiving, which he realized was the next day. It was going to be the first one without their father. And although it made him sad, he realized that it didn't hurt like it had before. Some days he still felt guilty just for being alive. It still hurt that his Dad made a choice and gave up his own life for Dean, but the pain didn't seem as sharp anymore. He didn't know if it was the passage of time or that he had so many other pressing concerns at the moment. Either way, he was simply grateful at the moment for what he did have. His brother and his sister and a mission; it was all he needed.

SNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was nearly noon and two more doses of medication before Laney woke up with any real semblance of consciousness. She woke up to find Dean sitting up next to her, his mouth open, and softly snoring. Sam was out of sight, but she guessed asleep, in the next room.

She felt stiff and sore, probably from the drive and being in bed for so long without getting up. And nature could no longer be ignored. She had to pee in the worst way. She very carefully pulled back the blankets to scoot her feet out and around to the edge of the bed. She was about to step down when she was pulled back.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked, groggily.

"Bathroom," said Laney.

"You okay?"

"I will be, when I go to the bathroom," she said, urgently.

"Let me help you."

Laney sighed, but let Dean jump out of the bed and help her up. She was grateful when she felt how weak her legs were.

She shuffled to the bathroom, Dean holding her by the elbow. When he got her there, he shoved the thermometer in her mouth when she went to thank him. She let out an annoyed grunt. Dean gave her a cheerful smile as he waited for the beep.

He pulled it out. "101.2," he frowned. "Make it fast and get back in that bed. You're not allowed out until you're out of the hundreds."

Laney didn't even argue. She gently pushed her brother out of the bathroom and shut the doors.

Sick or not, there were some things she just wouldn't tolerate.

She must have taken longer than Dean liked, because he was pounding at the door. She hadn't realized that she'd been drifting off to sleep while sitting up. How embarrassing that would have been.

She shuffled out of the door to find Sam had come around and was in her room now. He smiled at her and helped her back to bed. He tucked her feet in and covered her up.

"I should change," she said with a yawn. "And shower."

"Sorry, you're going to have to wait until you can keep your eyes open more than thirty seconds."

"I'm fine," insisted Laney. "And I'm hungry too."

"Okay, okay," placated Dean, "I'll go fix you something."

Laney smiled triumphantly and rolled on to her side.

Dean headed to the kitchen. Less than ten minutes later he was back with a cup of coffee for himself and his brother.

"You didn't bring her anything?" asked Sam.

"Dude, she's knocked out already, just like I knew she would be. Besides tomorrow is turkey day and I'm planning to get all her favorites. I think by then she'll be ready to eat some real food."

"Sounds good," said Sam.

Sam fidgeted with the clock on Laney's bedside table.

"Something you want to talk about Sammy?"

"Just thinking."

"About."

"Dad," Sam said, apologetically.

"It's okay Sam. It's okay to talk about him. It's not going to set me off. Not anymore anyway."

"I miss him."

"Me too."

"But –"

"But what?" asked Dean

"I feel like I should be feeling more right now you know, with it being the first big holiday without him."

"Maybe it's just because Dad was gone more holidays than he was around," said Dean.

"I guess."

"Or maybe it's just cause we're getting used to the idea he won't be coming back. That he's really gone."

"Yeah," said Sam, softly.

"Anyway," Dean said, patting his brother's knee, "The holiday is about being grateful for what we have right? And I'm more than grateful for you and Laney."

Sam looked surprised at his brother's admission, which made Dean thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Hmm," said Sam. "I think the holiday spirit is getting to you."

"Shut up Samantha," said Dean, tossing a pillow at his brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Laney woke up again, she was alone, and she wasn't happy about it. Yeah, she knew she was safe in her bed at Bobby's house. But still. After spending a week locked up in a bathroom the size of a closet; _alone_ , was not a state she particularly wanted to be in.

With a sigh she rolled over and came face to face with a note in her oldest brother's sloppy handwriting.

 _When you wake up, call me and I'll come right up._

 _-Mr. Awesome_

Laney snorted a laugh. Mr. Awesome was an inside joke between the two of them. It was a long story involving a pair of busty blond twins, a six-pack of beer, and a little sister who had to bail her big brother out of jail. Sam still asked on occasion where the name came from, but every time he asked, instead of getting an answer, he had to sit and listen while his brother and sister dissolved into a fit of laughter that had them in tears by the end. Sometimes she felt guilty that they'd never filled him in. She knew he felt like an outsider sometimes. But then she reminded herself of all the inside jokes that Sam and Dean had between the two of them. She felt she deserved her own. More than that, sometimes she was sure that her brothers had their own secret language that she would never learn, and occasionally, it made her jealous. Maybe when she wasn't feeling so blah, she would have to think about the reasons for that more closely.

Instead she took stock of how she was feeling. She still felt like she could sleep more, but the coma-like exhaustion of the previous days was gone. She felt hungover – or at least what Dean had described it as being like. Her body was stiff and sore. Her head throbbed and her brain felt fuzzy, like it was filled with cotton balls. On top of that she felt like moldy cheese. She hadn't had much more than a sponge bath in nearly two weeks. A shower was probably the best medicine for her.

Laney reached for the phone left on the nightstand and smiled. Her phone had been destroyed by Meg, but Dean had somehow gotten around to getting her a brand new one. One that she'd been eyeing at the store not so long ago. It was not cheap. She had no idea how he'd even found the time to get it for her. He'd been pretty glued to her side as far as she could remember. But that was Dean; master of the impossible.

When the she turned it on, she could see she had several unread emails. It had been ages since she'd checked it. She stopped getting much email after word got out about the accident. She'd occasionally get one from a hunter asking some research related questions or a computer question. Jo wrote to her fairly regularly these days too. But otherwise, all her college acquaintances had stopped writing months ago. She would be a sophomore at MIT now, she thought ruefully. She never thought she'd miss it. But every once in awhile she thought about it. Especially whenever things got particularly bad – like now.

Laney skimmed through the emails, each one affirming her notion that her life was very different now than it was a year ago. She was about to close her inbox when a familiar but long unseen email address popped up at her.

"No way," she whispered.

It was from Gavin.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNS

Sam was about ready to slam his head into the wall. Dean was driving him nuts. Ever since he'd gotten the asinine idea to home cook a Thanksgiving dinner, turkey and all, he was sure he was going to go postal at any minute. Forget that Dean had sent him with a grocery list about a mile long to the only grocery store open with a 100 mile radius of Bobby's place, to fight the throngs of other last minute shoppers. Forget the fact that Dean had never done more in his life than heat up cans of Spaghetti- O's or make mac and cheese from a box or pour a bowl of cereal.

 _"_ _You're really going to make dinner?" asked Sam, incredulously that morning when Dean had started his preparations._

 _"_ _Come on Sammy, how hard can it be?"_

As was often the case with Dean, he just had to find out the hard way.

"Hey Sam, what's a baster?"

Sam rolled his eyes and took a patient breath. He knew what Dean was trying to do. He wanted to make a special day for Laney. Thanksgiving had always been her job and she'd been masterful and resourceful at making the most of it no matter where they happened to be and what they had at hand.

Sam got up from the couch where he'd been trying to read through an interesting book on pagan rituals. He'd been working through the same fifty pages for the last four hours. Dean had been interrupting him every five minutes. Yet, when Sam offered his help, he'd refused.

He walked into the kitchen that had filled up with smoke. "Seriously Dean, maybe we should try not to burn down Bobby's kitchen again."

Dean glared at him a moment before flipping him the bird.

Sam walked over to the burning pot and turned the flame down, he peeked inside. "What was that supposed to be?"

Dean grimaced. "Gravy."

Sam sighed. "I think you should stop while you're ahead."

Dean looked affronted, but shrugged it off. "Just trying to do something nice," he grumbled.

Sam took pity on his brother. "Sure you don't want my help?"

There was a long minute of silence before Dean finally nodded. "Fine."

"Good," said Sam.

He took a look around the kitchen, that looked more like a disaster zone, to see if there was any way to salvage a meal out of the remnants.

"What happened to the turkey?"

"Still frozen solid," said Dean.

"Happens when you buy a turkey the morning of Thanksgiving."

"Bite me."

"The baby will appreciate the effort," said Sam, knowing this was all for her sake.

"You think?" Dean asked.

For a moment, Sam was startled by the earnestness in his brother's voice. He had to remind himself that despite all the bluster and ego, Dean still needed and strived hard for the approval of his family, and making their little sister happy was one of his favorite things.

"Definitely."

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand through his spiky hair. "Okay, well I surrender. You didn't happen to see any restaurants that were open."

"One," said Sam.

"Let me guess," said Dean, with a smirk. "Chinese?"

Sam chuckled. "Yup."

"Well, at least we have pie."

"You and your pie," said Sam, with a roll of his eyes. He walked over to the table and grabbed the keys to the Impala. "I'll go get some edible food."

Dean once again flipped his brother off.

Sam barked a laugh and headed out the door.

Dean's smile turned to a frown when he turned around and examined the mess he'd made of the kitchen. He formulated a plan of attack clean it up. Bobby had made himself scarce for most of the day, but would be back in time for dinner and he didn't want the old guy to see what he'd done.

Dean reached for a trash bag when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it and smiled widely when he saw the caller ID.

"Mr. Awesome at your service."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS NSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Seriously, all I need is a shower and some food," whined Laney, batting her brother's hand away.

"And you'll get both _after_ I check your temperature."

Laney pouted and Dean laughed. Sometimes she still managed to look five years old.

She reluctantly opened her mouth and let him slide the thermometer in. "Where's Sammy?" she asked.

"He went out for a minute; keep your mouth shut until it's done."

Laney glared at him, which only earned another laugh from her big brother. The thermometer finally beeped. Dean studied it a moment and frowned. "Hmmm, still got a fever."

Laney grabbed the thermometer from her brother and looked at it. "100.2 is barely a fever," she huffed.

"But still a fever."

"I can still take a shower and eat."

"I didn't say you couldn't. And you're awfully grouchy."

"You'd be grouchy too, if you were me. I stink. I haven't eaten in days. It's Thanksgiving. I'm stuck in bed, and – "

Dean interrupted the beginnings of his sister's rant by abruptly throwing his arms around her and squeezing her to his chest. "I missed you."

Laney stiffened against his chest for a moment, startled by the admission and the blatantly Hallmark moment that he always tried so hard to avoid. But she _had_ disappeared on him for a week and was barely alive when found. He was entitled to the moment.

"I missed you too," she said, squeezing him back.

Dean pulled away and pushed her hair out her face with his rough hands. Then he crinkled his nose and smiled. "You really do smell."

Laney picked up the pillow next to her and hit her brother with it, thought it wasn't much of a hit. There was no power to it. She was still weak and pale and Dean noticed; slightly breathless. His face turned serious and he rose off the bed to help her up.

A couple of minutes later she had dug out a clean pair of pajama pants and top. She was safely in the shower. She left the door slightly ajar, afraid to close it. Afraid of the enclosed space like she knew she was going to be for awhile. She knew the trauma of the whole ordeal she'd just been through was going to hit her like a ton of bricks sooner or later. But for the moment she wasn't ready to go there.

As if he knew, _and of course he did_ , Dean stayed close. She could hear him in the next room, tinkering with his weapons, occasionally humming a tune or singing an off-key rendition of a metal song. It was a reminder that she wasn't alone and she was safe. And God, she loved him for it.

She let the hot water soak her aching muscles. She washed her hair three times before it felt clean. She let her thoughts drift to the email she'd received from Gavin. It was still unopened. She was afraid to read it, afraid of getting hurt anymore. But she was curious. It had been months since that phone call to Mexico, when she and Jo had tracked him down, only to be rudely told to leave him alone and that she was "just a kid." So why now? Why the email now? It didn't make sense. It could all be a trick. She'd been warned that the demons were after her in any way they could get to her. It would make sense for them to play games with her like that. But then again, how would any of them know about her relationship to Gavin? From the outside looking in, they were barely friends. They'd barely had any in person contact in the years they'd been acquainted.

But why did demons do half of the things they did? Everything to them was a game. People were just pawns to be messed with and tortured.

Laney shivered despite the heat of the water. She shut off her mind as best as she could and concentrated on the task at hand until she felt clean. She shut the water off, having some sense that Dean was probably getting anxious waiting for her. She did still have a fever, even if it was low, but she did feel tired and ready to nose dive into her bed again.

She quickly dried off, dressed, and entered his and Sam's room.

Dean looked up from cleaning his gun as nonchalantly as he could. Truth was he'd been ready to go in and pull her out if she'd taken any longer. Laney liked to ignore her limitations most of the time, and as her big brother, it was his responsibility to remind her and protect her from those limitations.

"Feeling minty fresh?"

Laney snorted a laugh as she towel-dried her hair. She grabbed a comb to work through the mass of her thick long hair and frowned at how shaky and wobbly her arms were. It shouldn't be such an effort. She sighed heavily.

Dean watched her, frowning when he noticed that even with the drawstring on her pajama pants tied as tightly as they would go, they were still loose and hanging slightly off her waist. She was even thinner than she'd been when they'd swooped in and picked her from MIT. She'd gained weight again before the accident, then lost it, then gained it back plus some extra in the form of muscle, and now after nearly two weeks with little nutrition she was too thin again. Her eyes were sunken and her high cheekbones more defined than he'd ever remembered. He stood up suddenly and grabbed the comb from her hands.

"What are you doing?" Laney asked, trying to grab it back.

"Turn around," he directed.

Laney was going to argue, but let it go. She did as instructed and Dean began combing through her hair. She smiled.

"It's been a long time since you've had to comb my hair for me," said Laney, wistfully.

"Yeah, why do you think we made you keep it short when you were a kid? Dad would get so frustrated trying to comb out all the tangles."

Laney chuckled softly, a slight lump forming her throat at the casual mention of her father. There was a comfortable silence while her brother expertly combed through her hair, only punctuated by the rumbling of her empty stomach.

As if on cue, they heard the low rumble of the Impala coming up the driveway. Laney turned to her brother and smiled.

"Please tell me that's dinner."

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNNSSN

"That was the best Thanksgiving dinner ever," said Laney, with a contented sigh, as she laid down on the couch and plopped her feet in Dean's lap, just barely avoiding the plate of apple pie he was eating.

"Dude, isn't that like your eighth slice of pie or something?" asked Sam from the recliner next to his sister.

"Fifth, but who's counting?" he smirked.

Laney rolled her eyes and chuckled. He deserved to eat pie everyday for the rest of his life if that's what he wanted. She'd seen the mess in the kitchen from his attempt to make her a home cooked Thanksgiving dinner. He got an 'A' for effort. It made her heart melt just knowing how hard he'd tried for her. And the Chinese food had been the best she'd ever had, although she figured it was more about the company than the food.

Bobby had joined them long enough to eat. He'd placed a kiss on Laney's forehead that unexpectedly made her think of her father and then disappeared into his workshop. Holidays were still tough for him. It brought back painful memories of his deceased wife, so he liked to be alone and remember the good times with her. He was glad though to have the Winchester kids with him. It made it all hurt a little less.

"What are we watching?" asked Laney, stifling a yawn.

"We're doing a Spielberg marathon," answered Sam.

Laney smiled. She was a huge Steven Spielberg fan. Ever since she'd seen E.T when she was four years old and was absolutely convinced he was real.

Sometimes, she still believed he was.

"What's first? Your choice," said Dean, lightly tickling her bare foot.

Laney yelped and pulled her feet off his lap. "Close Encounters of the Third Kind?"

"Good choice," said Sam as he got up to fish out the DVD.

Laney smiled and settled in on the couch. Sam grabbed a blanket and covered his sister up before he sat back down.

"Thanks Sammy."

Dean pulled her feet back on his lap and tucked the blanket around her. But not before he reached over and felt her forehead. He was met with the expected roll of her eyes. She was still warm, but not any warmer than she'd been earlier. Satisfied, he opened a beer and grabbed the remote control from Sam and hit play.

Laney made it all the way through the movie and about a third of the way through Jaws – _Dean's choice_ – before exhaustion took its toll again. She had managed to stay awake for about four hours, which Dean considered a huge improvement over the past several days. If only they could kick her fever already.

He and Sam finished watching the movie before they decided to turn in for the night. They were pretty behind on sleep themselves.

Sam lifted his sister up, startled still by how light she'd become. He frowned and looked at Dean.

"I know, she's too thin," said Dean.

Sam shook his head. _She's been through too much._

The boys tucked their sister into her bed and both reluctantly went to their own room. There came a point when they had to back off a bit. She was out of danger health wise and they knew – especially Sam – the over protectiveness could be suffocating sometimes. When she needed them, she would ask.

SNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNNNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNNSSNNSNNSNSNSN

Laney woke up several hours later feeling slightly worse than she had when she went to bed and shivering with cold. Or wait – _crap –_ her fever was up. She knew it without having to even feel her own forehead or take her temperature. She felt the chilly ache in her bones. Why couldn't she just catch a break?

She reached for her phone to check the time but found herself going into her email account. She found Gavin's email. Her finger hovered over the button to open it for several long minutes until she finally decided to go for it. What did she have to lose? She'd already lost so much.

She clicked the open button and read.

 _Laney,_

 _I know after how I treated you I hardly deserve a second thought. But I just need to know that you are okay. I heard through the grapevine that you and Sam had gone missing and I haven't heard anything since. Please let me know that you are okay._

 _I'm so sorry. One day, I will be able to explain everything to you, that is, if you'll still even talk to me._

 _Gavin_

Okay, so not exactly what she'd expected. Not even close. And even though she'd been mad and hurt about what had gone down with him in the previous months, a small part of her rejoiced. The butterflies she used to feel at the mention of his name or the sound of his voice came back. He'd been worried about her. It even sounded like he may have been keeping an ear out for news about her. If he hadn't really cared, he never would have bothered.

She debated for awhile about how to answer. Part of her wanted to keep him in the dark and make him suffer, kind of like she had for those months that he'd disappeared without a word. But she remembered how that felt. It sucked. So she decided to be an adult about it.

With a sigh she began typing her reply.

 _Gavin,_

 _Sam and I are alive and okay. It's a long story._

 _When you are ready to talk, I'm ready to listen._

 _Laney_

She waited a long time before finally hitting the send button. She wondered if he'd even respond. He got his answer and maybe that was enough.

Whatever, the whole thing was too complicated for her to think about while she was feeling so crappy. She'd have to overanalyze it all later.

She pulled the blankets over her head and fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams filled with images of what might have been.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My apologies for getting this out a couple days later than usual. Lots going on in the world that has diverted my attention. Please enjoy! Please leave a review if you can. It keeps me focused on updating and writing.**

Chapter 7

Dean hung up his cell phone and flung it across the room in frustration, not caring if he broke it or not.

"What did he say?" asked Sam, mildly, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"Pretty much the same thing he's been saying all week. Rest and fluids, emergency room if her fever goes over 103."

"So that's what we'll keep doing. Not much else we can do." said Sam.

Dean grimaced and glared and swore. He hated when Sam was all sensible and stuff.

"I got the lecture thrown in too," said Dean.

"Which lecture would that be?"

"The one about her not having her spleen anymore and all that. You know, how infections are going to take two or three times longer to heal themselves and how we have to really be proactive with her anytime she even looks like she might get sick. Making sure any injuries or wounds are cleaned and well taken care of."

"Hunting not a good line of work for her then, huh?"

Dean snorted. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Sam rolled his eyes and took that as his cue to go back to reading. He wasn't interested in having the "Hunting is too dangerous for Laney, so what do we do with her talk?" again. He was so over it.

Dean sat down on the other side of the room and glared off into space. His mind was a whirlwind despite the fact they'd been sitting around doing basically nothing for a couple of weeks. He felt mentally exhausted. He was worried about his little sister, worried about his little brother, worried about the demon war that was brewing, worried about everything really, and on top of that, feeling like he was absolutely useless and without answers.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSN

Laney rolled over in the bed and glanced at her phone. It was late afternoon and she still felt tired and unwell. It had been four days since Thanksgiving and she hadn't been feeling much improved. Her fever was stubborn as ever, low grade and not dangerous, but stubborn. She'd been spending her time between sleeping in her bed, sleeping on the couch next to her brothers, sleeping on the cot down in the basement library while Sam did research, sleeping at the dinner table…In between all the sleeping, she'd been checking her phone, hoping to get an email from Gavin. The more days that went by with no response the lower she felt. She hadn't really expected an answer. Yet, she found herself feeling pretty crushed about not hearing from him. And she hated herself for even caring that much. It wasn't like anything could ever happen between them. Her life was too complicated. She also couldn't forget the fact that he was four years older than her, and yeah, Jo was right, she'd be 18 soon and that wouldn't even matter. Still it wasn't like she could forget the fact that she was a psychic freak. And that wasn't something she was going to share beyond those who knew, not even with him. Gavin may be a hunter and understand the risks that the life entailed, but she wasn't going to have him end up like Sammy's Jess - _dead -_ just because he knew her and might be in the way. It was bad enough that she was responsible for her mother's death. She didn't need to add anyone else to her list of the dead.

Laney sat up from the bed moaning through the head rush sitting up after being horizontal for so long caused. She contemplated her next move. If she went downstairs Dean would start hovering over her, which was nice up to a point. A point she'd happened to pass a couple days earlier. She knew he meant well – was worried – but he was on overdrive and treating her like fine china that might shatter at any moment. Sam, on the other hand, had been more understanding. He'd been on her end of things more than once. Dean was fiercely protective of his siblings and when they were sick or injured, it was when that quality especially reared its head.

But she was hungry and thirsty and it had been a few hours since he had checked on her, which told her he was at least trying not to be so overbearing.

She scooted off the bed and wobbled slightly before she found her equilibrium. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, several hours overdue, but time had very little meaning or use over the last few weeks.

She padded down the stairs in her socked feet, apparently a bad idea, when she lost her footing and slipped on the polished hardwood floor, she plopped down a couple of stairs and landed in an ungracious heap on the floor.

Dean came running from the next room. Laney was already mid eye-roll when he rounded the corner.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gruffly, coming over to her side and kneeling down.

"Just my pride," she said, rubbing her behind.

Sam came in a second later, smiling, even though Laney saw the concern in his eyes.

Dean gave her a hand up and got her to her feet. She dusted herself off and walked, or more like shuffled, away. She wasn't hurt, but her ass was sore. She'd lost a lot of weight and lacked any padding. Not that she'd had much there to begin with, she thought sourly.

Dean took a step back and let her pass by. She'd been understandably pretty grumpy the last few days, and while he wanted to give her space, he couldn't just turn off the big brother in him.

She reached the kitchen and started rifling through the refrigerator, starving, but feeling like there wasn't anything that could satisfy her. And that was kind of how she'd been feeling in general. Restless, scared, adrift. It was easier to deal or not deal with what was happening in her life when she was too busy to think. And that's what all the hunting over the last couple of months had been. A distraction. She hadn't had to think too much about the demons who were after her or the ones who were protecting her. Her powers had seemed to find their peak and nothing new had happened with them. Oddly enough they were becoming second hand to her and maybe that was what scared her the most.

Laney finally gave up, shutting the refrigerator door with a heavy thud. She grabbed the half empty bottle of Gatorade that was sitting on the counter and made her way to the dining room table. She took a seat in a chair and pulled her knees to her chest and stared out the picture window that had been one of the additions during the rebuilding after the fire.

Sam and Dean kept their distance but Laney could feel their worry telegraphed across the room loud and clear. She didn't need her psychic gifts to feel it.

Dean looked at his little brother and canted his head towards their sister, in a gesture of 'talk to her'. Sam nodded and took a deep breath before going into the dining room.

Dean smiled tightly and left, giving them space. There were certain situations - although not many as far as he was concerned - where Sam was better equipped to handle Laney. Sam was the more sensitive one, the thinker, who wore his heart on his sleeve. He related to Laney better when she needed things drawn out of her. She responded better to Sam's patience and gentle nature as opposed to Dean's own bull in a china shop subtlety.

Sam took a seat across from his sister, frowning slightly when she didn't acknowledge or respond to his presence. She looked practically despondent. It was a look he recognized as one that he himself had worn often, especially in the early days after Jess' death, and then again when he found out about their fathers last words to his brother. Save Sam or kill him.

"Hey baby," Sam said softly. "You okay?"

It was a long time before Laney answered. Sam wasn't even sure if she had heard him.

Then she finally turned looked him straight at him with warm but sad eyes and responded, "I don't know."

Sam appreciated the response. Taking it for the truth. If she had said she was fine he would have known she was keeping things to herself. But 'I don't know' was an answer he could handle.

"You want to talk about it?"

Laney shrugged her shoulders.

It was another couple of minutes before the thick silence was broken.

"What was it like…you know…being possessed? I mean what do you remember? Dean never really told me everything that happened."

Sam's mouth twisted. They were supposed to be talking about her feelings or something like that. He didn't particularly want to go down the whole possessed by Meg road at the moment. But he understood his sister better than she thought. And he figured it was just her roundabout way of getting to the heart of the matter and if that's what she needed to finally open up than he could deal with some discomfort.

"I honestly don't remember much. It was kind of like sleepwalking. I remember bits and pieces, but it's like trying to put a puzzle together without having all the pieces."

"Do you remember anything about you know, when Meg um…locked me in that bathroom?"

Sam nodded slowly and sadly. "No," he whispered.

"Good."

Sam's head snapped up at that.

"It's just you know, I don't know. I guess, I know you feel bad enough, so I'm glad that you don't remember it."

"Tell me about what happened."

"You already know."

"I know she tied you up in that bathroom and that's all. I want to know what happened while you were in there. What do _you_ remember?"

Laney couldn't help the shiver that passed through her from head to toe. "It was dark…completely dark you know, I had no idea if it was night or day, no point of reference at all."

"What did you do?" Sam asked, reaching a hand across the table.

Laney grabbed it and squeezed.

"I knew I was sick after a while, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it so I did a lot of thinking. Then the fever kind of took over and I think I hallucinated a lot, dreamt a lot. I prayed for you and Dean to find me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sammy."

"I know that, I just wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Well, I expect to have a problem with the dark and tight places for a while, but I'll get through it. In the grand scheme of things, it's fairly minor compared to all that's happened in the past year," she said, with a humorless laugh.

Sam nodded. It was a sad statement, but absolutely true.

Laney gave him an appraising look. "Are you sure there isn't something you're not telling me? It's okay, I can handle it."

Sam thought for a moment. He wanted her to know eventually but hadn't planned on saying anything just yet. But maybe he needed to get it off his chest as bad as she needed to hear it.

"I - _Meg_ \- uh - killed a man. A hunter."

Laney looked startled. She wasn't sure what exactly she'd expected to hear, but it wasn't that.

"Who? Do you know?" she asked, releasing her grip on his hand.

"A man named Steve Wandell."

Laney's eyes widened even further, her knees dropped from her chest. Her feet hitting the floor with a thud.

Sam looked alarmed. "What is it? Did you know him?"

Laney nodded and cleared her throat' "Yeah, I helped him with a case - some research last year, a rugaru. We kept in touch afterwards; he told me I reminded him of his daughter. I guess they were estranged or something."

Sam audibly swallowed.

Laney gave her brother a serious look. "Wasn't your fault Sammy."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "We thought it was a random choice."

"Meg must of have known about the connection," said Laney, thoughtfully.

And suddenly she felt responsible. It proved her theory perfectly - that anyone who got close to her was marked for death.

Sam read her face loud and clear. "Not your fault either."

"Everybody we touch, Sammy, everyone…they get hurt or they die or they just disappear," she said, voice cracking on the last word.

Sam didn't know what to say in response. She wasn't exactly wrong. He felt the same way most of the time. But now wasn't the time to beat himself up about it. He had a little sister that needed reassurance and love.

He got up from his seat and knelt down in front of his sister. She looked away, trying to hide the tears that were falling, but he grabbed her chin and pulled it forward to look at him.

"No matter what's happened, it's not our fault. We're not the ones hurting these people."

Laney's lip trembled. And Sam couldn't stand it anymore. He put his arms around her tightly and held her closely as she shook with tears.

"Sammy, if I ever lost you guys, it would kill me," she said, her voice muffled in his chest.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and Dean's not going anywhere."

Laney threw her arms back around him, practically burrowing right into his chest. Sam rubbed circles in her back, marveling at how he could love someone so much. He'd loved Jess. God, he'd loved her, wanted to marry her. But at that moment with his little sister breaking down in his arms and his big brother all bluster and bluff and rough edges and worried sick about them - he felt love that was indescribable. He knew, if he lost either one of them, he would never be the same.

SNSNSSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNS

Sam sent his sister up to her room to clean up after her crying jag and to have a bit of time to get herself back together. He ordered her back downstairs once she was done, to eat, because he knew she hadn't and needed to keep her energy up if she was going to get any better.

Dean had magically appeared in the dining room just seconds after Laney had gone up to her room.

"So, tell me," he demanded.

Sam sighed heavily and sat down hard. "She asked me about Meg…uh…she knows about Steve Wandell."

Dean grimaced and swore. "I thought we were going to wait."

"She knew him Dean."

"What?"

"She knew him. Said she helped him on a case last year and that they had kept in touch since then. He told her that she reminded him of his daughter. I guess she was kind of fond of the guy. She figures that's why Meg chose him."

Dean's hung his head down. Great, just something else for her to feel guilty about, because their hadn't been enough already.

"I'm guessing she took that well," Dean said, dryly.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"She told me about her time being locked up. It's going to take some time, but she'll get past it."

"Until the next time something happens," said Dean, dejectedly.

"She's stronger than I think we give her credit for sometimes."

"She's a Winchester," snorted Dean.

Sam smiled and sobered. "She's mostly afraid of something happening to you or me."

Dean nodded in understanding. Sometimes he worried he'd done the wrong thing in being so protective of his sister. She needed to be able to handle things without them, needed to know how to go on without them if she had to. He shook his head at the thought. Pot meet kettle. Like he would ever be able to go on without either one of them.

Laney stepped loudly into the room. She knew her brothers were talking about her and she wanted to give them fair warning.

She looked at Dean and smiled. "Up to speed. Get your State of Laney address?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good, let's just not talk about it anymore then."

"I think I can go along with that", said Dean with a smile. "Hungry?"

"Starving," admitted Laney.

Dean pulled the Impala keys from his pocket. "Pizza?"

Laney smiled. "Extra pepperoni?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "The things I do for you." He turned to leave.

"Ice cream too," Laney added, with a smirk.

Sam chuckled at his brothers put upon face. He wasn't fooling anyone. Dean's life revolved around making the baby happy.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hands off my Cherry Garcia!" exclaimed Laney, as Dean reached over with a spoon in hand to steal a scoop from her bowl.

"Hey, do you know how many stores I had to hit up to get that for you? It would have been easier finding a chupacabra."

Laney snorted. "All the more reason to keep your spoon to yourself."

Dean laughed and instead spooned another piece of pie.

Laney shook her head. Four days since Thanksgiving and pie nearly around the clock and he still didn't seem to get sick of it.

"What the hell are you guys watching?" asked Dean

Laney cast an embarrassed glance at her bowl. When Dean looked at Sam, he saw his cheeks were slightly flushed.

 _Interesting._

"What? What is it?" asked Dean, amused.

"Ghost Hunters," mumbled Laney

"Did you say Ghost Hunters?"

"Yeah, it's a show about a bunch of guys looking for ghosts, staking out haunted houses and stuff," Laney mumbled

Dean snorted. "How did I not know about this? Are you guys feeling a little nostalgic?"

"There wasn't anything else to watch," said Sam.

Although the truth was that it had been a guilty pleasure of his and Laney's for the last few months, they liked to catch it whenever they could, but they usually waited until Dean wasn't around or was asleep, because they knew they'd never hear the end of it.

"I'll have to check this out," said Dean, with a huge smile.

"I was afraid of that," muttered Laney

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

An hour later, Dean's side was hurting from all the laughing. Making fun of Ghost Hunters was harder work than one would have thought.

Laney rolled her eyes, but Dean's amusement had been contagious, and it had actually been tons of fun making fun of the show, debating the validity of the cases and making notes in case there was something legitimate that the "ghost hunters" had accidentally stumbled upon.

"You sleepy?" Dean asked, when he noticed Laney's yawn.

"Food coma," she said. Even though she did feel tired, more than that, a little chilled. But Dean had left her alone and not fussed all evening. They'd enjoyed a good meal and had fun. It was a nice evening and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Good, we need to fatten you up," he said

Sam stood up and stretched. "Wanna beer?"

"Sure," said Laney.

"Cute. I was talking to Dean."

"Sounds good."

Sam headed off to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers and a Gatorade for Laney.

He handed Dean the beer and Laney the Gatorade, noticing the reddening of his sister's cheeks. He frowned and reached a hand out. Dean, who was midway through popping the top on his beer, stopped abruptly and gave his sister a scrutinizing look.

Laney sighed knowing what was coming up next.

"You feel pretty warm," said Sam, with a glance at Dean.

Dean put his beer down and touched a hand to his sister's forehead, his brow creasing in concern. He suddenly produced a thermometer seemingly from thin air.

"Open," he instructed.

Laney opened her mouth with a roll of the eyes.

"What's the verdict" she asked, when it finally beeped.

"101.8"

Sam and Dean had matching frowns.

"Its okay guys, we've been going through this for two weeks now. It's up, it's down, it's –"

"Higher than it's been for almost a week," Dean interrupted.

"Just go get the Tylenol and Motrin and I'll drug myself up and it'll be gone in a few hours," Laney insisted.

Sam had already retrieved the pill bottles and handed them to Dean who doled them out to her. She swallowed them quickly and chased them with the Gatorade.

Dean pulled out a blanket and pillow from the hall closet and arranged a spot for Laney on the couch.

"Come on kiddo."

Laney laid down on the makeshift bed and let her brother tuck her in. He took a seat down by her feet, which she tucked under his legs and snuggled into the blanket. She was feeling lousy, but content, safe, and loved. The last thing she felt before she drifted off to sleep was Dean's familiar calloused hands pushing her hair out of her face.

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNS

Laney slept fitfully for the first time in weeks. Nightmares had come back with a vengeance. She kept reliving the dark closet she'd been locked up in, the desolation, the isolation, the pain. In her nightmares, Gavin mocked her from the doorway and refused to rescue her, slamming the door in her face and laughing. Meg turned Sam into a serial killer and Dean was dead. With no one left to save her, she'd languished in her own hell.

When she finally startled awake, it was with a sob. Dean was right there to comfort her and she threw her arms around him.

"Its okay kiddo, just a nightmare," he soothed, as her rubbed her back.

Laney nodded and sniffled into his shirt. When she looked up she realized she was back in her room. When had that happened?

Dean felt the heat of her face into his chest. He pulled out the thermometer, Laney opening her mouth before he asked.

"103.5," Dean said with a sigh, rubbing his hands through his hair.

Laney lay back down on the bed, feeling thoroughly miserable. Sam appeared in the doorway with a glass of water. He looked a question at Dean.

Dean handed him the thermometer so he could take a look for himself.

Sam paled. His sister was supposed to be getting better, not worse. He'd been lulled into a false sense of security after their normal evening.

"It's time for a trip to the ER," said Dean.

"Good," said Sam.

"Baby," said Dean, shaking her awake as she drifted. "Let's get going."

"Where to?" she asked, groggily.

"Hospital sweetheart."

"That bad?"

"Your fever is up; it's just better safe than sorry."

Laney nodded and moved to sit up.

"Hey kid, let Sammy and I help you."

Sam slipped a pair of shoes on his sister's feet and helped her shrug into her jacket.

Dean pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her. He went to lift her up.

"I can walk, she said stubbornly.

Dean backed off, offering a hand to her elbow. Sometimes it wasn't worth the fight. But by the time she got down the stairs she was breathless and leaning heavily into Sam, who finally huffed and yanked her into his arms.

"Sorry kiddo, you can yell at me later."

Laney sighed, but didn't fight it.

They loaded her up in the front seat between the two of them and made what felt like their millionth trip to the hospital in the past year.

Dean fought the lump in his throat. He was so tired of all of it. Tired of the constant fear of losing his sister. If he could trade places with her he would. And if he ever met the head dick in charge of it all, he was going to kick him square in the nuts.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is short and sweet. Get ready, everything starts kicking into high gear from here on out!**

Chapter 8

"How you feeling short stuff?" asked Dean

"Aside from the fact that my head's ringing like a church bell and my stomach is doing back flips… just peachy."

Dean gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her forehead with his thumb. Laney closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned into his touch.

"Your fever is finally gone and the doc says the headache and nausea is just a side effect of the antibiotics they gave you."

Laney grimaced. "I don't know why I couldn't just get it all in an IV like before."

"You didn't like getting a shot in the ass? That nurse was a hottie."

Laney opened one eye to glare at her brother.

Dean shrugged innocently. Laney rolled her eyes, which just made her head pound harder. She moaned again, bringing a concerned glance from Sam, who had been sitting quietly and reading in the corner of the room.

Dean leaned over her when she turned a little green. "You okay?"

"You know what might help me feel better?" she said, softly.

"Pie?"

"No jackass, that would make you feel better, not me. I would like a quad shot caramel latte, extra caramel, extra sugar, and extra foam."

"Are you for real?"

Laney smiled though her eyes were tightly shut. "The extra caffeine will help with the headache."

"Yeah, until tomorrow when you are going through withdrawals."

Laney pursed her lips in a pout. "Pretty please?"

Sam looked up and exchanged an amused look with his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You know, that stopped being cute about ten years ago."

Sam snorted. _Yeah right._

Sam stood up from the chair with a loud yawn. "I could use some caffeine myself and there's a Starbucks a few miles down the road."

Laney silently celebrated, although Dean didn't miss the satisfied smirk on her face.

"Spoiled brat," he said, affectionately. He turned to Sam. "Well, you'd better start walking if you want to make it back before they discharge her."

Sam shot his brother a dirty look.

Dean laughed as he pulled out the keys to the Impala and handed them over to his brother.

"You want something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, none of that crap that requires a manual and three weeks of training to make. Just a plain black cup of joe."

Sam laughed. "Of course not, wouldn't want to ruin your rep."

"His rep was ruined a long time ago," said Laney.

Sam barked a laugh as he headed out of the room.

Laney smiled and rolled onto her side, moaning when her stomach lurched again.

Dean put a warm hand over her belly to soothe her, much as he had done for her as a baby when she got colicky or upset. It settled her stomach now, much as it had done back then.

"I think I've forgotten what it's like to feel normal," she muttered.

"I know kiddo," Dean said softly. "They're cutting you loose in a couple of hours and you'll be good as new in a few days."

Of course, he actually meant weeks. The doctor had taken Sam and Dean aside to give them their hundredth talk about taking care of Laney and all the precautions they needed to take with her health.

"I hope so. I'm so over the sickly sister routine. I'm sure you are too."

Dean grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I'll always take care of you. That never bothers me. I just don't like to see you in pain."

Laney nodded, feeling the lump forming in her throat. Sometimes Dean said the most comforting things unexpectedly.

She closed her eyes to the sound of him humming softly and massaging her temples to ease her headache.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes when she felt the sudden zap of energy burst into her head. To her credit, she managed to not even outwardly react. She immediately knew what and who it was.

 _Simon._

Laney slowly opened her eyes waiting for him to appear. She wasn't really feeling up to any conversation with her demon guardian, but she had questions for him.

She waited and waited, but he didn't appear even though she could feel him very close by.

She started thinking of good excuses to get Dean to leave her alone a few minutes so she could check it out, when his cell phone rang.

He pulled his phone out and frowned. "What did you do to my car?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he listened intently, then hung up the phone with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Laney with concern, worried about Sam. There was a demon out there supposedly friendly, or not, she wasn't about to test that theory.

"Car trouble," Dean said with annoyance.

Laney frowned. "You can go check it out. I'll be okay for few minutes."

Dean glanced around the ER cubicle uncertainly. Even at Bobby's where she could pretty much roam wherever on his property and be perfectly safe, he still hadn't let her out of his sight. The hospital was enemy territory as far as he was concerned. Hell, every place but by his side was enemy territory.

Laney watched the emotions play across her big brother's face. "If it makes you feel better, you can leave me the knife."

Dean sighed tiredly. "It doesn't really make me feel better, but here'" he said, as he handed her his silver blade, some salt, a flask of holy water, and her cell phone.

Laney shook her head at the small arsenal. What a crazy life they led.

"Call me if anyone so much as looks at you sideways," he said, as he kissed the top of her head.

Laney laughed. "Copy that."

Dean smiled as he took one final look around the ER. Apparently satisfied, he finally headed out to the parking lot at a near jog.

Laney sat up slowly and carefully, placing the knife under the pillow and within reach, but not even bothering to hide the flask of holy water.

Ten seconds later, Simon appeared at the door.

"What do you want?" asked Laney.

"Yeah, so nice to see you too," he said, eyeing the holy water she had on her lap.

"You've got a few minutes before Dean shows up, and I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me alone since you've been out there for a while."

Simon smiled. "I came to see how you were doing."

"And you waited until I was here? Why?"

"I'd have checked on you sooner, but Singer's salvage yard is locked down tighter than Area 51."

"Kind of the point."

"I guess so," conceded Simon.

"Why didn't you just call?"

 _That's a very good question,_ thought Simon.

He cleared his throat. "After what happened, I wanted to make a personal apology. And the last time I saw you, you were a bit more under the weather."

"Well if you're looking for me to make you feel better about how royally you screwed up, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Simon pursed his lips, his icy blue eyes growing harder.

Laney stared into them. She couldn't help it. They were mesmerizing, which was probably by design.

"My sincerest apologies, really. Meg went a little rogue; it's harder to keep tabs on the ones who strike out on their own. And for her, this was personal."

"And it's not personal for all the other demons on my ass?"

"Not really. This is just a job, a mission, a means to an ends."

"Like it is for you?"

"Exactly," said Simon.

Laney's brows furrowed it at his tone. He sounded unsure of himself.

"I take my job seriously," he added, breaking into Laney's thoughts. "I am supposed to keep you safe from harm and I failed. I don't take that lightly and it won't happen again."

"I hope not. Not that I'm saying we need your help or anything, but – uh – I've had better weeks."

"Are you okay?" Simon asked, looking at her intently.

Laney shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't about to have that conversation with a demon. "I'll live."

"I really am sorry," he said, sincerely.

Laney squirmed uncomfortably. He really did sound sorry. It was such a change from the first time she'd met him. He'd been scary to her, dangerous. But now, she couldn't put a finger on what had changed exactly. She just knew she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Curious definitely, but not afraid.

She still didn't trust him.

Laney cleared her throat. "Thank you, you know, for contacting Dean. Another day or two and I would have become a non-issue."

Simon nodded solemnly and shifted from foot to foot, a gesture that was so human, it caught her off guard.

"Can I ask you a question?" she blurted out.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "I suppose," he said slowly.

"Have you always been in this form? Or host or whatever you call it? How old are you? What's your story?"

Simon looked amused. "That's more than one question."

Laney tapped her hands impatiently on the flask of holy water and raised an eyebrow.

Simon laughed, recognizing the barely veiled threat. "I've been in this body a very long time."

"How long?"

"Long enough," he said.

"How long?" Laney repeated.

Simon looked amused at Laney's frustration, which really irritated her. It wasn't fair that he knew so much about her and she knew nothing at all about him.

"I promise in due time that all will be revealed," he said. "A bit of mystery is good for the soul."

"You don't have a soul."

"Touché."

Simon's head canted to the side as if party to a conversation only he could hear.

"That would be my cue to leave," he said. "I just wanted to see how you were and let you know that there is trouble brewing. We don't know who or what or when, but we'll be in touch. Be on your toes Delaney."

Simon turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"Hey wait," Laney called out.

But then he was gone, his footsteps replaced by the stomping boots of her oldest brother.

"You okay?" he asked as he rushed back into the room. He noticed she was sitting up and looking a little flushed in the cheeks.

Laney didn't miss the look of sheer relief that crossed his face at seeing her.

"I'm fine."

Dean gave her an appraising look.

Laney noticed and cut off whatever question he was going to ask."What was wrong with the car?"

Dean hesitated before he answered feeling like he'd missed something.

"Uh, nothing big, easy fix. Sam will be back with your toxic concoction before you know it."

Laney nodded and handed her brother back the arsenal before she scooted back down the bed and curled up on her side, Simon's last words ringing through her head.

 _Be on your toes Delaney._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Shout out to all the new follows and favs. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to respond personally to each of you. There have been a couple of you who have asked if there is an actor/actress that I have in mind that represents Laney, Gavin, or** **Simon. The answer to that is, no. I prefer to leave it open to the readers interpretation. I've always hated it when I've read a book that's turned into a movie or TV show and then the actor/actress they chose is nothing like I imagined. Sometimes it ruins a whole story for me. That's just my preference. Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Five for five baby!" shouted Laney, with a whoop of delight.

Dean walked over and gave her a congratulatory pat on the back. "Not bad little sister."

"Not bad?" Laney snorted. "I'm a freaking sharpshooter!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. It's a lot different when you've got a monster on your ass as opposed to a stationary object."

"Aw Dean, don't rain on her parade," said Sam.

"Yeah, Dean, don't rain on my parade," said Laney, exchanging an amused look with Sam.

"I'm just saying – "

"I know what you're saying," interrupted Laney. "And I hear you. But unless you are going to conjure up a monster or a ghost or some such for target practice, then tin cans are all we've got right now."

Dean canted his head. "Good point."

"Good, I'm glad you agree. Line 'em up again!" Laney shouted with glee.

Sam chuckled as he walked the fifty yards across the field to line up some more targets for his sister's shooting practice. It had been just a few weeks since she'd left the ER and finally gotten better. Not just better; she'd bounced back quickly and recovered nicely. And she was hounding both of her brothers' to help her hone her hunting skills. It didn't matter when. Morning, noon, and night, she did nothing but train in one way or another. It was like she was a soldier preparing for war.

And in many ways, she was.

"You're in a good mood," observed Dean, with a fond smile.

"Why not?" Laney said, with a small shrug. "I can't think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve."

"Shooting at tin cans?"

"I'm finally back to normal – well as normal as I'll ever be – and I've got you and Sammy here with me. A lot different than last Christmas."

Dean frowned. "I'm still sorry about that."

"Don't be. You and Sam had an important case. Monsters don't take holidays."

She'd spent the previous Christmas at college, alone, in the vacant dorms while everyone else was with their families for the holidays. It hadn't been one of her better Christmases, but that was the story of her life.

"Yeah, but that was our first Christmas apart," Dean said.

Laney nodded solemnly at the memory. "Let's make it our last." She said turning back to him with a bright smile.

"That's a plan I can live with," Dean agreed.

"Live with what?" asked Sam, returning from resetting the targets.

"Making you dress as Santa Claus this year," said Laney, with a serious face.

Sam blanched. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude, it was a joke," Dean finally said.

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled with good humor.

Laney winked at him, reloaded a clip into her semi-automatic handgun and began firing again.

Once again, she was five for five.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Don't you think this might be a little overboard?" Sam asked his brother.

"Dude, have you seen how happy she is?" countered Dean.

Sam nodded. It was true. He hadn't seen his sister so happy in a long time. She'd been bitten hard by the holiday spirit and had dragged them out to the local Christmas tree farm to pick out an absurdly large tree that barely fit in Bobby's living room. When Dean had suggested they just call it a loss and use it for firewood, Bobby had swatted him in the head and made them figure out a way to fit it in the house. Bobby too, had noticed the youngest Winchesters child-like excitement at the holiday and didn't want it spoiled. Not that much had changed since she was a baby. What Laney wanted, Laney almost always got.

"I've noticed," said Sam, "It's just kind of odd I guess. I mean, we've never really made a big deal about the holidays before, since you know…Mom…"

Dean nodded tightly. They'd always done what they could with what they had wherever they happened to be. This was one of the first holidays in – well since Laney was born – that he could remember actually having a real Christmas. Well, there was the one year Sam had taken time from Stanford to join them for Christmas, but that hadn't gone completely according to plan. Usually it was a one or two gifts thrown together, maybe a restaurant meal, and 'It's a Wonderful Life' on the tube. It was too painful for their father and if Dean admitted it to himself, it had been too painful for him. Christmas had been his mother's favorite holiday.

Now Laney was making spiced apple cider and hot cocoa and had a spread of food that could feed a small town. She'd apparently decided to make every holiday food she had ever heard of and tried to cram every tradition into one day. She'd been blaring Christmas tunes over the stereo all day, every day, for the last week.

Sam loved his sister, but if he had to hear Jingle Bell Rock one more time, he was going to shoot the damn CD player.

Surprisingly, Dean had been more than tolerant. He'd actually been overly indulgent, going so far as to let his sister hang a small wreath on the grill of the Impala.

Sam was never going to let him live that one down.

"Sammy, drink up," said Laney, handing him a steaming mug of hot chocolate with a mound of whip cream on top.

He smiled brightly at her. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and happiness was a good look on her. It was something he wanted to see more often than he did. But in the back of his mind he was worried. It was almost as if she was trying to squeeze every last thing she could think of into this one Christmas, as if it might be the last. That bothered him. A lot. And he intended to have a talk with Dean about it.

The day after Christmas.

"I was thinking," said Laney, taking a seat next to Sam on the couch and tucking her feet under his legs.

"Oh brother, how much is this going to cost us?" asked Sam.

"Real funny," said Laney, playfully swatting him on the arm. "What I was going to say is that I was thinking we should stay up all night and open gifts at midnight."

"If you don't go to bed, Santa won't visit you tonight," Dean said, dryly.

"Dean, I haven't believed in Santa since I was three years old and caught you eating the pie I left for him."

"I couldn't resist. It was pie!" he said with a laugh.

"Seriously, what do you think?"

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes," Laney sang, triumphantly. She jumped up from the couch and headed to the kitchen leaving two very amused brothers in her wake.

"Hey, where's Bobby?" Laney asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Garage," answered Dean.

Laney frowned. She knew holidays were tough for Bobby. Still, she'd hoped she'd be able to draw him into the festivities.

She sighed. He was probably tinkering with one of his cars and hiding out. She was going to have to fix that.

"I'll be back," she called out as she headed to the garage.

Sam sighed in relief, got up, and reached a hand out to turn off the CD player.

"Not a finger Sammy!" Laney called out.

Sam pulled his hand back as if it had been smacked. Dean laughed until he was breathless.

SNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNN

"Hey Bobby," Laney said, interrupting whatever the old hunter was doing under the hood of his truck.

"Hey darling, you need something?" he asked, looking up and wiping his greasy hands on a cloth.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come inside. We've got apple cider; I'll even add some whiskey in it, just for you."

Bobby chuckled and slammed shut the hood of his truck. "Can't drink and drive."

"Drive? Where are you going?"

"Out to Clear Lake... my cabin out there."

"But it's Christmas Eve."

"I know," Bobby said, tightly.

Laney nodded slowly in understanding. Clear Lake was where Bobby and his wife had always spent their holidays.

"You sure you don't want to spend it with us? This is your house and I know I've kind of taken over, but –"

"Nonsense sweetheart, this place is as much yours as it is mine."

Laney cleared the lump in her throat.

"You're family Bobby – and I'd love for you to spend Christmas with us. I don't know if we'll get the chance again."

Bobby cleared his throat, looking guilty. "I know, it's just –"

"It's okay," interrupted Laney. "Really. I understand. I'll miss you, but I understand."

Bobby nodded in relief. He wasn't quite ready to give up his own tradition. "Thank you sweetheart."

Bobby shuffled uncertainly, before he pulled a small gift wrapped package from his jacket pocket. "Merry Christmas," he said, as he handed it to her.

Laney smiled and excitedly reached for the package. She carefully unwrapped the small box and opened it, revealing a small crystal angel; it looked expensive – and old. She held it up to the light and watched the brilliant explosion of color. She let out a small gasp.

"It's beautiful Bobby. Just beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"I'm glad you like it. It belonged to my wife. It was a family heirloom and she intended to pass it down to our daughter if we ever had one," Bobby cleared his throat again. "I want you to have it," he added, shyly.

Laney bit her lip as the lump in her throat grew. So many times she'd wished for something like that from her own father, something of her mother's, only to be disappointed at every turn. And here was Bobby who wasn't blood, but who'd been like family to her since the beginning of her life, fulfilling that wish.

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. Bobby patted her back awkwardly, he never handled affection well. "I'm glad you like it," he said gruffly.

Laney pulled back and carefully put the angel back in its box. "I've got something for you too."

She walked over to one of the garage storage cabinets and pulled a package out. "My hiding place," she said, sheepishly in answer to Bobby's questioning look.

She handed him the gift bag. He opened it and gave her a lopsided grin. He pulled out a new ball cap, with "World's Greatest Uncle", embroidered on it.

Laney shrugged shyly. He'd been the most difficult person to shop for on her short list. But when she'd spotted the hat in a store window, she knew right away it was perfect.

She didn't expect him to wear it. She just knew the sentiment was important.

Bobby smiled as he ran his rough hands over the embroidered lettering.

"I've always thought of you as family," said Laney. "There are three people in the world I trust, and you are one of them. I need you to know that. I love you Uncle Bobby."

Bobby nodded as his face turned red and his eyes suspiciously liquid. "Back at you kid," he said, his voice gruff. He gave her a warm hug, before he got into the cab of his truck.

Laney walked out of the garage and watched him as he pulled out and headed out of the salvage yard. When he got to the main road, he stopped. Laney wondered if he'd forgotten something, or maybe had changed his mind about going to the lake; when she noticed him remove his crusty old ball cap and replace it with the one she'd just bought him. She smiled so wide her cheeks hurt.

She realized the why it made her so happy. It was validation and acceptance of her love. Something she'd always strived for from her father. She'd wished she'd really known him. Not the legend, but the man. She wondered where he was, hoped to God he was okay. She felt the stabbing pain in her gut of the loss, feeling fresher than it had in months. Sometimes she missed him so much, it caught her off guard.

Laney took a moment to compose herself before she finally turned around and headed back inside. Her father had always been a mystery to her and probably always would be. But she didn't need to think about it now. She had two brothers waiting on her, and it was no mystery how they felt about her. And that was enough.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Okay, we've got like six hours to kill before midnight," said Laney, fidgeting with the Santa hat she was wearing.

"We don't really have to wait until midnight," suggested Dean. "We can open gifts now, if you want."

Laney looked affronted. "That would be cheating."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was just a thought," he said, innocently.

"We can play some board games?" offered Sam.

"Scrabble!" exclaimed Laney. It was her favorite.

"Good idea," said Sam. It was his favorite too.

"Not a chance," interjected Dean. "I'm not playing Scrabble with you two brainiacs."

"We could play dirty Scrabble," suggested Laney, with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Dean.

"Something I played back at college," she said, pausing for a moment. She hadn't mentioned her time at college since she'd left. The casual mention surprised her.

"Really? Anything else you did at college that I should know about?" he asked, suspiciously.

Laney rolled her eyes this time. "Dean, I'm almost 18. I'm not as innocent as you'd like to think. I know a few things."

"Yeah, like what?" he demanded, getting up from his seat to stand in front of his little sister.

Sam stood up to stand between the two.

"How about something harmless like checkers?" he suggested, trying to settle Dean's hackles.

"Shot glass checkers?" Laney offered, with a smirk, unable to resist aggravating Dean further.

"Something else you learned during your Ivy league education?"

"Relax Dean. I've never had a drink before."

That wasn't entirely true. But she didn't want to get her brother in an uproar. There was teasing, and then there was having a death wish.

"Poker," countered Dean.

"Not a chance," snorted Laney.

Dean was a master poker player. It was one of his primary hustles next to shooting pool.

"I give up," said Sam, throwing his hands up.

"I know," said Laney, "Monopoly? I'll even let you be the car?"

"Let me be the banker too and it's a deal," said Dean.

Laney rolled her eyes and got up to head down to the basement where they kept all their board games, when she heard a knock at the door.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as Dean reached for the gun in his waistband.

Laney huffed. "Relax, it's probably the pizza I ordered."

"Pizza?" Dean asked, as he put the gun back.

"Yeah well, the turkey didn't turn out so well," Laney admitted, embarrassed.

Dean gave her an amused look but didn't comment. He tossed her his wallet.

"Cooking is not one of my strengths," she admitted grudgingly as she headed for the door.

Sam tried to bite back a chuckle. But failed.

"I heard that Sammy," Laney muttered as she flipped on the porch light and opened the door.

Laney froze in her spot.

It wasn't the pizza.

"Hey there Baby Winchester."

Laney sucked in a breath. "Gavin?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Laney stared at Gavin, ready to pinch herself, because surely she'd entered some alternate universe. She barely felt the touch of Dean's arm as he brushed past her, gently pushing her aside.

One second Gavin was looking at her with a lopsided grin, his soft brown eyes twinkling, the next he was sprawled out on his back, face to the porch ceiling.

"Dean," said Laney, breaking out of her stupor and looking at her big brother, who was ready to strike again.

"It's okay," said Gavin, his voice pained. "I probably deserved that." He rubbed at his chin.

"Probably?" growled Dean.

Laney was aware of Sam standing next to her. He made no move to restrain Dean or admonish him. He even wore a vaguely approving expression on his face.

Dean stepped forward again like he was going to strike. Laney jumped in front of him to restrain his arms. "Dean, stop. Sam? A little help here?"

Sam shrugged halfheartedly. Gavin _had_ hurt his little sister and he needed to learn the number one rule of the Winchester family; never mess with the baby.

"It's alright Laney," said Gavin as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. "You sure you don't want to get one in?," he smirked. "It wouldn't be unwarranted."

Laney frowned at him. Dean stood down, but stayed close to her. Sam stepped forward, all business. "First, let's make sure you are how you say you are?"

He tossed holy water in Gavin's face before he could even react.

"Sam!" exclaimed Laney. She was about to tell him that she would know if he was a demon, but then remembered that wasn't exactly public knowledge.

Gavin wiped at his face."It's okay," he said, as he pulled out a silver blade and made a shallow cut on his arm. "See, I'm not a shapeshifter, I'm not a demon. Just a regular guy."

"More like a dick," said Dean. "With a lot of explaining to do," he added.

"I know, " said Gavin, seriously this time. "I don't have time to get into everything right now. But I came to warn you that Laney is in danger."

That got Dean and Sam to quit messing around real quick. "What do you mean? What danger?" Dean demanded, pulling his sister into his side protectively.

Laney barely lifted an eyebrow. When wasn't she in danger? When weren't _they_ in danger?"

"We're going to need specifics," said Sam.

"Can I come in?" asked Gavin, hands raised in a placating gesture.. It was barely above freezing and Laney wasn't wearing winter clothing. He hadn't failed to notice.

Dean practically grabbed Gavin by the collar and pushed him inside. Once everyone was inside the house, he slammed the door shut. Laney was already pacing the hardwood floor.

"Start talking," growled Dean.

"The name Calvin Greeley mean anything to you?"

Laney's pacing came to a sudden stop. She exchanged glances with her brothers. They would have to tread carefully here. Laney wanted to trust Gavin. But he was an outsider who'd happened to drop off the radar when she needed him most. His showing up suddenly did raise serious red flags.

"What do _you_ know about Calvin Greeley?" Sam asked, his voice calm and measured.

"He's a convicted serial killer. Got arrested last year after a tip was called into local police. He was found hog tied in a truck stop restroom, beaten up pretty good. Turned out he was a pretty prolific serial killer and rapist."

Laney had to take some calm, careful breaths. She still had anxiety and the occasional nightmare about her experience at the hands of that man at the truck stop. She'd barely avoided becoming a name on his long list of victims. Sam slowly moved to his sister and put his arm around her, squeezing lightly in support. She'd woken up a few nights next to him in a cold sweat after reliving that particular horror. Until other horrors crept in.

Dean stepped closer to his sister, noticing her expression. "We might know about that. Why do you ask?"

"He was incarcerated at the Supermax prison in Colorado."

"Was?" Laney blurted out.

"Yeah, he's escaped."

All three Winchester sucked in a deep audible breath that had Gavin raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know about Calvin Greeley?" asked Dean. "What are you doing here? Who sent you?"

Gavin again put his hands up towards and advancing Dean. "Listen, two days ago I got an email from a source with information about his escape and saying that it was demons who let him out. It said Laney was a target and he was gunning for her. It didn't say why or how. That's all, nothing else. It was an untraceable email so I couldn't verify anything other than the fact that a man named Calvin Greeley had in fact escaped from Supermax and authorities were keeping it on the down low. I put two and two together and I assumed that the tip was called in by you guys. That's the only connection I could make. Where or why demons come in, I have no clue. But from the looks on your faces I'm guessing you guys do know."

Laney pulled away from Sam and sat down hard on the couch. She looked up at her brothers shaking her head. "Can't catch a break." Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She absentmindedly pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text message. Laney's eyes immediately widened as she read it.

 _I sent you a little gift. Trust what he's telling you. I can't get there to help. Doing what I can on my end to divert trouble. Renegades spread thin. Best, Simon._

 _"_ What is it?" asked Dean, noticing how pale his sister had become. She handed her brother the phone, Sam looked over his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

"What do we do?" asked Laney, putting aside the fact that Simon even knew about Gavin. That was more than a little disconcerting.

"What's going on?" asked Gavin. He'd missed something. Laney had gone pale. It took everything in him not to try and comfort her.

Laney shook her head. Her elation at seeing Gavin had quickly been replaced by fear. Demons were stepping up their game. Calvin Greeley was on the loose. And he had to be extra pissed at her.

Dean ignored Gavin. "We need to Colorado. See if we can get to Greeley, figure out what the demons are up to."

Sam nodded agreement, his jaw was tight with tension.

Laney pulled herself together and stood up, "Yeah, let's get packed and on the road."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Dean, blocking her before she could make her way upstairs.

"What?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"What are you talking about? He's after _me._ "

"I'm calling Bobby," said Dean, as he pulled out his phone. "He can stay here with you."

"Why? So you can lock me down in the panic room? That's bullshit," spat Laney.

"Look kiddo, we just got you well again. Just barely, and I'm not taking any chances," said Dean.

Laney looked between him and Sam. Sam's silence was tacit agreement. He was firmly on Dean's side.

She tried to push her way past Dean. "I'm tired of this conversation. I'm a hunter. I'm hunting. I'm not sitting back and waiting anymore."

Gavin watched the Winchester drama unfolding in front of him. He honestly didn't have much of a clue about anything going on with them. There were whispers and innuendo among the hunters at the roadhouse and other hunter hot spots, but it was hard to tell truth from fiction. _Or paranoia._ But Laney being a hunter, was news to him. News he didn't particularly like, but he already knew he would support her. She was unlike any other girl he had ever met in his life.

"No," said Dean, grabbing her arm. "You are sitting this one out, whether you like or not, you're not ready for this!"

"No Dean!," Laney shouted. "You promised me! You don't run my life!" Her chest was heaving with great big breaths. Her heart racing. Rage was building. So much anger, so much, too much, that had been stuffed down for too long was bubbling to the surface.

"You're not an adult yet!" snapped Dean. "I still tell you what you can and cannot do!"

There was so much she wanted to say, so much on the tip of her tongue, but she was so mad she couldn't get a coherent thought out. "Screw you Dean!" she yelled, before she stomped out the front door into the frigid night and slammed it behind her.

Dean and Sam both made a move to follow her.

"Let me," said Gavin, stepping in front of the brothers.

"Get out of my way," snapped Dean.

"Hey Dean, wait," said Sam. "Let him. She's not going to talk to us right now. Let her cool down."

Dean was livid, but he was also filled with the inborn need to rush to his sister's side when she was hurt, sad, or angry, even though he was the cause of that anger. His head dropped to his chest and he took a deep breath before he looked back up. He grabbed Laney's jacket off the coat rack by the door and practically threw it at Gavin.

"Make sure she puts this on, she just got over pneumonia," Dean said roughly.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, because while he knew something had happened, he didn't know exactly what that had been. He nodded and rushed outside to find her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNS

It took a couple minutes for Gavin to find Laney. She was such a small person, she was easily lost among all the junk cars and parts in Bobby's sprawling salvage yard. He finally found her sitting on on old bench seat that had seen better days. Her knees were pulled up into her chest and her arms were tucked around them as she shivered. It was a cold South Dakota night and she'd gone out into it without a thought. She looked up at him when she heard his footsteps approach. Her face was a blank slate, devoid of any emotion.

Gavin handed her the jacket and waited until she pulled it on before taking a seat next to her. Laney had to keep herself from leaning into his warmth. He was a big guy, not as big as Sam and just a tad shorter than Dean, but he was all lean muscle. She hadn't failed to notice when he showed up how damn good he looked. She took a moment to study his profile in the evening sky. His silhouette just outlined by the light of the moon and the few lights of the salvage yard. He'd cut off his long chestnut hair. She had been so used to seeing him with the ponytail, she'd never pictured him otherwise. He had his hair cut into a close cropped, military style cut, a bit shorter than Dean's. The hair made him look older, dangerous somehow. She shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

Without hesitation Gavin put an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side. She leaned a head on his shoulder then, unashamed, and took in his warmth. The anger she'd felt at her brothers was already fading away. It didn't change what she felt about the situation. She just couldn't hang on to it. It had felt to overwhelming. She shut it down as best she could. There were other things to deal with. Like how Gavin had shown up out of the blue.

"So," he said in his deep voice, "before we talk about what that was all about it in there. Let me talk a little about why I disappeared on you."

Laney did pull away from him then to look him straight the eyes.

Gavin's breath was caught for a moment. Her eyes were so intense and serious and beautiful. He always remembered her eyes as the color of honey, sometimes more gold than brown. Sometimes more brown than gold, depending on her moods. In the little time they'd spent in each other's physical company, they'd always fascinated him. Here he was sharing the same space with her, the girl he had been trying to forget for months, but had never been able to stop thinking about no matter how hard he'd tried.

"Well?" Laney prompted.

Gavin shook himself out of his trance. "Yeah, um. So the reason I left the hospital the way I did...it was because I got a call saying my Mom's life was in danger."

Laney's eyes widened, "Oh my God."

"She's fine," he said quickly. "But when I got to her there was sulfur all over her home and her store. So I know it was demons and I know they meant business. Just after that, I got another call saying that if I didn't stay away from you and your family, they would kill her next time. She's all the family I have left you know."

"I'm so sorry," said Laney. "Did you find out who it was?"

"I could never trace the calls. I still don't know and to be honest, I didn't try real hard to find out. All I could think about was keeping my Mom safe. But now I'm guessing it has to do with these demons after you?"

Laney's sighed deeply and rubbed her arms. "Probably," she said.

"I don't know why they specifically wanted _me_ away from you."

Laney felt her eyes tearing and she looked down towards her feet. So many lives that intersected with hers were being ruined left and right. The guilt was deep and tight in her chest.

"Hey, hey," said Gavin, when he saw the first teardrop fall. "What's wrong?" He hooked a finger under her chin and raised it up to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's not your fault," he said. He put both hands on her face and caressed her cheek. He wanted so badly to kiss her. To take away whatever pain she was feeling.

"I can't," she said pulling back, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. She turned and started walking away from him.

He followed her and lightly grabbed her hand. "Stop," he said. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't think you have anything to be apologizing for."

"You have no idea," she said. "Because of your association with my family, your family was put in danger. I have everything to be apologizing for."

"You know what? I let those bastards scare me. I did. I let them dictate what I did, and for almost a year now I abandoned everything I'd worked for and believed in out of fear. I let them make decisions for me. I left you back in that hospital without a word and you trusted me. I'm sorry for that."

Laney snorted. "I can't believe you're apologizing to me," she said with a sniffle.

Gavin touched her face again and thumbed the tears away. Whatever had been happening to Laney over the last year had changed her. He could hear it in her voice, see it in the way she moved, in her eyes. He was sorry he'd left her behind. Sorry he hadn't stayed around to help fight whatever it was that had been hunting her.

"Why are you here now? You could've called me, sent an email or a text to warn me. What about your mother? It's dangerous for you to be here," said Laney, seriously.

"No, I'm done running away from this. I'm not letting those sons of bitches call the shots anymore. I make my own decisions, my own choices."

"But your Mom," she said again.

"My Mom is a hunter. She may be retired, but she's a hunter, and always will be. When I finally told her what was going on, she practically kicked my ass for trying to protect her. You know what she said?"

Laney shook her head. "What?"

"The moment we give up our power like that. We might as well lay down and die."

"Yeah, but - "

Gavin interrupted her. "She was right. And she supports my decision completely."

Laney wondered what it might have been like to have supportive parents like that. From what she'd heard and the little she'd seen of her mother in her dreams, she thought she might be a lot like Gavin's mom. Her Dad of course, was a different story. He'd always been blinded by his single minded need for vengeance. Like Sam and Dean, he'd be preventing her from going on this hunt too.

"I'm not going to let my brothers keep me out of this," she said with finality.

"Then don't. You've let your family make your decisions for you since I've known you. You have to push to make your own. I know they want to protect you. But you have to let yourself be your own guide at some point. What happens if they aren't around? You are the smartest girl I know. And from what I've been hearing over the last year, the bravest too."

"You've been keeping tabs on me?" she asked, with a small smile.

Gavin's mouth twitched. "Maybe."

Laney pulled back from him and leaned up against the husk of a hollowed out rusted car. Her face turned serious. "I know that every decision they think they're making in my best interest, is out of love. It's been their job since I was born to keep me safe. But yeah, I'm tired of standing around just waiting for something to come for me, for things to just happen to me."

"Then be smart, make your case," he said. "You were always able to talk me into anything."

Laney smiled up at him brightly. "True."

Gavin smiled. He grabbed her hand and rubbed a finger over her knuckles. "I'm here now. You don't have to talk me into this fight."

Laney let him hold her hand like that for a good ten minutes as they stood together in silence. She was thinking over in her mind all the events of the last year. Every moment of fear, worry, anxiety, pain...everything. She'd lost so much, watched others lose because of her and her family. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

Laney pulled her hand away. She wasn't going to let him get dragged any further into her nightmare.

Gavin didn't flinch, simply waited for Laney. He would take her lead.

She stood up straight. "Alright then. I guess you can run interference for me when I go talk to my brothers."

Gavin nodded. "Of course."

When they reached the porch, she turned to him. "Give me a few minutes before you come in. I think Dean's a little twitchy around you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Gavin chuckled. "Whatever you want."

Laney smiled wanly at him just before she opened the door. "I'll remember you said that."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Laney stepped inside Bobby's house and took several cleansing breaths to steel herself for the impending talk with her brothers. After her talk with Gavin, she felt better about her decision, but she also felt that after all that her brothers did for her, she owed it to them to let them have their say; even though they were wrong. She could have been a little more mature about it, especially if she was trying to prove that she was a capable hunter, accepting of her limitations and open to criticism. But since the accident she'd been much more prone to emotional outbursts. Something that amused and irritated both of her brothers at times. She still hadn't gotten used to it. The wildly swinging moods. If this was what being "normal" was like, she didn't particularly care for it.

Taking one last deep breath she walked into the living room where she was both surprised and not surprised to see her brothers packing up their weapons bags and going over their inventory. It had been awhile since they'd been anywhere and while they never let those kinds of things slide, they couldn't afford not to be vigilant.

Dean briefly glanced up at her as he filled some shot gun rounds with rock salt. Sam offered her a neutral smile before returning to his cleaning and packing away their impressive collection of knives.

Laney surveyed the room; the weapons laid out everywhere, the different herbs and potions and ancient texts. This was her life now. Actually always had always been. But this was different. She was really a part of it now and not just a witness to it.

Laney cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

Dean quirked an eyebrow in surprise, while Sam frowned.

"You don't need to be sorry for having an opinion," said Sam, putting down a silver blade he was polishing. "You have every right to get upset or be mad."

Laney offered her brother a warm smile before she sighed and took a seat in the chair between the two of them.

"I'm not mad really," she said, "Frustrated maybe, but not mad."

"Frustrated?" asked Dean.

"All those years of sitting around and getting left behind while you two and Dad went out on hunts. I had to sit and wait and pray every single time you guys walked out the door that you would come back alive and in one piece. All of that time knowing what you faced and not being able to really do a thing about it. The not knowing. It's just unbearable. I can't do that anymore and when you talk about leaving me behind... that's how I feel again. Like I'm sitting back and waiting for that phone call telling me something happened to you."

"You never told us that before," said Dean, quietly. He'd never actually thought of it. His sister had always seemed so well adjusted, so rational and reasonable and calm. She never let it show that any of it got to her. It came as a surprise to him. Suddenly he felt filled with a whole new level of sorrow, but also more importantly, understanding.

Laney got up from the chair and started pacing in front of the table. "I never said anything because I knew you would have tried to fix it Dean. The both of you would have and there was no solution back then. Dad never had any intention of letting me hunt and if he'd known any of that he would have shipped me off a lot sooner than he did...and I didn't need you guys worried about my feelings while you were out on a hunt. I needed you to be focused."

Sam reached out and grabbed his sister's arm to still her pacing. She stopped and looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

Dean rubbed a hand over his tired face. When had their lives become so complicated? It used to be hunt the bad guy, get the bad guy, celebrate the win, and move on ot the next bad guy. Nothing was that simple anymore.

Laney grabbed one of the shot gun rounds off the table in front of Dean and began fidgeting with it. Pausing for a moment before she spoke again.

"Listen this is our life now. This is it. You and Sammy are hunters. _I'm_ a hunter now too. And you know what? I may have a lot to learn still, but I don't think I'm half bad. And I know I was just very sick, but I'm well again. I'm fine now." Laney paused, still making sure she had her brothers attention."But this is it," she continued, her voice growing stronger. "This is my life. This is what I choose. End of discussion. After everything I have gone through this year I feel like I have a right to make some decisions for myself for once. I think you both owe it to me. I'm tired of sitting around like a target. I am a part of this and I want to fight. I don't want to wait for you to fix it for me."

"Laney –"

She put a hand up. "I'm not finished Dean."

Dean bit his lip and canted his head for her to continue.

"I understand this is hard for you – for the both of you. Its like hardwired in your DNA to take care of me and protect me. I get it. I know I'm asking a lot. I really do. You just want to keep me safe. But what I really need, is for the both of you to support me."

Dean waited a moment before he finally spoke. "You finished?"

Laney blushed slightly. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"While you were outside with that dick, I mean – _Gavin -_ Sam and I were having a discussion of our own. And we came to the same conclusion as you, more or less."

Laney's lips formed an O as her eyebrows nearly went to her hairline in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah really. Just know that this isn't easy for either of us. But hiding you or sending you away is not the answer, especially when they keep bringing the fight to you. This isn't just your fight, this is our fight and it's better we're with you than away from you," said Dean.

Laney looked her big brother in the eye. "We're a team then?"

"We're family," said Sam, standing up to hug his sister.

Laney smiled and squeezed him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ugh, spare me the chick flick moment."

Laney chuckled and then grew serious. "This is it right? Can we not revisit this discussion ever again?"

Dean shook his head with enthusiasm. "It's a deal, kiddo."

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So is it all clear, can I come back in?" asked Gavin, poking his head around the door.

Laney laughed. "All clear."

Gavin walked in, ignoring the icy glare that Dean threw his way.

"So what's our next move?" he asked, eyeing the weapons cache on the table.

" _Our_ next move?" asked Dean, incredulously.

"Didn't we have this discussion already?" asked Gavin, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No, we didn't actually," said Dean.

"Yeah, well I'm coming whether you want me to or not."

Dean took a threatening step forward.

Laney cleared her throat and stepped in between the two before turning towards Gavin. "You know, my brother's right on this one."

Dean smiled triumphantly.

"Really?" asked Gavin, with a frown.

"You have no idea what you're up against," Laney said, seriously.

"I thought we just talked about this," countered Gavin.

Laney rolled her eyes and snorted. "Not really. You have no idea what you're getting into."

Sam shook his head in agreement. "No idea."

Gavin canted his head and put his hands out in invitation. "So enlighten me then."

"I'll put it simply," said Laney. "You get involved, you end up dead."

Laney's eyes glassed over when she thought of the latest casualty of the Winchester curse. Steve Wandell, the hunter Meg had killed while wearing Sam as her meat suit. He hadn't even been involved other than knowing her and it had gotten him killed.

Gavin watched the emotions play out on her face. There was sincerity in every layer of her voice and in the look in her eyes. She was worried for him. Scared even. Maybe he didn't have a clear idea about what he was up against, but he wasn't about to abandon her again. And for reasons he hadn't quite worked out for himself, he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

He cleared his throat and looked her dead in the eye. "Remember what we were talking about before? About making our own decisions."

Laney pursed her lips knowing exactly where he was going and not liking it one bit. But she could see from the serious set of his jaw, it was a battle she was not going to win. She turned away from him and looked at each of her brothers giving them a look only they could interpret. Dean's head sagged to his chest and he heaved a resigned sigh. Sam shrugged his shoulders, indifferently. Gavin had been warned, that was all they could do.

Laney gave them a faint smile before she turned back to meet Gavin's expectant gaze.

"Tell us everything you know."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNNSSNNSNSSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSN

As it turned out, Gavin didn't know much more than he'd already told them, which amounted to very little. He knew about the Supermax prison Calvin Greeley had been held at and the date of his escape and that was it. Not much else to go on.

So Sam had booted up the laptop and got to work researching, while Gavin and Dean begrudgingly began talking strategy.

Sam glanced over at his sister, who hadn't been contributing all that much to the conversation and studied her face. She was staring off into space with a serious look. It reminded him of when she was really young and trying to put some kind of puzzle together, whether it was a complicated programming issue or a particularly ancient text she'd been studying. Her mind was working overtime on something.

"What is it baby?" Sam finally asked.

Dean and Gavin stopped mid-discussion to look over at Laney. Dean's eyes narrowed scrutinizing her. Had he missed something?

"Laney?" Sam urged.

"Huh?" asked Laney, coming out of her daze.

"You're thinking pretty loud," smirked Sam.

"Sorry."

"What is it?" asked Dean

Laney heaved a sigh. _Damn overly perceptive brothers._

"It's just you know, we've gotten to know demons pretty well – how they behave for the most part right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"With them it's always about playing games with their prey. It's never about the straightforward attack. It's just not in their nature," Laney continued.

"True enough," agreed Sam.

"So what are you thinking?" asked Gavin.

Laney shrugged her shoulders. "What's their angle? I mean, Greeley, he's pure evil, psychotic and all, but he's not too bright, not very disciplined. Doesn't take orders. Does his own thing."

"How do you know all that?" asked Gavin, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I read his case file," said Laney, not missing a beat. Actually, it was because she'd seen into his mind, when he'd tried to kill her. Relived Darla's death time and time again. A death she'd experienced thanks to a psychic link with reapers, and a demon that had plans for her.

Laney didn't miss the approval in Dean's eyes at her quick thinking.

"Anyway," Laney continued, "It was just dumb luck that the guy didn't get caught sooner. Being a trucker and always on the road all over the country turned out to be a pretty good cover for a serial killing rapist."

"Yeah, but now he's getting direction from the demons now," said Gavin, not following Laney's thought process.

"But what direction? I am sure they know by now that we know he's out. But he's just a plain old human being. I mean really, what's the use? What if they just cut him loose and didn't tell him anything?"

"You think they want him out for something else?" asked Sam.

"I think they just let him out so he can keep doing what he's always done and it has nothing to do with him coming after me."

"But what's the point then, if he's not actually coming after you?" asked Dean.

"Every woman he kills from this point on is blood on my hands," said Laney.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"I got him put behind bars and they let him out because of me. As a way to get to me. They're messing with my head. They know that we're not just going to sit around and let this guy run around on the loose. We'll have to find him and we'll have to stop him."

Understanding dawned on Dean's face. "It's a distraction," he said, matter of factly.

Laney nodded her head. "Exactly. Simon's text said they were trying to take care of things on their end, but they're spread thin."

"Divide and conquer," said Sam, softly. Damn, it was a good plan.

"Who's Simon? What's really going on here?" asked Gavin, clearly confused.

Laney took a deep breath. "Sit down," she told him.

"Why?"

"You're going to need to sit to hear this."

Dean's eyes widened. He knew exactly what was about to happen. "Laney, no. Don't."

Sam shook his head, also realizing what his sister was up to. "Think about this a minute."

"There's nothing to think about. If he's going to risk his life than he deserves to know why."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" demanded Gavin.

Laney took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I have special abilities."

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

All in all, Gavin took the news in stride. He had lots of questions, mostly having to do with making sure one of her abilities wasn't the ability to read minds, which had her wondering what it was he was so afraid of her discovering. If it wasn't that he'd seemed uncomfortable and embarrassed she would have been worried about it. But the truth was out and he knew why the demons were after her now. More or less. Sam's part she kept out of it. It wasn't her secret to tell. And she would protect him to the grave. Her first loyalty was to her family.

Now that Gavin knew what he was facing, he could make an informed decision about joining the hunt. And she couldn't feel guilty about it, in theory anyway. If something did happen to him, she'd feel responsible for the rest of her life.

"You just about ready?" asked Dean

Laney looked up from packing her bag. "Yeah, almost."

Dean watched his sister as she packed her bag, the steely determination on her face and the sure grace with which she moved. She had really grown up on him. It made him incredibly sad, but proud.

"You know we could stay, have Christmas like we planned. It's just a few hours," he said.

"He's right," said Sam, standing in her bedroom doorway, duffel bag on his shoulder.

Laney shook her head. "Greeley's already ahead of us. No telling what he's already done. We can't waste any time."

Her brothers were silent in their agreement.

"Doesn't mean I can't still give you your gifts though," she said, with a smile, as she turned to both of them.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really? It's not even midnight yet," he joked.

Laney rolled her eyes before she reached into her bag and pulled out a package and handed it to Dean.

"You first," she said.

"That's cause I'm the oldest," he smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just open it."

Dean put his bag down and opened the box. He pulled out an object wrapped in velvet and unwrapped it slowly. Inside was a silver flask. He ran his hands over the smooth polish, stopping abruptly when his hands felt the change in texture. There was an engraving.

 _For Dean_

 _My brother, my friend, my hero_

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked gifts and he wasn't easy to shop for as he was a man of simple tastes. But his sister had gotten it just right.

Laney cleared her throat, worried for a moment at her brother's silence. Maybe she had misjudged. He already carried a flask, one that belonged to their father. She had just thought maybe he'd like something of his own.

"It's – uh – an antique from the 1800's. Pure silver. It's a little heavier than the other one, but I thought, you know, double duty with the silver and filled with holy water -"

"It's great," said Dean gruffly, cutting off his sister's rambling, knowing it was out of nervousness. "Absolutely perfect."

Laney smiled brightly as he pulled out his old flask, carefully putting it in his duffle bag and placed the new one in his pocket.

Sam smiled too. He had read the engraving over his brother's shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it," she said softly. She turned around and reached for Sam's gift handing it to him. "For you Sammy."

Sam grabbed the package from her and opened it.

"Wow," he said, slightly breathless. "First edition, really?"

"Yeah," said Laney, shyly. She'd searched high and low and spent a pretty big chunk of change on it.

"What is that?" asked Dean. "A book?"

"First edition of To Kill a Mockingbird."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nerd porn."

"Shut up jerk," said Sam, as he opened it. "It's my favorite book."

On the inside of the book was an inscription in his sister's handwriting:

 _For Sammy,_

 _It will never be too late to follow your dreams._

 _Love,_

 _Laney_

Sam reached out and hugged her tightly. "Thanks," he said thickly.

Laney turned around and finished packing her bag, happy and content that her brothers had like their gifts. She'd spent a lot of time thinking about what to get them. You could never get them something big. All of their possessions had to be mobile and take up as little space as possible. It was a necessity born out of life on the road.

"Let's hit the road," she said, turning around and shouldering her bag.

She came up short when she ran into a wall of Dean, who shoved a small box into her hands.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Duh, your present from me and Sammy."

Laney smiled and took the package. She carefully opened it and promptly froze.

"Where did you – " she started, her voice barely whisper.

It was a silver locket with two pictures inside. One of a newborn Laney being held by her radiantly smiling mother. The other, of Sam and Dean holding a newborn Laney, their father in the background.

Laney swallowed the lump in her throat and tried again. "Where did you get these pictures?"

Dean cleared his throat. "We found them with Dad's stuff. We never knew he had them. We had the locket specially made for you."

"It's beautiful," she said, unable to help the tears that fell.

Sam grabbed the necklace from his sister and fastened it around her neck.

Dean wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "Glad you like it."

Laney threw her arms around both of her brothers and held on for a good long minute and prayed they'd all live to see another Christmas.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNS

"So, you want to ride with me? I could use the company," drawled Gavin.

"Too bad. Get used to traveling solo," snapped Dean, before Laney even had a chance to respond.

Laney sighed inwardly.

"Dean, can you try to be civil?" she asked.

"I _am_ being civil," he answered. "He's still walking ain't he?"

"I should just put myself out of my misery now," muttered Laney.

Sam offered a sympathetic smile as he passed her on his way to the passenger side of the Impala.

She couldn't help but return the smile. She knew she could count on Sam to keep her brother under control. Still, it would make things easier if Dean could relax a little. Then again, Gavin was no angel either. He'd been deliberately antagonizing her brother all night.

Dean slammed the trunk shut and headed for the driver's seat. "You ready?"

"Gimme a minute," she said, walking over to Gavin's truck.

Laney didn't miss the way Dean's jaw clenched as she walked away.

"Change your mind?" Gavin asked, as Laney approached.

She shook her head. "No, I came to give you some advice."

"Can't wait to hear it."

"Listen, under the best of circumstances Dean doesn't play well with others and well, he doesn't like you."

"I hadn't noticed," said Gavin, with a bright smile.

Laney rolled her eyes. "Seriously, he's going to be a monster pain in the ass as long as you're with us and he's not going to stop giving you crap for a second. So, really, you may want to rethink the tagging along thing, because he's not going to give you an inch and the second you make a mistake or put any of us in danger, he will drop you or shoot you, and it won't matter to him which one."

Gavin studied Laney for a moment. The glare of the porch light was making her honey eyes shine like gold, and again he was fascinated by them.

Laney cleared her throat, clearly waiting for some kind of response from him.

"Is that all?" he asked.

Laney grunted and walked away. "It's your funeral," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Gavin laughed as he got into his truck and revved the engine, feeling more alive than he had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Laney jumped out the Impala hardly a fraction of a second after it came to a halt, because the six hour drive to Colorado...

Longest. Drive. Ever.

She stretched her aching muscles and joints as she hurried to the gas station bathroom. She didn't spare a glance at either of her brothers and ignored Gavin's smirking face out of the corner of her eye. They had all made the drive a living hell. Dean had decided to use the downtime of the drive to rail on every reason he hated Gavin and all the reasons that they should ditch him at the soonest opportunity. Gavin in turn hadn't helped matters by calling Laney every five minutes to ask ridiculously stupid questions.

So much for her advice that he not antagonize her brother.

Then like icing on the crap cake, Sam and Dean had decided to dredge up some old history regarding a hunt at some asylum over a year ago and Sam's commitment to the job. Laney had poked her nose in only to get told to sit back and shut up, not in those words exactly, but close enough.

Merry freaking Christmas.

She had to keep touching the locket her brothers had given her for Christmas to remind herself that she loved them dearly and no, she shouldn't pull out the gun she had in her bag and shoot them where they sat.

Sam and Dean had made up by the time they'd crossed the Colorado state line and Gavin had stopped calling, but by then she was in a deeply foul mood. Lack of sleep and a nagging feeling at the back of her mind had her ready to hitchhike the few miles into the town of Florence, home to the Supermax prison that Calvin Greeley had 'escaped' from.

Laney locked the bathroom door behind her and immediately went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face to calm her nerves and clear her mind. She knew her agitation had less to do with her brothers and Gavin and more to do with her anxiety over Greeley and the demons new attack plan. She was scared even though she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone.

A sudden loud pounding on the door made her jump and set her heart racing.

"Get your ass out her princess, we don't have all day!" yelled Dean, from the other side of the door.

Laney rolled her eyes but quickly dried her hands and face and opened the door to find herself nose to nose with Dean.

"Hey kiddo, thought you'd fallen in or something," said Dean.

"Ha, ha," said Laney. She knew full well that he was checking up on her. There was an apology written all over his face.

"You okay?" he asked, softly.

"I'm good. Long drive," she answered a little too quickly.

Dean eyed her suspiciously. The drive had been a quick jaunt by their standards. But he could see the truth behind the lie, because he knew her better than anyone else in the world, so he dropped it.

"Yeah, well we got a line on a hotel in town, so let's hit it."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney dumped her bags on the far bed in the room, frowning. The beds were a little narrow. Not really enough for two people per bed, which reminded her of a certain talk she needed to have with her brothers. The room was small, but it was warm and it had wireless internet, so she really couldn't complain. Not like they had many other choices. As it turned out, downtown Florence, Colorado was little more than a blip on the radar. About a dozen or so nondescript commercial and industrial buildings lined the three block Main Street and the hotel was a very large old Victorian that covered half a block.

"Hey, you going to get some sleep or do some research?" asked Dean, eyeing his sister and the bags under her eyes.

"Gavin can do the research, I'm going to walk around a bit," she said, earning a surprised and worried glance from Sam.

"Walk around? I thought you were tired," said Dean.

"I am, but I need to unwind a bit." She rolled her eyes at Dean's frown. "Relax, I'm staying inside. It's starting to snow anyway."

"Take your cell," Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

"Yes sirs," she said with a mock salute.

Dean shot her a halfhearted glare as she walked out the door with a chuckle.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNS

Laney decided to explore the hotel. There were three floors spread out in two separate wings and the old gray haired man who had checked them in told them they were only guests of the hotel that evening. Of course, who else would be spending Christmas in a town whose main attraction was a prison that housed the Unabomber?

The hotel had given them rooms at the far end of the east wing of the hotel and facing what looked to be a garden in the spring. Laney attempted to open a door that lead to the outer patio, but found it locked. With a frown she headed towards a set of French doors that also seemed to lead outside. She zipped up her jacket and pushed the doors open, but was met with resistance. She shook the door. She tried several other doors leading outside and was met with the same problem.

"What is this, a conspiracy?" she muttered.

She was startled when a hand fell on her shoulder.

Laney wheeled around, threw the arm off and executed a perfect round house kick, although her effort was blocked by a startled but familiar face.

"Jesus Christ Gavin, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, just honoring your brothers wishes. I don't think you're supposed to go outside. Nice reflexes by the way," he said, approvingly.

Laney rolled her eyes at the kid part. "Since when do you care about my brothers wishes?"

"Since they are same as mine" he answered, succinctly.

Laney turned away to hide the blush that she could feel spreading across her cheeks.

She cleared her throat, "Okay, then you can escort me."

"My pleasure," he said, opening the door with ease.

Laney frowned. She was certain it had been either locked or firmly stuck.

"Why do you want to be outside anyway? It's freezing and snowing."

"I'm stretching my legs."

"Can't do it inside where it's warmer?"

"You can always go back inside if you can't handle it," Laney said, dryly.

Gavin put his hands up in mock surrender.

Laney smirked and turned away heading towards a covered gazebo, because it was damn cold and heavily snowing, but she wasn't about to give Gavin the satisfaction of turning back.

She took a seat on the cold but dry bench. Gavin took a seat next to her but arms length away. No telling if the Winchester brothers were watching them.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, suddenly, turning to face Laney.

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"The whole Mexico thing. We haven't talked about that yet."

"No, I'm not mad."

Gavin studied her face for a moment. She meant it.

"Why did you keep looking for me?" he asked. "I was kind of a dick. The things I said to you."

"I was worried."

"Really, you were worried about me?"

"I had a bad feeling."

"Because of your psychic thing?"

"No, it's called intuition, and everyone has it. You disappeared without a trace, of course I was worried."

"Well, I appreciated your concern."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. I'm being serious."

Laney stood up to face Gavin straight on. "Why are you helping us? You have no obligation to us. You can go on with your life."

"Because I care about what happens to you. I thought that was clear."

"Why? Honestly Gavin, we don't really know each other all that well," she said, irritated. Even though that was a bit of a lie. They'd been friends for years.

"Well, you still owe me that date?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You forgot?"

Laney ignored his question. No, she hadn't forgotten. "I'm sorry."

"Again with the apologies," he huffed. "What are you sorry about now?"

 _For ever meeting you, for getting you into this mess, for…_

Laney's thought broke off. On the other side of the hedges that lined the hotel grounds stood a woman. She was standing in the falling snow wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. She had dark hair and pale skin, eyes bright green even from the distance she was at. Laney felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

The woman's mouth was gaping open and closed like fish out of water gasping for air. Laney took a step forward.

The woman vanished into thin air.

"Laney, you okay?"

She turned around to look at Gavin to see his worried expression. Clearly he hadn't seen the woman.

"Laney? You zoned out there for a minute."

"S-sorry," she stuttered. "You know, you're right, it's pretty cold out here. Let's get back inside."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNNSSNNSSN

"Feeling better?" Dean asked, as his sister entered to room. He was laying out the suit he used when he was going to pose as a Fed or some other law enforcement agent.

"Yeah, fine."

Dean looked over at her. Something about her voice; it was off, shaky, uncertain.

"You alright?" he asked, stepping around the bed and noticing how pale she looked.

Sam looked up, wondering what he'd missed.

"I'm good," she said. "I think all the excitement has finally caught up with me."

Dean eyed her suspiciously and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sam.

"Alright," Dean said slowly. "Why don't you hit the sack then?"

"I think I will," said Laney, shrugging out of her jacket and pulling off her boots. "Where are you guys headed?" she asked with a nod towards their clothing.

"We're going to ask around town, see if anyone has seen Greeley. Hit up the warden, he lives nearby," said Sam.

"On Christmas Day?"

"Yeah, at least we know he'll be home," said Dean.

"And Gavin?"

"What about him?" asked Dean, his lip curled in distaste.

"He's not giving you lip about staying behind?"

Dean snorted. "Well, he's still a little too baby faced to pull off the federal agent look."

"I see," said Laney with a yawn.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked again.

"I'm fine," she answered automatically, although her mind was still on the woman she'd seen. Maybe it was just exhaustion. It could do crazy things to a person.

"We won't be gone too long," said Sam.

Laney nodded and scooted herself under the covers. Too tired to change or shower.

Sam reached for the blanket and pulled it up to her neck.

"Tucking me in?" she asked wryly.

"Sleep well baby," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Dean rolled his eyes, but walked over and tousled her hair. He put her cell phone on the end table within reach. "Call if you need anything."

"Gavin's right next door. I'll be okay."

Dean sighed dramatically. "Don't remind me."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSN

Laney awoke with a start. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

She'd barely touched her foot to the floor when she felt like she'd been hit in the back of the head with a brick. She doubled over and felt the searing pain through her body followed by a blinding intense rage that zipped up and down her spine and made her head fell like it would explode. She screamed. Images of blood, a nude body, the feeling that she was suffocating overwhelmed her. She cried, choking on her own tears, gasping for breath.

Suddenly she felt like something was being torn away from her and she was falling away, backwards, into a never ending hole, until she found herself being supported by steady but unfamiliar arms.

"Laney, wake up! Laney, are you okay?"

 _Gavin?_

Laney opened her eyes to meet a very concerned- and gorgeous – face, peering into her own.

"Hey, you okay?" Gavin asked again, breathlessly.

Laney looked around to get her bearings. She was standing, albeit shakily, and not in her own room, but the hallway outside, and right in front of Gavin's room.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, voice strained. She coughed to clear her throat.

"I was going to ask you the same," he said, looking her over, concerned he might have missed some kind of injury. "I heard you screaming and found you out here pacing back and forth. Your eyes were wide open, but it was like you didn't see me."

Laney raised an eyebrow. _Huh._ "Yeah, I sleepwalk."

Gavin looked taken aback. "Really? I've never seen anything like that before."

Laney shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Happens sometimes."

Laney tested out her legs and stepped away from Gavin. She dusted herself off, trying to act as if she wasn't completely freaked out by what had happened.

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure," said Gavin, still completely confused by what had transpired. He wasn't likely to forget the terror he'd seen etched on her face. The way she'd stared like she was looking at nothing, completely unresponsive to his attempts to wake her. He'd been a second away from calling Dean when she'd unexpectedly started to slump to the floor.

Laney walked to her room door and turned towards him. "Hey, you think you can get me the history of this place?"

Gavin looked a question at her.

"Anything that might be up our alley," she added.

"Yeah, but – "

He was cut off by Laney abruptly slamming the door in his face.

"Sure, I'll get right on it," he muttered to the closed door. _Women._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

No matter what way she examined it, no matter what way she replayed it in her head, Laney had zero clue as to what she caused what had happened to her other than to draw what seemed to be the most logical conclusion. Something supernatural was at play and being in the old Victorian had probably made her cross paths with something otherworldly. The only problem with that conclusion was that it had been unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Sleepwalking? It had all felt so real, until she woke up to being in Gavin's arms.

Not that that part had been exactly bad. Kind of a perk actually.

She was absentmindedly chewing on her fingernails when she heard the key in the door. Her hand strayed to the handgun she kept under her pillow when her brothers weren't around, but quickly pulled back when she saw Sam's gigantic form come through the door followed by Dean. They both looked the other side of exhausted.

"Hey kiddo, thought you'd still be sleeping," said Dean.

Laney offered him a faint smile. "Got any leads?"

"Do we ever," said Dean clearly pleased as he removed the tie he was wearing and tossed it on his bed.

"Care to share with the class?" she asked.

"Turns out Greeley stayed in town for a couple days after he made his great escape. He asked around for work at a trucking company, but they didn't have anything. The owner sent him to a place in Missouri. He's probably only a day or so ahead of us."

"Really?" Laney asked, with surprise. That was good news.

"Yup."

Sam yawned loudly. He didn't even bother to change into his usual sweats and a T-shirt. He just crawled into the bed with his undershirt and dress pants.

"We're gonna get some sleep and hit the road first thing in the morning," said Dean.

"How early?"

"Early. The only reasons we aren't leaving now is because I'm so tired I'm pretty sure I'm beginning to hallucinate and because the snow has gotten heavy. Supposed to let up around dawn. Why? You sound disappointed'"

"Uh - I think -uh - maybe we stumbled on a case here."

"What?" Sam asked, sitting up in the bed.

"What happened?" asked Dean

"Nothing specific. I'm not really sure," said Laney.

"That's helpful," Dean said, dryly.

"I might know something in a bit. Gavin's working on something for me."

"Gavin?"

"Yeah, he's doing some research for me."

"What's going on kiddo?" asked Sam, worriedly.

"It's probably nothing, you guys get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Delaney,'" Dean said, voice full of warning. His patience had run thin. He was exhausted and annoyed.

She put a finger up to her head and tapped it.

 _Crap._ "Vision?" he asked.

"Not exactly, I don't really know."

"What _do_ you know?"

Laney didn't take offense to his annoyance. She understood it, because it matched her own.

"Okay, one minute I was asleep and the next thing I know I'm out in the hallway in front of Gavin's door. No memory how I got there. I had some kind of night terror or something. Like I was sleepwalking. Apparently I was screaming and yelling. Gavin heard me and snapped me out of it."

"Great," said Dean.

"Sorry."

Sam sighed. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I'm still sorry," said Laney with a shrug. Dealing with her gifts was never easy for any of them. Sam understood more than anyone, but Dean had his difficulties sometimes.

"What makes you think it has anything to do with a case here?" asked Dean.

"I just figured old house…and…earlier when I had gone out for my walk I thought saw something - or someone."

"Well this keeps getting better and better," said Dean.

Sam shot his brother a look before looking back at his sister. "What did you see?"

"A woman, in her 20's long dark hair, light eyes, pale skin."

Dean shrugged. "Lots of those around here I'm sure."

"Yeah, well she was standing in the snow wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and then she disappeared right in front of my eyes, like right into thin air," said Laney, with a snap of her fingers.

"Oh," said Dean.

"Yeah, oh."

"Do you feel anything now? Like don't you usually sense these things?" asked Sam.

"I'm not getting anything," Laney said, with frustration. She sat down hard on the small loveseat in their room.

"So," said Dean, "Maybe it's nothing, just a nightmare. You haven't gotten much sleep."

Laney shook her head. "It's something, I just know it."

Dean gritted his teeth together before he spoke again. "You know what? Even if it is, we can't stay here; Greeley is out there, probably hunting his next victim."

"We can't just walk away from a hunt," said Laney, defensively.

"We aren't," said Dean, his voice rising. "But as far as we know, nobody is dying around here. So this isn't a priority."

"I can't believe you just want to walk away from this," Laney said, bitterly.

Noticing how agitated his siblings were getting Sam got up from his bed and stood between the two. "Dean, Laney's right, if there is a case here, we can't just walk away from it," he said.

Laney shot Dean an I-told-you-so look.

"Laney, Dean's right too, we can't stay here," Sam continued, ignoring the triumphant look Dean gave his sister and rolling his eyes. Sometimes they were such children. "If there is a case here, we'll get Bobby on it okay. But we already have a case."

Laney nodded jerkily and turned away. Sam was right. They couldn't stay. And her emotions were on high because she was frustrated with herself and not with her brothers. Why couldn't gifts be more specific?

She felt a strong hand fall on her shoulder and squeeze. "Let's get some sleep," said Dean, softly.

"I need a few minutes," she said.

Laney stared out the window, watching the falling snow while Dean and Sam settled in for the night. Her thoughts drifted, until she heard the gentle rhythmic breathing signaling sleep coming from her brothers.

When Laney turned back towards them her heart jumped into her chest. The woman she'd seen in the rose garden was standing in the middle of the room staring at her. Her bright green eyes were filled with fear and warning. Before Laney could react the woman disappeared.

She shut her eyes tightly and opened them again. She was beginning to wonder if her mind was playing tricks on her after all because she had felt nothing, no warning at all of the woman's presence and that was not how her powers usually worked.

Suddenly too tired to think, she grabbed a blanket and covered herself on the couch. It was tiny, but so was she and she fit perfectly.

She closed her eyes and finally slipped into a dreamless sleep.

SNSNSSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney woke up just before dawn. Through a crack in the curtains she could see the early gray of a lightening sky. She rolled over to see her brothers were still sound asleep. She quickly and quietly showered and changed, pleased to see Sam and Dean still asleep when she came out. They needed the rest and she still needed some answers.

She tiptoed out of the room and to Gavin's door. She lightly tapped it, frowning when she got no answer.

"Looking for me?"

Laney jumped, startled. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Sneaking up on me like that."

"Sorry, I'm a trained martial artist; it's kind of my thing."

Laney rolled her eyes. "Where did you go?" she asked, eyeing the drink tray and bag he had.

"Thought I'd get donuts and coffee before we all headed out."

"Sounds good," she said, reaching for a cup of coffee.

"Uh, that's not for you. I got you an orange juice."

"Orange juice? Where's my coffee?"

"You don't drink coffee."

"I sure as hell do," she said annoyed.

"Since when?"

"Since like over a year now."

"But I thought you had a thing against caffeine?'

Laney shot daggers at him, letting him know that he should drop the subject.

"Never mind," he muttered, reaching into his pocket for his room key. He opened the door. She followed him inside.

"You find anything?" she asked, impatiently.

"Good morning to you too."

"Gavin," she said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "As it turns out this hotel isn't a real Victorian."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a perfect replica right down to the materials used. But it was only built 10 years ago."

Laney frowned, there went that theory. "Great. Anything else?"

"Not a thing, sorry. I was up all night. Other than this town being home to a prison that holds the most dangerous criminals in the country, there isn't a single other thing of significance here."

Laney sat down hard on his bed and reached for a cup of coffee.

"Hey, that's mine." At the look on her face he continued, "But you're more than welcome to it."

Laney bit back a smirk and reached for the cream and sugar.

"You seem disappointed," said Gavin, noticing how her eyes were a dark muddy brown today. The bright gold flecks dimmed. He was beginning to realize he could see her mood reflected in the colors.

"I was pretty sure there was something here," said Laney, with a sigh as she stirred her coffee.

"Is this about yesterday? The sleepwalking thing?"

"No," she answered simply.

Gavin didn't believe her, but opted not to push it.

"Thanks anyway," she said, getting up from his bed.

"Leaving so soon? And with my coffee no less," said Gavin, dryly.

"You really want my brothers to find me in your room, sitting on your bed?"

"We're just having an innocent conversation."

"Yeah, well Dean doesn't usually like to kill or maim before he has his coffee. So I'll just be going now."

Laney offered him a bright smile, a quick peck on the cheek that made his breath hitch, grabbed the remaining two coffees and the entire bag of donuts and walked out of the room. "Thanks for the coffee and donuts," she sang sweetly on the way out, shutting the door behind her.

Gavin watched her mouth agape. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. If he wasn't sure before, he was sure now.

He was crazy about her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNS

"I was wrong, there's no case here," said Laney. "We should hit the road."

She finished packing her bag and began tidying the room. A habit she always had, even though housekeeping would have taken care of it.

"That's it?" asked Dean. "There's no case here. Let's hit the road?"

"Uh- yeah – what else do you want?"

"Yesterday you were pretty upset about leaving."

"Yeah, well Gavin couldn't find anything so it looks like I was wrong. Probably just a nightmare," she said, ignoring the fact that she'd also seen the woman again the night before right in the middle of their room.

"Okay," Dean said slowly. He glanced over at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders because he had nothing to offer. "Let's go then."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

"So, the trucking manager said that Greeley was here on Christmas Eve asking for work, but he didn't have any so he sent him over to another trucking company in Blue Springs, not far from here. I used my incredible charms to get him to put in a call and turns out they hired him. He's already out on his first haul."

Laney's eyes widened excitedly. "So they know where he is? Dispatch can raise him and get his location."

"Tried that. Radio problems apparently," said Sam.

"Yeah right," scoffed Gavin.

"What's the route?" asked Laney, already doing calculations in her head.

Dean and Sam both exchanged a glance that had Gavin wondering. Damn these Winchesters and their silent conversations.

"Dean? Where's he headed?" Laney urged.

"He's hauling to Boston."

Laney looked taken aback. Boston. As in Cambridge, as in MIT, a place she'd thought she'd left in the past for good. She had never even gone back for her stuff. Never had a conversation with any of her former classmates. Never stopped to think about it much at all.

"Interesting," said Laney, wondering if it was entirely a coincidence that Greeley was headed to Boston, it was practically where everything had started, her psychic gifts, her connection with Greeley's last victim…

"We thought so too," said Sam, reading her expression.

"Am I missing something?" asked Gavin.

"Don't worry about it," snapped Dean.

"Okay, well what are we waiting for? He's got a head start on us; we'd better get on it," said Laney.

"I got a map of the exact route he should be taking. So if we haul ass and don't stop, we should catch up to him. He's maybe a day ahead of us," said Dean.

"Okay," said Laney, feeling hopeful that they would catch up to him before he did any damage.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was at a truck stop just outside Indianapolis where Laney's illusions of stopping the monster before he struck again, shattered. She was sitting in the back of the Impala waiting for her brothers to return from using the facilities when she started to feel sick to her stomach. When she reached for the door to open it, it was jammed. She couldn't get the damn thing to open no matter how much she pushed.

She reached for her phone to call her brothers to come to her rescue when she saw out of the corner of her eye, the dark haired young woman staring at her. Her eyes bright green eyes were wide with horror, her mouth still opening and closing in silent mocking. Laney desperately pulled at the door handles, but they weren't giving. She was trapped and growing increasingly nauseous.

"Come on, come on," she whispered, trying the door. Her ears were beginning to ring and a thin sheen of sweat was forming on her face.

Laney climbed over the front seat to test the front doors when she was hit with a blast of pain, like a punch to the gut. There was an intense heat, flashes, screaming, pain, blood, a man's cold sneer. When she thought her head would explode she felt herself being shaken and a sudden rush of cold air brought her to her senses.

"Laney!? Are you okay?"

It was Dean, his voice heavily laced with worry and fear.

Laney opened her eyes to see both of her brothers looking worriedly at her. She tried to give them a reassuring smile and then promptly threw up all over their shoes.

Sam moved out of the line of fire and held his sister's hair out of her face while she violently emptied what seemed to be every last thing she'd eaten in the last week. When she finally stopped, Dean washed her face with a cloth he'd seemed to pull out of thin air.

Laney could see a worried Gavin in the periphery of her vision.

"You okay, baby?" Sam asked, softly.

Laney nodded weakly. She was far from okay.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"It's Greeley," she breathed out. "He's killed again."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean had to clamp down hard on his reaction. He wanted to yell or hit something. Instead, he threw an arm around her and pulled her in close. It was all he could do at that moment. Kind of hard to fight an invisible enemy.

"You saw – you felt – uh- Greeley – did you –"

Laney shook her head jerkily. "No, no," she said, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking. "It wasn't like you know, the whole reaper thing," she said quickly.

Dean's heart began to settle and the tension in his jaw lessened, just barely. Sam looked unsure of what to do. His hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I kind of saw it, like I was watching television, I didn't feel it, the murder, just…," Laney searched for the words. "I don't know. I can't explain it. I just know that he's killed again," she said, her hands fluttering. "And I saw the woman too, the one I thought I saw lost night...just before my vision. I started feeling sick and tried to get out of the car and the door was stuck and she appeared to me and then bam! It hit me!"

Gavin took a step forward towards her, wanting to grab her out of Dean's arms and take her in his own. "What reaper thing?" he asked, completely confused and totally freaked out.

"It's how we knew about Greeley in the first place," said Laney, looking up at him. "I was linked to one of his victims. When he killed her, I felt it, experienced it…actually died," she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You what?" asked Gavin, breathlessly.

"Dude, now is not the time for this!" snapped Dean.

Laney offered Gavin an apologetic look. It wasn't his fault he was essentially in the dark. That was the way she wanted it. He knew her about her abilities, but she hadn't really gotten too deep into it. The less he knew the better. But the poor guy looked like someone had kicked his dog.

"I'll explain more later," she said, with a weak smile.

Gavin nodded solemnly.

"Did you see where?" asked Sam, softly. "Where the murder happened?"

"No," said Laney, finally feeling calmed enough to pull away from Dean. She stayed close to him though. "I can't even tell you when it happened exactly." She saw the look of disappointment on all three of the men's faces. "Sorry," she added, for lack of anything better to say.

"Don't apologize," said Dean, gruffly. "We'll – uh – figure it out." He rubbed his hand down his face tiredly.

Laney nodded, sluggishly. The rush of adrenaline had leeched from her body leaving her feeling drained and exhausted after puking her guts out.

Sam noticed and knelt down next to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"I just want to lie down," she said, softly.

Sam looked up at his big brother. "What now?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. Keep driving? said Dean. "Uh, Gavin, maybe you can do your computer thing, see if any bodies pop up that are up our alley, so we can get a lead?"

Gavin nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay."

"Come on kiddo," said Dean, helping Laney to her feet and getting her settled in the backseat of the Impala. At some unseen signal Sam scooted in next to her on the seat and propped her head in his lap.

Gavin was uncertain, he wanted to join her, he wanted to be the one to offer her the comfort. It was such an overwhelming need, it shocked him.

Dean shut the door and headed towards the driver's seat, stopping when he noticed that Gavin hadn't moved.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Gavin shook his head and looked straight into Dean's face. His eyes and expression hard. "Is she going to be alright?"

Dean softened his tone. This guy was actually really worried about Laney, and while he may not have liked it, it couldn't be a completely bad thing. The more people that had his sister's back the better.

"She'll be fine," he said, though he didn't sound entirely convincing. "But we need to find this son of a bitch fast. So please, do your thing and let's get back on the road."

Gavin stood up straight and nodded more certainly. "Of course," he said, walking away with a clear purpose. He was going to whatever he could to ease Laney's pain.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Once Gavin had done a quick search for any dead bodies that had popped up going in their general direction, without getting any hits, he had done what he could to set up any alerts to come to him and quickly caught up with the Winchesters. He'd stopped at a local coffee shop to get on their wireless internet and make a few phone calls.

Wherever his thoughts drifted, they tended to fall on Laney and what had transpired in that truck stop parking lot. She had looked so incredibly young and vulnerable. He tended to forget that she was only going on 18. She had always been ridiculously mature and self-possessed. This stripped down emotional young woman was a far cry from the Laney he'd originally met. And he had to admit he liked it even more. It made her seem more real and not so out of reach. But it had hurt to see her that way. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she'd been going through since her gifts had surfaced and from what he'd seen it couldn't have been easy. Her world had been reduced after the death of her father and he knew that she had to still be feeling that loss pretty deeply. It made him feel guiltier for abandoning her after her accident. Even if he thought it was for the right reasons at the time.

Gavin was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yeah?"

 _"_ _Hey," said Sam. "Laney's pretty wrecked, so we think we should stop at the next town for the night."_

"Good idea," said Gavin. He felt the need to be near her.

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"How did you sleep?" asked Sam

Laney yawned loudly.

"That well, huh," Sam said with a chuckle.

Laney shrugged her shoulders. Her sleep had been interrupted by constant dreaming. She didn't feel like she'd actually gotten any sleep at all.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked, "I'm sure you couldn't have slept well with all the tossing and turning I was doing last night."

"Didn't notice," he said dryly.

Laney smiled at him and halfheartedly tossed a pillow in his general direction. "Where's Dean?"

"He went to the diner across the street to get some breakfast before we head out."

"Oh, you guys should have just woke me up earlier."

"You need whatever sleep you can get," said Sam.

"Gavin find anything?"

"Don't think so."

Laney sat down on the bed with a sigh. "I feel really terrible."

Sam's forehead furrowed in concern. "You really feeling that bad? We could stay a little longer so you can rest."

"Oh no, it's not that," Laney said with a dismissive wave.

"What is it then?"

"Gavin. He really has no idea what he's gotten himself into here."

"You warned him. We all did," said Sam.

"Yeah, we did."

"You really like him."

"Yes," Laney answered without hesitation. Sam was probably the only person she knew that she could really be honest with in the whole liking-the-opposite-sex department.

"He's a good guy," said Sam.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yes."

"Too bad Dean doesn't feel the same way."

"Dean is just being Dean. If he could have his way, you'd enter a convent and never touch a boy."

"True," said Laney. "Not that it matters. Look at our life, our jobs, oh, and we can't forget my freaky mind mojo," she added, sarcastically.

"You know, if I had thought of every possible obstacle to having a personal life, I would have never had the nerve to ask Jess out."

 _And look how that worked out_ , thought Laney sadly.

"Try not to worry about Dean too much. He loves you and believe it or not, above all else he wants you to be happy."

"I want you guys to be happy too."

Sam smiled and walked over to his sister, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

There was a knock on the door.

Laney and Sam both immediately came to attention. Sam grabbed his gun off the night stand and motioned for his sister to stay back while he checked the door. He looked through the peephole and smiled. "Speak of the devil."

He put his gun in his waistband and unlatched the door, opening it. "Hey Gavin."

Laney self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ears. She hadn't had a chance to brush it and wipe the sleep out of her face yet.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "I need some help with a computer issue."

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at his sister before standing aside. "Of course." He reached for his jacket as Gavin walked in the room. "Hey, I'm going to go meet up with Dean, make sure he brings back something that's at least partially edible and won't send me into an early grave."

Laney tried to keep the alarm out of her face. Alone with Gavin. It wasn't a first time or anything, but suddenly she felt incredibly nervous.

"Yeah, okay," Laney said, barely audibly. Sam walked out the door with after flashing his sister a bright dimpled smile.

Gavin nodded his head approvingly. Sam was a good guy. Trusting him with his sister spoke volumes.

Laney cleared her throat and took a seat at the small table near the window. "Have a seat," she said.

Gavin smiled and sat down, a shiver ran through him. "Why is it so freaking cold in here?"

"The heater had like two settings super hot and hell fire so we shut it off and opened the window. Believe me it was like a sauna in here last night," Laney ran her hands through her hair again. "So what can I help you with?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSN

Dean spotted his brother coming through the diner door. The place was crowded with people coming off the turnpike and it was taking forever to even get an order in. His brow furrowed as he waited expectantly to see his little sister following behind Sam. But she was nowhere in sight.

Sam made his way over, a smile on his face. "Hey, thought you'd drowned in bacon fat or something."

"Where's Laney?" Dean asked, ignoring his brother's comment.

"Back in the room."

"You left her alone?" Dean asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Seriously?" scoffed Sam. "She's not alone. Gavin is with her."

"Freaking great," snapped Dean. "Like that's supposed to make me feel better." He started making his way towards the exit.

"Dude, where're you going?" Sam asked, grabbing his brother's jacket sleeve.

"Back to the room."

"No you're not. She's expecting breakfast and I'm starving."

"You left that punk who is obviously lusting after our little sister alone with her."

"Dean, he's a good guy."

"Says who, you?"

"Yes. Anyone else would have run for the hills at this point. But he's sticking around."

"So," said Dean, irritably.

"Laney likes him."

"I know," Dean begrudgingly admitted. And that was the problem. The more people you knew, the more you had to lose, and she'd lost enough. They all had.

"You can trust her you know, and him too. They're just friends."

"Sorry Sammy, but I've caught him looking at her a few times and not in a friendly manner. _And_ I've seen Laney go all gooey-eyed more than once."

"Dean, dial it down a notch. She's stressed enough as it is. Just let her have something to feel good about for once."

Dean finally heaved a big sigh. His brother was right. And he did trust her. It was Gavin he didn't trust.

"Fine, but if I don't have food in ten minutes, I'm going back."

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSN

"I'm surprised to see you here this morning," said Laney, her attempt at a lighthearted tone going flat.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought after yesterday you might have changed your mind."

"Oh you mean the whole Linda Blair thing you did yesterday. I was waiting for your head to do a 360."

"Funny," said Laney, dryly. But pleased that he wasn't so freaked out he couldn't make a joke about it.

Gavin grew serious. "Is it always like that?"

Laney thought for a moment searching for the words. "It's never the same. But my gifts have been useful."

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you," he said, wholeheartedly.

"It's okay. I mean, I've gone more than a month without my abilities doing much of anything. Just seems whenever they do rear their ugly head, it's pretty messy."

"You really don't know what the demons want with you?" he asked.

"If I knew I would tell you."

"Would you?"

Laney shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I would tell you what you needed to know."

"What does that mean?"

"It means there are things that aren't for me to tell."

Gavin stood up from his seat and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"It's okay, you know. If you want to leave now, I understand. This isn't exactly what you signed up for," said Laney.

"You want me to leave?"

"I want you to be safe."

"But do you want me to leave?"

 _No!_ "Yes," said Laney. "For your own good."

"Nice try."

Laney glared at him. "What _did_ you come here for anyway?"

Gavin laughed. "You want to talk about something else? Okay I can do that. I need your help."

"With?"

"Greeley's case file. I've had very little success and now it looks like it's been transferred to a highly secure server and I can't get to it. I keep getting stuck behind a firewall."

"What do you need Greeley's file for?" Laney asked, worriedly.

"I think maybe there might be something there that can help us. I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot."

"Okay, and?" asked Laney.

"And I need you to help me with it," he answered as if she was stupid.

Laney stood up from the table and turned her back to him. "I can't help you."

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNNSSNNSSNNSSNSN

Sam shook his head. Dean must have greased a few hands with an extra $20 or two because he placed their order and had their food within minutes. Sam should have known better. There was no way his brother was going to leave his sister alone with the "enemy."

They ran back across the busy four lane street, Dean nearly getting hit by a car in his haste to get back to the motel.

"Jesus Dean, are you trying to kill us?"

"We wouldn't have this problem Sammy if would have stayed and chaperoned."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, they're not on a date."

They were just reaching the room when they heard their sister and Gavin talking through the open window.

Dean put a hand up to stop his brother. He wasn't above a little eavesdropping.

"What do you mean you can't help me?" asked Gavin.

"I don't do that stuff anymore."

"What stuff? Hacking? Are you kidding me? You live for this stuff."

"Yeah, well not anymore. I hunt now, that's what I do."

"Lots of hunters are multi-taskers. Why would you stop hacking? You're the best hacker I've ever known."

Dean took a step forward towards the motel room door.

Sam put a hand on his jacket sleeve and pulled him back. "Dean, don't, let her work it out," he whispered.

Dean tensed but backed off. Maybe Sam was right. They couldn't ride to the rescue at every turn. Laney had to handle things on her own.

"I used to be," said Laney.

"I don't understand."

"You know, I had a traumatic brain injury in the accident," said Laney. "I don't…I can't…the way my brain works is different."

"Different how?"

"Different like, I don't have a photographic memory anymore. I have trouble retaining new information without really, really studying it. I can't concentrate sometimes. I just you know, I can't do it."

"Have you tried?" asked Gavin.

"Hacking?"

"Yeah."

"Not really. I just told you I can't anymore."

"Can't or won't?" Gavin challenged.

Laney approached Gavin head on. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, maybe you got a little too arrogant for your own good and now just because, God forbid, you actually have to like make an effort, you're just giving up."

Laney's mouth gaped in disbelief at the challenge. "I can't do it," she bit out, through gritted teeth.

Gavin got closer to her. They were practically nose to nose. "You don't want to try and find out if you can. You're so worried that it might take you a little more time than us mere mortals that you won't even give it a shot. This is all about your ego. But I know you better than that."

"You and I hardly know each other at all!" exclaimed Laney

"You keep saying that and you know it isn't true!"

"Really Gavin? How much time have we actually spent together? Chatting online, emails, phone calls, over the last three years does not equal a relationship!"

"No, I guess you wouldn't understand how a relationship works. You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself!"

"That's it," spat Dean, as he went to go inside. Sam had to physically restrain him.

Sam got it. He knew Dean just wanted to protect their sister. But Sam thought she was getting an important lesson, one that they hadn't been able to give because they were just too close to her.

Laney backed away from him and turned around to collect herself. "What do you want from me?" she finally asked, quietly.

"I want you to try."

"Why do you even care?"

That was a very good question. Gavin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Because I think you'll surprise yourself. Look, I know hunting is your thing now. But I can see right through. You seem a little lost and I think it's because you are denying who you really are. You've been trying to convince yourself that everything you used to be is behind you, but it's not going to work forever. You _are_ a genius and I don't think the accident changed that. Maybe you have to work harder. But so what? If you are willing to work on being the best hunter you can, why not this? Don't sell yourself short."

Laney turned around and looked into Gavin's soft brown eyes, really looked, and saw nothing but compassion and understanding. He wasn't trying to piss her off or insult her. He did actually care.

And he was right. Which was exactly why she'd reacted so badly.

Laney's lips pressed into a determined line before she took a seat back at the table.

She looked back and forth between Gavin and the laptop. Finally, she pulled it over to her.

"Fine, where should I start?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean waited a couple of minutes before entering the motel room, doing their best to pretend that they hadn't heard a thing. Dean was stunned. Stunned that his sister had responded to Gavin in a way he himself hadn't been able to get her to do. He'd probably said the same thing to Laney in a million different ways, but it had always shut her down coming from him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"Helping Gavin with something," Laney mumbled.

Sam smiled. "Got breakfast."

Laney gave a barely perceptible nod and looked at Gavin. "So, you never actually got into his file?"

"Not really, all I really saw was like a brief demographic sheet with very limited info," said Gavin. "Like I said, it was heavily encoded. It existed in the prison's mainframe, but after his escape, it completely disappeared. I was able to find where it had been moved to. It's in the DOJ server now."

Laney raised an eyebrow. That was serious business.

"Yeah, I know," said Gavin. "So obviously it's a little beyond my skill set. I'm pretty good, but I'm nowhere near _that_ good."

"So, busting into one of the most secure servers in the world is your idea of testing my skills?" Laney asked incredulously.

"Why not?" asked Gavin, with a wink.

Laney rolled her eyes. "Let's see what we see," she said. Gavin leaned over her and she looked up at him. "How about you eat and let me do this without you looking over my shoulder?"

Gavin put his hands up. "You're the boss."

"You gonna eat?" Dean asked his sister, after very carefully watching the exchange between the two.

"I'm a little busy," she muttered.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN

"I'm in!" exclaimed Laney, her voice a cross between elation and surprise.

Gavin smiled and gave her an I-told-you-so look.

"You got the file?" Sam asked.

Laney motioned for them to gather around her laptop. "See, it's all here."

"What does it say?" asked Dean.

"He was convicted of only one of the murders. Because it was enough to get him life without parole they didn't bother extraditing him anywhere else or trying any of those cases. But he confessed to 17 other murders that they were able to corroborate with DNA evidence and one other murder he admitted to, but they have never recovered a body." Laney continued reading his case file to herself. "Man this guy is really a psychopath."

"Big time," agreed Dean, who had been reading over her shoulder.

"Is there anything in there than can help us figure out what he's up to or what he might do?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," said Laney, sighing. "I'll keep looking. Thousands of pages here."

"Okay, well I'm going to go get packed up," said Gavin.

Laney barely gave him a nod as she started going through photos of Greeley's victims, pausing for a few moments on Darla's; the woman whose murder she had experienced.

"Still nothing on any new victims?" Dean asked Gavin.

"Nothing," he responded.

Laney sighed at that.

Dean squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll be ready in a few," said Gavin as he walked out the door.

"You know, maybe I was wrong about him," Dean said. It had taken Gavin a five minute conversation to get Laney to do what neither he nor Sam had been able to do in six months. Dean frowned. "Laney? You listening? I'm admitting something pretty big here and –"

Dean turned around to his sister standing up in front of her computer, face as white as a sheet, her eyes open in shock.

"Laney?"

Dean hurried up to her and grabbed her arms and shook. "What is it?" he asked loudly.

Sam came rushing out the bathroom after hearing his brother yell out.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

Laney pointed at the screen. "I'm okay," she said a little breathlessly.

"Could've fooled me," snorted Dean.

Laney pointed at her computer screen.

"Who is that?" asked Dean.

"That is the woman I've been seeing. The one that's been appearing to me."

Both Sam and Dean moved in for a closer look at the photo. It was a young woman, who looked exactly as Laney had described; pale skin, bright green eyes, long dark hair.

"Who is she?" asked Sam.

Laney carefully sat back down in her chair and began reading through the file. "Lisa Wright, age 19, a college student that went missing three years ago on her way back to her dorm. They never found her body, but Greeley confessed to killing her."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So, she's a ghost? Maybe a vengeful spirit?"

"Maybe," said Laney, as she continued reading. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"She was a freshman at Boston College."

"Boston?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, and Greeley told investigators that she was his first victim."

"Going back to the scene of the crime," stated Sam

"Maybe…maybe he's going back to wherever he buried her. These sociopaths have all kinds of weird rituals. Maybe he's going to start all over there. Maybe whoever he just killed was there. He could conceivably be in Boston by now," said Laney.

"Okay, check the Boston police records," said Dean.

"I still don't get why she'd be appearing to me," said Laney.

"I don't either baby," said Sam, gripping her shoulders. "We'll figure it out."

Laney nodded and reached up to squeeze his hand in thanks.

Sam squeezed back before he left the room to go fill Gavin in on the newest discovery.

"It's going to be okay," said Dean, walking over and ruffling her hair.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the oldest and I said so."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNNSSNNSNNSSNSNNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSSNSN

They finally stopped at a Starbucks within a couple hours of Boston, after a marathon driving session, in order to do some more computer work. Laney had continued reading through the mountain of documents that made up Greeley's file. Every murder he had committed spelled out and documented in fine detail. The man was a sick bastard. Maybe she'd had to endure an attack from him, but it was a small price to pay for having gotten him off the streets.

"Anything helpful?" asked Dean

"Aside from the fact that I'll be having nightmare for months?" asked Laney.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Laney sighed. "Well, as it turns out that Greeley was raised in Boston."

"You're kidding," said Gavin.

"I wish I was. His father was a minister and apparently his mother abandoned him when he was a newborn."

"Probably explains why he has issues with women," said Sam.

"Or he's just bat shit crazy," offered Dean.

Laney shrugged. "Either way, it looks like he's heading home. Maybe some unfinished business?"

"What, go back home and revisit the scene of his original crime?" asked Gavin.

"Hell, if I know," said Laney, frustrated. "I'm still trying to figure out what any of this has to do with the demons."

"Well they got us out of hiding," said Dean, smacking the table with his hand. "And now they've got us on a wild goose chase that they know we won't give up on until we catch the bastard."

"Good point," said Laney.

"I wonder what else they are up to that has Simon and his minions tied up," said Sam.

"Makes me wonder if Greeley has any clue about me or any of us for that matter. Seems like they just cut him loose," said Laney.

"Scary thought," said Gavin.

"So what now?" asked Sam.

Dean stood up from the table and stretched his arms. "Book it for Boston and hope we get there before he does any damage."

Laney nodded her head in agreement and stood up too pack up her stuff. Her breath caught in her throat at the reflection in the glass storefront window.

It was Lisa.

Laney looked to her brothers and Gavin for any reaction, but saw none. It was clear that they didn't see Lisa. Why was she only appearing to her?

There was only one way to find out.

"I'm going to use the facilities before we head out," said Laney. Without a second glance she headed for the back of the store and entered the restroom. She locked the door behind her and turned the faucet on high to cover up any noise.

She splashed some water on her face, took a deep breath, shut her eyes and concentrated. "I know who you are Lisa. It's okay, I'm not afraid. You can show yourself."

After several long moments, Laney's breath puffed out in smoke. The temperature in the room had dipped. She knew Lisa was there before she opened her eyes.

She wheeled around to face the ghost? – spirit? – Laney wasn't quite sure what she was.

She smiled softly. Lisa returned the smile. "You've been trying to communicate with me, haven't you?" Laney put her hands out. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it before. What – uh – do you want to tell me?"

Lisa's head canted as if she was trying to figure something out. Communicating across the veil was not as easy as the movies made it out to be. Laney knew that better than anyone. But she had proven to be a conduit to the supernatural world, so maybe this would work.

Laney reached a hand towards Lisa, stopping just short of her. "It's okay," she said. "I can take it."

Lisa smiled again. This time, she reached for Laney, touching her gently on the arm. There was a spark, like an electric shock, that jolted through her body, and then she lost all sense of time and place.

When Laney was next aware she found herself face down on the disgusting bathroom floor. She pushed herself up on to her knees with her shaky arms, taking several deep breaths to try and steady herself. Her head pounded like a steel gong and her body felt like jell-o. She looked around and saw she was alone. Lisa was gone.

There was a sharp knock on the door. "Laney, you okay in there?"

It was Sam.

Laney tried several times to find her voice, but her throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper. She managed to get herself up and to the faucet. She cupped her hands and took a small sip of water.

"Just a sec," she managed to scratch out, just barely.

"Open up," said Dean, hearing that her voice was off.

 _Great._

Laney shut the water off and unlocked the door, opening it to face her brothers.

Dean's eyes flashed from annoyance to deep concern. "What the hell happened to you?"

Laney threw herself into her oldest brother's arms. His arms immediately tightening around her in support. "Laney," he said gruffly. "What is it?"

She looked up to meet her both her brothers gazes. "I know where Lisa is."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So tell me exactly what you saw again?" Dean asked.

Laney shut her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was hardly in the mood. Her forehead felt like it was being stabbed with an ice pick and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball on the floor of the Impala, throw a blanket over her head and be left alone. As it was, she'd been forced to sit up front between her two brothers and their scrutinizing gazes. On top of that they were shagging ass to Boston, and the speed combined with Dean's insane driving were doing nothing to ease the pit in her stomach. Spirit walking was about as fun as it sounded. Which is to say, it wasn't.

Sam massaged the back of her neck. Laney leaned back into the touch. Sam understood the pain and the fog of confusion that followed a mind blowing vision. She hadn't exactly had a vision, but both siblings truly believed the mechanism, like the pain afterwards, was the essentially the same.

"I'm just trying to understand," Dean added softly after his sister's extended silence.

Of course he was. Dean wanted to understand so he could fix it, like he always tried to fix everything.

Laney opened her eyes and sighed. "I know you want to understand, but it's kind of beyond words. It's not like she just showed me pictures like in a movie, it involved all my senses. I could hear it, see it, taste it, smell it, feel it…," she trailed off. She watched the road fly by for a few moments before she huffed a humorless laugh. "You know I was totally wrong."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look over her head. "About what?" asked Sam, rubbing a soothing thumb up and down her arm.

"First off, there isn't a new victim. What I saw before...what I thought was a new victim? It wasn't."

Dean glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "So what was it?"

"Lisa. I think she's been trying to communicate with me all along. It just took me awhile to figure it out. She was trying to show me her murder. She gave me clues to what happened to her and where she is."

"So where is she then?" asked Dean.

"She didn't exactly give me directions," Laney snapped in annoyance. Realizing a moment later that she was being harsh, she softened her tone. "Unfortunately it's kind of like a – I'll know it when I see it thing... and there was something else."

 _Of course there was._ Dean's jaw clenched.

"What else?" asked Sam.

"Another girl."

"Another girl? What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"There was another girl with Lisa. Greeley took them both together."

"Was she killed too? Is she another spirit? Was she with Lisa?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm pretty sure she escaped somehow."

"She's alive?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Mostly sure," said Laney. "But I didn't get a good look at her face and I don't know who she is. On top of that nothing I read on Lisa's case mentioned anything about it."

"Are you sure about this? About the one that got away?" asked Dean.

Laney chewed on her bottom lip. "No, actually, I'm not really sure about anything," she answered sadly. She'd been wrong about a new victim. Why not this?

"Maybe," said Sam, thoughtfully, "If we went and talked to Lisa's parents we might be able to get some information that would help us."

"That's a good idea," said Dean. "We'll visit them first thing when we get to Boston."

Laney nodded and once again rubbed at her temples with both hands.

"You alright?" asked Sam, concerned, adjusting in his seat to get a better look at her. She was paler than usual and her brow furrowed in pain.

"No, my head is about to combust," she answered honestly. She just didn't have it in her to ease their worry.

"Get some rest," said Dean, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Laney gave him a doubtful look as she snuggled into Sam's side. She couldn't imagine getting any kind of rest until Greeley was gone and Lisa's spirit was at rest.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

Not wanting to waste any time, Sam and Dean immediately got dressed for their newest stint as federal agents, the second they checked into their motel.

"You feeling any better?" Sam asked his little sister as he shrugged on his suit jacket.

Laney couldn't even muster a smile and she didn't bother lying. "No."

What she really needed was a really strong painkiller and like a week of sleep.

As if he'd read her mind, Dean walked out of the bathroom with a glass of water and a couple of pills in his hand.

Laney grimaced. "Dean, I don't know. These will knock me out."

"That's the point."

"But we're working a case."

Dean canted his head. "And right now, Sam and I are taking care of things."

"I don't know. I'll feel vulnerable without you guys here. Kind of freaks me out, not knowing if I'll get any more ghostly visits," she admitted sheepishly.

"Don't be," said Sam. "Gavin's going to babysit you."

Laney rolled her eyes. "Joy."

"Just behave," said Dean, sternly.

"I'm going to be sleeping," said Laney. "Not playing strip poker."

Dean's face screwed into an odd expression. "You know on second thought, maybe Sam can stay here and I'll go solo."

"No, no," said Laney, with a dismissive wave. "You guys do your thing. I'll be fine."

Dean didn't look like he believed her.

There was a knock on the door. Sam opened it to a widely smiling Gavin. He'd finally scored the gig he'd been after. "One knight in shining armor at your service," he said, with a wink to Laney.

Dean glared at Gavin. If looks could kill…

"Behave children," said Laney, exasperated. She took the pills and drank the glass of water in one long pull.

"We won't be gone long," said Sam.

"Remember that," said Dean, pointedly to Gavin.

Laney took a seat on the bed. "Be careful, love you."

"You too," said Sam.

Dean walked over and kissed her forehead in rare display of affection in front of mixed company. Sam shook his head. It was his brother's way of laying claim to Laney; just a friendly reminder that the only men in her life that she should love were her brothers.

Gavin tried not to smile at the look of warning that Dean gave him on the way out. He waited until they were gone and then locked down the doors and began laying salt lines everywhere. Laney sighed and lay back on the bed.

Business as usual.

When Gavin was finished he took a seat in a chair by the window, gun in his hand in a deceptively casual manner. "So, you gonna tell me what happened back in that Starbucks?"

Laney rubbed at her temples and sighed. In their rush to get on the road they hadn't filled in Gavin on what had happened despite his repeated questions.

"Got a little visit from Lisa," she said, finally.

"What do you mean, a visit?" Gavin got up from his chair, walked over, and sat on the bed across from her.

"She appeared to me and then played me a little home video in my head, complete with scratch and sniff. I saw her murder, where she's buried – the whole thing."

"Huh. Is that why you look like a creature out of day of the dead?"

Laney rolled her eyes. "You're so charming."

"I thought you liked honesty," he said with an innocent shrug.

"Yeah, when it counts."

"And this doesn't?"

"No, I'd prefer you lie to me."

Gavin chuckled. "I've never known you to be vain."

"I'm not," Laney answered too quickly. At least she didn't used to be.

"Nothing wrong with a little vanity."

"I'm sure you would know. I'm surprised you cut your hair," she quipped. She stopped just short of reaching out towards him to brush a hand through it.

"There's a funny story about that."

Laney did smile then. "Tell me."

"Sorry, I'm saving it for our first date."

Laney raised an eyebrow and looked away, because she was pretty sure she was blushing.

"So, back to my little ghost vision."

Gavin laughed. "You're changing the subject."

"No, you changed the subject. I'm getting back on topic."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me the truth, how much do I freak you out?" Laney's eyes dropped to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was afraid to hear the answer.

"You don't."

"Seriously?" Laney asked in disbelief, looking up so fast, the room spun a little.

"Okay, _you_ don't freak me out. Your _abilities_ freak me out a bit. But not for the reasons you think."

"Then what reasons?"

"I don't like what they do to you."

Laney blushed again, but grew serious. "I wish I could control them better. But I don't know that I can." She picked at the threads on the pillowcase. "You know there is no new victim. I was wrong."

Gavin shrugged. "Well, that's a good thing right? So why do I hear a 'but'?"

"I don't like misreading things, misinterpreting my abilities… It makes me feel like I can't trust myself."

Gavin leaned in closer to Laney and grabbed her hand in his own. "You've only had these abilities for about a year now? Just because you're a genius at everything else doesn't mean you are supposed to have this all figured out already. You're too hard on yourself."

Laney snatched her hand from his grip and scooted back against the headboard and away from him."Enough about me. What about you? You going to keep hunting after this?"

Gavin shrugged his shoulders, the abrupt change in topic not fazing him. He was starting to understand how Laney's mind as working. "I don't know."

"Fair enough," said Laney, not pressing the issue. She yawned loudly. Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy. The pills were finally taking affect; the roar in head was starting to become a dull rumble and a pleasant disconnected haze was settling over her.

"Go to sleep," he said, standing up and smacking her softly on the knee.

"I'm not tired."

"Liar."

"Promise you'll wake me if there's any new news on the case."

"I promise. Now lay down."

Laney scooted down on the bed. She was fully clothed and wasn't going to change. Decorum had to be maintained after all.

She yawned again, not even able to keep her eyes open.

"Gavin?" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go anywhere."

Gavin smiled. Like that was going to happen. "I'll be right here," he promised.

Laney drifted off to sleep to the heavy weight and warmth of a blanket being thrown over her. The last thing she felt was a soft kiss on her temple. She must have already been dreaming.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Sam. "You've been antsy since we left the motel. Laney will be fine. I locked it down and I know Gavin won't take any chances."

"I'm not worried about the demons."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm worried about boys."

"Oh, and in your mind that's worse."

"Hell yes."

"She's grown up dude, she wasn't going to stay a little girl forever," said Sam, rolling his eyes.

"I know that. I guess I just never thought about the whole boyfriend – attraction to the opposite sex thing before."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, okay, but I really didn't think it was going to be an issue. Especially in our line of work."

"Kind of hard to have a relationship when you're always on the road."

"That's my point," said Dean.

"You can't protect her from everything."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Dean said in a tone that didn't invite argument.

Sam looked at his brother more closely. He got the feeling that it wasn't Gavin so much that bothered him, it was something else. Something deeper.

"What is it really?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked innocently.

"Dean, I know you pretty damn well and I just get the feeling that –"

"I'm scared," he huffed.

Okay, not exactly what Sam expected to hear. "Of what?"

Dean waited a long minute before answering his brother. "Of losing her and I don't mean – like death. I mean, losing her to someone else. She's about to be 18. She'll legally be free to go off and do what she wants. What if she chooses him or someone else over us? I can't imagine her out there hunting without us. It's giving me chest pain just talking about it."

"I'm not crazy about it either," admitted Sam. "But in the end, it's her life. We have to let her make her own choices."

Dean clenched his jaw. He knew what his sister needed more than anyone else. It was his job to know. And he was going to prove Sam wrong.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSSNSNNSNNSNS

Sleep was quickly proving not to be a friend.

Laney shot up straight in the bed with a gasp, her heart fluttering in her chest. Her eyes were having difficulty focusing until they finally fell on a comforting sight.

Gavin appeared before her his hands gently gripping her arms willing her to calm. Without a second thought she threw her arms around him and pulled him to her. Surprised, but pleased, he tightened his grip around her and held her close. It was several long moments before her breath evened out.

"Vision?" he asked, gently.

Laney nodded her head into his chest, feeling complete comforted and safe. "Nightmare."

He pulled back to look into her face. The terror of whatever she had dreamed was still evident in her eyes. "Pretty bad, huh?"

"The worst," she said, unable to stop a shiver going up and down her spine.

He tightened his grip on her. "What was it about?"

 _Oh, only every single person left in my life, you, Bobby, Sam, Dean, all dead, killed, and me left alone in the world._

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said finally. She wiped a hand across her face and as if suddenly remembering herself and where she was she pulled away from him and stood up from the bed, wobbling her way to the bathroom, without another word.

After a couple of minutes, she reappeared in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the frame.

Gavin opened his mouth to speak. Whatever it was he was going to say was lost when they both heard the keys in the door.

Sam and Dean were back.

Dean walked into the room first, surveying the scene with a scrutinizing eye. It took only a half glance at his sister to know that she wasn't alright.

"What did you find out?" she asked, before he could form a question of his own.

Dean hesitated, wanting to question his sister, but let it go. "We got a name," he said.

Laney's eyes widened. "Of the other girl?"

"Well it's a lead," said Dean.

"We don't know if it's the girl that you saw in the vision though," said Sam.

"Lisa's parents had no knowledge of anyone else being with Lisa or any other girls that went missing at the same time. But they said she had a friend, Claudia Mitchell. They were always inseparable growing up. After Lisa disappeared they said she dropped off the radar. They haven't heard from her in three years," said Dean.

"Do they know where she is?"

"She's a senior at MIT," said Dean.

"You're kidding me?" Laney asked in surprise. She shook her head in disbelief. The name wasn't familiar but she could have conceivably crossed paths with her during her brief stay in college.

"Address?" asked Gavin, who hadn't once taken his eyes off Laney during the entire exchange; a fact that Dean had not failed to notice.

"She's lives in student apartments on campus," said Sam, handing his sister a paper with the address written on it.

Gavin nodded, "I can go."

"No," said Laney, looking at him. "I think this one is a job for me."

"That's probably a good idea," said Dean, slowly.

Laney narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her brother. He was being far too agreeable. Usually anything she wanted to do took a lot of begging and pleading. "Okay, where are you going then?" she asked suspiciously.

"We've got two good leads on where we might find Greeley," said Dean. "One of them is Greeley's father's place. He still lives in the same house he grew up in."

"And the other?"

"The truck Greeley was driving is owned by the company he's working for. They put up their drivers at the same motel in town. If he's not with his father, there's a good chance he's there," said Sam.

"I think Gavin should go with you," said Laney, matter of factly.

"Uh, there is no way I'm going to leave you unprotected," he countered.

"I can watch my own back and I know my way around campus. My brothers need to speak to Greeley's father and someone needs to watch the motel."

"Your brothers can split up," said Gavin.

"I don't think so," said Laney.

"Laney, Gavin's right, we can't leave you unprotected," said Sam.

Laney rolled her eyes. "I won't be unprotected. This place is on campus and it has 24 hour security. I'll be armed a _nd_ it's a female only student apartment anyway."

"Hmm, I think I changed my mind. I think I'll go with you instead," smirked Dean.

Laney didn't bother giving her brother a reproachful look. "Seriously, guys I'll be okay. I think I can get her to talk easier than you can."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean firmly believed that Laney was getting the safest gig and it was better than bringing her along with either of them where he was certain the level of danger was extremely high.

Sam finally nodded in agreement with his brother. Laney smiled triumphantly.

Gavin was not happy at all.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSSNNSNSSNNSNSNS

"So what did I miss back there?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Laney.

"Come on, when I walked into the room I could see plain as day that something happened."

Laney sometimes wondered if Dean didn't have psychic powers of his own.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare. Freaked me out a little."

"About what?" asked Sam.

"I don't even remember," she lied.

"You swear it was a nightmare and not a vision?" asked Dean, looking at her.

"I swear," said Laney, looking out the car window. "Make a left at the next intersection. It's that first building on the right."

Dean followed her instructions while Sam scanned the area for signs of anything out of the ordinary. It was late afternoon and the sun was already dimming in the crisp winter sky. He hoped that they'd be back before dark. Nothing good ever happened in the dark.

The Impala came to a stop and Laney gathered up her backpack and jacket before stepping outside.

Sam handed her a small hex bag.

"What's this?"

"Just a little extra protection."

"Don't worry Sam, first thing I'm going to do is put up a devil's trap okay."

Sam smiled. "It's my job to worry."

"I thought that was Dean's job. Your job is to keep him off my back."

"Very funny," said Dean dryly. He walked around the car to her. "Okay, you know the rules. Call first thing if so much as hair tingles on the back of your neck, you hear me?"

"I hear you. Anything else?"

"Just do what you're trained to do."

"I can do that."

She tried to give them her best reassuring smile and walked to the building entrance. They were still waiting by the car watching her. She waved and went inside, rolling her eyes that they hadn't moved an inch. She made her way past the guard, handing him her student ID that she had saved and altered to make valid.

Most students, if they had family, had gone home for the holidays leaving the building pretty vacant. She found Claudia's room easily. It was a ground floor suite at the end of a long corridor facing towards a pond. It was beautiful spot in the spring and summer. Laney had spent more than a few afternoons sitting in that spot doing homework and enjoying the sun.

She cleared her throat and knocked on the door. She kind of hoped Claudia wasn't there, so she could practice her lock picking skills. No such luck though, the door opened almost immediately.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Claudia Mitchell?"

Laney had briefly glanced at her photo in the student directory. She was an average looking woman, with mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

The woman stiffened. "Why do you ask?"

"My name is Delaney. I'm a sophomore here." Or she would have been if she'd stuck around.

If Claudia thought she looked a little young to be in college she didn't remark on it. Then again it was MIT, where child prodigies and geniuses of all ages were not exactly uncommon.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" she asked curiously.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Lisa."

There was a flash of alarm in Claudia's eyes before she regained control of herself. "I'm sorry, Lisa who?"

"Lisa Wright."

"I don't know any Lisa Wright," she said, quickly as she began closing the door.

Laney stuck her foot inside to keep the door from shutting.

"Claudia, please. I know about Lisa. I know what happened. I know you were there."

Okay, so she didn't really. But there wasn't time to dance around it. Laney needed answers fast.

Claudia's hands fell to her side, her eyes going wide. She shook her head. "That's not possible."

 _Bingo._

"Let me in to talk and I'll tell you more."

Claudia was hesitant, looking alternately like she wanted to break down in sobs or make a run for it. Finally the door swung wide which Laney took as an invitation to come in.

"Thanks. I'm sorry to just show up on you like this."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Lisa's parents."

Claudia took a quivering breath and took a seat.

Laney started coughing and grabbing at her throat. "I'm sorry, can I get a glass of water please?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

As soon as Claudia disappeared around the wall to the small kitchenette, Laney darted to the front door and drew a devil's trap, barely having time to cover it up with the floor mat when Claudia returned with a glass.

"Thanks," said Laney, taking a big sip.

"Why are you here? And how do you know about –"

"Calvin Greeley, the man who confessed to killing Lisa, he tried to kill me too. But I escaped and he went to prison."

Claudia shook her head and shrugged. "Well, I wasn't there. I don't know why you would think I was."

Laney pondered for a moment. It wasn't like she could exactly come out and say that she'd seen it in a vision.

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"I told you. I wasn't there."

"Claudia, I know you were. When Greeley confessed to killing Lisa, he said that there was one that got away," Laney lied. Greeley had never mentioned another girl at all. "The police didn't follow up on it, since they had no reason to believe there was another person. But Lisa's parents said you two were inseparable. Butt you told the cops you and Lisa had an argument and didn't spend that afternoon together. I know you were lying. Why?"

Claudia was wringing her hands together. Her neck was tight with tension it looked like she might snap. Laney was worried that maybe she'd taken the wrong approach when Claudia began speaking.

"That man – that Calvin Greeley – he was insane. Just insane. Kept saying that he would let us go, that he just wanted some company. That his mother didn't love him and he just wanted to be loved. But you could see in his eyes the whole time that he wasn't going to let us go anywhere."

Tears began falling from Claudia's eyes. Laney leaned in closer to her. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Claudia looked at her with tear stained eyes. "I was completely hysterical the whole time. But Lisa, you know, she stayed calm. She kept telling me that everything would be okay. She always took care of me like that. She was like a whole year older than me, but it always felt much more than that. I lived in foster care most of my life, but Lisa she was always there."

Claudia's eyes seemed far away for a moment. A faint smile, no doubt brought on by a good memory graced her lips, before darkness in her eyes chased it away.

"He – that monster – he grabbed me and started to rip off my clothes – he was going to you know –"

Laney nodded jerkily, not realizing that she was beginning to breathe rapidly. She had firsthand experience with what he had intended to do.

"We'd been tied up pretty good so I don't know how Lisa did it, but she got loose and she knocked him over the head with a liquor bottle. He was out cold, so we made a run for the door, we got out. We were in some kind of abandoned building in the warehouse district. There wasn't another soul in the building. I guess he came to, because he started chasing us. He had a knife…Lisa pushed me in front of her and we almost made it to the street, when he grabbed her by her hair. She had really long beautiful hair."

Laney nodded. She knew that too, had seen it herself.

"I screamed and tried to grab her, but she told me to run. She told me to make a run for it and not come back. I should have stayed."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I got into a lot of trouble with the cops over the years, petty stuff...but just six months earlier I had made up a pretty big lie about being kidnapped to get out of trouble for running away from my foster home. I knew they wouldn't believe me anyway and I felt so guilty about running, about leaving her there. I knew she wasn't going to get out of there alive. And I was afraid if I came forward, that he'd find out who I was and come after me."

"How did you end up here at MIT?" asked Laney, genuinely interested.

Claudia laughed bitterly through her tears. "I always had some disciplinary issues, but I also got straight A's without even trying. After Lisa, I felt I owed it to her to make something out of my life. I aced the SAT's, got a scholarship. Here I am."

"How did you know about Greeley?"

"A small article in the Boston Globe a few months ago. They had his picture."

"Where exactly was that building?" Laney asked.

"4th and Crescent Street. It's not there anymore. It was demolished last year."

Laney made a mental note. She had a feeling somewhere in that now vacant lot, Lisa was buried and ready to go home.

"Wow," said Claudia, taking a deep breath and standing up.

"What?"

"I've never told a soul about this."

Laney was about to say something when she caught a glimpse of Lisa, standing just outside the window, a serene smile gracing her face.

"She didn't blame you for what happened," said Laney.

"How would you know that?"

"Just trust me, I know."

"Why did you come here?"

"To let you know that I think Lisa wouldn't want you to feel guilty. She died protecting you and she was okay with that."

"Well, I'm glad Greeley is rotting away in prison."

"Yeah," said Laney, softly. She was undecided about whether or not to let Claudia in on the fact that Greeley was out on the loose and in town.

She reached out and gave Claudia a hug, her eyes fixed on Lisa, whose face had gone from serene to alarmed. And Laney felt the little hairs that Dean had warned her about, stand up on the back of her neck.

She pushed Claudia away gently. Lisa had disappeared. Laney ran to the front door and turned the knob, ignoring Claudia's questioning look.

It didn't budge. But Laney knew right away that it wasn't Lisa doing a spiritual lockdown. The door was jammed. On purpose.

Just then there was the sound of shattering glass coming from the back room. Claudia's eyes went wide and she jumped up, heading for the door.

"Forget it. It's locked," Laney said.

She grabbed Claudia's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. She handed her one of her weapons.

"What is this?"

"It's a gun. Just point and shoot."

"Shoot what?"

Laney pulled out her own gun and cocked it. "Lock the door and don't open it. I don't care what you hear. You don't open it until I come back."

"What's going on?"

"Here," said Laney, handing her the cell phone. "Call 911 and tell them there's an intruder."

"Don't go out there."

"I have to," said Laney.

She opened the door and walked out carefully. She shut the door behind her and waited to hear the lock. She could hear Claudia's whispered voice on the phone to 911.

Laney heard the sound of footsteps crunching on broken glass. The sun had set and it had grown much darker in the last couple of minutes. There was only the soft glow of the overhead light on the stove coming from the kitchen. She made her way slowly and quietly towards the bedroom. She knelt down behind the hallway wall waiting for the intruder to make their appearance, grateful for her small stature. She was able to hide in the shadows.

Her heart leaped into her throat when she heard the door knob turning. She took as quiet of a breath as possible. This is what she'd been training for. In the back of her mind, she knew this was going to put an end to her solo expeditions for awhile. Her brothers and Gavin wouldn't be letting her out of their sight anytime soon. Although the Gavin part didn't bother her so much.

The door opened with a slight creak. There was a pause as the intruder waited a moment to see if the noise had been heard, then continued on. Laney knew the police would arrive in under five minutes. The campus had its own police force. If she could keep whoever it was away from her and Claudia's hiding spot, there was a good chance they'd run him off before anything happened.

Laney waited for him to pass. His dark pants and muddy boots came into view first. There was a smell that was coming from him, something familiar. It registered with her a just a moment before she caught his profile in the light glaring from the road outside, shining in through the living room windows.

 _Oh. My. God._

It was Greeley.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mr. Greeley, we just have a few questions for you about your son," said Sam.

"He's in prison what does the FBI want now!" he snapped.

"We're considering prosecuting him on some other cases that he may be involved in."

"What difference does it make? He got a life sentence. He'll never see the light of day again. And when he dies, he'll be entering eternal hellfire."

"No argument there," said Dean, "however, there are other families that would like to see some closure."

"You think this is my fault don't you?" accused Mr. Greeley

"We didn't say that," said Sam.

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes. You're judging me. You know what God would say about that?"

"I can assure you that we aren't making any judgments," insisted Sam.

"He was a good boy. You know. As good as could be expected. I did the best I could. He didn't have a mother, but he was a good boy."

"Uh –huh, right," said Dean, trying really hard to control the eye roll that statement deserved. People only saw what they wanted. "Anyway, I wanted to know –"

"You would know about not having a mother," interrupted .

"Come again?" asked Dean, narrowing his eyes.

"You didn't have a mother and you turned out alright. Although that's debatable in some circles."

Realization hit Sam and Dean at the same time like a ton of bricks.

Dean swore and reached into his pocket for his flask of holy water just as Mr. Greeley's eyes rolled back inside his head and turned beetle-black.

 _Demon._

He put up a hand sending the boys flying towards the wall. Dean's head slammed backwards into the edge of the dining room table with a hard thud and he fell to the ground.

"Dean!" shouted Sam at the motionless heap of brother.

The demon walked over to him and smirked. "Sorry Sam, big brother can't help you right now."

Sam clenched his jaw. Maybe not. But he'd managed to get off an emergency text to Gavin. And that was going to have to be good enough.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gavin being sent to the motel, pricked at his pride. He was sure the Winchester boys were trying to get him out of the way – keep him from doing anything on the case. As it was, he was beginning to wonder what the point of him coming along had been. The only reason he'd wanted to come with them was to protect Laney, and they weren't even letting him do that.

"Screw this," he huffed, jumping out of the cab of his pickup truck.

He walked into the manager's office of the dingy motel. There was an older, stubbly faced man sitting behind the counter watching an old black and white television.

"Excuse me," said Gavin, clearing his throat.

The old man grunted, disinterested.

"Excuse me," Gavin repeated.

With a huff of annoyance the manager approached him. "We got not vacancies. Can't you see the sign out front."

"I'm not looking for a room."

"Then what do you want?"

"I need to know if you've seen this man here." Gavin pulled out a photo.

The manager narrowed an eye at him. "Why would I help you?"

"Probably not out the kindness of your heart, I'm sure," said Gavin. He pulled out a few bills from his wallet and tossed them on the counter.

"I don't want no trouble," said the manager, picking up the money and stuffing it in his shirt pocket.

"No trouble," said Gavin. "Just want to say hello."

"Room 31," he said finally.

Gavin smiled. "Thanks."

The manager waved him off and sat back down in front of the television.

Gavin made it to Greeley's room, figuring out right away that he wasn't there. There was nothing out of the ordinary, dirty clothes in a heap in the corner, a few empty bottles of beer on the counter.

There were several papers spread out over the small table. Gavin picked them up. Some were letters from Greeley's father imploring him to seek forgiveness and redemption before being banished to Hell. Gavin snorted. That ship had sailed long ago.

There was a clipped newspaper article from the Boston Globe about his arrest and confession regarding Lisa Wright. Underneath that was a manila folder, inside an 8x10 photo a young woman, with an address written in red ink on the bottom. Next to it was a name, one that set Gavin's heart racing; Claudia Mitchell.

He snatched up all the papers off the table and stuffed them in his jacket. He reached for his cell, when a text message came through.

 _911._ It was from Sam. It meant there was trouble bad enough that they actually needed his help for once.

He was torn. Laney was probably in serious danger. Greeley knew where Claudia Mitchell was, and it was clear to him now that the demons were pulling his strings after all. But the threat to Sam and Dean was known and immediate. If he took off for Laney, and she was okay and her brothers were hurt or worse and he'd ignored their plea for help, Laney would never forgive him.

Decision made, Gavin made a run for his truck. Greeley's father's home was only three miles away. Laney was much further away. He dialed her phone and got a message that she was on another call. He left a voicemail about what he'd learned and hoped she'd get it in the next couple of minutes.

He hoped that he could get Sam and Dean out of their jam fast enough to haul ass to MIT and rescue Laney; whether she needed it or not.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSN

Laney squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing calm. Of all the way's she'd seen this case going down, this wasn't one of them. At least it answered her question about whether or not the demons were helping him. They clearly were. There was no way Greeley was smart enough to figure it out on his own.

She gripped her gun tighter as he continued to move past her. He headed towards the kitchen and then to the bathroom door. He tried the lock and turned it, meeting resistance. He smiled. Laney could see it even in the dim light of the apartment. She could see the gleam of excitement, the thrill of the hunt in his eyes. The man was sick.

"Knock, knock," he said. "I like it when a girl plays hard to get."

From the other side of the door Laney could hear Claudia's muffled cry.

"Open up," he said. "I promise I won't hurt you."

He put more weight into the door and added a swift kick, eliciting a scream from Claudia. Laney bit her lip. There were no police sirens. Time was up. She was going to have to act. She took aim knowing she couldn't shoot him where he stood. If she missed, a shot could go right through the bathroom door and hit Claudia. She didn't trust her shooting abilities enough to take that chance.

"Greeley!" she shouted, coming out from her hiding spot.

Greeley wheeled around, but didn't look too surprised, until he saw the gun pointed at him.

"You little bitch," he spat. "I spent 9 months in that hell of a prison because of you."

"Step away from the door," said Laney.

"Why don't you come over here and make me? I can get a good look at that sweet ass of yours again. I've been dreaming about it for months now," he smirked as he started walking towards her.

Laney instinctively took a step back, realizing she was stepping into a corner. Not a good place to be.

She moved out of the hallway and began circling her way around to try and get herself between him and the bathroom door. It was working. He circled around towards the living room and away from the bathroom. He pulled a knife out of his waistband and waved it in the air, mockingly.

"You won't shoot me."

"I won't?"

"No, you want me to suffer right? Send me back to prison?"

"So you can get out again?"

"I had some help."

"I know."

"Help!" shrieked Claudia from the bathroom door.

Greeley smiled in such a sadistic way; it sent a shiver through Laney's spine.

"This is better than I expected. Two for the price of one," he said.

Greeley lunged for her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You know, you guys made it too easy, rounding up all you Winchesters in one place. We hardly had to do any work," said the demon. "You all played right into our hands."

"Shut up, you son of a bitch."

"Now, now, don't be angry, especially you Sam. If you would just give in to your dark side, you'd see the genius in it too. You'd be proud."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've always wondered what Yellow-Eyes see's in you and your family."

"Stay away from my family," Sam spat as he continued to fight against the invisible bonds pinning him against the wall. He glanced at Dean who still hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't even be sure his brother was breathing.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sam. You're too important. But your brother, he has to go. We're all getting sick and tired of him getting in the way. Although letting your sister go to that woman's apartment alone was probably the smartest thing he's ever done."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sam, a pit forming in his stomach.

"Calvin Greeley, he's going to make a great demon someday don't you think? Right kind of crazy and all. As we speak he's paying those young women a visit."

"I thought you were supposed to take Laney alive. You're going to let Greeley kill her?" Sam asked, his heart beating wildly. Both of his siblings' lives were hanging in the balance and he felt completely powerless.

"Who said anything about killing her? We're just going to let him have a little fun with her, that's all."

Sam's stomach knotted. He knew exactly what kind of fun Greeley liked to have with his victims. He became woozy and his ears started ringing at the thought of it. For a moment, he was sure he was going to pass out.

"The consolation prize," said the demon, clucking his tongue, "is that we do have the okay to kill big brother dearest here."

Sam's eyes widened. "Leave him alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?" the demon mocked.

He casually walked over to Dean and found the knife he kept in his boot.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Sam.

The demon rolled Dean over, so his chest was up. He raised the knife directly overhead. "One good stab right through the heart ought to do it, don't you think?

"No!" Sam shouted. "Please!"

Suddenly the door burst open and several shots rang out. The demon dropped the knife, looking startled.

Sam's head snapped over the door. "Gavin?"

Gavin raised his gun to fire again when Mr. Greeley's mouth gaped open and the black smoke poured out to the ceiling out through the vents of the room. His body then flopped to the floor and right over Dean, the knife clattering to the floor at his feet.

The invisible force that had held Sam to the wall dissipated sending him crashing to his knees. He quickly regained his footing and ran to his brother's side.

"He's alive," said Gavin, having already checked Dean's pulse. "Ambulance?"

Sam's hands shakily skimmed over his brother. "No, no, I think he's just knocked out," he said, after doing a quick assessment of his brother and feeling nothing but a large knot over the back of his head.

Gavin nodded and then suddenly remembered. "Sam, Laney's in danger. I broke into Greeley's motel room he had the girl's address at MIT."

Sam jumped up; his shock at what had just transpired being pushed aside. "I know, I know. We've got to get to her."

Sam glanced down at his injured brother, who didn't look like he was going anywhere for awhile.

"Let me go," said Gavin, realizing Sam's dilemma. "You catch up."

Sam nodded jerkily. "Okay, call me as soon as you get there."

Gavin nodded and took off running.

Sam gathered his brother up from the floor into a fireman's carry, grateful that at the very least, Dean didn't have to live the terror of not knowing what was happening to their sister.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSN

Laney moved to evade Greeley's lunge. He was clumsy in the small space, but he was also a foot taller than her and double her weight. She nearly made it to the other side of the room before he managed to grab at her ankle. She fell to floor, slamming the side of her face against the edge of hallway door frame. The adrenaline coursing through her body was so strong that it didn't slow her down. She kicked him in the face with her boot, which was enough for him to loosen his grip. She managed to jump to her own feet and turn on him. She steadied her grip on her gun and aimed, ready to fire this time, when she heard the distant sirens. Laney smiled.

Greeley pursed his lips and sneered. "I've got all the time in the world. I'll hunt you down," he said, as he turned on his heels and made a run for the bedroom door.

"Think again," said Laney, as she fired several shots at his retreating back. She felt an intense satisfaction when she heard him grunt in pain. It didn't seem to slow him down though. He made it out of the window and off into the wooded area beyond the building.

Laney moved to follow when she heard the sirens getting closer. Thinking quickly, she ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door. "Claudia it's me, open up! It's okay, he's gone!"

Claudia opened the door. Laney grabbed her phone out of her hand and stuffed it in her pocket. She took the gun Claudia was holding and handed her the one she'd just fired.

"Take this," said Laney. "Tell the police there was an intruder and he tried to attack you and you shot at him with this gun that you had for protection, okay?"

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here. You can't tell them I was here. Please," pleaded Laney. She couldn't get involved in a police case.

"Okay," Claudia finally agreed. Laney had just saved her life and brought her some peace of mind. It was the least she could do.

Laney heard the sirens practically outside the building. "Get out of town for a while. I'll call you when I know it's safe."

Claudia nodded shakily, deciding not question her.

Laney grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You'll be okay."

She ran for the bedroom and jumped out of the window, careful not to leave any fingerprints, and ran for the cover of trees, just as a couple of police cars screeched into the apartment parking lot.

Laney ducked down and slowly made her away across the grounds to a nearby building. She didn't see any sign of Greeley. Honestly, she hadn't even looked. Her focus was getting back to her brothers in one piece. More or less.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Gavin saw the police cars in the parking lot. His heart fell to his feet. He slammed on the brakes and opened his door with shaky hands. He began approaching the building when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled for it, nearly collapsing with relief when he saw the caller.

"Laney! Are you okay?" he asked. "Where are you?"

 _"Physics_ _building, northwest corner of the campus," she answered a little breathlessly._

"Stay put, I'm on my way."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSSN

Laney hung up the phone and dialed Dean again. His phone went straight to voicemail for the third time. Something had happened. She could feel it in her bones.

Gavin's truck came into sight and she ran out to meet him before he'd even stopped. She took a deep breath, feeling as though it was the first breath she'd taken since she'd gotten to campus.

"You're okay," he said, as if he wasn't sure he believed it. He threw his arms around her.

Laney's huffed as she squeezed him back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw all the cops at the apartment building and I thought –"

"Oh yeah, about that," said Laney, hoping that the shakiness she felt wasn't evident in her voice. "Wait, how were you so close?"

"I broke into Greeley's motel room. Found a picture of Claudia and her address. I was headed for you when I got a 911 from Sam."

Laney's eyes widened. "Oh God, are they okay?"

Gavin quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, they got knocked around a bit. Demon had possessed Greeley's father."

Laney shook her head. "I knew it. They've been helping Greeley all along. He told me."

"He told you? He was here? Are you hurt? What happened? Tell me everything," he rushed out as he looked her over top to bottom. It was then that he noticed the swelling on the side of her face. He turned it towards him, trying to get a good look even though it was dark out.

"Where are my brothers?" Laney asked, ignoring the torrent of questions and wincing at Gavin's touch.

He sighed heavily and dropped his hand away from her face. Laney had a one track mind when it came to her brothers. "Dean got knocked out and –"

Gavin's phone began vibrating. "Hang on," he said, as he answered it. "Sam, I've got her. She's okay. Where are you?" He listened for a moment. "Okay, we're on our way."

Gavin shut the phone and grabbed Laney's hand and pulled her towards the truck. "Where are they?"

"Boston General."

"Is it that bad?" Laney asked, voice small.

"I'm sure it's nothing. You can tell me everything that happened on the way."

SNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy!" Laney exclaimed, running into her brother's arms in the ER waiting room.

Sam hugged her tightly and pulled back. He hissed when he noticed the swelling on the side of her face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a dismissive wave. "How's Dean?"

"They're taking a look at him now. He got a pretty good knock on the head."

Gavin moved towards the siblings, taking a protective stance around Laney once he'd given her a moment to reunite with her brother. Sam smiled in thanks at him.

Laney took a seat in a waiting room chair. Her legs feeling weak and wobbly. She felt a little lightheaded as the adrenaline started to leach from her body.

Sam sat down next to her. "You sure you're okay?" he asked softly.

"Freaking demons, Sam."

"I know." He patted her leg.

"And Greeley, he's not going to give up."

"Greeley? You saw him?" Sam asked urgently. "Is that how you got hurt?"

Laney sighed and nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

SNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney kept her explanation brief and to the point, having already rehashed it with Gavin and anticipating the flood of questions she was sure to get from Dean. She wasn't feeling much in the mood for talking. The demons had gotten them again and it was getting old. The side of her face felt like it would explode. Gavin had grabbed an ice pack and made sure she held it to her face. They could probably get the swelling down. But she was going to have a spectacular bruise.

"Mr. Morrison?" asked a young doctor in wrinkled scrubs.

Sam stood up and Laney followed. That must have been the alias they were using this time. "Yes, how's my brother?"

Laney grabbed Sam's hand for support and squeezed.

"We did a CT scan and there's no brain injury, no skull fracture. He has a serious concussion, so we'll keep him overnight for observation, but I think he'll be just fine."

Laney breathed a sigh of relief. "Is he awake?"

"He's been in and out. He's going to pretty groggy for a while. We've given him something for pain and to keep him relaxed. The hospital is overflowing right now, so we'll be keeping him in the emergency room until tomorrow morning when you can take him home. You can go in and see him now."

Sam nodded and thanked the doctor.

"I always knew your brother was hard headed," smirked Gavin.

"It's a family trait," Laney said, with a smile, that made her wince.

Gavin nodded his head in agreement. _Tell me about it._

They followed a nurse to Dean's cubicle and pulled the curtain around for privacy. Laney immediately went to his side and grabbed his hand. "Hey, Dean, it's your favorite sister. You in there?" she asked, peering into his face.

Dean twitched slightly and rolled over towards her voice.

Laney smiled. He really was going to be okay. The question was for how long. How long before the demons took another shot? And for what? To keep her safe?

She wasn't sure the price was worth it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSN

Laney's eyelids grew heavy as the hours passed. Sam had talked her into taking at least a half dose of the good painkillers. Gavin had been forcing ice on her and while the swelling wasn't bad, the side of her face was turning a vivid shade of purple. Dean was still pretty out of it, occasionally mumbling nonsense and laughing at some private joke, sometimes asking for something to drink and then falling asleep before they could get it for him.

They all sat around watching the eleven o'clock news. There had been a short blurb about a home invasion at an MIT dorm apartment. No suspects had been arrested. Wherever Greeley was, he was long gone by now. They were all pretty sure the demons would be making a move soon. For now, they needed to hold up and wait for Dean to get back on his feet. They needed all hands on deck.

After a while Sam had fallen asleep in his chair. Gavin, after much protest, had gone back to the waiting room to take a quick nap. Laney was starting to feel crowded by him. While she was touched by his obvious anxiety over her injury, which honestly was nothing compared to what she'd had before, he wouldn't stop watching her and it was getting on her nerves. She already had two hovering men her life. She didn't need another. However, she more than grateful for what he had done for her brothers and she owed him big time. Only now wasn't the time to be thinking about their relationship, if they could even define it as such. There was too much going on. Demons were out there somewhere and Greeley was still on the loose with a score to settle.

Laney rubbed the bridge of her nose and finally decided to stop fighting sleep. She climbed up on the bed next to Dean, sat down next to him, and leaned her head back against the wall, smiling when he flopped an arm over her lap in a protective manner. Finally, she drifted off to sleep.

Sleep did not last long.

She awoke with a gasp and a start, glad that it hadn't been loud enough to wake her brothers. She carefully moved Dean's arm off of her and got out of the bed. She walked into the restroom outside their cubicle and splashed some cold water on her face, hissing when she touched the forgotten bruising.

She had just had one of the clearest visions she'd ever had and she needed a few moments to think about what to do next. There was an opportunity for her to do something that would save lives; keep her brothers safe.

And she was going to take it.

She walked back into the room and shook Sam awake. "Sam, Sammy, wake up."

"What? What is it?" he asked, jolting awake.

"I just had a vision," said Laney.

Sam stood up, eyes wide. "What did you see?"

"I know where Greeley is. And you have to get him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"He's where?" asked Sam.

"He's still hiding out on campus," said Laney, as she paced the room. "He's in the old gymnasium. It's been undergoing renovations for the past year."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive," she said, stopping in front of her brother. "I saw it clear as day and he's planning something. You have to get him before he disappears."

Sam looked over at his still unconscious brother. "You have to stay with Dean."

Laney nodded in agreement. "Of course, but you can't go alone. You need backup. You should take Gavin with you."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

"Be safe," said Laney, as Sam headed for the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." He paused at the door, turning to study her face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sam, I swear it's what I saw. Even if I'm wrong, we can't afford not to check it out."

He sighed heavily, but finally nodded in agreement. He wasn't generally used to making decisions when it came to a hunt. Dean pretty much always steered the ship. Not that he wasn't perfectly capable or anything. It was just how the dynamic worked and it felt weird for him to make the decision on his own without hashing it out with his big brother first.

"I know, I know, you're right. Keep an eye out for anything here okay?"

"The room is locked down already," said Laney. "No demons, getting in here."

"I know, but still."

"I promise I'll be careful," she said, walking over to her brother and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Tell Gavin to watch his back too."

Sam smiled, squeezed her tightly, and kissed her on the top of her head. "Will do."

After her brother left, Laney paced the room for a good ten minutes before deciding she'd waited long enough. She walked up to Dean's bedside and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. He twitched a little in his sleep, but otherwise didn't respond.

She hesitated a moment, watching him sleep, beginning to feel her resolve falter. She reached around her neck and undid the clasp on her necklace that carried the locket he and Sam had given her just days earlier. She stuck it in the pocket of his jacket that was draped over a chair. She took one last glance around the emergency room, making sure it was clear, before she shrugged on her thick jacket and headed out in the snowy Boston night.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSN

"So, I got a hold of the security company and it looks like they have one guard that does an hourly security check and he's due in about ten minutes. We're going to have to wait before we head in."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"You sure it was a good idea leaving Laney back at the hospital?" asked Gavin.

"She's safer there."

"Yeah, I guess. As long as she stays there."

"You don't think she will?" asked Sam, with a frown.

Gavin shrugged. "You know her better than I do."

Sam pursed his lips. "I think Dean getting hurt scared her pretty good and coming face to face with Greeley again rattled her."

Gavin nodded. "It did."

"Thanks by the way," said Sam. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving our asses."

"No problem," said Gavin. "I was glad I could help."

"Thanks for getting Laney too."

"I can't lie. When I knew that Greeley was going to the apartment I was headed to get her when I got your text and I almost ignored it."

"Neither me nor Dean would have blamed you if you'd gone after her instead of coming for us."

"Yeah, I know, but Laney would never have forgiven me and –"

"There's the guard leaving," interrupted Sam.

The two men quickly got out of the truck and headed inside.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN

It took Laney a little longer than she'd anticipated to find a cab in the late hours of the night, which worried her. Timing was going to be everything and she knew she didn't have much of it.

"Where are you headed young lady?" asked the cab driver.

"4th Avenue and Crescent please."

The driver's eyebrows shot up. "The warehouse district? Why would you go there this time of night?"

"I've got business."

The driver hesitated, looking uncertain.

"If that's a problem I can find another taxi and he'll get the $50 tip instead of you."

The driver shrugged his shoulders and finally put the cab in gear. "You're the boss."

Laney leaned back in her seat. Her hands were tightly clasped together. She knew that she was about to do something that her brothers were going to find monumentally stupid, if not noble. She couldn't help herself. She saw an opportunity and she was going to take it. If she failed, so be it. At least she'd tried. But she was sick and freaking tired of getting jerked around; tired of everyone in her life dying, one by one, or just disappearing. Pretty soon there would be nothing left, and then what was the point?

She only hoped that whatever happened, her brothers would understand and forgive her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You want to split up? Seems like a lot of ground to cover," said Gavin as he took in the immense size of the gymnasium.

Sam thought for a moment. If it were Dean by his side, it would be a no-brainer. But it wasn't. And he wasn't used to hunting with other partners besides his brother and sister. There would be no intuitive bond like he shared with them. Gavin had saved their asses' only hours earlier, but that didn't mean too much to him in the grand scheme of things. But then again there wasn't time to be picky.

Sam finally nodded. "Yeah, okay, I'll go left, you go right. We'll circle around until we meet up. Call me if you get a hit on Greeley."

The two men took off in different directions each one hoping they'd be the one to catch Greeley and put an end to the psycho's reign of terror.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNNSN

"This is it here," said Laney, leaning forward and pointing out the window.

"Right here?"

"Yes, right here."

"It's an empty lot."

"Yeah and?"

"Okay then. Do you need me to wait for you?"

"Nope," said Laney, throwing the fare money plus the extra fifty she'd promised him. "Thanks."

The cab driver muttered something under his breath that sound vaguely like "crazy ass, stupid teenagers" as he shoved the money in his pocket and took off.

Laney canted her head in agreement. He wasn't wrong.

She waited until the cab disappeared down the deserted street before she turned the corner and came face to face with the building she was looking for. The snow was beginning to fall heavily. The only sounds were her footsteps and occasional slipping on the icy pavement.

The building was a rundown old industrial looking warehouse. Most of the windows were broken and there was rotting wood over several of the lower floor windows. The front entrance however was easily accessible. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her jacket tighter around her, hitched her shoulders back, and made her way inside through the broken door. She was just barely inside when she heard the screams.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It took Sam less than ten minutes to make his complete inspection of the gym. It was mostly bare. The walls had been demolished and left in their wake was little more than a wooden skeleton. Whatever construction that was going on it didn't leave much of anywhere to hide. He couldn't understand why after so many hours after the attack at Claudia Mitchell's place, Greeley would have stayed so close to the scene of the crime and then hide out in a place that really didn't provide much cover. It didn't make any sense. Yes, the man was out of his mind, but he'd shown he wasn't stupid.

He was reaching for his phone to call his sister when Gavin approached. Sam stuffed the phone back in his pocket. "Hey, find anything?"

"Nothing at all. You?"

"Not a thing."

"Think she made a mistake?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She seemed pretty sure."

"Maybe we just missed him. It's possible he was hiding out here at first. It's not far from the apartment."

"It's possible," said Sam, unconvinced.

"What? What is it?" asked Gavin.

"I don't know. Just a funny feeling." Sam frowned and reached into his pocket again, dialing his sister. His frowned deepened when he got her voicemail.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "No answer."

Sam nodded his head. "She could be sleeping."

"You really think she'd be sleeping knowing we're hunting Greeley?"

"You've got a point," said Sam. And the more he thought about it, the less it made sense that Laney was practically pushing him and Gavin out the door without even so much as a suggestion that she come along. Something wasn't sitting right with him at all. "I think we should get back to the hospital. _Now._ "

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNNSSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSN

Dean opened his eyes and felt truly awake for the first time. He had some vague recollections of waking up asking for water, mumbling nonsense to his brother and sister, and the occasional check up from a seriously hot nurse. The light coming from the cubicle was too bright for his eyes and the low murmurs of voices from the television were a little loud. His head ached and his vision was a little blurry around the edges. He reached up and felt the back of his head. He winced when he touched the thick bandage and felt the lump. He had to think really hard about how he had ended up in the hospital.

 _Demon._

He sat up in the bed so fast it made his stomach flip. It took several deep breaths to make sure he didn't puke all over himself. On top of that – he belatedly noted – he was alone.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He reached for and pressed the nurse call button. It only took a moment for a nurse to appear.

"Oh, you're awake. Can I help you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow in appreciation of the attractive nurse. He'd been hit the head, but he wasn't brain dead. He flashed his trademark smile.

"I hope so," he said, smoothly. "I'm looking for my brother and sister."

"Your brother is the really tall guy right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, like a sasquatch," he smirked. "My sister is like the total opposite, very petite, has my smile."

"Oh yeah, she's gorgeous."

"Like I said," smirked Dean.

The nurse smiled at him. "Uh, well I saw your brother leave a little over a half an hour ago and not long after that your sister."

"Leave? As in leave the hospital or as in go down to the cafeteria."

"I don't know about your brother, but I was on a break outside and I saw your sister get into a cab."

"A cab? What? Alone?" demanded Dean.

"Yeah, she was by herself," the nurse answered, confused by her patient's change in demeanor. "Are you feeling okay?"

Dean muttered a string of curses and reached for his cell phone. The battery was dead.

"Damn it," he bit out. "Is there a phone I can use?"

"Uh, yeah, we keep a portable phone for patients, I'll go get it."

"Thanks," said Dean. When the nurse was gone he got up on two shaky legs and found his clothing in a bag. He stepped into the bathroom and quickly changed.

He came out to find the nurse waiting with the portable phone. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting dressed."

"You aren't supposed to be released for at least a few more hours. You have a serious concussion."

"Sweetheart, I'm leaving as soon as I find out where my family is."

"You really shouldn't."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be signing out against medical advice. You can get me the paperwork. No offense to you of course."

The nurse bit her lip but smiled, she really wanted to get to know her patient a little better. "Okay, but I'd feel better if someone were here with you to make sure you get home okay."

"So would I sweetheart, so would I."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSN

In the brief second after she heard the screams, a feeling she'd been waiting for finally materialized. Her senses were tingling just as she expected, hoped, and feared.

There was a demon on the premises.

Laney entered the building slowly, following the direction of the scream and waiting for another but not hearing it. She crept up some old stairs that looked like they might collapse at any second as quietly as she could. When she rounded a corner she saw a strip of light near a doorway and very slowly approached.

She peered around the corner keeping herself in shadow as much as possible. She was shocked and not shocked to see Greeley laid out in the middle of the floor. His eyes were wide open, staring at nothing. His mouth gaped open in a silent scream. The floor around him was becoming saturated with a growing pool of blood. His throat had been slit. Laney felt nothing but relief.

"You shouldn't be out in a neighborhood like this so late at night. Not wise for a young woman."

Laney gasped and turned around. It was the demon she'd sensed. She made herself calm down and took a deep breath.

She turned to face him. This demon was wearing a fifty-something man's body. He had on dark pants with a tweed jacket and had a handlebar mustache. He looked like one of her college professors. It was almost comical – except for the demon part.

"I guess you were done with Greeley then," said Laney, trying hard to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"He was becoming a problem. He had to be put down," said the demon with a smile. His eyes narrowed at her. "But what brings you here? And where is your goon squad?"

Laney licked her lips and swallowed thickly. Her mouth had gone completely dry. She cleared her throat. "I'm alone and I have a proposition."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Intriguing. And what would that be?"

"I want you to take me to him."

"To whom would you be referring?"

"Yellow-eyes."

Laney wondered if she's said something wrong. The demon looked momentarily taken aback and then broke into a deep bellowing laugh. It was sinister and cold and went through her body like ice.

"Oh wow, I didn't think this night could get any better," he said, as he clapped his hands together.

"I'm happy for you," Laney deadpanned.

"No, seriously, why would you want me to take you to old yellow-eyes?"

"I want to make a deal with him. I'll let him do whatever tests he wants to do on me and my powers as long as he leaves my brothers alone."

"Really? Any tests he wants?"

Laney swallowed audibly. "As long as my brothers are safe."

"And I'm guessing they don't know about this little sacrifice you are making?"

"It's not their decision."

The demon shook his head and laughed again. "I've heard about you Winchesters and your ridiculous devotion to one another. It turns out the stories were not exaggerated. I wonder what they would think about their little sister attempting to save them."

"Can you get me to him or not?" she spat out.

"I think I can be of service to you."

"Then let's go," Laney demanded, stepping forward.

"Why the rush?"

"Cause any second now, my brother is going to figure out I lied to him."

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNNNSNNSNSSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNS

Dean stared at the buttons on the phone for a full five minutes trying to remember either one of his siblings cell phone numbers. The bump on the head had apparently scrambled his brain.

"Screw this," he said as he headed for the hospital exit, on only slightly wobbly legs. He was just outside the door when Sam and Gavin came rounding the corner at full tilt. "Whoa, dude, where's the fire?"

"Dean?" asked Sam, grabbing his brother's arm.

"Where's Laney?" Dean asked, immediately.

"She's not here?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" asked Dean. "I wake up alone in a hospital bed and nobody can tell me where you went and you're telling me you don't know where Laney is."

"Dean, she said she had a vision and she knew where Greeley was hiding out. Gavin and I went to track him down."

"And?"

"She was supposed to stay with you. When we got to where she told us to go there was no sign that Greeley had ever been there."

"So, she was wrong?" asked Dean, rubbing at his temples.

"No," said Sam.

"She was lying," concluded Dean.

"Probably, but why would she do that?" asked Sam.

"To protect us," said Dean, with a few added curses under his breath.

"Do you really think she'd go after Greeley by herself?" asked Gavin.

Dean sighed. "No...I don't know...maybe."

He reached into his pocket to grab his car keys but pulled out something else. Laney's locket.

Dean's face went white.

Sam swallowed, his own face paling to matching his brother. "That's not good."

"Gee, you think?"

"What?" asked Gavin.

"She's off doing something incredibly stupid right now," said Dean.

"So what do we do?" asked Sam.

"The nurse said she saw Laney get into a cab alone. We have to find out where she went."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSN

"Is the blind fold really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Where are we going?" asked Laney, as she was led to a chair.

"Nowhere. He's coming to us."

Laney gasped softly and felt her heart rate speed up. She was more scared than she'd been in her life. And not for the first time since her vision, she wondered if she was really doing the right thing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSSNNSSNSNNSSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Okay, I got a hit," said Gavin, hanging up his phone. "The cab company says a girl matching Laney's description took a cab from here to 4th Avenue and Crescent. It's in the warehouse district."

Dean nodded and got into the Impala.

"Dean, no let me drive," said Sam, coming around to the driver's side.

Dean opened his mouth to argue. But his brother was right. He was still groggy and occasionally seeing double. He handed the keys to his brother and slid over to the passenger seat. Which felt all kinds of wrong. But he didn't dwell on it.

Gavin jumped in the backseat.

"Warehouse district," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah and?" asked Dean.

Sam shook his head. He wasn't sure why the address was nagging at him, until it suddenly hit him.

"Laney told me that was where she suspected Greeley had buried Lisa Wright's body."

"So she's going there to look for it?" asked Gavin.

"At two in the morning?" snapped Dean, sarcastically.

Gavin shut his mouth and sat back in the seat.

"Whatever she saw in her vision. That's where it happened," said Sam.

"She didn't leave me her locket because she was going to have a look see. It's something more," said Dean.

Sam shook his head, feeling every bit as freaked out at his big brother. Gavin was quiet in the backseat. His jaw clenched tightly, brow furrowed with poorly hidden worry.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," said Sam.

"Let's just get there," said Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNS

"He's here," said the demon professor. Laney hadn't bothered to ask his name, though she was curious. It wasn't everyday she turned herself over to a demon to be led to her own demise.

Laney felt herself trembling, she couldn't help herself. And then she felt it, the new demon presence and she nearly fell out of her chair in shock and confusion. She recognized it immediately.

"Take that ridiculous blind fold off of her."

"Sorry, I was having a little fun," said the demon as the blindfold disappeared.

Laney opened her eyes in disbelief and looked right into a set of familiar and disappointed looking icy blue ones.

"Simon?" whispered Laney.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't put you over my knee right now and give you a good spanking."

Laney's mouth opened and closed as she tried to form a response. She hadn't seen this coming in her vision.

"I – uh – what are you doing here?" she asked, finally.

"My job, remember. Keeping you safe. Taking care of the threat," answered Simon.

Laney turned towards the other demon. He smiled at her. "Sorry, I was having too much fun to let you in on my affiliation."

"You're a renegade," Laney said, with a frown.

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"Yes, don't sound so disappointed," said Simon. "I'm sorry your plans to act as a sacrificial lamb were brought to an abrupt end. And after all the work I've done too."

"I don't understand," said Laney.

"We were finally able to get our other troubles under control and caught up to Greeley and put him out of everyone's misery. That was supposed to be that. Instead I get a call that our charge has shown up wanting to be taken to the enemy. Did I get all that right?"

"Demons attacked my brothers. Dean was hurt. Where were you then?" spat Laney in anger.

"I've told you from day one that _you_ are our number one priority. Not Sam, not Dean, and most definitely not that martial arts punk you've been mooning over."

"Screw you," snapped Laney.

"Did I hit a nerve?" asked Simon, with an amused grin.

"You think I really care what you want with me? You've got an agenda just like yellow-eyes. The only reason you are keeping me alive is because you need me to be. If you didn't need me, you'd just as soon let me rot or have taken me to him in a heartbeat."

Laney stood up from her chair, ready to leave in disgust.

"Sit down!" commanded Simon.

Laney hesitated but sat down hard in her chair. Supposedly friendly demon or not, he was still a demon.

"We have done everything in our power to protect you."

"For what? For your own benefit. Well I don't give a crap about what you want and what you need. I just want them to stop messing with my family."

"If you would let us do our job then –"

"Then what?" interrupted Laney.

"Your brother is going to be so very angry with you. You know that right?"

"Let me go right now and he'll never have to know," countered Laney.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? But I think not. I think it would be better if he knew. After all, he's supposed to know you best. Hopefully he'll keep you from acting on anymore asinine impulses."

Laney's jaw clenched tightly. She was so going to be in trouble. Hopefully Dean was still resting peacefully and she'd be able to convince Sam to let it all go.

"Ah, I think I hear them now."

Laney hung her head dejectedly. _Yeah, right._

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"It's an empty lot," said Gavin, as the approached their destination.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," snapped Dean.

"It's gotta be one of these buildings around here," said Sam.

"Yeah, but which one?" asked Gavin.

"I think I have something you're looking for," called out a voice.

Dean turned around and found himself face to face with a older man.

"You are?"

"Follow me."

"Why should we?" asked Dean, his hand tightening around the gun in his waist band.

"You really are a hardheaded bunch," said the demon. "I'm sure you're looking for your sister."

Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it right at the demon's face.

The demon smiled, but put his hands up. "She's safe, no thanks to you idiots." He put his hands down and turned his back to head in to the building. "You can follow me or you can sit out here in the snow all night, it's up to you."

Dean kept his gun trained on the man's back as his brother and Gavin followed him inside the building and up a set of rickety stairs. Dean could hear the murmur of voices coming from a room. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, which only served to ramp the nausea in the pit of his stomach up several notches. Silently he prayed that his sister was okay.

When Dean entered the room, it took him a few short seconds to take in the scene. Laney was sitting in a chair against the far wall of the room, next to her was the demon Simon who had a look of disappointment and anger that surely matched his own; and in the very center of the room, Greeley's lifeless body lying in the middle of a now congealed puddle of blood.

He sucked in a breath. "Laney!"

Laney got up from her seat and rushed over to Dean, hugging him tightly. She hadn't expected to see him. Sam practically yanked her out of Dean's arms and hugged her tightly himself. Gavin kept his hands to himself, but looked furious.

"You're welcome," said Simon.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Dean.

"I think Delaney should explain," said Simon.

"Laney? Jesus, what the hell happened to your face?" asked Dean, finally getting a good look at her.

She sat down in the chair and took a deep breath. She looked over at Sam, ignoring Dean's questions, and waving his hand away from her face. "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You didn't have a vision?" he asked.

"No, I did. I just lied about what I saw."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's just, you know Dean was hurt and it could have been so much worse and I'm just tired of these demon bastards trying to kill you guys at every opportunity, and you know, for what? Because they want me? I was scared and I was pissed off."

"Okay, we get that," said Dean, staring at the deep purple bruise taking up a whole side of her face and feeling very much like killing something. "But what happened?"

"I got a vision, that showed Greeley being killed by a demon and I thought I would uh...try to catch him while he was still here."

"Greeley?" asked Sam, still confused.

"No, the demon."

"Why would you do that?" Dean asked slowly.

Laney ran a shaky hand through her hair. She really didn't want to admit the next part. "It's not important," she said. "It didn't work out anyway."

"Oh, on the contrary," said Simon. "It's very important. You really should share."

Laney glared at Simon. She really truly hated him in that moment.

"Laney. Talk. Now.," said Dean, his voice low but serious.

She pointed at the professor demon. "I didn't know he was a renegade. I thought he was one of yellow-eyes minions. I asked him to take me to yellow-eyes to make a deal."

"You what!?" shouted Dean, wincing at how it made his ears ring.

"What kind of deal?" demanded Sam.

Laney put her head down, unable to meet their gazes. "I would go with him and let them do their tests or whatever as long as they left you and Dean alone."

Sam, Dean, and Gavin all cursed simultaneously.

"You've got to be friggin' kidding me," said Dean, anger in every word. "I thought we talked about this. You were really going to go off with yellow-eyes?"

"Laney, he would have killed you," said Sam, disbelief in his voice.

"I didn't think that far ahead," she admitted.

"You didn't think that far ahead?" sputtered Dean, incredulously.

Gavin who hadn't said much, showed every bit of what he was feeling on his face, and finally caught Laney's eye.

"I told you this situation was jacked up. You should have stayed home," she said to him.

"Good advice," said Simon, smiling.

"You people – and I use that term lightly – sent me out here to help," said Gavin.

"I can't really take credit for that. I wasn't crazy about the idea," said Simon.

"Well I'm here now."

"And a lot of good that did."

"Guys!" shouted Dean. "You two have something you need to hash out, do it outside. I'm not done talking to my sister."

Gavin shut his mouth tightly. Simon continued to look highly amused. Laney wanted to punch him in his smug face.

"Laney, what made you think that you could even trust a demon to make a deal?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. But if I gave them what they wanted they –"

"Would still come after me and Sam," he finished.

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yes, we do."

"I'm sorry," said Laney, who really couldn't think of anything else to say.

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "We're getting out of here right now." He looked over at Simon. "I'm sure you can handle the clean-up."

"Got it covered," said Simon. "I'll stop by and see you after you've all had a chance to hug it out."

Dean glared at him, which only earned him a chuckle.

The four of them headed back to the Impala and enjoyed the tensest ride Laney could remember in the history of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I was asked if I could update quickly and since I was able to do a lot of undisturbed writing this weekend, I happened to be able to finish another chapter so that I could grant that wish. Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!**

Chapter 17

"Go get cleaned up," said Dean, "And then I want to take a closer look at your face."

They'd gotten a new hotel room right in the downtown core. It was a 30 story hotel and way above their usual level of accommodations, but Laney wasn't about to ask the reason for it. She simply nodded and without a word gathered up a change of clothes and high tailed it to the bathroom. Dean was angry. His silence on the drive to the motel was louder than any yelling he could have done. He was as angry as she'd ever seen him and that was saying a lot. She had a tendency as of late to push him to his limits. She knew his sending her to clean up was a way of giving himself time to calm down. She appreciated that he was trying.

Sam had done his best to keep his brother calm while dealing with his own disappointment and anger. He wasn't just upset at what his sister had tried to do. He was upset that he hadn't been smart enough to figure out that she'd been lying from the get go. He'd left her alone and unprotected; a violation of the most important of Winchester rules.

Dean shed his wrinkled suit and slipped into something more comfortable, wincing at the bump on his head and the occasional waves of dizziness and nausea that still washed over him. He really should have been taking it easy, but there was no way he was going to be able to relax. Sam had explained how their's sister face gained it's new color and it just made him even more upset.

Sam sat at the edge of the bed, leg bouncing up and down, staring at the floor and nervously biting his nails.

"I just don't know what to do with her," admitted Dean, taking a seat on the opposite bed and running his tired hands over his face.

Sam shook his head. "Me neither."

"I'm so pissed at her right now I can hardly see straight and yet…"

"What?" asked Sam.

"I kind of get it, Sammy. If the tables were turned I'm pretty sure I'd have tried to the same thing."

Sam nodded his head. "She was trying to protect us."

"I know," said Dean. "I know. But still, for someone who is supposed to be a genius, she has a tendency to not think fully about the consequences of her actions."

"So what do we do?"

Dean huffed. "What can I do? Tie her up until she's 30? Not let her out my sight, like ever?"

Sam canted his head, and let out a humorless laugh. "You know lately, sometimes I understand why Dad would get so pissed off at me."

Dean's head shot up to meet his brother's. He was surprised at the mention of their father, but even more surprised at his brother's admission.

"It's not easy raising kids," said Dean, dryly.

Sam smiled faintly. He never really got that. He'd never raised any kids. But Dean and their father had. And he was really beginning to understand how frustrated his father must have been. Laney was proving to be more difficult the older she got. Not intentionally, but just the same. She was hardheaded and stubborn. Both unfortunate Winchester traits that she'd inherited and since her brain injury had seemed to come forward full force.

Dean heard the shower turn off and stood up to take several breaths and pace the room as he waited for her to make her reappearance.

Laney came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Dean noticed she looked nervous and it helped him to immediately calm down. He didn't want her to be scared of him, not like that. He wanted her respect not her fear.

"Sit down," he said gruffly.

She immediately obeyed, taking a seat on the bed next to Sam, in what she hoped was friendly territory.

"First off, I love you," he said gruffly. He grabbed her chin and turned the injured side of her face towards him. He hissed. "Secondly, you're grounded."

Laney's eyebrows nearly rose up to her hairline. "Grounded?"

Sam was just as surprised. Laney had never been grounded in her entire life.

"Yes, grounded. I know you're almost 18 years old, but it's time for you to learn a lesson or two. So, you're grounded, meaning I'm taking away your laptop and your cell phone for two weeks, _and_ you're sitting out our next hunt. You don't even get to do research. You can sit around and think about what a stupid, idiotic, half-assed thing you did tonight and hopefully you'll decide to never do something like it again."

Laney's mouth open and closed, she didn't really know how to respond. She had never been grounded before, never really been punished for much of anything. She'd spent some time in timeout in a corner or two when she was really young, but she'd always been obedient and eager to please. But then, she couldn't really argue with him now. She had just done something incredibly dumb. The words, 'you're not my father' were on the tip of her tongue, but even then she knew that wasn't really true. Dean was the closest thing.

"Okay," she said finally.

Dean nodded. "Good, I'm not in the mood to lecture you anymore tonight. So that's all…for now." He grabbed an ice pack from their first aid kit and handed it to her. "Put this on your face."

"Okay," said Laney, activating the ice pack and placing it against her face. She spent a couple minutes thinking of her next step before finally deciding what had to be done. "Uh, just one thing though before I'm officially grounded."

Dean gave her an incredulous look. " _Seriously_? What?"

"I need to talk to Gavin."

Dean snorted. "Not going to happen."

"Please Dean, he's right next door, and trust me, you'll thank me for it later."

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"Please. He saved your ass and Sam's too tonight and he was there for me. I need to talk to him."

Dean considered it for a moment. It was going to be at least two weeks before she had any more contact with the outside world. He figured he could grant her one last request. "Fine, make it quick or I'll come drag you back and it'll be a month before you see the light of day again."

Laney dropped the ice pack, pulled on her shoes, and hustled out of the room before her brother could change his mind.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNNSNSN

"Come in," Gavin said, hearing the long awaited and hoped for knock.

"I've only got a few minutes so we'll have to make this quick. I have a few things to say," said Laney, rushing into the room.

"Before you start," he said, throwing up a hand, "I need to get something out."

Laney stopped short, winced, and turned towards him. "Okay," she said slowly.

"That was the dumbest thing I have ever witnessed in my life. What's next, throwing yourself in front of speeding car?"

"If one of my brothers was in front of it, yeah," answered Laney. "You don't have any siblings. You have no idea what it was like in our family. None. You could never understand."

"Make me understand."

"I love them more than anything else on this planet. We would all die for each other in a second. I don't know any other family who would do that for one another."

"I'd do it for you."

"What?" scoffed Laney. "You don't love me."

"Says who?"

Before she could respond he grabbed her and crushed his lips to her mouth. Laney resisted for a moment, stunned, until she finally relaxed into the kiss. It grew deeper and deeper, until he finally pulled away.

"Says me," said Gavin, breathlessly.

And in that moment Laney knew she had to let him go, because she would get him killed. She had no doubt. Simon's motives may have been transparent, it was obvious he wanted Gavin out of the way, although she didn't know why, but that didn't make him any less right. If Gavin stuck around, he was as good as dead. She saw no other result. No happy ending.

"You have to leave," Laney said, determination set in her voice. Even though her body still buzzed with the joy of their kiss.

"What? Did I not just kind of make a case here? I'm not leaving."

"The case is over and you need to go back to your life."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. I'll make sure of it. Dean's not going to let you tag along with us anymore."

"You can convince him."

"No I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Laney paused and then looked him in the eyes. "Both."

"You're unbelievable," he spat.

"Gavin, I don't know what you think has been going on between us. But there's nothing there," she even thought she managed to sound sincere. "And the bottom line is that I don't love you and I'm certainly not going to be responsible for getting you killed."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what?"

"That you don't love me. You're just too scared, too stubborn to admit it."

Laney threw her hands up in the air. "You're the most conceited guy I've ever met."

"Am I?"

"Yes. And I'm not going to argue with you about my feelings."

"So this is really how you want it?"

"Yes," said Laney, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Gavin shook his head. He was angry. No, he was freaking furious. "You're going to push every person that comes along in your life out of the way. For what? For your precious brothers? You gonna live with them until you're 90? Are you never going to have a life of your own?"

"People who get close to us, get dead in a hurry. That's just a fact. I'm saving your life here."

"How about you let me decide what I do with my life?"

"No. You don't even know a fraction of what my brothers and I are up against. You have no clue. None."

"What about you and me?"

"There is no you and me. Never was. I'm sorry if I led you on in some way." Laney had to turn away from him when she finished that sentence. Because it was a load of crap and they both knew it.

"You're wrong. I know you're lying. Maybe you're not in love with me the way I am with you, yet...but you love me...that kiss was..."

Laney threw up her hands in the air in frustration. "A mistake...I want you out of my life. I don't want you around me. Don't contact me. Just disappear."

Laney stormed out of his door slamming it shut for emphasis. She paused a moment trying to get a hold of herself, but unable to stop the tears that began pooling in her eyes. She never felt like such an asshole in her whole life. Leaving him behind that way hurt deeply and unexpectedly. And she did, she did love him, was _in love_ with him. That was the hardest part of all.

She wiped at her face with her sleeve before putting the key card back in her room door. She could have used some time to collect herself, but her time was up and she didn't need Dean any angrier than he already was.

She walked in, without looking at either of her brothers, kicked off her shoes, and crawled into the bed farthest from the door, ready to share with Sam, because certainly Dean wasn't up for it. She pulled the blankets over her face, the whole time ignoring and not acknowledging either of her brothers questioning stares.

She felt the bed dip next to her and a heavy sigh. "You okay?"

"Just leave me alone Dean. You were right and you're getting everything you want. Gavin's leaving." She began sobbing, because she just couldn't hold it in. She was shitting on one of the few good things she had in her life.

Dean shared a look with his brother. It wasn't exactly a surprise. It was Laney doing exactly what she'd been doing earlier; protecting the people she loved and cared about. And while Dean had never been a fan of Gavin or his sister in any kind of relationship, he really truly felt bad for her. He never liked to his sister hurting, ever. It was the hardest thing to watch either of his siblings hurt or in pain, physical or emotional. Still, he firmly believed cutting ties to Gavin was the right call.

Sam walked over to the bed and signaled for Dean to get up. He hesitated for a moment, before realizing he was not the right person for this particular job.

Sam sat down next to his sister and pulled the covers back. She tried to yank them back up, but he held firm. Finally she sat up and he pulled her to him. She resisted at first, before finally curling into his chest. She cried and cried until his shirt was damp with tears. When she finally seemed to wind down, Sam helped her scoot down in the bed. Dean finally walked over, and gently rubbed her forehead. He handed her a bottle of water and a couple of pain pills, knowing her face had to be throbbing. She took them without complaint.

"Get some sleep."

He wanted to add that it would be better in the morning, but he knew that was a lie.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

If Laney thought the case was completely over. She was wrong. Her sleep was interrupted by dreams, images of Greeley's face, sickly distorted and mocking her. And then she had vision again. This time not so bad, but still jarring, because for some reason she'd lulled herself into a false sense of security about the whole deal since after all, the bad guy was dead.

The third time that she jolted awake in her sleep, Sam turned on the bedside light. She felt immediately sorry. It had to suck trying to get decent sleep when your little sister was punching and kicking in her sleep and waking up every five minutes.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry," said Laney, as she moved from under the blankets and grabbed her pillow.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," she whispered, not wanting to wake Dean, who was miraculously still asleep. No doubt due to his concussion. She'd been surreptitiously checking on him every so often to make sure he was okay.

"Why?" asked Sam, worriedly.

"I'm keeping you up."

"It's okay. What's going on?" he asked, sitting up.

"Bad dreams," she said.

"And?" he asked, sensing more.

"Vision."

Sam's eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Just what they needed.

"Nothing bad," Laney said, quickly. "It was Lisa. We still have unfinished business you know."

"Her body?"

"Yeah, I know where it is now."

"We'll take care of it in the morning."

"Yeah, okay," she said. She put her pillow back on the bed and sat down on the edge. She turned to her brother. "I'm sorry about, you know, lying to you and running out on you like I did."

"I know you are. And I'll give you crap for it later."

Laney half smiled. "I know."

"Get some sleep."

Laney nodded, laid down and curled her head into her brother's shoulder, feeling simultaneously comforted and embarrassed. She really was too old to be sleeping with her brothers. She sighed audibly and closed her eyes, falling asleep fairly quickly and not being disturbed for the rest of the night.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney woke up to the quiet murmur of the television. There was a very tiny sliver of light poking through the space in the window shades. She caught the voice on the television talking about a major snowstorm blanketing the northeast and messing with New Year's plans. That's right. It was New Year's Eve, a holiday that for some reason, Laney well and truly despised.

She rolled over to find herself alone in bed. The shower was running. Dean's bed was empty, so one brother or the other had probably gone out for breakfast.

She got up from bed and stretched her sore body. The throbbing in her face had settled, but a quick look at her reflection in the mirror showed the side of her face was solidly purple. She was still tired and hadn't had the most restful sleep. There was still unfinished business. Out of habit she reached for her cell phone, only to find it was gone. Oh that's right too. She was grounded. No cell. And sure enough her laptop was nowhere to be seen. She had no idea what she was going to do with herself with only her thoughts to keep her company. And she supposed that was the point. Also, no Gavin. She'd taken care of that last night. Her eyes watered at the thought, but she quickly tamped the emotions down. She'd made that bed and she was going to lie in it.

She started straightening out the room for lack of anything better to do, making the beds, and then reorganizing her duffel bag, when she heard the rattle of the room door.

Someone was back and it turned out to be Dean.

"Hey," said Dean. He carried several grocery bags and a few brown bags she figured carried breakfast. She wondered why it looked like he was stocking up for an apocalypse. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

He arranged everything on the cleared table and took a seat in one of the chairs. He pulled out a container and motioned towards it. "Breakfast," he said.

Laney nodded and took a seat opposite him, grabbing the container. When she opened it, it had her childhood favorite. Pecan waffles. She guessed it might be a peace offering. His way of saying, he was still pissed at her, but loved her too, which of course she knew.

"Thanks," she said, not quite able to muster a smile.

Dean grunted around a mouthful of bacon. She dug into her plate as he finished chewing.

"So," he said, handing her a cup of coffee. "Sam said you had a vision last night."

Laney put down her fork. "Yeah, I know where Lisa's body is. It's in that building we were in last night, in the boiler room down in the basement, under a concrete slab. It's fairly fresh concrete, compared to the rest and there's a number, 382, etched into it."

"That's specific."

"Yeah, well Lisa's itching to be put to rest if you know what I mean and I'd really like to see her go at this point."

Dean narrowed his eyes, noticing how horribly tired his sister really looked. For a minute he put aside how pissed he was and really thought about what she had been facing. It couldn't be easy to have something poking around in your head without warning anytime it wanted. Ghosts and spirits and demons using your head as a supernatural information highway had to suck.

"As soon as I'm done eating I'll call it into Boston PD," he promised.

Laney nodded and sighed with relief. "I'll be glad to get out of this town."

"About that," said Dean. "Major blizzard coming in. Looks like we're stuck here for a few more days."

Laney frowned and pushed her food away. "Really?"

"Yeah, why do you think I brought all this junk food and supplies?"

"I just thought you were really hungry."

Dean laughed.

"You feeling okay?" she asked, because she had just as much right to be worried about her siblings as he did.

"Doesn't feel any worse than any hangover I've ever had."

Laney huffed a laugh. "I guess you would know."

"Ha, ha," Dean said, dryly.

Sam came out of the bathroom, a wall of steam behind him.

"Thought you drowned in there," said Dean.

"A limitless supply of hot water. I wasn't going to pass it up," he said, rifling through the bags on the table. "Where's mine? I'm starving."

Dean handed him a container with his veggie omelet and tried not to make gagging sounds as Sam dug in.

They ate in comfortable silence, watching the television reporting on the impending blizzard.

Laney changed into some downtime clothes, and sat on the bed, wondering what she could do. Read a book? She wondered if she was even allowed to do that. She could remember that kiss with Gavin. That kiss that had ignited something deep inside her. Nope. She'd put a fork in that. Wouldn't think about it. It hurt too much. She was tired of hurting.

Then suddenly Laney knew she was about to be occupied, because she felt her favorite neighborhood demon coming for a visit.

Laney jumped up from the bed catching her brothers' attention.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"It's Simon."

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered a curse, pushing his sister back behind him as he went to open the door before Simon knocked.

"Aw, you heard me coming," he said, "Warms my heart. May I?" He motioned towards the inside of the room.

Dean swung the door open.

"So are we all good here? Everyone happy," said Simon.

"What do you want?" spat Laney.

"Just checking in. Calvin Greeley has been salted and burned to your specifications and the demons that were hanging in town have all fled for the hills so to speak. Everything is copacetic."

"What now?" asked Dean. "I mean, what are they up to next?"

"I don't know. Probably licking their wounds, planning their next attack."

"So when do we stop running and when do we start going after them?" asked Laney, annoyed.

Dean shot his sister a look of warning. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a valid question," said Simon, picking up the tension. "But you're not running. You're evading."

"There's a difference?" asked Sam

"There is."

"So what's your point?" asked Dean.

"You know, I don't really have one."

"Are you done now?" asked Dean.

"Okay," Simon conceded. "Truth is, something very big is about to happen. And they want Delaney bad. It's down to the wire now and yellow-eyes is getting desperate."

"Something big, like what?" asked Sam.

"You'll find out soon enough. It involves you too, Sam. Only they don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean? Do you know why they want Sam?" asked Laney, exchanging a look with her brother.

"No, not exactly. No one does except yellow-eyes and he's not talking about it. But it's all about his plan for world domination I guess."

Dean rubbed his hands through his hair and over his face in frustration.

"Cheer up," said Simon. "Like I said, they don't want to hurt Sam."

"Yeah, that's such a relief," said Dean, dryly.

"I do what I can," said Simon.

He turned around to look directly at Laney with his gaze penetrating and assessing.

"I can tell by that look in your eyes that you took my advice."

For a minute Laney seriously considered grabbing a gun and shooting Simon right in his smug face.

He put up his hands as if able to read Laney's body language. "Well, I think I'm overstaying my welcome here. But I'll be in touch. In the meantime, I would say just keep doing what you do." He headed for the door, stopped and turned back to Laney. "I'm glad you didn't get yourself killed. And cheer up Delaney," he added before he disappeared.

Laney sat down hard on the bed. "Bastard," she muttered.

Dean canted his head. "I'll second that."

Sam sat down on the couch his expression distant. Dean stared out the window watching the snow. It was going to be a very long few days.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSN

"Where are you going?" Sam asked his brother.

Laney was wondering the same thing as she watched Dean wearing his good plaid and dabbing on a bit of cologne.

"I've got a date."

"A date?" asked Sam and Laney simultaneously.

Dean gave him a 'duh' look. "It's New Year's Eve. Of course I have a date."

"With who?" asked Laney.

"That ER nurse from the hospital."

"When did you even find time to – you know what, never mind," said Sam, shaking his head.

Laney rolled her eyes. Leave it to Dean to be half-conscious and leave the hospital against medical advice to search for his missing siblings – and still manage to score a chick's number.

"In this weather?" she asked.

"I'm a big boy," he said. "And it's just down the street at another hotel."

Laney nodded. "Be careful."

"My middle name."

He walked over and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. "I know how much you hate New Year's, but try to enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself? I'm grounded."

"I know," he said with a laugh as he headed out the door, ducking his head to avoid a flying shoe.

Laney shook her head. "What about you Sammy? Plans?"

"No," he said. "Gonna read."

"God, we suck."

Sam laughed. "I'll get your laptop for you. Or you could use mine. Dean will never know."

"Nah," said Laney. "I think for once I should obey him."

"I think Gavin's still here."

Laney shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure he's stuck like the rest of us with this weather."

"Wonder what he's up to?" asked Sam. He and Dean had talked a bit about what had happened the night before. Dean's attitude was all good riddance. But Sam knew that Laney's feelings ran deep for the guy and he knew she was hurting. He'd held her while she sobbed and it broke his heart.

"Don't really care," said Laney.

Sam put his book down and closed it. "What did you say to him?" he asked softly.

Laney walked over the small couch and sat next to her brother. "Some pretty crappy stuff."

"And you're sure about this? Cutting him out of your life?" he asked, as he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"It's the smartest thing to do."

"Sometimes the logical thing isn't always the right thing."

"Sam, I'm not going to have him hang around us and get killed. I'm not going to have another death on me."

"No one's death is on you."

Laney snorted in disagreement. Yeah, right. Only her Mom's, Steve Wandell's, and in a roundabout way, her father's.

"Maybe instead of telling him never, you should have just said not right now."

"What does that even mean?" Laney asked in an annoyed tone.

"You know exactly what it means. You don't have to cut him off for good. Now is not a good time, I'm not disagreeing with you there. We've got issues and you're still a little young. But I'm not blind and neither is Dean, you two have something between you and I'd hate to see you let it pass you by."

"I guess I'm surprised that you would encourage this Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way please. But I'm talking about Jess. After what happened I thought you'd understand better than anyone else."

"There's a big difference between Gavin and Jess. Gavin is a hunter. Gavin knows about this life. He knows what he's getting into. He's making an informed choice. Jess had no idea."

"Sam, with you being one of the special children and me being some kind of freak who is being hunted by demons, he really has no clue."

"This won't go on forever."

"You're more optimistic than I am."

"Seriously baby, don't push him out. You need people other than me and Dean, contrary to what Dean thinks."

"Why?" asked Laney, pulling away from him and standing up and walking to the window to look out at the snow.

"Because we may not always be here. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth."

Laney turned to her brother. "If you and Dean aren't here, I don't see much reason for me to be either," she said softly.

Sam clamped his mouth shut. The love the kid had for him, it was mutual, but sometimes it scared him how much they were all willing to sacrifice for each other; the devotion and the trust. Sometimes he wished they weren't so close. Just meant there was that much more to lose.

He reached for his sister's hand and squeezed. "Just consider it. Talk to him. Yes, I agree with you, he can't hunt with us, not with what we're facing, but if he really feels as strongly as I think he does about you, I'm guessing he will wait for you."

"I don't know why he would bother."

"I can see why and so can Dean. Give the guy a break, huh? He did save mine and Dean's lives. And he came back to you when he could have stayed gone. "

"That's emotional blackmail."

Sam smirked and shrugged. "Just don't leave it the way you did. Smooth it over."

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to leave this room."

"I'll give you a pass. It's only next door."

Laney thought about it for a few minutes. It couldn't hurt to talk to him. Maybe she could make him see reason, or at the very least she could hold on to their friendship.

She got up and brushed her hair to make herself look halfway decent, ignoring Sam's knowing look. She stuck her tongue out at him and headed into the motel corridor. There were the sounds of partying coming down the hallways. It looked like everyone was ringing in the New Year in their room or down at the hotel's bar. It was still a several hours until midnight.

Laney paced out in front of Gavin's door a couple of minutes before she finally knocked. It took long enough that she thought maybe he'd left. She was turning away from the door when she heard the latch unlock and came face to face with a pretty blonde woman wearing nothing more than an oversized t-shirt. Laney narrowed her eyes in confusion and stepped back.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, I think I've got the wrong –"

"– Who's there?"

Laney broke off mid-sentence. There behind the woman was Gavin, bare-chested in a pair of jeans, hair wet and dripping, like he'd just gotten out the shower.

His eyes went wide enough to match her own.

Laney's draw dropped. She sucked in a breath. "Sorry, wrong room," she muttered as she ran down the hall.

She heard Gavin call after her, but she kept right on going. She was passing a room that had the door wide open and a couple dozen people milling around it.

"Hey, we're having a party, everyone is invited!" said a young man, clearly already drunk.

Laney paused for a moment before she decided to go inside to avoid Gavin if he decided to come looking for.

"Sure," Laney said, as she plastered on a smile.

She walked in completely unnoticed. The room was barely lit and completely trashed. There was a radio blasting in the corner. There were bottles of alcohol everywhere.

Laney stared at the bottles. Her heart hurt and she wanted the pain to go away. She remembered what a young Dean had told her when she was a little girl. Daddy drank when his heart was hurting to make the pain go away.

She wanted that. She wanted it gone.

There was a bottle of vodka sitting on a table, barely touched and an assortment of tiny bottles laid out. She went straight for them and when she saw that no one was paying her much attention, she grabbed the large bottle of vodka and several of the tiny bottles, put them inside her hoodie, and slipped out of the room.

She found a stairwell and climbed a few floors up and sat down, hoping she would get some peace and quiet. She opened up the vodka and took a swig, gagging and coughing. She probably should have gotten something to mix with it so it wouldn't burn so bad. But before she could really think about it, she started to feel the warmth at the pit of her stomach spreading outward and a moment of pure relaxation and she took another drink and another, until Gavin, the demon, Greeley, her brothers, her father, and all her pain, was out of her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam wasn't too worried when Laney had surpassed the thirty minute time limit he'd imposed. It had to mean things were going well and he wouldn't begrudge his sister a few extra minutes, especially since it was pretty clear that Dean was not going to ease up on his punishment for her. It had barely been a full day yet and he could see how excruciating it was for his techie sister to go without her lifelines. Seeing how Gavin had reignited her confidence in her computer skills, he could tell she really wanted to dive back into it. He wondered if he should have a talk with his brother about that.

There was a knock at the door pulling him from his thoughts. He smiled when he realized his sister had forgotten to take her room key. When he opened the door he was surprised to see a worried looking Gavin on the other side.

"Where's my sister?" Sam demanded.

"She's not here?"

"No, she went to see you and hasn't come back yet."

Gavin let out a deep sigh, eyes falling to the floor before he looked back up at Sam with a guilt ridden expression.

"What?" asked Sam, expectantly.

Gavin didn't think there was an easy way to explain what happened without sounding like a total dick. Which he was. Yeah, he'd messed up. He'd picked up some random chick at the hotel bar and brought her back to his room. He was upset. Trying to get over what Laney had said to him, trying to forget that kiss that had fired him up. It had been stupid, he knew it immediately. But it was done, and now Laney knew, and he'd ruined everything forever.

"She came by, but I had a...someone with me..."

Sam understood exactly what he meant without another question. He simply cocked his arm back and slugged Gavin right in the face.

"Deserved that, but I want to explain..." said Gavin, rubbing his chin.

"You deserve more than that. No explanation needed," said Sam, furiously. "I'm going to go look for my sister and when I come back you'd better be gone. I don't care where you go, but you sure as hell better not here. And if you are, so help you God, I'll sic Dean on your ass."

Gavin straightened up and nodded his head. "I'm sorry...I...just tell her..."

"Save it," spat Sam. Even though he understood what had happened and why, still, no one hurt is sister like that and walked away unharmed. He slammed the door in Gavin's face.

He quickly slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed his jacket, wallet, phone, and a weapon – you could never be too careful – momentarily considered calling Dean. Ultimately he decided against it. It was too soon to panic and Laney hadn't been dressed to go out in a snowstorm. The hotel was pretty damn big though. She'd probably found some quiet corner to cry it out.

Sam's chest tightened. Men really were assholes.

He stepped out into the corridor and began a systematic search. He knew his sister pretty well, so he had a good idea where she would choose to hide. Twenty heart-in-his-throat minutes and ten floors later, he found her, sitting on a stairwell, leaning into a wall, with a half-empty bottle of vodka at her feet.

Sam cursed lightly. He didn't know whether to be furious with her or concerned. She had to be hurting a lot to have gone there. She always disapproved when Dean had a few too many. She'd grown up seeing what alcohol had done to their father.

"Hey kid," Sam said softly, not wanting to startle her.

"S'mmy!" Laney slurred in delight. "Is so good to see ya!"

"How much of this did you drink?" he asked, wondering if it was enough to warrant a hospital visit.

"Enough," she said with a goofy smile.

"Come on," he said, reaching out for her. She grabbed his hand and fell into him, tripping over her own feet.

Sam shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After helping his sister shuffle and stumble her way back to their room, he settled her on the couch as he thought about how he could keep her occupied and get her sobered up as quickly as possible.

Like before Dean showed up.

Laney turned towards the window and watched the swirling snow, fascinated by it and by the way she was feeling. There was weightlessness in her body; a disconnection that happened after she had drank a bit. It was scary but liberating. It felt kind of good. And she didn't want it to stop.

Laney giggled and smacked at her face. "I can't feel my face!"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Look!" she exclaimed, again smacking her face. "I can't feel it."

Sam grabbed her hands and put them in her lap. "I can see that. That's enough."

Laney smiled brightly at him. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. She wasn't going to sober up anytime soon.

With a sigh he reached into the small refrigerator and twisted the cap off a bottle of Gatorade before handing it to her.

"Drink this."

"Why?" she asked, with a frown.

"It'll help you feel better."

"I feel great already! On top of the world!" She stood up and tripped over the edge of a table leg and barely righted herself before she spilled her drink.

He grabbed the bottle from her and made her sit down again before handing it back to her. "Drink this before Dean gets back and sees you like this."

Laney raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Wouldn't want big bad Dean to kick my ass. He can't stand me as it is."

"That's not true."

Laney sighed dramatically. "I'm hungry."

Sam considered for a moment. Some food might help soak up some of the alcohol. He got up to rifle through the bags of food Dean had gotten earlier.

Laney giggled quietly and reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt, clumsily pulling out a tiny bottle of rum and pouring it into her Gatorade.

She smiled and nearly drank the entire bottle in one swig.

Sam turned around with a bag of chips and raised an eyebrow seeing that she'd finished the drink.

"Good girl," he said.

"It's true what they say, alcohol really does taste better when it's mixed with something sweet."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Laney grinned at him like a two year old with a secret.

Sam grabbed the container from her and sniffed.

"Laney!" he admonished. "Where is it?'

"Where's what?"

"The liquor."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with an innocent shrug.

Sam reached into her sweatshirt pockets and pulled out a handful of liquor bottles. He swore.

"Ooh Sammy, watch your language!"

"Do you have anymore?"

Laney pursed her lips in a pout. "No I think you got it all, party pooper!"

He handed his sister the open bag of chips. "Eat."

He then proceeded to the bathroom and opened each bottle and poured the contents down the drain.

Laney shoved a chip in her mouth and with a giggle and several stumbles walked out of the room into the hallway.

Sam heard the door slam shut, cursing, he hurried after his sister, catching her weaving down the hallway. He grabbed her by the hood of her sweatshirt and yanked her back into the room.

"Laney, where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to say hi to Gavin and his new girlfriend. She's very pretty you know…much better looking than me. I can't blame him. And she was a woman, not a stupid kid."

Laney's bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered.

Sam sighed and wiped an errant tear from her face with his thumb. He ushered his sister back inside and latched the door.

"I'm bored Sammy, can we go somewhere?"

"There's a blizzard and you're in no shape to go anywhere."

"You're no fun. You used to be fun Sammy. But you're so serious all the time now. Is it because you're going to turn evil one day?"

Sam's jaw clenched.

"That's it isn't it? You're going to evil and I'm supposed to kill the bad guy or something. Our lives are like a really bad horror movie!"

Laney got up and wobbled over to her brother, leaning down and patting his face with her hands.

"It's okay Sammy. I still love you."

Sam gently pushed her hands away and was going to demand she sit down before she fell, when the door opened and was stopped short by the security latch.

"What the hell guys! You trying to lock me out."

"Dean!" exclaimed Laney, clapping her hands.

"Oh crap," muttered Sam as he walked over to unlatch the door.

Dean walked in with an annoyed look.

"Dude, what are you doing back? It's not even ten o'clock yet."

"I just thought I'd spend the holiday with my brother and sister. Is that a crime?"

"Hot nurse bailed on you huh?"

"Her loss," muttered Dean.

Laney laughed. "Don't worry Dean, I think there's a hot blonde next door in Gavin's room. Maybe he'll share."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his sister. Her voice and demeanor were off. She looked like she was trying to keep herself upright. She gave him a goofy smile. And it hit him.

"Are you drunk?" he demanded, stalking up to her and grabbing her shoulders.

"You would be the expert. You and Dad," she giggled. "Ooh, burn!" she added.

Dean glared at his brother. "Sam, you have five seconds to tell me what happened."

"Go ahead, you big tattle-tale."

Sam grabbed his brother's jacket sleeve and pulled him off to the side. Laney sat down and busied herself by staring into a glass bowl on the table and putting it up to the light.

"She went next door to see Gavin, found him with another woman, and it was obvious that – you know he'd been – and she took off. By the time Gavin told me what happened, I found her in a stairwell like this."

"Where did she get alcohol?"

"Dean, there are like a million parties going on in this hotel right now."

Dean threw his keys against the wall. "I swear, I can't leave the two of you alone."

He stalked up to his sister, grabbed the glass from her hands and put it down on the table.

"I am so disappointed in you right now."

"Join the club," said Laney. "Sammy's disappointed in me. Dad would be disappointed in me. Simon was disappointed in me. I can't make anybody happy. I'm supposed to be this big important deal, but I'm just letting everyone down. Now I'll be grounded until I'm 30," she said, standing up and pushing past Dean. "Won't matter, at the rate I'm going I'll be dead before I'm 18."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "Laney, don't talk like that."

"Whatever dude."

"Sam and I won't let that happen. No matter what you do, we will never leave you. We love you," said Dean.

Laney snorted. "Like Gavin loved me? Yeah, until I stop doing what everyone wants. Then they all hate me or they'll go find the first woman they can and screw them. Cause I'm just a kid. What do I know about love? What do I know about anything?"

Dean headed for the door.

"Where you going?" asked Sam.

"To have a chat with Gavin."

"He's already gone. I ran him off."

"Man, I really wanted to have a little chat with him," said Dean. Preferably with my fists, he mentally added.

"I decked him pretty good."

Dean smiled. "Knew I could count on you Sammy."

"You know, it's not Gavin's fault," Laney interjected. "I told him to get lost, that we never had a chance. I just didn't know he'd move on so quickly. Anyway, just means he didn't care! I was right all along. Can't trust anybody. Even he loves me and I love him. I don't care if you think I"m too young."

"Laney, that other girl was nothing. It – I can't explain it right now," said Dean.

"I'm sorry," said Laney.

"About what?"

"Everything…that I'm screwing up and pissing you off and making your life hard and –"

"Laney, you're not screwing up, you –

" – Oooh – look Times Square!" Laney squealed pointing at the television.

"Right, you won't remember any of this tomorrow anyway," he muttered.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his sister, whose gaze was now transfixed on the television. He remembered the first time he'd gotten drunk. Then the first time Sam had gotten drunk, he had been the same age as Laney. He supposed it was a Winchester rite of passage. But he knew this had to be the last time. Winchesters liked to self-medicate and it wasn't a tradition he wanted his little sister to carry on. He understood why she had done it. She was hurting bad. And she felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She wanted someone or something to make it better.

Laney turned to meet her brother's stare. "I really am trying to do the right thing," she said, earnestly.

"I know you are."

"I just don't know exactly what that is."

"I know," said Dean, with a small smile.

She jumped up from the bed, momentarily teetering, like she was ready to fall. Sam righted her.

"Thanks Sammy!"

"No problem."

"I've got something really important to say," she announced.

"Yeah?" asked Dean, curiously.

Laney put her hands on her hips, head to the sky. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I forgot."

Dean sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator. "Here," he said, opening the cap and handing it to her.

Laney took the bottle and sniffed it. "What's in it?"

Dean rolled his eyes to the ceiling, praying for patience. "What do you mean, what's in it? It's water, drink it." He snapped.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNS

After a few incoherent rants, a couple of crying jags, and an all out laughing fit caused by what, they had no idea, Laney began to wind down shortly before the ball dropped in Times Square. She'd grown more quiet and morose as the hours dragged on, her movements slower and more deliberate.

By the time midnight struck she was passed out with her head on Dean's chest.

"Happy New Year kid," he said, kissing the top of her head.

He eased out from under her and laid her down on her side, covering her up. She didn't stir in the slightest, she was completely knocked out. He eased the knots out of his back and stretched. Drunken Laney was exhausting. Sam hadn't been nearly so all over the place with his emotions. He wondered if it was a girl thing. Sam had mostly been angry and then sad. Laney was guilty and sad and all points in between.

Sam had dozed off in his bed after his sister had finally grown quiet. It had been a long week for them all.

Dean turned the television off, scooted down on the bed and wrapped an arm around his sister, a way of keeping an eye on her, protecting her, even in his sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSSN

It was around four in the morning when Laney jumped out of the bed in an uncoordinated flailing of limbs, fell on the floor in a tangle of sheets, and then stumbled to the bathroom to puke her guts out.

Dean was right behind her, holding her hair back and her head up. Sam plodded in behind them with a bottle of water at the ready.

Dean sighed. This was where the real fun began, the morning after.

They got her resettled in bed and comfortable again.

But it was a scene that repeated itself twice more before Dean emptied a trash can, lined it with a plastic bag and put it at the bedside for her convenience.

When she woke up again with the pit in her stomach, she bypassed the trash can and headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it before Dean could even get to her.

"Open up!" he demanded.

His only response was the sound of Laney gagging and heaving. He winced in sympathy, all too aware of the effects of a killer hangover.

"Kill me now," Laney finally moaned, her voice muffled by the door.

Dean smiled. At least she was making sense now. "Serves you right," he said, with a laugh. "Wash up, take a shower, it'll help you feel better."

"I highly doubt it," she muttered.

But after a moment, Dean heard the shower turn on and the soft sounds of movement coming from the bathroom.

Sam who'd been listening to the whole exchange from his bed got up and began brewing a pot of coffee. He was sure it would be the first of many.

Laney stripped slowly and clumsily out of her clothes, the smell of alcohol seemed to be oozing from her pores, kind of like the embarrassment over the night's previous events. She remembered bits and pieces. Some of it was blur. But she was sure she'd humiliated herself. And for what? A stupid crush?

Now she and Dean were going to have to have a talk and there would be yelling and anger and tears and hugging and reassurances and then everything would still be the same as before.

After a few minutes, Laney shut the water off. She was feeling pretty unsteady and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. She was weak and shaky and had puked up everything she'd ever eaten in her life. Her head pounded almost worse than the aftermath of her visions. Why would anyone do this to themselves on purpose?

She realized belatedly that she didn't have a change of clothes and stood at the sink in her towel unsure of her next move. She was still very shy about showing any of the scars on her body. The only ones left were the thick scars on her chest and abdomen, and the nasty ones on her right leg. And it was just her brothers, not like they would judge. But still.

There was a knock on the door. "Got your bag here," said Dean.

Her brothers were the best ever.

She retrieved the bag with an embarrassed smile and changed into some drawstring pants and a long sleeved thermal top.

She brushed her teeth to wipe the nasty taste out of her mouth and finally made her way back into the room.

Dean bit back a smile as he watched her shuffling over to the bed, her head in her hands.

Sam walked over to her and handed her a cup of coffee. "Here, this will help," he said.

Laney nodded, winced, and grabbed the coffee.

"You can have something to eat in a little while."

"Oh God, please don't talk about food."

Dean chuckled. "You sure you don't want a greasy cheeseburger with crispy bacon and a side of onion rings?"

Laney moaned and grabbed her stomach. "I hate you."

Dean laughed again sharing a grin with his brother. He sat down on the opposite bed facing her.

Laney took another sip of her coffee before her eyes rose up to meet his. "Dean I –"

He put his hand up to stop her and patted her knee. "It's okay kiddo. I'm going to give you a pass on this one."

Laney's shoulders that had been near up to her ears, sagged down in relief. "Oh, thank God."

"But," he said, with a pointed finger. "You're still grounded."

She nodded. She could deal with that.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNN

Or so she thought. After three days of being snowed in by what was being called the worst blizzard to ever hit Boston, she was sure she was going to lose her mind. They were all going stir crazy. Dean and Sam had alternately taken turns roaming the hotel and it's bar and gift shop. There were a few restaurants still in business that were brave enough to operate in the crazy weather. They were looking easily at two more days before they might be able to leave town. They had to wait for the roads to be plowed. And Dean had steadfastly held onto his edict that Laney be grounded, which included not leaving the room. She wasn't allowed to do anything and Dean had taken over control of the television, so it was lame ass television shows. He and Sam had even had a heated argument when Sam suggested his brother ease off on her.

Dean won.

So Laney had taken up a corner of the room and decided to practice her meditation and other methods that she'd been taught during her brief acquaintance with Pamela Barnes.

Big mistake.

With hours of nothing to do but practice, she had managed to open some kind of door in her mind and with it came some new sensibilities. Her gifts had expanded unwittingly. It took her awhile to realize it, but suddenly she could pick up with alarming clarity the emotions her brothers were feeling. She could even pick up beyond her room to a lesser extent. There was a growing sense of disquiet in the hotel as the days wore on and people's frustrations were mounting. She probably didn't need powers to sense it. But this was different. She didn't just sense it; she felt it, like it was coming from herself. It was scary and uncontrollable.

From Dean, she felt overwhelming guilt. Laney could feel down to her bones.

And then there was Sam. She felt an intense anger burning beneath his quiet demeanor. It surprised her because he never talked about it. Never really came across as angry. Sad, but never angry. He'd always been the calm one to Dean's outgoing, outspoken gruffness. It didn't make sense to her based on behavior, but Sam was full of fury and near rage.

Laney had always thought she wanted really wanted to know what was in their minds. But this wasn't exactly how she'd expected it to be. The worst part was that she had opened this door in her mind and she didn't know how to close it, didn't even know how to temper it to make it more bearable. It was getting to her, breaking her down. She was ready to crack.

"Dean, can I please go for a walk? I am seriously going crazy. This isn't a grounding. This is house arrest," she whined.

"Don't be so dramatic," he said, not even looking away from the television. "And no, you can't go anywhere."

"Please, Sam can escort me. I'll be on my best behavior."

Sam looked up from his laptop, but said nothing. This was Dean's show.

"Nope," said Dean, casually.

Laney got up from the bed and stomped her way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She splashed some cold water on her face, the bruising on her face had turned a lighter purple and varying shades of yellow. She tried to rein in the intense anger she felt building inside her. The events since Christmas coupled with being stuck in a hotel room for days on end with no distraction and suddenly stronger powers left her no room to breathe. Not to mention the pain of what had happened with Gavin that she'd been ignoring as best she could. But it was becoming too much.

"Screw this," she muttered. She'd reached the end of her rope.

She stormed out of the bathroom, walked over to her bag, pulled out a jacket, put on her shoes, and headed for the front door.

Dean, who had been silently watching her with raised eyes, jumped off the bed and stepped in front of her, blocking her way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"Who said you could?"

"I did."

"You don't have a vote."

"Really? So, it's okay for me to put my life on the line every time I go on a hunt and its okay for me to run around with a great big target on my back for every demon on this planet to hunt me down, but it's not okay for me talk a freaking walk around the hotel. You know what? You don't get to ground me. If I'm old enough to risk my life, I'm old enough to make my own goddamn choices!"

"Maybe when grow up and act like the genius you are supposed to be then I might consider it!"

"Screw you Dean. I'm over this. I'm not five years old and you are not my father."

Sam stood up from his seat and walked over to stand next to his sparring siblings.

"What did you just say to me?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

"I said, you are not my father."

Dean's jaw clenched tightly. "You're right, I'm not. And thank God for that."

Laney's mouth twitched. "I can't stand to be around you two right now!" she yelled.

Sam suddenly felt something inside him snap and a dam of emotion come flooding out. Laney sucked in a breath as she felt it coming like an avalanche, and it was directed at her.

"Laney, stop acting like you're the only one having a hard time here. You're not the only one things are happening to. Yellow-eyes wants to use me for some evil plan. Do you get that? I'm supposed to be evil! Dad told our brother to kill me if he couldn't save me and you act like it's just about you! You think you're the only one that has problems. What about Dean having to live with Dad's words all day long? And you running off and doing stupid crap anytime the mood strikes you! Stop acting like a brat and grow up! Contrary to what you might believe, the world doesn't revolve around you!"

Dean looked at his brother in shocked silence. He knew Sam had his own troubles that he was dealing with. Only between the two of them had they discussed his fears.

Laney who had been frozen in place by her brother's outburst, finally became unglued from her spot, pushed her brother out of the way and ran out the door.

Neither Dean nor Sam followed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was three hours later before Dean heard a key card in the door and breathed a deep sigh of relief. It was Sam who appeared; shoulders stooped, puppy dog eyes on full power, and walked in. Dean's relief was short lived when he didn't see Laney following behind his brother. He'd had hopes that they'd reconnect and smooth things over.

Sam had taken off for some time and space of his own shortly after his outburst. Dean had stayed put, not really sure what to do or that he should do anything at all. It was difficult, because he'd always been a man of action, and whenever his siblings were hurting, he always tried to fix it. But in this case he felt helpless and powerless. He'd finally decided that this time, they would have to figure it out on their own.

"Hey," said Sam, solemnly.

"Hey."

Sam glanced around the room.

"Laney hasn't come back yet," said Dean, knowing who he was looking for.

Sam raised an eyebrow knowing how unusual it was for Dean to let their sister lick her wounds alone for so long. "Oh."

"Anything you want to talk to me about?" Dean asked, casually.

"Like?"

"I don't know. You seemed to have a lot on your mind."

Sam raised his shoulders up defensively. "I was upset and I snapped."

Dean put a hand up. "I'm not saying it wasn't warranted or justified. Just not really your style."

Sam huffed. "It's just being cooped up in this room all week...it got to me."

"I get that. All I'm saying is if you want to talk about… you know," Dean gestured wildly, "Stuff." He was trying. He just really hated the heart to hearts sometimes.

"It's okay Dean. It's nothing you don't already know," said Sam, with a faint smile.

"Good," Dean said, trying to hide the relief from his voice. "If you need to though, you know where to find me."

"I know...I just wish I hadn't take it out on her."

"She'll forgive you Sammy."

"I know." Laney didn't hold grudges. It was one of the many things he loved about her; her ability to forgive and forget.

Dean got up from his seat and peeked out the window. "Now, if I just knew where to find our pain in the ass sister, we could put a fork in this."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," said Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean had never been so grateful for a parking garage before.

It was where he found both of his babies well protected from the elements and as snug as could be expected during one of the worst winter storms to hit the East coast.

Laney had taken refuge in the Impala. It was the furthest she could go without actually leaving the hotel, but far enough that her body and mind were less under the assault of emotions coming from everyone, including herself.

Dean saw his sister's shoulders stiffen and knew she must have seen them coming. She sat up straighter as if bracing herself. He sighed. How could you love someone so much and be so infuriated by them at the same time?

She exited the Impala, walked around the car, and leaned back against the trunk.

Sam opened his mouth to speak. Laney put her hand up to stop him.

"Don't Sam. Don't apologize. You were right. Everything you said was right. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. And I'm really sorry if I've been coming across like I don't appreciate everything you guys have been doing to keep me safe. Really, I don't mean to. I just – I – I'm finding it hard to deal."

"It's okay," said Dean, softly. "You've had a lot to deal with."

Laney shook her head. "Don't make excuses for me. I disrespected both of you and you're right Sam, this isn't all about me."

Sam felt bad. He had been unfair. Laney _had_ suffered. A lot.

"Don't feel guilty Sam," Laney said softly, as she felt the waves of guilt rolling off of him.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I could have been a little more diplomatic I think. I didn't mean to unleash on you like that. Even if you think it was deserved...and it wasn't."

Laney looked down at her feet, feeling the beginnings of tears pricking her eyes.

"I think we all have a bit of cabin fever and we got on each other's nerves," said Dean, softly. "But it's okay. That's what family does right? Drive each other crazy? We'll be out of here in a couple days and put Boston in the rearview."

Laney stood up straighter, put her shoulders back, and took a firm stance before she finally looked up at both of her brothers. "I can't stay."

"It's just another day or two," said Dean.

"That's not what I mean."

"Okay... What do you mean?" he asked, slowly, already positive he didn't actually want to know what she meant.

"I can't stay… with you guys."

Dean shared a look with Sam that was a combination of hurt and sadness.

"It's not what you think," Laney said quickly, trying to smooth over the hurt she could feel coming from them.

"Then what should I be thinking?" asked Dean, gruffly.

"I need help."

"Whatever you need help with, me and Sam are here."

"You can't help me with this."

"Help you with what?" asked Sam, coming out of his stupor. His sister's words had shocked him. Maybe he'd really hurt her more than she was letting on. He already wished he could take it all back.

"I made a huge mistake," said Laney.

"I think you'll have to be more specific," said Dean, in an attempt at light humor.

It went right over Laney's head. "I was doing some meditation. You know...some of the exercises that Pamela taught me last year."

"Okay and...," he said slowly, not liking the direction things were taking.

"And I unlocked something in my mind that I can't close. Some new ability...and I don't know how to make it stop."

Sam shuddered. "What new ability?"

"I don't know what to call it," Laney said, beginning to pace back in forth in front of them, "but all I know is that I can feel every single thing that you guys are feeling. And I'm not talking about like 'feeling for you'," she added air quotes for emphasis, "or sensing when you are in a bad mood or something. I'm talking like I feel it all..like it's coming from me."

Laney came to a stop in front of her brothers, giving them a chance to process what she was saying and decided she was going to have to be a little more forthcoming about the extent of her new ability. "Sammy, I feel your anger and your rage and your guilt, and Dean I can feel how badly you are still hurting over losing Dad and even though you put on this brave face, inside you are scared and unsure of yourself."

Dean's face fell because she'd the nail it on the head. And Sam, well he looked like she'd just uncovered his darkest secret.

"I'm sorry to put you two on the spot like that. But that's how it is. That's what I'm dealing with. And it's not just the two of you. It's nowhere near as strong, but I can feel other people too, perfect strangers. I can't focus it like I can with you guys. But I'm freaking out, because it's probably only a matter of time and I don't know what to do with all of this," she said, voice cracking.

"I don't understand why this means you can't be with us," said Dean, gruffly, moving closer to his sister.

"I can't go hunting with you guys. My head isn't screwed on straight right now. I can't be the reason you guys get hurt."

Dean thought about it a moment. "It's okay then, we can afford to take some time off and figure this out. We can go back to Bobby's, get our bearings."

"Dean, _'we'_ can't figure this out. _I_ have to. You and Sam can't help me with this and going to Bobby's isn't going to help either."

"And where are you supposed to go? I'm not leaving you alone."

"Dean's right," said Sam. "You can't be unprotected. Not with the demons circling."

"I want to go to Missouri's."

"Back home to Lawrence?" asked Dean.

"Lawrence was never my home," Laney snapped. "But yes, I want to go to Missouri. I spoke to her already. She can help me with this. I need help. I'm saying I can't do it on my own. I'm saying I'm totally freaked out and I can't do this anymore."

Dean studied his sister closely. Admitting she needed help was no small thing for a person like her and she was asking now. There was no way he could deny her. He cursed silently and then looked at Sam. He'd been learning a lot more lately to get his brother's opinion on matters involving Laney. She was his little sister too and what affected one, affected them all.

Sam's nod was barely perceptible.

Dean's shoulders sagged. He really didn't want to let her go even if it was the right thing.

"It's not forever Dean," she said, softly.

"Damn straight. This is short term you hear me?"

"Absolutely," she said, unable to hide the relief from her voice.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Before the drive to Kansas, Sam and Dean had a discussion about keeping their emotions in check so they could make things easier on their sister. It was clear how affected she was by the new 'gift'.

Easier said than done.

There wasn't much to do on the road but think and they had to try and do everything but think just to ease Laney's discomfort.

She recognized the effort. Though most of the time she felt like she was on a rollercoaster. One minute Sam and Dean would be joking, making small talk about insignificant things, thinking happy thoughts and she'd feel calm and serene, and then next thing, one of them would drop their guard and an errant thought about the demon or the general crappiness of their lives would enter and send her spiraling, her stomach churning.

She was incredibly happy and horribly sad all at once when they finally arrived at Missouri's place. Laney had limited contact with Missouri over the years. She knew a lot about the woman, but had spent very little time with her. But after talking to her she knew she was the best person to help her with her powers. Her father had trusted her implicitly, so that was enough for her.

"Here we are," said Dean, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Laney climbed out of the Impala, followed by Sam. Sam had been awkward and unsure of himself around his sister. He still felt bad about his outburst, although he'd been reassured time and again that there were no hard feelings. Part of him still felt like she was leaving because of what he'd said.

Missouri met them at the porch with a sad smile. Laney wondered what it was like to be able to read someone's thoughts, and hoped against hope, it never happened to her. That was one ability she could live without.

Missouri chuckled knowingly and Laney blushed. The woman had clearly read her mind on that one.

Missouri winked at her, earning a smile from Laney and a 'what did I just miss' look from Dean.

"Come on in guys," she said, opening the door wide.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this," said Laney.

"Oh honey, don't you worry about a thing. You've come to the right place."

Laney was beginning to have second thoughts. People who got involved with the Winchesters didn't generally survive the experience too long.

"You're perfectly safe here and I'm safe here too. I've got some tricks of my own up my sleeve. No demons are getting in here," said Missouri. "Right Dean?"

"Uh – yeah," he agreed. He and Bobby had talked at length about Laney and her situation. Bobby had come down to Kansas and made sure the place was warded to the max.

They followed Missouri into the parlor room that doubled as her work place.

"Laney honey, why don't you go take your stuff up to your room. It's the last one on the right. Go on and get settled okay?"

Laney got the clear feeling that she was being sent away so she could be talked about. She didn't mind. Her brothers' emotions were running amok now and giving her a headache. The strongest emotion was their terror at leaving her behind.

"Sure," she said, grabbing her bag and heading upstairs.

Missouri waited until she was sure Laney was out of earshot before she turned her attention to the boys.

"So, I know neither of you want to leave her here, that much is clear. But this is the right place for her to be. Trust me on this."

 _The right place for her is to be with me_ , thought Dean.

"Not right now Dean."

Dean grimaced. Friggin' psychics.

"What's going on with her powers Missouri? Can you really help her?" asked Sam.

"I think I can. It will take some work. Your sister is very powerful and has barely tapped into her abilities. Whatever your sister's role is with the demon, her powers seem to be the key. If I don't teach her how to control them, it'll either make her crazy or she'll do something that will get someone unintentionally hurt. Including herself."

Dean sucked in a breath and glanced at Sam. "How powerful are we talking here?"

"The most powerful I've ever come across."

Both boys sucked in deep breaths.

"Missouri, do you think this is about her defeating the special children in some way?" asked Sam.

"Oh baby, I don't really know. But it's as good a theory as any," she paused a moment. "Sam you are powerful in your own right, you know. But you are not evil."

"That's what I keep telling him," said Dean."

"But some of those kids, they – "

"Didn't have the support you've had. And you have too much good in you. I don't even need my abilities to see that."

"Then why was I chosen?"

"I don't know," Missouri admitted.

"And why Laney? Who gave her her powers?" asked Sam, getting a little riled up.

"I don't know that either," said Missouri.

"The fact of the matter is that no one knows much about anything," snapped Sam.

Dean looked concerned and worried.

"True," said Missouri. "Which is why the best thing we can do is teach Laney how to control her abilities so they don't get the better of her," she added, sensing Sam's growing agitation.

"This is temporary," said Dean, which he felt the need to reiterate, even if it had been the hundredth time he'd said it in the last few days.

"I am very aware of that," said Missouri. "Despite the fact that we all want to keep her safe, Laney has a role she has to play out and she'll have to face it eventually. It's bigger than all of us. Just like you Sam. You have your part too."

Dean clenched his jaw in anger as he silently ran through a litany of curses.

Missouri cleared her throat. Dean looked up at her to meet her reproachful glare.

"Sorry," Dean muttered.

"Boys, she'll be safe here," Missouri said as she caught Sam's eyes. "And no, you can't stay here. She won't be able to make progress with you around."

"Just take care of her please," pleaded Sam.

"I promise," Missouri said with a patient smile.

Dean and Sam both stood up.

"I'll leave you to your goodbyes," said Missouri, getting up from the sofa and making herself scarce.

Laney must have felt the shift in her brothers because she almost immediately came back down the stairs.

Dean studied her face. She looked apprehensive and scared and suddenly very, very young. This wasn't quite the same as when they'd dropped her off at college.

"So –uh – we're going to head out, got a lead on a case," said Dean, finally.

Laney nodded. "Yeah, duty calls right?"

Dean noticed her eyes were growing watery. He opened his arms and she easily fell into them. He crushed her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"You just say the word and we'll drop whatever we're doing and be back here to get you okay? I mean it," he said into her ear.

Laney nodded into his chest and sniffled. She finally looked up at him. "This is the right place for me now."

Sam, who had been watching with an ever growing lump in his throat, thought she sounded as though she was trying to convince herself that was true. He still didn't believe it was the right thing. Despite everything he knew, he still wanted her with him, where he and Dean could keep her safe.

Dean kissed her forehead and squeezed her one last time before releasing her.

"Dean, you know, what I said back in Boston, about you not being my father...you know, that you've always been that to me, right? I know who raised me..."

Dean swallowed thickly, smiled, and ruffled her hair. He didn't trust himself to speak, so that was the best he could do.

Laney could feel what that meant to him and that was enough.

She turned to Sam and smiled. "I'm going to miss you Sasquatch."

"I'll miss you too baby."

Laney had to choke back a sob. She went into his open arms and hugged him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We're family and I'll never hold anything you say against you. It's no big."

Sam nodded his head and leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

She followed them out to the Impala. She hung her head into Dean's window.

"I love you both, please be careful."

"Take care of yourself."

"I promise."

They drove away, Laney's heart breaking in a million different ways. She felt her brothers' pain mingling with her own. Although she knew this was the best thing to do for them all, it didn't make it hurt any less.

SNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSN

"You're kidding me."

 _"_ _I am so not. Gordon got his. He'll be doing twenty to life easy."_

"Well it serves him right. I always knew he was bad news. And you're sure Sammy's okay? Your okay?"

 _"_ _Yeah, we're good. Sam's dead set on finding this Ava girl."_

"I'm sorry I'm not there to help."

 _"_ _You can. Just say the word I can be there in less than a day."_

"Dean, we've talked about this nearly every day for the last two weeks already. It's going to take a while before I'm ready. I'm right where I need to be."

Dean sighed heavily into the phone. _"Yeah, I guess. How are things going with that anyway?"_

It was Laney's turn to sigh. "They're coming along."

They were actually coming along rather slowly and painfully. But if she admitted that, Dean would be at her doorstep before she could hang up the phone.

 _"_ _But you're okay right? Nothing freaky going on?"_

"I'm great Dean. Really, everything is peachy."

 _"_ _Sam misses you."_

"You don't?"

 _"_ _Hell no, I get to have the bed to myself every night and I don't have share the remote or deal your your female products cluttering up the bathroom."_

"Very funny. Can I talk to Sam?"

 _"_ _Yeah sure."_

"Take care of yourself."

 _"_ _You too."_

Laney heard the muffled sounds of the phone changing hands.

 _"_ _Hi baby, everything going okay?"_

"I'm great. What about you?"

This was how most conversations were going with his sister lately. He'd ask her how she was. She'd say fine and only be interested in how he was doing. She was making extra effort to show that she was thinking about his feelings too, which he appreciated, but wasn't entirely the point. She was just as important. He missed her more than he'd expected, even more than he had when he'd been at Stanford. This separation had been particularly hard for some reason.

 _"_ _I'm fine."_

"Dean filled me in on Gordon and Ava. You really think she's one of the special children?"

 _"_ _Looks that way."_

"And she has visions like you?"

 _"_ _Yeah, she had a vision… she saw me in trouble. She sought me out."_

"Is there anything I can do to help? I can do my computer thing; see if I can track her down."

 _"_ _No it's okay. I've got it covered. I don't think she disappeared under her own power if you know what I mean."_

"The demon?"

 _"_ _I'm not sure if it was yellow-eyes. But it was definitely demons."_

"They're persistent."

 _"_ _Tell me about it. What about you? Seriously how are things going?"_

"Couldn't be better. Missouri is a great teacher," she said, mustering up as much cheer as she could.

 _"_ _She's a good woman."_

"Yeah, she is."

There were several moments of awkward silence as neither one of them really wanted to hang up.

 _"_ _Laney?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"_ _You sure we're okay?"_

"Of course we are."

 _"_ _Good. It's still bothering me. What I said."_

"It shouldn't."

 _"_ _Okay. Well I guess I should go. Dean's salivating at the mouth, he's so hungry."_

"So what's new," Laney said, dryly. "I'll talk to you later."

 _"_ _Love you."_

"Love you too."

Laney hung up the phone not feeling any better than she had before the phone call. Being apart from Sam and Dean was like missing a part of herself. She felt totally incomplete. Yet, on the other hand, it had been a welcome relief not to have their emotions swirling around her head all day. She was overly cheerful and positive on the phone because she didn't want her brothers to feel bad that she was gone. She wanted to convince them that she was in the right place and everything was going great. Even if it was not entirely true.

"Hey honey," said Missouri, breaking into her thoughts. "Your brothers okay?"

"They're good."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"They don't need to know. Nothing they can do about it."

"They should know."

"I don't see the benefit in them knowing that I've been having visions of the special children."

"You and I both know that it means things are going forward fast. There's a reason you are seeing them."

"I appreciate all you've done for me Missouri and I don't want to sound like a brat. This is just... it's a lot. And if I tell them, they will come and get me whether I want them to or not. I just want more time to see if I can figure out what it all means and get a handle on it."

"Honey, you don't need to apologize to me. I was worse than you and I didn't have anywhere near your ability. You are truly gifted. Not just with your powers, but with how you've adapted."

"You think this is how it's going to be the rest of my life? My powers growing and changing?"

"I don't know baby."

Laney's head fell to her chest. That was the worst part of all. No one knew a damn thing about anything.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSN

Laney sighed. Nearly 6 weeks without her big brothers and she was ready to go home. Her powers were about as under control as they would ever be and there was a growing restlessness within her, like she needed to be somewhere only she couldn't figure out where. Like she had something to do, but couldn't figure out what. It was disquieting.

Missouri was out with friends for the evening, giving her some rare time to herself. She decided to vegetate on the couch with a bowl of extra buttered popcorn and watch some mindless reality television. She flipped through the channels and came to a sudden stop, jumping up from her seat, sending the bowl clattering to the floor and popcorn flying all over the place.

It was the local 11 o'clock news _. "Local born brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester are wanted for the brazen robbery of a major bank in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. They are considered armed and dangerous…"_

Laney's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She grabbed her phone to dial Dean when it rang in her hands.

It was Gavin.

It wasn't the first time he'd called her in the last several weeks. He'd been calling, emailing, texting, daily since Boston. She'd ignored and deleted every single one without reading or listening to the messages. But something felt off about this. It gave her goosebumps. And she'd been learning from Missouri to pay close attention when that happened.

She let the call got to voicemail and then listened to the message.

 _"_ _Laney, I know you don't want to talk to me but this is important. I don't even know if you've been listening to my messages, but the FBI is on your brothers asses right now and they are gunning for you. They are building a case against you for computer crimes. And they've already zeroed in on you. They know you're Lawrence. Get your ass out of town now before the Feds get you!"_

Laney heard the sound of screeching tires outside. _Crap._

It was too late. They were already there.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"She's been arrested."

"What?!" shouted Dean.

Sam reined in his own anger and worry. He felt every bit as outraged. But one brother on the verge of blinding rage was probably enough in this situation.

Dean slammed his fist on the steering wheel. They had found a safe place to use a payphone to call Missouri and check in on their sister. Running from the cops, they had to keep as low a profile as possible, so heading straight to her was out of the question.

"How did they get her?" asked Dean, a little less loudly.

Sam huffed. "It's the FBI, Dean."

"Yeah, and they usually can't find their asses without a roadmap."

Sam sighed. "Missouri said that she'd gone out and when she got home, the Feds were swarming all over the place. They didn't find a damn thing, but they arrested Laney anyway."

"Where are they taking here?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell Missouri."

There was a sudden knock on the passenger side door that startled both brothers. Dean was reaching for his gun, when he recognized the face.

Simon.

Sam rolled down his window.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped Dean. "Now, isn't the time."

"Oh, I think it is, if you want to get your sister back."

Dean sat up a little straighter. "Get in," he said as he started up the Impala. "I'm beginning to feel like a sitting duck here."

Simon got into the backseat and Dean peeled out of the parking lot and back on the highway.

"What do you know?" barked Dean.

"She was arrested and is being taken to the FBI field office in Kansas City. Your nemesis, Special Agent Victor Henriksen is on his way there now to meet her and personally interrogate her as to your whereabouts."

Dean cursed loudly.

Sam shook his head. "How is that even possible? She's a minor. She can't be questioned without a guardian and an attorney."

Simon clucked his tongue. "Really? I thought you were going to be some fancy pants lawyer."

Dean glared at Simon through the rearview mirror.

Simon smirked and put up his hands. "Patriot Act."

Sam slammed his fist on his thigh. "Crap. Really?"

"What? What is it?" asked Dean, still confused.

"They're using the Patriot Act to hold her. They can do whatever they want," said Sam.

"She's not a terrorist," said Dean.

"Maybe not the blow-up things with bombs kind, but a cyber terrorist, maybe. Your sister is pretty handy with a computer," said Simon.

"Credit card fraud and hacking systems for information maybe, but she's never done anything to warrant being called a terrorist threat," snapped Dean.

"No, but this Henriksen fellow has it bad for you boys and is using anything he can to get some leverage. Claims your father was paramilitary anti-government. He'll question her, keep her in custody as long as he wants and nobody can do a damn thing about it."

"How do we get her out?" asked Sam

" _We_ don't. I do," said Simon.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look.

"I've already got a few guys on the inside tracking her every move. I'm going to get in there and get her out."

"We're going with you," said Dean, gruffly.

"No, you're not," said Simon. "You can't. You get within 50 miles of that place and the FBI will get you. You're going to find a nice place out here in the sticks, lay low, and wait for me to bring her back."

Dean looked at his brother and waited for the silent agreement. "Fine," he said, through gritted teeth. "And it had better be in one piece."

Dean didn't much care who got her out as long as she was out, safe, and back with him and Sam, where she belonged.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSN

"So, Laney, do you mind telling me where your brothers are?"

"It's Delaney. And more appropriately, Miss Winchester, Special Agent Henriksen."

"Okay then, Miss Winchester, where are your brothers Sam and Dean?"

"No idea. I haven't seen them in a couple months."

"Really, haven't talked to them either?"

"Why ask questions you already know the answers to? Or is that a FBI thing?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're a Winchester all right. Too bad about your father."

Laney's smirk faded. "This isn't about my father, so you can leave him out of this."

"It's been just about a year since he passed. I imagine it must be rough."

Laney simply glared at him. Henriksen smiled.

"You nearly died in that accident too. Got your brain scrambled pretty good from what I hear. We noticed your computer activity essentially came to a halt. Still a genius though from what I understand. Which is why I don't understand why you are running with a couple of career criminals?"

Laney looked up at him. "My brothers are heroes. You don't know a damn thing."

"I guess they've got you brainwashed too. It must be Dean, right? Big brother. Sammy was on the fast track at Stanford and doing pretty well.

"It's Sam," Laney interrupted.

"As I was saying, he was on the fast track at Stanford and then his fiancée gets killed and he's back on the road, leaving a trail of crime in his wake. Makes me wonder. Dean seems the insecure type. Maybe he murdered his little brother's fiancée just to get his partner in crime back."

Laney shook her head, trying very hard to maintain her cool. "You don't know a damn thing about anything, figures you wouldn't be smart enough to put all the pieces together."

Laney opened up her mind a little to get a sense of what Henriksen was feeling. She could tell that he believed everything he was saying. He wasn't actually a bad guy. He really thought he was doing the right thing. She might even feel sorry for him, if he wasn't out trying to kill her brothers and bring them in for crimes they didn't commit.

"I know enough. Evidence doesn't lie," said Henriksen.

"Nothing is ever as it seems on the surface," said Laney. "And you won't get anything from me, anyway."

"I know."

"Then why bother?" Laney huffed.

"It's pretty clear from the files that you and your brothers are a tight bunch. Dean pretty much raised you after your Mom was killed. Suspicious too by the way, maybe it runs in the family. Daddy killed Mommy."

Laney nearly bolted upright from her chair. She clenched her fists tightly. She had to maintain her cool.

Henriksen smirked. He'd a hit a nerve.

"Anyway, looks like you all have some kind of self-sacrifice thing going on, and I know once your brothers know I have you in custody, they are going to try and break you out. So, I'm just waiting. I've got the rest of my life. But I'm telling you. I won't rest until I bring your whole family down."

Laney leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Good luck with that."

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSSNSNNSSN

The Winchester boys found a tiny motel off a rural road about an hour outside of Kansas City. It was the safest bet and close enough that if anything went wrong on Simon's end, they could get in and take care of business if they had to. Dean wasn't above trading himself for his sister. But it would be better not to have to do that, and despite Simon having pretty much lived up to his word to keep Laney safe, there were smarter things to do than trust a demon. He still struggled with that.

Sam sat at the small table wringing his hands in worry. He knew well enough from his pre-law days that when it came to matters of national security – _true or not_ – the government could easily make a person disappear, and the Patriot Act that passed after 9/11 stomped on all kinds of a person's basic rights in the name of keeping the general population safe.

Dean walked over to him and took a seat on the opposite side. "What are you so worried about?"

Sam gave his brother an incredulous look. "You mean aside from the fact that our sister is being held by the FBI and we just let a demon take the lead on rescuing her?"

Dean snorted and shrugged. "Yeah, aside from that?"

Sam sighed and dropped his head to his chest.

"Really Sam, what is it?" he asked more seriously.

Sam's leg was bouncing up and down at a furious speed, one of his big tells when he was extremely stressed or agitated about something.

"It's so stupid," he huffed in annoyance.

"What is?"

"I'm worried about when she comes back."

"Is this still about your little blow up back in Boston? That's practically a lifetime ago."

Sam nodded. "No, not really."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just, the whole thing with our powers, you know, I'm supposed to be evil, Laney is clearly supposed to be good. I'm worried, about what that means for us. Are we destined to be enemies? I mean, what does it all mean you know?"

"Sam," Dean said, his voice deadly serious, "There is nothing that is ever going to come between you and Laney or me. We're family and there's nothing that is going to tear us apart. No bullshit destiny. No demons. No stupid fights. Nothing."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I'm not going to let it happen."

"I feel like I'm going crazy sometimes."

"Hey, we're all a few fries short of a happy meal, okay? It's a Winchester trait. You think normal everyday people would go charging into the crap we do all the time. No, they'd be running the other way. The fact that we don't – you know, it requires a little crazy."

"And the right people to back you up," added Sam.

"Duh," said Dean. "Isn't that what I've been trying to say?"

"More or less," said Sam, with a laugh. He suddenly felt lighter and a little stupid for being worried. Dean was right. Family was family and nothing could break that.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. She'd been in federal custody for several hours and they were using every lame tactic she'd seen on television to get her to talk. It was either too hot or too cold in the room. They had hardly given her anything to eat. They kept making noise every time she'd doze off. But they didn't' know what they were dealing with. She was the girl, that a couple of months ago was about to give herself up to the big bad demon to keep her brothers safe. Agent Henriksen and the feds were a fly on shit compared to that.

The door to the interrogation room opened again to reveal Henriksen and his god awful smirk that she was really growing tired of.

"What?" asked Laney.

"You're being transferred."

"To where?"

"The big time, FBI headquarters in Quantico."

"So?"

"So, the best and brightest minds in interrogation tactics are there."

"You really got that big of a hard-on for my brothers that you need to resort to that?"

Henriksen coughed slightly. If she didn't know any better she thought it sounded like he'd choked on a laugh. When she opened up to him, she could sense that he was actually slightly amused and that he was interested in her. Or more like confused by her and her loyalty to her brothers.

"Why did you become an FBI agent?"

"Put away bad guys," said Henriksen.

"Seems like a waste. I think you're too smart for the FBI."

"Funny. Maybe – "

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, a man poked his head in. "We're ready."

Laney sat up straighter. She felt a familiar presence. She looked right at Henriksen and couldn't help it. She smiled.

She felt his puzzlement. She let her smile fade and took on an indifferent attitude.

"I'm ready," said Laney,"Doesn't matter where we go, nothing is going to change."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"I guess we will."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN

Laney waited patiently, for what she was guessing was an impending rescue. She was handcuffed to a railing in the backseat of an unmarked SUV.

"Wow, you would think I was the president or something with all the special treatment," quipped Laney.

Henriksen who was seated opposite her smiled. "Just making sure you get to Quantico in one piece. I'm learning not to underestimate your brothers."

"Why all this? I mean are my brothers really the worst criminals you've ever come across? Seems like a waste of government resources to me."

"I don't like them. So it's personal."

"How professional of you," snapped Laney.

"You've got a mouth on you, you know? Just like your brother."

Laney shrugged. "Thanks for the compliment."

Henriksen shook his head in disgust and turned away. He leaned over to speak to the driver.

"How are we doing on time?" he asked, his voice muted.

Laney couldn't see a thing outside the windows. And despite her fatigue from being up for more than 24 hours, she felt totally wired with anticipation. She could feel Simon's presence as well as the presence of other demons. Things were going to happen soon and when they did it would be fast. She was going to have to be ready.

Henriksen turned back towards Laney. He opened his mouth to speak, when there was the sudden sound of squealing breaks.

The driver cursed and the SUV braked hard and swerved. There was the sound of crunching metal and breaking glass. Laney's body jerked forward harshly. She cried out when her wrist was pulled tightly against the handcuff. The truck flipped onto its side, sending her dangling from an already strained wrist. There was another jarring impact that sent the truck into a spin. Her body jerked again, head slamming into the center console of the backseat.

She was temporarily stunned. Her hearing washed out for several moments. Henriksen who hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, had been thrown into the front of the vehicle and was lying against the windshield.

The sounds of metal and crashing faded into an eerie silence. Laney panted hard, her head resting on her injured arm. She could feel a trickle of blood down the side of her face.

If this was Simon's idea of a rescue, they needed to have a serious chat.

She heard footsteps approaching and braced herself.

Laney saw Henriksen reaching for his gun and inching towards her. She was still cuffed to a metal bar and wasn't going anywhere, so she laid still.

A flashlight shined in her eyes and she saw a set of brilliant icy blue eyes that she'd never thought she'd be happy to see.

"Simon," she breathed out.

Henriksen's gun came up. Simon quickly reached into the truck and wrestled it away from him. Simon turned the gun on the agent.

"Simon no, don't."

Simon gave her a disappointed look. "Why not?"

"He's one of the good guys."

Simon scoffed. "I think your definition of a good guy is a little skewed," he said, as he kept the gun trained on Henriksen.

Simon called out to someone and soon a demon crawled inside the wreckage. Simon handed him the gun and moved to remove the handcuff from Laney's wrist. She hissed in pain as it came off. She immediately pulled the injured arm to her chest.

He helped her out, scooting around the other demon she'd never seen before.

"Tell him, to let him go alive," breathed Laney. Her wrist hurt like crazy.

Simon shook his head and frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, well I don't think being allies with you is a good idea, but it works right?"

"Touché."

The last thing Laney felt from Henriksen was gratitude alongside a boat load of confusion.

Simon gave the demon a few last minute instructions, before leading her to a waiting car. She got in the passenger seat and took the towel that Simon offered her.

"Here, stop the bleeding," he said.

Laney nodded and grabbed it. Looking out the windshield, she could see the carnage in front of her.

"So, what kind of rescue was this supposed to be?"

"Not what we planned. We were keeping a good distance tailing you. We had a roadblock set up a few miles from here."

"Okay, so what went wrong?"

"Deer."

"A deer?"

"Yeah, it ran in front of the SUV you were in and the driver swerved to miss it. He clearly overcorrected and the other car ran into you."

"Brilliant," said Laney, dryly.

"Hey, it worked."

"I could have been killed."

"Yes, you could have. But your okay."

"I think my wrist is broken."

"Yes, and you need some stitches for that cut on your head."

Laney sighed. "Business as usual I guess."

Simon laughed. "Seems so."

"Where are my brothers?"

"Patiently waiting for you not too far away from here."

Laney smiled in anticipation.

"You need a hospital first."

"No, get me to my brothers first. Hospital second," she said as she eased her wrist on to her lap.

"You're the boss."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNNSNSNS

Simon pulled into the motel parking lot.

Laney sighed when she spotted the Impala in the parking lot. It was like coming home again.

Simon helped her out of the car. "Well, this is goodbye then."

"You're not coming in?"

"And deal with your brothers seeing in the state you're in? I'll pass thanks."

Laney nodded her head in agreement. "Good idea and thank you. Even though I think I owe that poor deer more thanks than you."

Simon smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll live."

"And your abilities? I know you were getting some help with that."

"It's a work in progress."

"Good. You'll be needing them soon."

"Why? What do you know?" asked Laney, worriedly.

"I think you know."

Laney's mouth shut. She did know. "Goodbye Simon."

"Goodbye Delaney."

Without a backwards glance she headed for her brothers room.

She knocked on the door. It flew open mid-knock.

"Laney?"

"Dean," she said with her first genuine smile in months. "Sammy," she said, when her other brother came into view.

She put the thoughts of her abilities and the special children and focused only on their sweet reunion. She was so happy to be home.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry I took a couple days longer than usual to update. It's been a busy week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

"Happy Birthday!"

Laney jumped at the unexpected voice behind her. She'd been packing up her bag and thought she was alone. She quickly regained her composure and turned to glare at her brother before breaking into a smile.

"Trying to scare me to death, Dean?"

Dean smirked. "Nah, just making sure your reflexes haven't suffered with age."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I think you're the one who's pushing 30," she said with a smirk.

Dean's face darkened momentarily. "Don't remind me," he said with a grimace.

"So, I'm officially legal," Laney said, waggling her eyebrows.

Dean grumbled. "I think I'd rather you stay 17 for the rest of your life."

Laney laughed. "I'll always be the baby not matter how old I get."

Dean smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday squirt," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Laney pulled away. "Thanks. Now where's my present?"

"Don't you think you're a little old for presents?"

Laney raised an eyebrow. "Says the guy who squealed like a girl when he got that fancy taser gun last year."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it _was_ awesome." He started packing up his duffel bag. "Anyway, we're waiting on Sam."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He had to go out for a bit," he said slyly.

"Oh, very secretive. Is this about my gift?" Laney practically clapped her hands together like a little girl.

"Maybe."

Laney rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress her smile. She was already packed and waiting. She stretched out her wrist and flexed her fingers out. Her rescue from the Feds had resulted in a minor break in the wrist. Her cast had been removed just a couple days earlier and the stiffness and weakness were already improving with daily exercise. Her thoughts drifted through what had transpired over the last several weeks. They had lain low, done some easier hunts that weren't overly physical and much easier to fly under the radar. She hadn't had any dream visions of the special children since her stay at Missouri's and her abilities were well under control. Everyone was getting along and now it was her birthday. She was 18. She'd never been a fan of her birthday. For awhile she never thought she'd live to see the day. But here it was. And it wasn't without sadness. Her mother had died 18 years ago today. That wound never really healed for any of them. She wondered what her mother would think of her and how she'd turned out. She felt sure her mother would be sad about the life they ended up leading, but she had a sneaking suspicion she'd have been proud at how close her children were.

Dean had been quietly watching his sister staring off into space. He saw as her face darkened and eyes grew glassy. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. It was inevitable and impossible not to think about no matter how hard they all tried.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. She looked up at him startled. She'd been off in another world.

"Hey," he said, patting her knee.

"Hey," she said back, not looking up at him. Laney knew he'd picked up on her mood. She felt the change in him, courtesy of her gifts, and not for the first time, she wondered if Dean didn't have some abilities of his own. Or maybe it just came along with raising her that he could sense every change in her.

"Let's not go there today, okay?" he said, his voice soft.

"It's hard not to."

"I know. But we missed your birthday last year and with everything that has happened in the last year, I think you deserve to celebrate."

Laney nodded. "I guess you're right." She turned towards him and graced him with a bright smile.

"Need I say it?"

"Go right ahead," said Laney, knocking her knee into his.

"Of course I'm right. I'm the oldest."

Laney rolled her eyes again and playfully punched her brother in the shoulder. "I miss her," she said with a quiet sigh.

"Yeah, me too."

"Seems weird for me to miss her, when I didn't even know her, you know?"

"You might not think I understand, but I do. I also know she'd be proud of you."

Laney took a trembling breath. "I hope so."

"I know so," said Dean.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being the most awesome brother. For always fighting for me and Sammy. For fighting so hard to keep us all together."

Dean grabbed her chin and turned it towards him to get her attention again. "You don't see it do you?" he asked, his bright green eyes serious.

"See what?"

" _You_ are what keeps us together. _You're_ the glue Laney."

Laney's eyes misted over and she bit her lip. They were dangerously close to a chick flick moment. Actually, they'd passed that long ago.

Laney leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're more sensitive than you look."

Dean barked a laugh.

The motel room door opened to reveal their freakishly tall brother smiling widely at the scene before him.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam.

"Dean's showing his softer side."

"He has one?"

"Yes, I bring it out for special occasions."

"Like our baby sister's 18th birthday?"

"Exactly."

Sam walked over and lifted his sister up into a giant bear hug. Laney squealed, laughing.

"Happy Birthday baby!"

"Thanks Sammy," Laney said, as her brother put her down. She smoothed out her clothing and hair. She turned to Dean. "So what's on the agenda? We got a case?"

"I'm sorry, but did you miss the part where today is your birthday and we're going to celebrate?" he asked.

"No…but…"

"But nothing. I'm declaring today a holiday. No working."

Laney smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds good to me. So what are we going to do?"

"That's for Sam and I to know and you to find out."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSN

Laney couldn't remember a day in her recent past much like the one she'd been having. It was surreal. Dean had driven them from Central Florida, where they'd worked their last case, down to the Florida Keys.

Now they were sitting beachside with fruity drinks with umbrellas, enjoying the warm Florida sun and sights. It was beyond relaxing. It was just what they all needed. Good conversation in an environment where something wasn't trying to kill them, a real actual sit down dinner at a nice restaurant, followed by a leisurely stroll through the main street of Key West.

Laney didn't want to leave. It was a little slice of a normal life that they rarely saw. There was zero talk about any cases, demons, special children, or hunting. Her brothers were having a lighthearted but heated debate about the realism of fighting tactics in Steven Segal films. Laney sat quietly, smiling every once in awhile when one or the other said something especially funny or ridiculous. Dean could have been a champion debater. It made her sad sometimes, all the could-have-beens. But she put it aside. She had the best family in the world, in all its dysfunction and drama and pain and death, she still wouldn't trade it for anything.

Her brothers settled down as the sun began to set. It was the most beautiful sunset in her memory. Bright oranges and reds and deep purple filled the skyline. And even though her birthday had always symbolized the loss of the life that had set them all on their current journey, she didn't let the sadness creep in. She enjoyed the day for what it was, a celebration of life and family.

When the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the dusky skies darkened into night, Laney turned to see that her both of her brothers were watching – _studying_ – her closely. She was glad it was dark because she was sure she was blushing.

"What?" she asked finally.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing."

When in reality it was everything. He recalled memories of her growing up. Like he was a proud father. She'd turned out better than he could have ever hoped and he thought just maybe, he had a little something to do with it. She was strong, willful, smart, and sensitive. She had all the best parts of her family in one. He was exceedingly proud of her.

Dean felt his eyes growing slightly misty. He briefly turned away and then cleared his throat.

"Okay, so what next?" he asked.

"I don't know. How do you top that?" Laney said pointing out across the water.

"I can think of a few things," Dean said with a waggle of his eyebrows towards some scantily clad women leaving the beach.

"How about you keep it in your pants, just for today?" asked Laney.

Sam's laughter boomed across the beach they were sitting on, getting a few stares from the beachgoers who were heading back into town.

Dean glared at her, although there was no heat in it, his mouth even twitching up slightly in a smile.

"You have a mouth on you," he said.

"Wonder where I get it from."

"Maybe it's time for her present," suggested Sam.

"What present?" Laney asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought all this was my gift."

"Its part of it," said Sam.

"Yeah," huffed Dean. "Like you're not totally spoiled."

Laney smiled but said nothing. Because she totally was.

"Alright, gimme," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Not here, too public," said Sam

"Good idea," said Dean.

"Hmm, a gift you can't give me in public...I'm intrigued."

"Whatever shrimp, let's go back to the room for awhile," said Dean.

"Let's go," said Laney, gathering up her stuff and taking an arm of each of her brothers. She noticed all the women making eyes at her brothers, and how could they not? She wasn't blind to that fact that her brothers were good looking men, who carried themselves well. She smiled inwardly knowing they were totally focused on her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The room was actually a beachfront suite. Dean had really splurged. They'd gotten lucky. The FBI had frozen the few assets they actually had in their real names, but it wasn't much. They still had the money from the accident settlement, which they had smartly kept most of in cash at various banks in safety deposit boxes and accounts in assumed names. Dean still hustled pool, mostly for fun. Money was not yet a problem for them, but they were usually very frugal and smart about what they spent. It wouldn't last forever.

It was two bedroom suite, with a living room and full size kitchen. Laney's favorite part was the large private Jacuzzi on the patio. She planned to spend some quality time in it before the night was over.

Laney had been used to having a room, a space of her own, at Bobby's. But this was different. She was embarrassed to admit that she didn't really want her own room here. She had been suffering some separation anxiety. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to be within arm's reach of her brothers most days.

She wandered into her brothers' room, having changed into a short summery dress that was probably the most revealing thing she'd worn in her life. It was late spring in Florida, but the night was a balmy 80 degrees and she wanted to enjoy it comfortably.

"Hey guys."

Dean turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. He raked a scrutinizing glance over her clothing. Her outfit was more revealing than he was used to, but certainly not inappropriate. The crisscrossed scars on her upper chest were visible, although they had faded to a silvery color. The ones on her leg from the accident and subsequent surgeries were a little brighter and more pronounced. She had many more on her abdomen too, but she'd kept those covered. He was glad she seemed more confident and less uncomfortable with them though.

Laney patiently waited for her brother's remark.

"You look gorgeous," blurted out Sam. And she did. Her skin was sun kissed and glowing, her honey eyes were bright and golden; most importantly she looked well, rested, and happy.

Dean swallowed thickly. She _was_ beautiful, and although she mostly favored their father, he could see traces of their mother in her.

"You look nice," he finally said.

"Thanks guys," she said, blushing.

She sat down on the bed and cleared her throat. "So where's my present?"

Dean laughed and nodded at Sam. Sam smiled and pulled out a gift wrapped box and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday," he said, running and hand over her thick hair.

Laney smiled brightly at both of them and then eagerly grabbed the box and ripped off the wrapping. Inside the box was a leather case. She unzipped the case to find inside a brand new pearl handed handgun, much like the one Dean had and she'd always admired. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Wow," she said, breathlessly, as she caressed the handle. "I love it. I'm just – "

"What?" asked Dean

"A gun?."

"Why not? You're a hunter and every hunter should have their very own weapon."

Laney's mouth fell open. She'd been hunting for months and held her own. Her brothers had told her how much they accepted her as a hunter. But getting the gun, it felt like a final confirmation that she was part of the fold.

Dean's thumb came up abruptly to her face to catch the tear she didn't even realize had formed.

She looked up at him and smiled, jumped up and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

Sam pulled her into a hug. Laney pulled away and caressed the gun lovingly, still in disbelief.

"I'll show you all its features later. Let's enjoy a night on the town. What do you think?" asked Dean.

Laney laughed. "Sounds good to me. "

Dean watched as she carefully put the gun back in its leather case, touching the leather case with reverence.

It had been Sam's idea to get her her own gun and Dean had to admit, he'd resisted at first. It was at the end of a hairy hunt that he knew he had to stop thinking of her as just his sister. She'd held her own and more; saved their asses more than once. It was time she felt like the hunter she was and he acknowledged it. He'd ended up spending weeks shopping for the perfect handgun.

"I'm ready!' she said, as she slipped on her sandals.

Dean grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSN

It was Spring Break for many of the colleges across the country and Key West was a hot spot for party goers and vacationers alike, so downtown was bustling with crowds hanging out of clubs and bars and into the streets. Dean and Sam kept Laney between them. She was in the age range of the crowd and the men around hadn't failed to notice her presence. Dean and Sam didn't blame them. Laney was more beautiful than any of the other women, and a completely natural beauty at that, not that they were biased or anything. But whenever either one caught a guy giving her the eye, all it took was one glare from Dean or Sam to send them a message that she was off limits.

They stopped at an outdoor tiki bar, not far from the hotel. Laney used her fake ID to get in, but of course was not drinking anyway. She'd sworn that off after her experience in Boston. Dean and Sam had a few beers while they played darts and Dean hustled some pool even though they didn't need the money. Laney could see that he was in absolute heaven. Women were flocking to him left and right. Even Sam for once, was really enjoying himself, although the female attention didn't overly impress him. It may have been nearly two years since Jessica had died, but it was still pretty fresh for Sam. _And_ he'd always been more of a one woman kind of man.

Laney sat back and enjoyed the scene, knowing full well they'd be back on the road and back in business in a day or two. They wouldn't get another mini-vacation for a very long time.

A blonde college aged guy had found the chink in the brother armor and made his way over to Laney.

"Hey," he said.

Laney looked up. "Uh, hey," she said. He was a good looking guy. Blue eyes and blonde hair. He was such the stereotypical college boy, it did nothing for her. She had a certain type. Like Gavin. She pushed aside the pang of remorse that came up whenever she thought about him and smiled. Gavin was past history. Or at least she'd mostly convinced herself that was the case.

"What's your name?"

"Laney."

"Laney. That's a pretty name."

"Thanks and you are?"

"Anthony," he said, reaching out a hand.

Laney shook his hand, and peeked around him at her brothers. They were totally preoccupied with a game of pool, but it was only a matter of time before one of them came charging over. But in the meantime, it wouldn't hurt to flirt. She was feeling bold.

"Spring break, huh? What college do you go to?"

"MIT," said Laney. Not technically true anymore, but he didn't need to know that.

Anthony raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"How about you?" asked Laney.

"Kansas State."

Laney's eyes went slightly wide. "Really? What part of Kansas are you from?"

"Born and raised in Lawrence. You know it?"

Laney's spine stiffened. Of all the places in the world, he was from her hometown. She suddenly felt very exposed.

Sam had noticed the young guy talking to his sister before Dean did, but he didn't go running over. She was entitled to have some fun too. But when he saw her posture change and the dark shadow that momentarily crossed her face, he patted Dean's arm to get his attention, pointed in Laney's general direction and rushed towards her.

Laney was stuttering a response when Sam came into sight. She cast him a grateful glance.

"Can I help you?" asked Sam, low and threatening.

Laney was momentarily impressed. Sometimes she forgot how dangerous and menacing Sam could be. Usually it was Dean's thing... the brother who was behind him with murderous eyes.

"Just making small talk," said Anthony, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"These are my brothers Sam and Dean."

"Oh, hi," he said.

"Anthony here goes to Kansas State and he's from Lawrence."

A barely perceptible look passed between her brothers. Sam understood what Laney had gotten upset about.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Really? That's pretty interesting. But we're going to be on our way."

College boy looked disappointed, but smiled at Laney. "Maybe I'll see you around this week."

"Not likely," snapped Dean.

Sam grabbed his sister's hand and pushed her behind him as he waited for the guy to leave. He seemed to have gotten the message, and slunk away.

When he was gone, Laney sighed heavily and her shoulders dropped as she released the tension.

"Stupid," Laney breathed out.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing. I think I'm ready to go back to the hotel and take advantage of the Jacuzzi."

"Sure," Dean said, slowly. "But I want to know what that was all about first."

"It's so dumb. When that guy told me he was from Lawrence, I panicked."

"Okay," said Dean. "But that doesn't sound so stupid to me."

"Did he threaten you?" asked Sam.

"No and he's just some random dude, seriously. He didn't want to hurt me, he was just interested in me," said Laney. And if she'd taken a second to let her abilities do their jobs she would have picked up on it right away.

Dean sighed and shrugged. "Well, I don't blame him. You are a Winchester. Good looks run in the family."

Laney rolled her eyes, but smiled at her big brother.

"You sure it's nothing?" Sam asked again.

Laney and Dean turned towards him, and for the first time Laney really saw the deep concern in his eyes.

"It's okay Sammy. Seriously, if anything was up I would have sensed it. It was totally random."

The lines in his forehead eased off a bit. "Okay," he said, finally, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"Come on," said Dean, now sufficiently worried. "Let's get out of here."

"You guys can stay," insisted Laney. "I'm good. The hotel is right across the street. I'll be fine. I'll jump in the hot tub and soak for awhile."

"Yeah right," said Dean. "You are a magnet for trouble."

"I am not."

"Uh-huh" said Dean, as he pushed her towards the exit.

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN

Coming back to the hotel room to veg out in the giant Jacuzzi was the best idea Laney had all day. She was actually a little stiff and sore from all the sightseeing and walking through town for so many hours. Key West had a very rich history and if she didn't know any better, she was pretty certain her brothers were trying to find out if there might be a job in town.

She didn't blame them. She didn't want to leave either.

Laney could hear her brothers' booming laughter from inside the suite. They were watching Police Academy and even though they'd seen it a million times, it never seemed to get old. They always cracked up. The patio had a sliding door and she'd insisted they keep it open and only close the screen to keep the bugs out. She liked hearing them in the next room. Solitude was overrated.

It was the most normal day she could remember in ages. A family, vacationing, celebrating a birthday, it didn't get much more normal than that.

Laney was about to call out to one of her brothers to bring her a drink, when she felt the initial aura of a vision coming on. She attempted to brace herself just seconds before it hit, because this felt different. Then her head felt like it had been ripped in half and hot lava poured into it. Her last coherent thought was _"why me?"_

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam handed his brother another bottle of beer from the cooler they had between them. They'd stocked up at the liquor store and were enjoying themselves, watching stupid movies and bantering back and forth about nothing of real importance.

It was a nice change.

"This was a good idea," said Sam, interrupting Dean's laughter.

"What? The movie?"

"Not just that, the whole thing. Coming out here for Laney's birthday. It was a good idea. I think we all needed it."

Dean fidgeted in his seat, not comfortable with the compliments. "Yeah, well I'm glad to see her having such a good time. She deserves it after the year she's had."

"We all deserve it," Sam said.

"True," agreed Dean.

Sam leaned back against the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, looking towards the direction of the patio. "How long do you think she's going to roast in there?"

"I don't know. All night probably," said Dean, with a smile. "Besides, I'm not the one who bought her all that froufrou bath stuff to throw in."

"Hey, I happen to know she likes that stuff."

Dean raised an eyebrow. Only Sam would have noticed such a thing.

"You're such a girl, Samantha," he snorted.

Sam was about to make a smart retort when he suddenly sat up straight, his head cocked to the side as if listening for something.

"What?" asked Dean, immediately on alert. He knew every change in his brother's body language.

Sam put up a finger for silence. Dean grabbed the remote to mute the television.

"Laney?" Sam called out.

When he didn't get a response he took off at a run, barreling through the room and out onto the patio, Dean right on his heels.

Sam jerked to a stop and yelled out his sister's name.

It took a moment for Dean to get a line of sight around his hulking mass of a brother. And when he did, it was a sight he wouldn't soon forget.

Laney was face down underneath the water in the Jacuzzi, her body jerking and flailing.

Sam made a lunge for her; the upper half of his body nearly fully submerged in the tub, and yanked his sister up from her armpits and pulled her up into his arms and carefully laid her on the floor.

She was sputtering and coughing her limbs jerking and flailing about. But at least she was breathing.

She coughed up a couple of spoonfuls worth of water, moaning and grabbing at her head.

"Laney!" barked Dean.

She flinched at the sound which told him she was at least slightly coherent.

Sam went to reach for the phone to call an ambulance not wanting to take a chance.

"Wait Sammy," Laney croaked, one eye barely cracked open. She put up a hand and attempted to roll onto her stomach.

Dean helped her, while Sam grabbed a towel and wrapped it over her shivering body.

"Are you okay?" asked Dean, gruffly, trying to hide that fact that he was scared out of his mind.

Laney was panting quick breaths, but trying to slow them down and get herself under control.

She propped herself up on her arms to get to a sitting position. A trickle of thick red blood poured from her nose.

And Sam knew without a doubt, that she'd had a vision.

Dean pulled a corner up from the towel to wipe the blood from her nose. When more trickled out, he motioned for Sam to hand him another towel. He put it up to her nose and adjusted her position to tilt her head up, eliciting a moan of pain from her.

Dean winced in sympathy. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms willing calm. Her shudders began to lessen.

The boys were silent. Dean rubbed her arms and then the back of her neck. Sam held a hand and rubbed a thumb over her palm in a soothing manner as they waited for their sister to come all the way back to them.

Laney drew strength and calm from her brothers' presence, using it to bring her back to Earth. The vision she'd had was by far the most painful she'd ever had and she had a feeling she knew why. It didn't help to ease the stabbing pain in her head that was beginning to settle behind her eyes. It was going to take a lot more than sleeping it off to recover.

Her entire body shuddered once and finally stilled as she found her balance. After a while she patted Dean's knee to signal that she was better. He pulled away from her and let her lean her head forward. The nosebleed was staunched.

"I'm okay," she said, her voice raspy.

Dean shook his head. She was anything but.

Sam didn't let go of her hand. He wasn't soon going to forget the sight of his sister in that tub, completely under the water, anytime soon.

"What happened?" he asked, getting a quick reproachful glance from Dean.

But Sam couldn't wait, he had to know.

"Vision."

"We figured as much," said Dean. His heart was only just beginning to find its normal rhythm.

Laney looked up at Sam, her eyes glassy with unshed tears and bright with pain.

"Special children. I saw Ava and Andy...other faces I don't know. They were being slaughtered. I saw it...felt it... in detail."

"You said the visions you got before came to you in your dreams and they weren't painful," said Sam.

"I know. This was different. I didn't see you, but I know you were there, I could feel you, and I don't know how, but I think I was too."

"Me?" asked Dean.

Laney shook her head, wincing at the movement. Dean reached up to rub the base her neck. "No," she answered, softly.

"What exactly did you see?" Sam asked.

"A girl hanging by the neck. Andy killed by a demon of some kind."

Sam swallowed hard. "I still don't understand why this was so strong if all the others were in your dreams."

"Maybe because you and I were there? It felt like a warning," she answered in a small voice. Her headache was reaching combustion levels.

"A warning from who?" asked Dean.

"I wish I knew."

"I'm surprised I didn't have the vision too," said Sam. "Whenever the special children are involved, I always get a vision."

Laney's mouth quirked down. She bit her lip.

"What is it?" Dean and Sam asked simultaneously.

Laney wouldn't make eye contact and Sam had a feeling.

"You kept it away from me didn't you?" he asked.

Laney sighed. "More like intercepted it."

"Why would you do that?" asked Sam.

"Sammy, it was like an instinct. I just...it came on fast, but it was like I threw up a wall around it and kept it in my head...kept it away from you."

Sam shook his head, fists curled in anger.

"You would have done the same for me, if you could have," said Laney, picking up his anger.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What? You're the only one who can protect me? It's a two way street, Sam," she said, her last words on a hitched breath. She curled forward in pain, riding a wave of nausea.

Sam immediately backed off and felt contrite. His sister protected him the way the same way he and Dean protected her. But knew how painful visions were and she'd basically had a double punch at once, he hated that she didn't let him share the burden. He hated the pain she was in. Hated that it happened now, on what had been a really special day.

"Sorry," Laney whispered.

Sam frowned. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He rubbed a thumb up and down her arm to soothe her.

Dean rubbed Laney's stomach and waited for her to steady. "You okay, can we get you to the bed?"

Laney nodded weakly.

Sam pulled out some dry warm clothes for her to pull over her bathing suit, which had mostly dried.

Her brothers helped her dress. Sam carried her into their room and laid her down in the bed. Dean handed her a couple of extra strong narcotic pain meds saved for real emergencies. She took them without hesitation, which worried him considerably. She'd always been a pain in the ass about taking even an aspirin.

She whispered thanks as Dean put a cool washcloth over her eyes and turned down the lights in the room.

"Get some rest."

"We should figure out what's going on," said Laney. "I saw some landmarks. We can get a location."

"Hush now, we'll work on it when you don't look so green."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Ruining everything. Supposed to be having fun."

"You didn't ruin a damn thing kiddo," said Dean, with a frown.

Laney's eyelids grew heavier with each blink.

"Sleep now," he said gently.

"Sammy?" Laney called out.

"Yeah baby," he responded, sitting next to her on the bed and grabbing her hand.

"Don't go anywhere, please."

And the please came out with a heartfelt pleading that it set Dean's heart racing again.

She grabbed Dean's hand hard, turned towards him and whispered so only he could hear. "Dean, don't let him go anywhere alone."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: We are very close to the end of Part 3. Only four more chapters to go!**

Chapter 22

It took nearly three days for Laney to completely come back to real world awareness. The pain of the double punch vision had lingered longer than they'd expected and had been difficult to recover from. She'd slept fitfully and been fidgety and restless, unable to focus on the simplest of tasks, like having a conversation. Even when she could talk she hadn't been able to give them much more information than before. It had been days and they'd traveled a thousand aimlessly.

Dean was at a loss at how to help his sister. Feeling helpless was not something he particularly enjoyed, especially when it came to his sister. Laney was wound up so tight they all thought she might snap at any moment. Her eyes were rimmed in dark circles, the tan she'd gotten in Florida replaced by a translucent paleness that made her seem more frail than she was.

She hadn't had any more visions since the big one. But she was obviously on high alert. She refused to let Sam out of her sight, and was tense and irritable if he wasn't within arm's reach. So she lingered by his side, like a shadow, watching him with wide worried eyes, as if she closed them, he might disappear.

Sam was at his own limit. At first, he'd been so scared for her. The memory of finding her in the Jacuzzi, face down underwater, was fresh and not easy to forget. So he'd tolerated her constant presence in his personal space, until one day when she'd tried to follow him into the Men's room. When she realized what she was doing, she backed off and waited by the door, but not before Sam had snapped at her. And where in the past Laney would have been hurt by it, she'd been totally unfazed and didn't even flinch. That was worrisome in itself.

For someone who had just turned 18 years old, it was like she'd regressed backwards into early childhood, following her brother around, watching and studying him, only finding comfort in his presence, although, that had typically been Dean's job, until now.

The only times Laney relaxed enough to fall into exhausted sleep was when they stopped for the night at a motel and every ward and spell they could think of had been spread around the room. It seemed to be the only time she felt safe enough to somewhat drop her guard. Not that she'd been very vocal. She'd hardly said a word in days outside of yes and no answers.

"She asleep?" Dean whispered. That night they'd stopped outside of Lincoln, Nebraska, for no real reason. They just didn't know where to go. Laney was in no condition to hunt and they didn't even know where to begin to look for answers.

Sam sighed heavily and nodded. His sister had fallen asleep with an arm wrapped around his waist, her grip still tight even though she was deeply asleep for once. It was hard to believe that just a month earlier she'd declared herself too old to share a bed with her brothers and started camping out on the couch or in a sleeping bag on the floor. Since the vision, she'd been sharing Sam's bed.

Sam attempted to ease his way out his sister's embrace. Dean helped him until he was finally free. Laney let out an agitated grunt, but stayed asleep, although the lines around her eyes never eased, not even in sleep. She was burning the candle at both ends.

They moved over to the table on the other side of the room and sat down. They were both exhausted too. Dean was worried about both his siblings and without a plan or a purpose he was at his wit's end.

"This has to stop," said Sam. "I love her, you know, but I'm going to lose it any minute now. How long can she go on like this? How long can _we_ go on like this?"

"I know," said Dean, rubbing his face tiredly. "I've tried to talk to her, but it's like she's checked out."

"We need to find this town she saw in her vision, like now. She's not going to rest until we face this thing," said Sam.

"Yeah, I know, but there are literally hundreds of abandoned towns all over the country and she's given us nothing that can narrow it down," said Dean, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"What about Simon?" Sam asked.

Dean grimaced, expression bordering on distaste. He had a bone to pick with that demon. "I already tried to get in touch with him," he admitted finally. "Figures the son of a bitch only appears when he needs us for something."

"Or if Laney is in trouble," added Sam, at least feeling some relief at that.

"Yeah," said Dean. "I'm more worried about you. She's like laser focused on you."

"I know" said Sam quietly.

"You know this is all about yellow-eyes," said Dean. "Maybe we should just hunker down and lay low."

"Like that's going to help us," snorted Sam. "If he's after us – after me – nothing is going to stop him."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? Sit around with our thumbs up our asses and wait for him to find us?" snapped Dean.

"No, we do what we know how to do," said Sam, booting up his laptop.

"Research," Dean said with a fond smile. "Geek boy," he added.

"Funny," said Sam, dryly.

Dean smiled, but the worry didn't leave his eyes, with a sigh he reached for their Dad's journal. He'd read the thing cover to cover a million times, could pretty much recite it word for word, but he never stopped looking for answers there.

Sam got less than a half hour of peace and quiet before he heard his sister stirring in the bed.

"Sammy?" she called out.

Sam rolled his eyes heavenward. "Yeah baby?" he asked, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I can't stop it," she whispered.

Dean and Sam shared a confused look. Sam looked over at the bed. Laney's eyes were closed. She was talking in her sleep.

He got up and walked over to the bed, sat down gently on the edge and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Hush, baby. It's okay, go to sleep."

Laney rolled closer to her brother and settled immediately at his presence.

Dean looked on worriedly and wondered what it all meant.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSN

The next morning wasn't any better.

"You know, I was thinking maybe we should just find a case," Dean said to his sister.

Laney was packing her bag distractedly as she kept an eagle eye on the closed door to the bathroom where Sam was showering.

Dean frowned.

"Laney," he said, "Earth to Laney," he snapped his fingers.

Laney looked up at him. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Alright, that's it, come here."

Dean saw Laney's struggle. She looked back at the bathroom door and back to him, afraid to leave her side of the room.

Dean cursed, walked towards her, grabbed her hand and dragged over to the table, sitting her down firmly in a chair.

"What the hell, Dean!" she snapped angrily.

"Look at me," he demanded.

"What?"

"This has to stop, now."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"This," said Dean, pointing at the bathroom door. "You following Sammy around like a zombie, afraid to leave his side."

"I'm just… I want to keep him safe."

"From what?"

"I don't know."

Dean cursed long and low.

"Dean, I just, I have to be with him."

"Why? Tell me why?" he demanded, kneeling down by her and getting eye level.

"He's going to get taken. I told you already. It's the last of the special children…the final fight, only one man left standing."

Dean swallowed hard. "Are you keeping something from me? Is Sam going to...?

He couldn't finish the question, because it was just unfathomable and could never pass his lips.

"I don't know," said Laney. "I didn't see it!"

"So what makes you think being with him is going to change anything?" asked Dean.

"I can't help it. You don't understand. It's like I'm pulled to him, like a magnet. I have to be there Dean, wherever they take him, I have to be there. I don't know why," she said, her expression as pleading as her voice, like she just wanted her big brother to fix it.

"You're making Sam crazy, you know, and you're making yourself crazy. You're not sleeping, you're barely eating. How long do you think you can go on like this?"

Laney stared right into her brother's bright green eyes and then her face crumpled. She broke down into a sudden sob that surprised Dean in its abruptness.

"I don't know what to do," she wailed.

Although Dean hated to see his sister cry, it was the first show of real emotion he'd seen in over a week and it felt like a breakthrough to him. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, letting her cry.

The bathroom door opened, Sam stopped short, surveying the scene before him. It did not go unnoticed by him or Dean how Laney's shoulders and body physically relaxed when Sam came out of the bathroom.

Dean looked over her head and at his brother, a sad and pained expression on his face. And although Sam had been at his wits end with his sister, he approached her, kneeled down next to her and reached out to pat her back. Her sobs had settled down to sniffles already. Dean thought she needed a lot more crying before she was through. But he knew the stiff upper lip Winchester act well.

She pulled away from Dean and looked up at Sam. "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm not trying to make your life difficult. I'm really not."

"I know baby, I know. I just wish I could do something for you."

"Just don't leave my side," she said, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and a face that reminded him of when she'd been a tiny little girl who worshipped the ground both her brothers' walked on.

Sam decided right then that he could deal with whatever she needed to in order to ease her pain, even if it meant sacrificing his personal space. He himself remembered how he'd been after Dean had nearly died from electrocution. When he'd gotten his brother back healthy and whole, he'd been afraid to leave his side for weeks.

He cuffed her neck with his hand, rubbing a thumb up and down it, soothing her. "Okay, okay," he promised.

Laney sighed deeply and leaned back into his touch, closing her eyes. She was bone tired, exhausted and high strung, not a good combination. But for the first time in a week, she felt like she could breathe.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm starving," said Dean.

"Alert the press," smirked Laney.

Sam laughed hard, jiggling Laney's arm. She was sitting between her brothers in the front seat of the Impala, her usual position for the last few weeks.

She'd managed to relax some although she still maintained her laser focus on Sam. She'd focused all her gifts on him to the point that she was so in tuned with him, she could sense when he was hungry, tired, even when he had to use the bathroom. Every emotion he felt, she felt it too. But she found she couldn't concentrate on much else. Sam had become the center of her world and even though she could see and feel that it hurt Dean's feelings on some level, she had nothing left in her to care too much about it.

"There's a diner up ahead," said Sam, pointing to the flashing lights coming into view.

"I can't believe there's anything up ahead," said Laney, with a yawn. "It's just been miles and miles of nothing for the last four hours."

"Hey, these roadside dives out in the middle of nowhere always have the best food," said Dean.

Laney rolled her eyes. Dean's tastes were hardly discerning.

Dean pulled into the near empty parking lot. "Your turn to get food," he said. "I'll wait."

"Afraid of getting your hair wet?" smirked Laney. It had been raining heavily for the last couple of hours.

"No, that would be Sammy."

Laney laughed. And Dean was happy that she'd loosened up enough to at least laugh on occasion.

"What do you want?" asked Sam

"Double cheeseburger, extra onions," said Dean.

Laney's nose crinkled in a way that reminded him of when she was three. "Dude, we have to ride in the car with your extra onions."

Dean smirked at his brother and sister.

Sam got out of the car and reached a hand out to help his sister. They made a dash for the diner, hearing Dean's request for pie.

"Damn you and your pie!" Laney laughed as she reached the door. She stuck her tongue out at her brother and got a middle finger in reply.

Sam stepped in behind her, shaking off the water from his hair. _Dean was right_ , thought Laney with a laugh.

The laughter stopped dead, because in a split second she knew.

It was happening.

She looked up at Sam, eyes wide with terror, and threw her arms around him tightly.

Darkness took them both.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNNNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSN

Dean watched the few diners inside the restaurant from the Impala with little interest. The sound of Laney's laughter was still ringing in his ears. She hadn't stopped her endless vigil at Sam's side, but she'd definitely been more herself than she'd been and that was enough progress for him.

Moments like the one they'd just had made him hopeful that things were getting back to normal.

Dean watched as his siblings ran inside. He reached for the radio to turn it up, grateful for the opportunity to turn it up as loud as he wanted without hearing any complaining, when it started to flicker and lose signal. He tapped it with his fingers a few times before he made the connection. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned around and looked towards the back of the Impala and to the road. When his eyes came full circle back to the diner, his brother and sister and the other diner patrons were gone.

With a curse, Dean made a dash for the diner. He opened the door and immediately saw bloodied bodies. He pulled his gun from his waistband.

"Sam? Laney?" he called out. But he already knew.

They were gone.

He slowly made his way through the diner kitchen and towards the back door, continuing to call out for his brother and sister, not expecting any answer, but not sure if he should expect something else.

It was when he reached the rear door that he saw what he feared most, a line of sulfur rimming the glass, confirming what he already knew.

 _Demons._

"Sam, Laney," Dean whispered, all the longing in the world in those two words.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sam's eyes flipped open as if he'd been mid-blink and not suddenly waking up staring at a gloomy gray sky, flat on his back, in the middle of…

He propped himself up on his elbows peered around finding himself in the middle of a muddy road between an old abandoned town.

The last thing he remembered, it had been night, in a diner they'd stopped to grab dinner at and Laney's wide panicked honey eyes latched onto his as she threw her arms around him and gripped him tight, terror etched in every inch of her face.

 _Laney._

Sam rolled over and stood up, blinking and groggy, feeling like he'd been on a weeklong bender. It took him a moment to regain his balance and steady himself.

"Laney?" he called out, as he brushed off his hands on his jeans. The name had barely left his mouth when he spotted her lying in a patch of grass a few feet away from him, curled up in a fetal position.

"Laney," he called out more softly, as he dropped to his knees by her side and shook her gently. Her face screwed up into a scowl and she pushed his arm off.

He shook her once again. "Laney, wake up."

Laney's eyes opened at the command. "Sam?" she said, looking up at him, eyes wide and confused.

"Yeah baby, it's me. You okay?"

Laney nodded and stretched her sore neck. "Yeah I think so, but where are we?"

Sam helped her up to her feet. "I don't know," he said. "You tell me."

Laney walked ahead of him and took a complete look around before she spotted the windmill from her visions, creaking in the gentle breeze. Her heart plummeted to her feet as she took in her surroundings. It was the abandoned town that had been haunting her dreams and visions for months.

Bad things were going to happen here.

Sam watched the play of emotions across his little sister's face. "This is what you saw, isn't it?' he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Laney nodded jerkily. She quickly rejoined him, walked over to his side, and clutched his arm. "Whatever happens, we have to stay close," she said. "We can't get separated."

Sam patted her arm. "It's okay, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Laney swallowed thickly, unable to voice her fear. Never had she been so scared in her life. The worst part? Not really knowing why.

Sam grabbed her hand and held it tightly, pulling her along. "We need to figure out where we are," he said, pulling his cell out.

No signal.

"Dean," breathed out Laney. He was probably going out of his mind with worry.

"You think he's okay?" asked Sam, as it occurred to him that his brother could have been hurt or worse.

"He's fine. He's right where we left him. I'm sure of it."

Sam nodded and released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He studied his sister for a moment. Her body was coiled tight with tension and anticipation. He knew what she was feeling. He'd seen his own visions come to life before. It was disorienting and terrifying. The worst part was the complete lack of control over the situation, feeling like you had to watch it play out and couldn't do a thing about it.

"How did you end up with me?" asked Sam.

"I let it happen," Laney said, with a dismissive shrug, although it was probably a little more complicated than that.

Sam shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Whatever," said Laney, distractedly as she studied the town and its layout.

Sam huffed a sigh. He clutched her hand tighter and pulled her up the stairs of one of the abandoned buildings, peeking inside the windows.

"Nothing here."

"Oh there's something here alright," said Laney. "Believe me I – "

Sam stopped, Laney ran into his back. He turned towards her and put a finger up to his mouth.

Laney quieted, stilled her movements and listened; a creak, a footstep.

Sam reached down, keeping one eye in the direction of the sound. He grabbed a large plank of wood and brought it up.

He let go of Laney's hand and motioned for her to step back out of hitting range. Reluctantly, she took up a safe position.

Sam walked towards the edge of the building and brought the timber up to strike, when suddenly he was met with a familiar and equally terrified looking face.

"Andy?" Sam said, surprised.

Laney let a breath out. She'd seen this. She knew Andy would be there, she also knew he was going to die. Did she warn him? Let it happen? She wasn't sure she could change anything that happened. Hell, she really wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Sam?" Andy said, his voice going up several octaves. "Is that your sister?" he asked, when he spotted Laney. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I don't know," said Sam.

"What am I doing here?" asked Andy, growing increasingly freaked.

Laney raised an eyebrow. She'd met Andy very briefly. It had been a case that Dean and Sam had worked without her while she'd still been recovering from the accident. He'd struck her as an okay guy, even if he was obviously stoned out of his mind.

"Andy, relax and calm down," said Sam.

"I can't calm down. I just woke up in Frontierland!"

Laney rolled her eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Sam.

"Honestly, my fourth bong load."

"Shocker," muttered Laney.

"There was this really strong smell, like…uh…like…"

"Sulfur?" Laney asked, interest peaked.

Sam looked back at his sister, expression neutral, but eyes telling a different story.

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," replied Laney. Any doubt about the demon's involvement was banished from her mind, and she was more scared than before, as if that was even possible.

"Hey, uh, where's your brother Dean?" Andy asked hopefully.

"We don't know where he is – he –"

Sam broke off mid-sentence and Laney's eyes widened as they were interrupted by a woman's scream.

Sam exchanged a quick look with his sister, grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the direction of the screaming. Andy followed close behind.

"Hello?" Sam called out. "Hello?"

"Help me! Help please!"

Sam spotted a wooden shed off the side of the muddy road. He ran towards it and the woman's pleading screams.

"Hang on a second! I'll get you out," Sam yelled. He fingered the padlock on the door.

Laney rooted around on the ground until she found a large sharp rock.

"Here," she said handing it to her brother.

Sam took the rock and hit the lock a couple of times before it gave. He opened the door.

Laney felt Sam's shock shoot through her. She took a step forward.

"Ava?" Sam's voice was laced with disbelief.

Laney bit her lip in surprise. So this was the infamous Ava that Sam had spent months searching for.

"Oh my God, Sam?" She stepped out of the shed and threw her arms around him.

"I guess they know each other," said Andy.

"Yeah," said Laney.

"How did you find me – I mean where - ?"

"Have you been here this whole time?" Sam asked.

"What whole time?" I just woke up like a half an hour ago?"

Sam mouth gaped open. "Uh no, you've been missing for five months. My family and I have been looking all over for you."

"That's impossible because I just saw you two days ago."

"Sorry, but no you didn't." said Sam.

"That makes no sense," said Ava. "God, my fiancé must be freaking out."

Laney felt a pang of sympathy for Ava, because she knew her fiancé was long dead.

Ava's attention was redirected when for the first time she actually seemed to realize Sam wasn't alone.

She gave Andy a confused look.

"Hey, I'm Andy. Also freaking out."

Laney gave her a smile but didn't introduce herself. The less the others knew about her, the better.

"Okay," Ava said slowly. "So what's happening here?"

"I don't really know. But I know one thing the three of us have in common. We –"

Sam was interrupted once again by a male voice yelling out.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Okay, maybe more than three," Sam muttered.

He reached again for Laney's hand and drew her to his side, earning a scrutinizing glance from Ava.

They all headed in the direction of the voice until a tall, young African-American man in Army fatigues appeared, a young blonde woman also in tow.

"Hey you guys all right?" Sam asked.

"I think so," said the man.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily," said the blonde girl.

"Are there any more of you?" Sam asked.

"No," said Jake.

"How did we get here?" asked Lily. "A minute ago I was in San Diego."

"If it makes you feel any better, last night I went to sleep in Afghanistan," said Jake.

Laney's mouth gaped open a bit. Jake stared at her.

"This is my little sister, Laney," said Sam.

"Huh," said Ava, in a low voice.

Laney waved a hello, "Hey."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here; you two are twenty-three? We all are. And we all have abilities."

"You're 23?" Lily asked Laney.

Laney shook her head. "18. I'm just along for the ride."

And once again Laney heard a mutter from Ava.

"Right," said Jake, "So what are you talking about? Abilities?"

"They started over a year ago? You discovered you could do things? Things that you didn't think were possible?" asked Sam.

Lily and Jake both nodded.

"I have visions," said Sam. "I see things before they happen."

"Me too," said Ava.

"Yeah and I could put thoughts in people's heads," said Andy. "Make them do things. But I don't think it works on you guys. But get this, I've been practicing and I can do all kinds of things now. I can beam out images too. Anything and people can see it."

"So you go, 'Simon give me your wallet' and they do?" asked Lily, angrily. She looked at Sam. "You have visions? That's great. I'd kill for something like that."

"It's okay," said Sam, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not okay. I touch people and their hearts stop. I can't even leave my house. So screw you. I just want to go home."

"And what, we don't?" asked Jake.

"You know what; don't talk to me like that – "

"Hey guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're in this together. We're all here, so we all have to deal with this," said Sam.

"Who brought us here anyway?" asked Andy.

"Uh- yeah. It's less of a _who_ and more of a _what._

"What does that mean?" asked Ava.

Sam considered for a moment, not telling them the truth. But whether or not he told them, they were probably going to find out.

"It's a demon."

Laney reached for and squeezed Sam's hand. He squeezed back offering the only comfort he could at the moment in their situation. She took a deep breath, feeling his calm authority overriding his fear. When she reached out to get a read on the rest of the group she realized with a start that she couldn't. She'd spent an entire month so completely tuned in and focused on Sam that she couldn't break it. She couldn't sense anything coming from the others. She was horrified to realize she'd made a huge tactical error. Focused so much on closing walls to others, that now she couldn't reopen them. Now she was terrified that Sam was going to pay the price.

SNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It took a few hours of driving, that would have given NASCAR a ride for its money, for Dean to make it into South Dakota and meet up with Bobby. He didn't know exactly what to do, only that he couldn't do it alone.

And now they were standing over a map spread out on the hood of the Impala.

"Are you kidding? There's nothing here." said Dean.

"Exactly. No demonic signs and no omens for over a month now."

"There's gotta be something," said Dean, frustration mounting. "What about normal low level stuff?"

"That's what I'm telling you," said Bobby. "There's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well how the Hell are we supposed to look for Sam and Laney? Close our eyes and point?"

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket, he flipped it open.

"Ash, what do you got?"

 _"_ _Okay, listen, big negatory on your brother and sister."_

"Oh, come on. You've got to give us something! We're looking at a three thousand mile haystack here."

 _"_ _Listen Dean. I did find something. "_

"Okay, what?"

 _"_ _I can't talk over this line."_

"Come on! I don't have time for this crap."

 _"_ _Make time! Not only does this definitely help you find Sam and Laney, it's…huge...so get here. Now!"_

Dean hung up the phone and looked at Bobby, hope, longing, fear, in his face. "I guess we're going to the Roadhouse," he finally said.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" asked Jake, incredulously.

"Well – "

"And we've been picked?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure. But look I just know – "

"Sam, I'm sorry, psychics and spoonbending are one thing, but demons?" asked Ava

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but – "

"It doesn't just sound it," interrupted Jake.

"I don't really care what you think okay. If we are all gathered here together, then it means it's starting and that we need to – "

"The only thing I need to do is stay away from wackjobs, okay. I've heard enough," said Jake.

Laney shook her head. She knew it was a hard sell, but she didn't like anyone doubting her brother.

"You should listen to my brother. He knows what he's talking about," said Laney, getting stares all round. It was the most she'd said since they'd met her.

Jake shook his head. "I'm better off on my own."

Jake took off down the muddy road. Sam calling after him. He went to follow, but Laney held him back. They couldn't afford to go off in different directions. She was a firm believer in safety in numbers in their current predicament.

Jake kept going.

"Sam, let him go," said Laney.

"We need to keep everyone together, "said Sam.

"You going to force him to listen?" asked Laney. "Come on, put yourself in their shoes, seriously. I actually think their handling it pretty well, considering. "

"They don't know what their facing."

"We can't save everyone," said Laney, voice haunted.

"Is this about what you saw?" Sam asked, softly.

"Maybe," said Laney. "I don't know."

Sam shook his head, grabbed his sister's hand and headed in the same direction Jake had gone in.

Laney rolled her eyes, but followed. She wasn't about to let him go anywhere alone.

She stopped suddenly, yanking Sam back.

"What? What is it?"

"Demon," said Laney, feeling the burning buzz in her head. "There's a demon here."

Sam nodded and pulled her closer to his side. They headed into the building Laney pointed towards.

When she entered a room they saw it, a young girl. Sam grabbed an iron poker sitting near the door and took a swing, causing the demon to dissolve in a black cloud of smoke.

Andy, Lily, and Ava, came running into the room behind them just in time to see the demon disappear.

"Just so you know," said Sam, staring at a stunned looking Jake. "That was a demon."

The group all fell into line after that, following behind Sam. They walked through the fine misty drizzle that had begun to fall, lending a somber ambiance to the situation that didn't really need any more.

Laney suddenly released Sam's hand and walked slightly ahead of him.

"What is it?" he asked, coming back to stand near her.

"That bell," she said, pointing to a large rusty bell hanging from building. "I've seen it before."

"In your - ?" he left the question unfinished in mixed company.

"No, in a book," she said, huffing a laugh. "I know where we are; Cold Oak, South Dakota."

"A town so haunted, everyone fled," said Sam.

"Fitting isn't it?" asked Laney.

"How do you guys know all this?" asked Jake.

"Family business," answered Sam.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," said Sam.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm getting the hell out of Dodge," said Lily.

Lily began walking away, heading towards the woods.

"No, wait," said Sam. "The only way out is miles of woods."

"Better than hanging out with demons," she said.

"We don't know what's going on yet," said Sam. "We don't know how many are out there."

"He's right," said Jake. "We should – "

"Don't say "we"! I am not part of "we." I have nothing in common with any of you," said Lily.

"Okay, look I know – "

"You don't know anything! I accidentally touched my girlfriend."

Laney took a step back. She knew all too well what it was like to feel responsible for loved ones dying.

"I'm sorry," Laney said softly.

"Whatever, I feel like I'm a nightmare that just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people too," said Sam, softly. "We have a brother out there right now and we don't know where he is or if he's okay. We're all in bad shape, but I'm telling you, that the best way to get out of this is to stick together.

After a long pause, Lily finally nodded. "Fine."

The group headed out again, exploring the town.

"So, what are we looking for again?" asked Ava.

"Iron, silver, salt – any kind of weapon," said Sam.

"Salt is a weapon?" asked Jake.

"It's a brave new world," said Sam, as they entered a building he decided was a good place to set up for the night.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSN

When Dean drove up to the remains of a burnt out Roadhouse, he felt his hopes for finding Laney and Sam take a nosedive.

"What the hell?"

Dean and Bobby walked around the remains of the building looking for survivors or any sign of exactly what had happened.

"Oh, God," breathed out Bobby.

"You see Ellen?" asked Dean, heart in his stomach.

"No," said Bobby. "No Ash either."

Dean knelt down beside a burnt out corpse. A watch, catching his eyes.

"Oh Ash, damn it!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey, you all right?" asked Laney, as she saw Ava massaging her head.

"Yeah, I'm just….just a little dizzy."

Sam walked up, concern on his face.

"Are you sure it's not, you know –"

"Some freaky vision thing? No, more like I'd kill for a sandwich," said Ava.

"You guys! I found something!" yelled Andy, from other room.

Ava, Laney, and Sam, joined Jake and Andy in the next room.

"Salt!" exclaimed Andy, beaming with pride.

"That's great Andy. No we can all…" Sam looked around. "Where's Lily?"

"Lily?" called out Ava.

"Lily!" yelled Sam.

Laney grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed, he looked down at her right into her stricken eyes, and knew.

There was the sound of a little girl giggling coming from outside. They all hesitantly headed outdoors.

Laney looked right towards the windmill because she already knew, had seen it in her nightmares and visions. Lily was hanging from a noose. Dead.

Ava started getting hysterical. "Oh my God. She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason, that's not chosen, that's killed! We have to get out of here."

"Stop," commanded Sam. "I'm not sure that's an option."

"What?"

"Lily was trying to leave. The demon is not going to let us get away that easy. We've gotta gear up for the next attack."

"Gear up?" asked Ava.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'm not a soldier, I can't do that!"

"Well if you want to live, you're going to have to. Let's go."

"I'll get her down," said Jake, as he headed towards the windmill.

Sam shook his head and realized his sister hadn't moved a muscle or joined in the conversation. She was still staring at Lily's body, hanging from the noose.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. "You okay?"

Laney shook her head. "I knew it was going to happen. I knew she was going to die. And I didn't do a thing about it. I didn't try to stop it. It just, kind of slipped my mind…"

Sam reached up and massaged the back of her neck. "It's okay, baby. There's a lot happening."

"That's no excuse Sam."

"Listen. We have to stay focused. We don't have time for regrets right now. "

Laney shook herself out of her stupor. "Yeah, you're right, sorry. I just, I don't know what's happening or what's going to happen. It's just not good. I'm sorry. I've got to stay focused, I know."

"Its okay," soothed Sam, giving her a quick hug. "Come on."

Laney walked with him as they rejoined Andy.

"You know, I was thinking about how much Dean would help right now," said Sam.

Laney smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"I'd give my arm for a working phone right now."

"You know," said Andy, realization dawning on his face. "You may not need one. I've never tried it long distance, but if you have something of Dean's on you? Like something he touched?"

Laney reached into her pocket and fished around until she found it. She handed it to Andy.

"Will this work?"

"A lighter?"

"It's his. He let me borrow it; I forgot to give it back."

More like she was hiding it from him as a practical joke, but whatever. She was grateful for it now.

Sam smiled.

"Yeah, that's should work," said Andy.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNS

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was going to tell us. Now, how the hell are we going to find my brother and sister!" exclaimed Dean, more agitated than Bobby had ever seen him.

"We'll find them," said Bobby. Or die trying.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to get a grip. If he didn't –

A sudden jolt of pain in his head sent him reeling against the car, his legs weak and trembling beneath him.

An image flashed in his head. A bell of some kind.

Dean took a deep breath. The flash gone.

"What was that?" asked Bobby, worriedly.

"I don't know. A headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot.

"No. Must be stress," said Dean. "Although I could have sworn I saw something."

"Like a vision? Like Laney and Sam get?"

"What? NO!" exclaimed Dean, defensively.

"I'm just sayin'," said Bobby.

"Come on, I'm not some psychic," said Dean, although it almost came out like a question, because if you looked at, it wasn't an unreasonable assumption to make. It wasn't a far jump. His brother and sister had gifts and some small part of him always wondered why he didn't have them. Sometimes he even felt excluded. Like he wasn't special.

The vision came back to Dean and this time he did fall to his knees. He gripped his head tightly. The pain was unreal. A flash of the bell again, followed by another. His brother and sister, together.

"Dean? Are you with me?" asked Bobby, freaked.

"Yeah. I think so. I saw Sam and Laney. I saw them, Bobby."

"It was a vision," said Bobby.

"Yeah, but I don't know how," he said. "That was about as much fun as getting kicked in the jewels," he added, still panting. If that was even remotely like what his brother and sister faced, he had a whole new level of respect for them, because the pain and the experience were almost too much for him. And he could take a lot.

"Did you see anything else?" asked Bobby.

"Uh…yeah. A bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"A big bell with some kind of engraving."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah. "

"Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?'

Dean's eyes widened. "Yeah, exactly."

Bobby's eyes lit up. "I know where they are."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

Sam and Jake had found an old barn filled with broken down farm equipment, much of it, happened to be pure iron. Just what they needed.

It had taken an act of congress for Laney to let Sam out her sight and vice versa. But he wanted her indoors inside the salt lines where she would be safe while he and Jake armed themselves with all they could to prepare for whatever impending battle they were facing. He was close enough to the building they were camping out at that Laney could see him and Jake through the window working. Sam had promised not to leave her line of sight. Laney relented when she was how it was just as difficult for Sam as it was for her. They had a group of people who had no idea of her own powers or that her purpose was at odds with theirs. Sam intended to keep it that way as long as possible.

Jake pulled off one of the iron bars with barely a grimace. Sam raised an eyebrow and stared at him stunned.

"I'm not Superman or anything. It's not a big deal," said Jake.

Sam sighed. "You were in Afghanistan when this started?"

"Yeah, I started getting headaches and then there was this accident. This guy flipped his jeep on a bad road. He was pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a fluke adrenaline thing."

"But then you did it again, right?"

Jake nodded. "Bench pressed 800 lbs. Stone cold calm. Never told anyone of course. It was too crazy."

Sam huffed a laugh. "Yeah. Crazy's relative."

"I'm starting to get that," said Jake.

Sam grabbed up some more iron rods as Jake continued pulling bars off the tractor. He studied Sam working. He was a strong guy, whatever life he led. He'd been around enough soldiers in his life to recognize one. Maybe not a military man, but certainly trained like one. And the way the sister moved too, the both of them like they were bound together by some invisible tether. It wasn't natural. And he also knew enough to know that the two weren't telling them everything. Something was up. It still didn't make sense how the sister had gotten there if she wasn't one of them. They were protecting each other. Not that he could blame them. He had a sister of his own. He could relate.

"Hey," said Jake, waiting until he got Sam's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I appreciate what you're doing here."

"What _am_ I doing here?" asked Sam.

"Keeping calm. Keeping _them_ calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell I know you really are. I've been in to some deep crap before myself. I know the look."

Sam shrugged. "You wanna know the truth? I've got this brother, right? And he's always telling me how he's going to watch out for me and how everything's going to be okay. _Always_ , to me and my sister both, you know kind of like I've been telling them."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean the size of what's coming – it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's going to get bad and I don't know if – "

"If we're going to make it? It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters if they do."

Sam dropped his shoulders, considering it. It didn't make it better. And he had his sister by his side, which was both good and bad. But it was all they had for the moment.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNS

Laney helped Ava salt the windows and doors and any space they considered a possible weak spot. Every few moments Laney looked out the window to check on Sam and Jake's progress, earning a look from Ava that Laney couldn't really interpret other than knowing it made her uncomfortable.

"My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed," scoffed Ava. "How are you doing? How you holding up?" she asked turning to Laney.

"I'm okay," said Laney. "Helps having my brother here."

"I'll bet."

Something about her tone again gave Laney pause. "How about you?"

"Not so okay. Why us? What did we do deserve this?"

Laney shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have an answer for that, and she'd been searching for one for a very long time.

"If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all I guess. I'll be so happy when this is over and I can curl up with my fiancé and watch bad television."

Laney shifted uncomfortably.

"What, what is it?"

Laney sighed, peeked out the window one more time and then sat down.

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this," said Laney, wishing Sam was with her. He knew her better after all.

"Tell me what?"

"When the demon broke into your house to take you…your fiancé didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Ava shook her head. "No, no way."

"Sorry," whispered Laney.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS

Later that night they all huddled in one room, waiting, anticipating what would happen next. Ava sat at the table awake; Andy was knocked out, his head resting on his arms, softly snoring. Jake stood in the corner keeping watch. Sam was sitting in a chair by the window struggling to stay awake. Laney sat at his feet, resting her head on his knee, arm wrapped around his leg. She was wide awake, fear and adrenaline and worry for her brother keeping her at attention. She could feel Sam's exhaustion. She remembered that he hadn't slept the night before. He and Dean had gotten caught up watching some horrible black and white B movie and then they'd made an early start. His intention had been to nap in the car. But that trip hadn't quite gone as they'd expected.

Laney felt it when Sam finally lost his fight with sleep. His head dropped forward a bit. She stood up, pulled off her jacket and balled it up, arranging it so he could rest more comfortably. He sighed and settled, earning a smile from her. She fondly ruffled his hair, earning another contented sigh. She was glad she could do some taking care of him for once. It had felt so one sided since they'd arrived.

Ava began rubbing her head again.

Laney stretched her body, walked over and took a seat next to her. "Headache again?"

Ava looked at her with an almost annoyed expression. "Yeah, know where the nearest pharmacy is?"

Laney sighed inwardly. Sam had told her how Ava had saved his life. And she was grateful for that, but still. She was kind of a bitch.

Ava went back to massaging her temples.

Laney took that as her cue the conversation was over and walked into the adjoining room to stretch her legs and release some nervous energy.

She didn't hear or see a thing, just felt a sudden harsh painful pressure on her neck and shoulder, and then darkness.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Laney woke up, she immediately called out for Sam, but found her voice muffled by a gag in her mouth. Her hands and feet were both bound with rope. She frantically cast a look around the room until her gaze landed on Jake.

Laney pleaded with him with her eyes.

"Sorry, little sister. I need you out of the way. I'm going to get a big prize for bringing you in."

Laney's eyes went wide with terror. She hadn't seen it coming. Not Jake. He seemed like such a good guy. Decent, like Sam.

Then again, Laney's powers weren't exactly working right. All her fault.

She silently cursed herself. "Please," said Laney, voice muffled.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

Laney bit back a whimper. Wherever she was it was dark and certainly out of the way. There was a musty smell and it was damp. _Underground maybe?_

Jake turned around and climbed up some stairs she hadn't noticed before. Definitely some kind of cellar.

Laney screamed with all of her might, but the sound didn't travel.

"I'll be back for you later," he said.

Something about Jake's expression didn't make sense to her. It was like he was reading lines from a play; automated, jerky. Not natural.

And it occurred to Laney; Ava's headaches, the timing. Ava's disappearance for five months. All of it snapped together in a microsecond.

Ava was the bad guy here. She'd probably been responsible for Lily's death, summoned the demon, and gotten Jake to kidnap her.

Jake slammed the cellar door shut and disappeared.

Laney's heart shattered in a million pieces. She'd screwed up so bad she didn't even know how she could come back from it. And now, she was completely out of the game. Nothing to do but wait and see what happened.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So there are two more chapters and the epilogue left to post before Part 3 is concluded. I plan to post them all this weekend. They're done, so no point in me sitting on them. :)**

Chapter 24

"Howdy Sam."

 _Yellow-eyes._

Sam sat up straighter, his heart pounding away in his chest.

"I'm dreaming," he said aloud.

Yellow-eyes grinned at Sam. "What do you say you and I take a little walk?"

Yellow-eyes led Sam outside. Sam followed him, his heart pounding, rage building in his chest, worry for his baby sister gnawing at him. How was yellow-eyes invading his dreams? Was Laney in danger?

"You're awfully quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me are you?"

"I'm going to tear you to shreds, I swear to – "

"When you wake up tiger, you give it your best shot."

"Where's my sister? My brother?"

"Ah, you're sweet baby Delaney. She's around I'm sure. And I'd quit worrying about Dean and I'd start worrying more about yourself."

"Why, you gonna kill me?"

"I'm trying to help you here," scoffed yellow-eyes. "That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is going to make it out of here alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've got an army. Or I will soon, anyway."

"You son of a bitch."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller, Andy's brother. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"My generation?"

"Well, there are other generations, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I want to give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to Daddy. Sam – _Sammy_ – you're my favorite, even though your sister has been a major pain in my ass. You are still the one to beat."

"You're ruined my life. Killed people I love."

Yellow-eyes clucked his tongue. "The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. Sweet little Jessica, just had to die. I needed you sharp on the road, honing your skills – your gifts."

"What about my Mom?" asked Sam, heart in his throat.

"That was bad luck."

"Bad luck?"

"Oh come on Sammy. You know the story. I know your sister recounted it for you; wrong place, wrong time and all that jazz. I only wanted Delaney. It should have been so easy, killing your sister. Your mom would have lived and you would have the normal life you crave so badly, for awhile longer anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"It's all about you Sam. It's _always_ been about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, okay, I'll show you."

Yellow-eyes snapped his fingers. They were suddenly back in Sam's nursery, before it became Laney's.

"Look familiar? It should."

Sam watched a little six month old version of himself crying in his crib. Yellow-eyes stood over the crib.

Sam tensed up, ready to pounce, heart ready to explode. Unsure of what he was about to see.

"Relax; this is just a hi-def replay."

Sam watched as yellow-eyes sliced his own wrist with his nail, allowing drops of blood to get into infant Sam's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Better than mother's milk."

"Does this mean I have demon blood in me?"

Yellow-eyes laughed at him, clapped his hands together. The scene changed and suddenly it was the same nursery only decorated in pastels and with butterflies painted on the walls. It was Laney's nursery.

Sam saw a newborn Laney is lying in her crib, eyes wide and staring at the starry mobile above the crib.

Sam almost sobbed despite himself, because he knew what was about to happen. Laney had only had one night in her nursery, one night before their mother had been...

"I hate to do this child. Well, not really. But you can't be allowed to live. You'd be too much trouble. I don't know what it is about you Winchesters, but you've become the toast of the town. Especially you little one, you've got everyone talking."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Mary, who had just come into the nursery to check on her daughter.

"Mary, nice to see you again. How are your boys? How's little Sammy?"

"You get away from my baby. I gave you what you wanted already. We had a deal and I lived up to it, even though I regret it every day of my life. You got what you wanted."

"Sorry, plans changed. This one is destined to be…well I'm not sure…I just know it's not good for me or my plans for your boy."

Mary stepped up to yellow eyes. "Get out of here! Leave my daughter alone!" She reached into the crib to pick up the baby who was watching everything very intently. The demon put his hand up throwing Mary into the wall and pinning her. She couldn't scream out for John.

Laney began to wail.

"Oh now, it'll be over quick as a wink." The demon put his hand out over the crying baby. A bluish white light shot out, but bounced back at him, stinging his hand. He pulled his hand back in shock, and then tried again with the same result. He looked over at Mary as if wanting an answer. "It's not possible." He tried once again. Same result.

He was angry. Mary smirked at him realizing that he couldn't harm her baby. This made him even angrier. He put out his hand sending her sliding up against the wall until she was pinned against the ceiling. He sliced through her abdomen. "Sorry it had to be this way, Mary. But you're not really needed anyway. We'll see how your precious kiddos do without you."

"I don't think you want to see the rest of this," said yellow-eyes.

Sam shut his eyes. His mother and baby sister's screams echoing in his head.

He suddenly jolted awake, eyes wide.

"Sam, wake up!"

"What?"

"Your sister and Ava are missing," said Jake.

Sam jumped up to his feet. Laney was missing? Why in the hell did he fall asleep? God, if anything happened to his sister. After his vision with yellow-eyes, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"I'll take the barn and the hotel, you take the houses," said Jake.

Sam nodded his head. He had to focus. "Yeah okay."

Sam headed for the houses. _Please let Laney be okay_ , playing over and over in his head. She had to be okay. She had been so set on protecting him. He failed to protect her. If yellow-eyes got to her...

He swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. _Focus._

Sam checked the houses, quickly and methodically, finding no sign of his sister, his heart sinking lower and lower in his chest every moment he didn't find her.

A sudden scream, brought him up short. It was Ava.

He ran back towards their home base and skidded to a stop when he entered the door and saw the blood spattered all over the walls.

Ava was standing there, pointing and crying.

Andy's body.

"Sam! I just found him like this."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"How did that thing get in? Where were you? Have you seen my sister?" rushed out Sam.

"I didn't see your sister. I feel asleep, woke up and went to get some water from the well. I was only gone for a couple of minutes."

Sam swallowed thickly. Andy was dead, just like Laney had seen in her visions. And now she was missing.

"Ava, you shouldn't have gone outside. We have to stay here."

It was then that Sam noticed the salt line on the window had been broken.

"Who did this?" he asked, pointing.

"I don't know, maybe Andy. Maybe your sister."

"No way, my sister would never do that. Neither would Andy. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left."

A bad feeling was settling into the pit of Sam's stomach. "Ava…"

"What? You don't think that I – "

"I'll tell you what I think. Five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Sam.

"Nothing."

Sam glared at her, eyes burning a hole right through her, anger seething under his skin. How could he have missed it?

Ava's shoulders dropped. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Had you going though, didn't I? I've been here a long time. And not alone either. People just keep showing up. Children like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them? All of them?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champion."

"Oh my God."

"I don't think God has anything to do with this, Sam."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It was me or them. After a while it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are Sam. If you would just quit your hand wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast. It's crazy, the switches that will just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams."

"Where's my sister?"

Ava shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "I hear she's pretty powerful too."

Sam stepped forward a menacing glare on his face. "Where. Is. My. Sister?"

"Around."

"Where?!"

"She's safely tucked away Sammy. See, I know that yellow-eyes wants her bad. She's a major prize. I bring her in and I win favor. So, I used my skills to get Jake to put her away somewhere for safekeeping until this is over and I can cash her in."

"Jake!" yelled Sam, immediately.

"Knock off the yelling Sam. He doesn't remember." She tapped her temple with her fingers. "Tricks of the trade."

She walked towards Sam. "You know what else I can do?"

Ava put her hand up to her head conjuring a black cloud of smoke that returned to the window.

"Control demons," said Sam, plainly.

"Ah, you're quick on the draw. Sorry Sam, but it's over. I'll take real good care of your precious little sister though."

The cloud of black smoke was entering the window when Jake suddenly appeared as if out of thin air, right behind Ava. He grabbed her by the neck and twisted, killing her instantly. The cloud of smoke disappeared.

Sam drew in several ragged breaths. "Jake, do you know what you did with my sister?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Laney's voice was hoarse from shouting against the gag in her mouth, more of out of fear, than practicality. She knew no one could hear her. But she couldn't help it. She was frustrated and terrified.

She knew the exact moment that Sam realized she was missing. She felt his own terror, his fear, his guilt. She cried out for him, in her mind, hoping that somehow her gifts could be used that way, but afraid at the same time she might distract him from something vital.

She was safe for the moment. He was not.

Her wrists were already red and raw from her working so hard to free herself, to no avail. Nothing she could do, but pray for Sammy, pray that Andy got the message to Dean. Pray that it wasn't too late.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNS

Dean and Bobby pulled up in the Impala to the edge of the woods until it was impossible to drive any further.

"Looks like the rest of the way is on foot," said Dean.

Dean opened the trunk so they could arm themselves.

"Let's go."

They headed into the dark woods. Dean didn't feel like he could move fast enough. Knowing how close he was to his siblings now, but not knowing if they were alive or well. Not knowing what was happening – it was killing him. He cursed himself silently for not taking Laney's visions and fear more seriously. He'd thought she'd been overreacting. And her visions had been wrong or misleading before. She was still learning.

Or maybe, it had just been denial. He never wanted to believe Sam was in serious danger.

Dean shook his head. He had to focus. He had one goal. Rescue his siblings.

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Jake.

Sam could see no lies in Jake's eyes.

"Ava told me she mind controlled you into taking Laney and hiding her somewhere."

"I swear I don't remember that."

"I believe you. But we have to find her."

"But what about the demons?"

"Ava was summoning them, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We've gotta go, find my sister, get out of here and get help."

"Not 'we' Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. Sorry."

"What?"

"I had a vision too. The yellow-eyed demon, he talked to me, told me how it was."

"No Jake, you can't listen to him."

"Sam he's not letting us go. Only one. If we don't play along, he'll kill us both. And your sister will be dead too. Now, I like you man, I really do. But do the math. What good is it for both of us to die? Now I can get out of here. I get close to the demon and I can kill the bastard. I'll find your sister and get her back to your brother, safe and sound."

"You come with me and we can kill him together," said Sam, desperately.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I won't," said Sam firmly.

"I don't know that."

"Okay look." Sam pulled his knife out, showed it to Jake and placed it on the ground in front of him. "Just come with me. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants."

After a moment, Jake placed his weapon on the ground too. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Help me find my sister, please."

Suddenly Jake punched Sam, sending him several feet, flying into the field and crashing into the ground. Jake approached him, kicking down the fence as he went and leaning over Sam. Sam stood up and started fighting back. No way could he let Jake win. No way, it would be the end of him and the end of his sister. He wasn't going to let yellow-eyes take anyone else he loved.

Sam fought with all he had, even though he knew he was out muscled. The fear for his family, fueling him, he grabbed an iron bar Jake had been using and managed finally to get the upper hand and to knock him out.

Sam stood over Jake's unconscious form, panting with exertion, iron bar raised over his head, ready to strike again – _kill_. But he couldn't' do it. It was against everything he was. Laney would be disappointed in him. He would fulfill his destiny. It would make him just as bad as the rest of them.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up, his face breaking into a smile of surprise. The cavalry had arrived.

"Dean!"

Sam walked forward clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Sam! Where's Laney?"

"I don't know!" he shouted. "She's around here, they were hiding her!"

Dean's eyes widened when he saw a man standing up behind Sam and lunging at his little brother.

"Sam! Look out!"

Sam's eyes managed to widen just a split second before Jake plunged a knife into his back, right at his spinal cord, and cruelly twisted the knife. He turned on his heels and ran at breakneck speed back towards the town and into the woods.

"No!" shouted Dean.

Dean ran towards his brother catching him just as his knees buckled beneath him. Dean cradled him in his arms, falling to his knees in the muddy road.

Sam's head flopped around, uncontrolled.

"Whoa, whoa, Sam. Come on, let me look at you," Dean said, voice tight. He reached a hand around to Sam's back and it came back bloody.

Dean felt a sob tear at his throat, but swallowed it, only wanting to comfort his brother now. He pulled back to get a look at Sam's face. He followed his brother's unfocused gaze.

"You're going to be okay, Sammy. You're fine," he said, even as Sam's eyes finally closed and his dead weight slumped forward onto him.

Dean knew. Sam was gone.

"No, no, no. God, no!"

Dean tightened his grip around his brother and hugged him close as if he could will him back to life with just his touch.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, agony, longing, pain, guilt, fear, all rolled together in one word.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS

Laney had finally quit her struggle against the bindings on her wrists and ankles. The fight was futile. They hadn't budged. Rivulets of bright red blood dripping from both were the only thing she'd gotten for her troubles.

Wherever she was, it was out of the way, dark and dank. She couldn't hear any sounds of life coming from anywhere.

She intensely focused on Sam. She had to be close to him. She could still sense him near. At the very least, she was probably still in town somewhere.

Laney's body uncontrollably bucked, feelings and thoughts of Sam flowing through her. Shock, anger and fear coming from him in quick succession. And then suddenly burning bright and strong; rage.

Sam was fighting someone. Laney felt the short bursts of marked pain. Her body reacting as if she'd been hit herself. Sam's adrenaline coursed through her and she moved again against her bindings with renewed strength, making a little headway this time. She ignored the sharp pains and continued working. Her breath was coming quick and shallow. She felt more tapped into Sam's emotions than she could ever remember.

Laney's frantic movement stilled when there was a sudden calm. Sam seemed to be debating something and then firmly decided, feeling proud and triumphant.

Barely a moment later she felt sheer relief and elation. _Dean!_

Laney's body sagged in relief. Dean was there. He'd fix everything.

Sam's elation shifted into confusion and then fear.

Laney cried out suddenly when she felt an intense white hot flame of pain shoot through her body. Her back bowed in pain, nausea swept over her and she panicked at the thought of vomiting with the gag in her mouth. She would choke to death.

The pain quickly fled, followed by a numbness and lightness, as if she was suddenly floating. She felt Sam's brief comfort, his relief, his love, and then – nothing. Laney felt herself suddenly cut away from her brother, like a balloon cut adrift.

The life had drained from Sam, an empty space left where he had been.

Sam was gone. Sam was dead.

Laney screamed and screamed.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSN

Bobby lost Jake to the woods. He didn't spend too much time looking for him. Sam was injured, maybe worse. Laney was missing and God only knew where.

He headed back towards town and to the muddy road that he'd left the Winchester brothers on. Fear was heavy in his heart. He seemed to just know that Sam was gone.

It didn't stop the shock that shot through his body at the sight of Dean cradling his little brother's lifeless body in his arms. The rain that had been lightly falling earlier had grown heavier.

Bobby's breath hitched and he felt his eyes prickle with tears. But he swiped his eyes before they could fall. He had to think of the kids, they needed him. Laney was still missing.

He slowly approached Dean, but said nothing. He waited for Dean to finally look at him.

Bobby staggered back, the pain in his eyes more intense than he'd ever seen on anyone before. The absolute desolation took his breath away.

"I lost that kid in the woods," said Bobby.

Dean didn't really acknowledge him, just looked back down at his baby brother, and pushed his wet bangs out of his face. How had it gotten to this? How had Dean lost his brother? He'd let it happen. Guilt threatened to overwhelm him.

"Dean," Bobby said softly.

Dean swallowed convulsively before looking up to meet Bobby's gaze. "We need to find Laney. She's out here somewhere," said Bobby.

Dean seemed to war with himself. Sam was gone. He didn't want to leave his body out in the cold and wet, alone. But Laney, the baby, the last living family he had left was out there somewhere waiting for him.

And if she wasn't alive, Dean knew without a doubt, his life was over too.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSN

Bobby and Dean arrived back at the town an hour later. They'd carried Sam's lifeless body back through the woods and to the Impala in the heavy rain. It was tough and took longer than Dean would have liked, but he saw no other choice. There was no way he was going to leave his brother's body out in the elements, alone, as if he's been discarded and forgotten. So, he took him home.

It occurred to Dean that Laney could be long gone. They had no idea what had actually happened to her, other than Sam saying they were hiding her. Who were they? Why? And where were they hiding her?

Bobby and Dean hadn't said a word to each other since they'd carried Sam's body to the Impala. Bobby didn't know what to say. Dean didn't feel like he had any words left in him. But the drive to protect his siblings was so strong, that despite feeling like a hallowed out shell, he burned with the desire and innate need to find his sister. He needed her back. It wouldn't fix anything. Sam was still gone forever. But Laney had always been their anchor to this world.

"I'm going to take the south end of town," Bobby said, quietly.

Dean acknowledged him with a curt nod and headed the other direction.

Dean tried to clear his mind, focus on the search for his sister. He could only forget for about five seconds before the image of Sammy spread out in the backseat of the Impala would flash in his mind.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They'd been searching for an hour. Cell phone service had apparently been restored and Bobby had to think it meant anything supernatural had fled the premises. He only hoped that it hadn't fled with the youngest Winchester in tow.

If that happened or if worse – they found Laney dead – Bobby knew nothing would stop Dean from putting a bullet right through his head. There just wasn't a way Dean could exist with all his family gone.

Bobby was about to turn back into town towards Dean's search area when something caught his eye. Just beyond the heavy brush and woods on the very outskirts of town he could make out a wooden structure.

Bobby's breath caught in his throat. If someone needed to be hidden, that would be the place to do it.

He directed his flashlight in that direction and ran towards the structure. It was about the size of a one car garage and barely taller than him. There on the door was a padlock and chain wrapped around the handles.

Bobby cursed. "Laney!" he called out, even though the wind and rain had not relented and he doubted she could hear him.

Bobby fumbled for his cell phone and dialed. Dean picked up on the first ring.

"I think I might have found her," said Bobby. "About 50 yards past the end of the road, there's a structure just beyond the tree line."

Bobby put the phone back in his pocket, knowing that Dean was hauling ass to him, but that it would take a minute or two.

He grabbed his lock pick set – a standard hunters tool – and began working the lock.

It took less than 15 seconds, a personal best by his estimation.

Pulling out his gun, he stepped inside. It was dark and dank and it smelled of mildew. It was also much, much colder than outside. He shined his flashlight on a set of stairs. Best he could tell this structure was some kind of storage, maybe an old ice house or root cellar.

He stepped down the creaky stairs, pausing when he heard a noise. "Laney," he called out.

He quickly went down the rest of the stairs. He shined his flashlight in a 360 degree circle, until he hit what he'd been looking for.

Laney.

Bobby cursed and quickly ran to her, dropping to his knees.

Laney was trembling and shaking violently, not exactly a surprise, as the temperature was at least 20 or 30 degrees cooler than outside. She was wearing jeans and a short-sleeved top. Bobby pulled a knife from his boot and cut through her bindings, cursing at the damage they'd done.

With her arms and legs free, it only allowed her to shake even more violently, limbs askew and out of control. Bobby pulled off his jacket and his hooded sweatshirt and wrapped her in both quickly.

"Bobby!"

"Down here Dean! I found her!"

There was a great crash through the door upstairs and then the sound of Dean's heavy boots running down the stairs. Dean skidded to a stop when he reached Bobby and Laney.

Dean froze for a moment. Laney's eyes were wide and wild and not really looking at anything. She was shaking from cold – _shock_ – he was sure.

Bobby let her go and stepped back. This was Dean's territory now. No matter how deep his grief was and how excruciating the loss of Sam, he was still the big brother and he was hardwired to protect and care for his siblings.

Dean knelt down next to his sister and grabbed her face. "Laney," he said softly.

Recognition finally flashed in her eyes. "D-D-Dean?"

"I'm here, baby," he said.

Laney seemed to digest that and then suddenly her face crumpled. "Sammy – Sam – Sam's gone," she said, and her voice choked on a sob and the dam broke.

Dean's eyes watered at that and the tears fell helplessly. He shushed his sister and held her body close to his, willing her to warm up and trying to calm her, but failing spectacularly.

Finally Dean stopped trying and simply held on and cried with her.

Bobby stood back and watched as the last remaining Winchesters clung to each other and knew they would never be the same.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dean carried Laney back to the Impala, Bobby trailing behind. Dean had held her closely until she'd stopped shaking, tucked her in between him and Bobby in the front seat, plied her with water, and silently begged her not to look over into the backseat. Sam was laid out there, blanket up to his chin. Dean hadn't been able to bring himself to cover his brother's body all the way – an absolute admission of death.

Laney's sobs had quieted down to silent tears, occasionally Sam's name on her lips in a desperate plea. Dean watched from his peripheral vision the steady stream falling from her eyes.

They'd driven about an hour outside of Cold Oak to an abandoned cabin they'd staked out earlier. When they arrived Laney remained frozen in the front seat, eyes fixed forward. Dean wondered briefly what had happened to her while she'd been gone, what had happened period. He had no idea. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to ask. What did it matter? Sam was dead.

He'd coaxed her out of the car and handed over her duffel bag. She'd taken the bag and trudged off to try and clean up.

Dean and Bobby had used that brief time to bring Sam's body in and laid it on the only bed in the cabin. Dean watched his brother's body, lying there, until he'd heard the muffled choke of his sister behind him. It was the first time she'd seen Sam.

Dean wanted to go to her, hold her, steady her, he really did. But he just stood at the doorway and kept staring at Sam's lifeless body. Laney passed by him and sat down hard on the floor near the bed, close enough to touch, but not able to do so.

She'd let him down so terribly. Screwed up. She hadn't been adamant enough about the danger Sam was in. She hadn't fought hard enough. Now Sam was dead and she could have stopped it. She wanted to be lying there instead of him. Sam was everything good and pure and hopeful. Sam had always been the reluctant hunter. He'd never wanted this life and now he'd paid the ultimate price.

Laney had wanted it, begged for it. She got it. Now she wished she was dead too. She'd let Dean down too. And he was suffering for it.

Laney reached out a hand but stopped just short of Sam's fringe of bangs. She remembered his life – _his light_ – flickering out. She broke down again.

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The long night became morning and then afternoon and then another one. Two days and neither Winchester had moved an inch, Bobby observed. Dean had taken a seat in a chair near Sam's bedside. Laney stayed against the wall, staring, sometimes right at Sam and other times her gaze fixed on the wall above the bed, but very far away.

He didn't think either of them had gotten any sleep, and they certainly hadn't eaten anything. It had been longer for Laney too. Bobby had a feeling she hadn't been fed during her time at Cold Oak. Her eyes were shadowed and skin pale.

He was fed up. Grief was powerful, he knew from personal experience. But Laney needed looking after and Dean wasn't up for it, broken in his own way.

He grabbed his keys and headed out. "I'll be back." His only words as he walked out the door.

If either Winchester heard him, they didn't acknowledge it.

When Bobby returned an hour later, they were still in the same spot, expressions unchanged.

"Dean," Bobby called out. "Laney. I got some food."

Dean looked up at Bobby, a disgruntled expression on his face; as if he couldn't believe Bobby would interrupt his grieving for such a trivial thing as sustenance. "I'm not hungry."

"You two should eat."

"I'm not hungry," repeated Dean.

For the first time, Dean glanced down at his sister. Laney must have felt his gaze, because she looked up to meet his.

"Just leave it," said Dean, getting up from his chair.

Bobby plunked the bucket of chicken he'd procured down on the table, with more than a little frustration.

Dean walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle of Wild Turkey he'd dug out from the trunk of the Impala the night before and took a long swig, under Bobby's disapproving and worried gaze.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Dean, I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think it's time we buried Sam?"

Bobby heard the shuffling of feet and saw Laney at the doorway, her expression unreadable.

"No," said Dean, firmly.

"We could maybe –

"What? Torch his corpse?"

Laney visibly flinched at that, her bottom lip trembled. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her brother, especially not to fire.

"No, not yet," repeated Dean.

"Dean," said Bobby, earnestly. "I want you and Laney to come with me."

"No, we're not going anywhere."

"Please."

"Why don't you cut me some slack?" asked Dean.

"I don't think you guys should be alone here. And I've got to admit, I could use your help. Something big is going down. End of the world big."

"Then let it end!" shouted Dean.

"You don't mean that," said Bobby, taken aback.

"You don't think I do? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. We both are. Laney and I are done. And if you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and get the hell out of here." When Bobby stood his ground, Dean got angry. He shoved him. "Go!"

But Dean was immediately contrite, having realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated. "Please just go."

Bobby looked over at Laney, fresh tears marring her face, but she made no move to intervene, clearly on the side of Dean, as if there was anywhere else for her to be.

It took everything Bobby had in him to walk out the door.

When the door slammed shut, Laney finally became unglued from her spot and took off out the door after him.

Dean watched, heart in throat, wondering if she might be leaving him too.

"I'll be right back," she croaked, as if she'd read Dean's mind. Maybe she had.

"Bobby, wait," said Laney.

Bobby stopped. Laney's voice was broken, worse, it sounded like her spirit was too.

"He's just – we're not ready yet. We need some time."

"I know. I'm worried about him – about you. Come back with me."

"I can't do that Bobby. He's all I've got left. You've just got to let us do this our way."

That's what Bobby was most afraid of. With a sigh, he nodded. He walked over and pecked Laney on the cheek. "You have me too. You know where I'll be."

Laney nodded and watched while Bobby climbed into his car and drove away. She turned around, headed back to the cabin, but stopped herself. She took a seat on the front step instead. The inside of the cabin was suffocating. She wasn't only dealing with her own grief. She was feeling every bit of Dean's too – the guilt, the horror, the disbelief – all of it. It was overpowering and all encompassing, like a shroud she couldn't lift.

She sat on the steps for a long time, leaving Dean to his grieving. Feeling he needed the time with Sam. The day had grown dark and Laney's eyes heavy. She'd staved off the exhaustion for a long time, but it was threatening to take over. The needs of her physical body could only be ignored for so long. She rose to her feet and was about to head back in when she heard the low, gravelly tones of Dean's voice.

She knew they were words only meant for Sam. She wondered if this was finally acceptance on his part, Dean saying his goodbyes. As much as it hurt to hear, Bobby had been right, it _was_ time to bury Sam.

The thought made her choke on a sob.

Minutes passed before Laney heard a crash, like furniture being tossed and then Dean's shout. She rose to her feet to head back in when Dean came barreling out the door and right past her as if she didn't exist.

"Dean!" she shouted.

But Dean ignored her, climbed into the Impala and sped away.

"Dean!" Laney cried.

But Dean was gone. The taillights of the Impala quickly disappeared down the road.

Laney collapsed in a heap on the ground.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNS

Laney wasn't sure how long she'd spent on the cold dirt outside the cabin. But the moon was high in the sky and Dean was still gone.

She gathered herself up and made her way inside to the relative warmth of the cabin. She set the overturned chair back up and went to sit down, but changed her mind, settling instead on the floor next to the bed. She placed her head on the mattress at eye level with Sam and watched him, tried to feel him, see if there was any spark left at all.

Dean was gone, but Laney wouldn't – _couldn't_ – believe that he'd abandoned her. He simply wasn't built that way. She had to wonder if his grief was going to make him do something stupid. She knew he would come back to her eventually. Dean had never done well being emotionally bare in front of his family. The loss of their father had shown that.

Laney swallowed another lump in her throat at the thought of her Dad. She was one step away from being a true orphan.

Laney reached out a hand and finally moved Sam's bangs out of his eyes. A pang shot through her as she waited for his usual reflexive gesture of shooing her hands away. But it didn't come. Laney closed her eyes and cried until exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell asleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSNSSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSN

Sam shot up straight in bed, gasping for air, as if he'd just surfaced from deep water.

Laney who had been in an exhausted slumber, awoke at the movement, and was groggy and disoriented at best. She figured it was Dean, finally back.

When she opened her eyes she was startled to see Sam looking down at her, mild confusion in his eyes.

Laney jerked up, legs asleep, she stumbled, eyes wide and bloodshot.

"Laney," said Sam, voice sounding a bit rusty. He was reaching for her when the front door swung open.

Laney looked over to see Dean. He didn't look at all surprised. As a matter of fact he looked downright expectant. And then he smiled at Sam.

Laney felt her heart practically stop. Sam was alive. Dean was there. Some terrible price had been paid.

Laney let out a half hysterical wail. She ran past both her brothers and straight outside. Sam, confused, motioned to head for her, but found himself stopped in his tracks by Dean.

"Sammy."

"Dean, what happened? What's wrong with Laney?"

Dean remained silent and pulled his brother into a tight hug, soaking in the warmth of his living, breathing giant of a baby brother.

Sam hissed in pain at the pressure on his back.

"Ow, Dean."

Dean let go quickly, albeit reluctantly.

"Dean, what happened?"

Dean guided him to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"How did you find Laney? Is she okay? What's going on?" Sam questions rushed out in a torrent.

"Give her a minute. She's just – you know – it was touch and go. We didn't think you were going to make it." Dean's voice was gruff with emotion.

"What happened?" Sam asked again.

Dean didn't even know where to start. "What do you remember?"

"I remember seeing you and then feeling this pain, like white hot, you know, and then you were running at me and that's it."

"Yeah, that kid stabbed you in the back, it was pretty touch and go there for awhile."

"But Dean you don't know how to patch up a wound that bad."

"Well, Bobby did," Dean answered quickly.

Sam nodded, face still crinkled with confusion.

"Who was that kid anyway?" asked Dean, wanting to change the subject.

"You don't know?" asked Sam. "Didn't Laney fill you in?"

"We haven't exactly taken time to exchange notes Sammy. You were...we almost...lost you."

Sam swallowed hard and really looked at this brother. The pale face, the dark circles, and the blood shot eyes, spoke volumes about what had transpired since Cold Oak.

"His name was Jake," he said finally. "Did you get him?"

"No, he ran off into the woods."

"How did you find Laney?"

"Bobby found her, tied up, outside of town, some kind of cellar."

"She's okay?"

Dean paused. He didn't actually know. He hadn't taken time to check her for injuries, nor had he asked. He had absolutely no clue what had happened to her in that time.

"She will be," said Dean.

"We need to find Jake."

"We will. But how are you feeling? You okay? You hungry? Cause I'm starving," said Dean, stomach growling at the thought of food.

"Yeah, okay," said Sam.

"I'll be back in a few."

Sam nodded and watched his brother leave. He felt disoriented and heavily confused. Just how long had he been laid up?

Dean walked outside with trepidation. He was going to have to face his sister.

Laney was leaning against the trunk of the Impala, posture deceptively casual. When she heard him she stalked straight up to him and shoved him. "What did you do Dean?"

"Laney calm down," he said.

"Calm down? What's going on? What did you do Dean?!"

Dean stared into his sister's face. It was as desolate and pained and broken as he had ever seen in his life. He didn't know how he was going to admit the price he paid, especially not to her.

Laney became aware of something she hadn't noticed before. She could sense it. Dean was marked – marked by a demon. Her lip trembled, because even if hadn't come clean yet, she knew he'd made a deal. What exactly the price was she didn't know. But you didn't make a deal for a life and get off easy.

"Laney, I promise I'll explain everything to you, just please, not right now, okay," Dean begged. He just wanted a little time to enjoy the fact that Sam was alive. He could worry about the rest later.

Laney stared into her brother's eyes for a moment before she spoke. "Is it really him?" she asked, voice small and tense. It felt like him, but she wasn't exactly a good judge of anything at the moment.

Dean half-smiled and nodded. "Yeah, kid, it's really him."

Laney's eyes shut and fresh new tears dropped. Dean saw how terrible she really looked, haggard, tired, and much older than her 18 years.

Dean chucked a finger under her chin. "I'm going to get some food and you are going to eat it and then you are going to get some rest. Stay with Sam. I won't be gone long."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that Bobby patched him up. That we almost lost him. Just don't say too much."

Laney nodded and bit her lip.

Dean placed a kiss on her forehead, climbed in the Impala and drove away.

Laney turned and walked back into the cabin, heart shooting into her throat when she didn't see Sam anywhere. Maybe she'd just imagined everything.

But then she heard the water in the bathroom sink running and settled down. When Sam reappeared from the bathroom in a fresh shirt with his hair damp, smiling at her, she couldn't help but break down in tears again.

"Sammy," she said and threw herself into his arms.

Sam squeezed her tightly, every bit as happy to see her as she was to see him. He'd thought she had been lost to yellow-eyes.

After a moment, Sam pulled back. "Hey baby, are you okay?"

Laney nodded.

"What happened to you?"

"We should wait for Dean to get back," said Laney. "He doesn't know that whole story."

"Was it really that bad?" Sam implored, puppy dog eyes on high.

Laney bit her lip, unable to keep another stream of tears from dropping from her eyes.

Sam took pity and didn't ask any more questions. His brother and sister seemed more fragile than he ever remembered.

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNS

"And that's when you guys showed up," finished Sam, eating a piece of chicken and wrapping up his story on what had transpired at Cold Oak.

"Wow, that's terrible," said Dean, "Poor Andy."

Sam nodded. "The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out of there alive."

"He told you that."

"Yeah, appeared to me in a dream."

"He tell you anything else?"

"No, that was it, nothing else."

Laney's eyes flashed to Sam. He was lying. He carefully avoided his sister's gaze. He looked at Dean. "You know, what I don't get, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then why did he let Jake and I both get away?"

Laney dropped the slice of pizza she'd been working on, turned away, and looked out the window.

"Well, he left you for dead," Dean answered easily. "I'm sure they thought it was over."

"So what happened to you Laney?" asked Sam, as it suddenly occurred to him that they'd hadn't asked.

Laney reluctantly turned away from the window. She stared down at the table as she spoke. "I didn't see it or feel it coming. I got knocked out."

It took Dean everything he had not to get up and start examining her. That was something he should have known, should have treated. Yet another way he'd failed.

Laney looked up at Dean, sensing his distress.

He ignored the look. "What happened next?" he asked.

"I woke up in that cellar. Jake was tying me up. But I knew it wasn't really him. I figured it out – that Ava was pulling his strings. She wanted me for yellow-eyes. That's it. That's all. Bobby found me a few hours later. "

"You aren't hurt are you?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up at Dean, forehead furrowed. What a strange question. Why would Dean not know if she'd been hurt?

"I'm fine," Laney shrugged. She turned to Sam. "Now that yellow-eyes has Jake, what's he going to do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we have to stop him."

"Whoa, whoa," said Dean. "Let's wait to get your strength back first. We've got time."

"No we don't," countered Sam.

"Listen, oceans aren't boiling, frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get your strength back first."

Sam backed down slightly. "Well, did you call the Roadhouse? They know anything?"

Dean let out a humorless laugh.

Laney narrowed her eyes at him, bracing herself. Something about his tone made alarm bells go off.

"Yeah, about that," he said slowly.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam urged.

"The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead, probably Ellen, lot of other hunters too."

The only sound in the room was Laney's sharp intake of breath.

Dean walked around the table and approached her side because she looked like she was going to fall flat on her face at any moment. He supposed one could take only so many shocks in succession before it was too much.

Laney's glassy eyes looked back at him in anguish. She'd liked Ash a lot and Ellen too. And poor Jo – she'd lost her whole family.

"Demons?" asked Sam, with watery eyes.

"I think so. We think because Ash found something," said Dean, who continued to hover by Laney's side. Her shocked and pained expression was the only sign she was still with it.

"What did he find?" asked Sam.

"Bobby's working on that right now," said Dean.

"Bobby's only a few hours away, let's go," said Sam, getting up from his seat slowly, still clearly sore.

Dean broke from Laney's side to try and push a rising Sam back into his seat. "Stop! Sam, stop! You almost died in there. I mean, what would we have done…Can't you just take a little time? Just take care of yourself for a little bit?"

"No, sorry," said Sam. The fire was in his belly now. He wanted revenge.

Dean's face fell. Of course, Sam really had no idea what had happened, no idea what he and his sister had gone through. He wouldn't think to take it easy for their sakes.

Laney simply shook her head in disbelief, walked over to her bag, shouldered it and walked out the door towards the Impala.

Dean sighed, knowing it was a battle he wasn't going to win. "Fine, let's go."

Sam nodded and stood up. His back was stiff and sore, but nothing he couldn't handle. He'd had worse. Apparently.

Sam pointed out the window at Laney and lowered his voice. "You sure she's okay?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders lightly but didn't answer because, no, she wasn't okay. Not by a long shot.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

On the drive to Bobby's, Dean's worked through all the different ways he could explain to Bobby and his sister what he had done and why he'd done it. There was no easy way. One thing he knew for sure, he didn't regret it. Maybe it was too fresh for regret yet. But his baby brother was sitting next to him, warm, breathing, and alive. And he couldn't feel sorry for it.

Dean's eyes drifted to the rearview mirror. He pulled it down to get a better look at Laney. She'd finally slipped into an exhausted sleep, laid out in the backseat. Dean had noticed her hesitance in lying down where her own brother's body had been lying hours before.

Dean noticed that since they'd left the cabin she'd been keeping some distance from Sam, like she expected him to be snatched away at any moment, so she didn't want to get used to him being around. She'd been doing the same with Dean, jerking away from his touch. Her eyes full of questions.

Even now, in her sleep, her face was drawn and pinched. She was curled into herself. The night had grown a little warmer and she'd removed her sweater at some point, and was down to one of Sam's old Stanford t-shirt's that she usually wore to sleep. Her hands were tucked into her chest like a child, no – _like she was cradling them_ – protecting them. Then Dean noticed them for the first time.

It took all the control he had not to slam the brakes. He looked up, spotted a truck stop just off the highway ahead, and took the exit off.

Sam looked at him questioningly. "What is it?" They'd stopped for gas and a bathroom break only a half an hour earlier.

Dean cursed under his breath, pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out of the Impala, not answering his brother. He walked around the back of the car and pulled the door open.

Dean carefully pulled Laney's hands away from her chest and towards him hoping not to wake her.

Sam, who had come around the back of the car and leaned down to see what was going on, sucked in a breath at the sight of Laney's savaged wrists. They were blistered, red, and raw with deep abrasions. They looked horribly painful, clearly untreated, and just shy of infection.

"Dean?" asked Sam. "What – "

"Sam, please." Dean begged. _Please don't ask._

Sam backed off and headed around to the trunk for the first aid kit. He hadn't really asked much about his own time down, his healing of his wounds or how bad it had really been. He wasn't even clear how long it had been. Neither of his siblings seemed too eager to share. Their broken expressions and odd stares had been sign enough that things had been dire.

Dean leaned further into the Impala, his hands gently skimmed Laney's wrists as he examined them. He swore and cursed at himself. His grief for Sam had blinded him to his one life duty, taking care of his sister. He'd ignored her own pain, physical and emotional. He couldn't believe he'd let her down like that. There really was no excuse.

His head momentarily dropped in defeat. He had to fight the lump in his throat. He took a shaky breath and looked back up. This time Laney's eyes were partially slit open and staring at him. A tear fell from each and Dean knew it wasn't really about the pain in her wrists.

Laney broke free from his light grasp, grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Come on kiddo, we need to take care of this," he said shakily.

Laney nodded and let Dean help her up and out of the Impala. She took a seat on the edge of the front passenger seat. Sam hovered nearby and handed Dean the first aid kit.

Dean took it and began treating and dressing the wrists, shaking his head on occasion because they were really were bad off. He spread a thick antibiotic ointment around both wrists and covered them hoping it would prevent infection.

"Anywhere else?" he asked, voice hushed and gruff.

Laney hesitated a second before she answered. "My ankles too, but not that bad."

Dean's face went hard as he pulled off her shoes and pulled up her pant leg. He was a little worried about his sister's definition of 'not that bad' because they were nearly as wrecked as her wrists.

As he tended to them, Sam had grabbed a couple of pain pills from the kit, ran off into the store and came back with a bottle of Gatorade. He handed the pills and an open drink to her. She took them both without protest.

"I'm sorry," said Dean, finally.

Laney shook her head and sighed. "Let it go."

Dean frowned. As if that was going to happen.

Sam felt like he was intruding on something and shifted uncomfortably.

Dean finished with her ankles and briefly examined the back of her head, feeling the small lump from where she'd been knocked out. "Sit up front with us," he said.

Laney didn't argue or shrink back from his touch. She simply scooted into the center of the front seat and let herself be nestled between her brothers. She wanted comfort and didn't have the energy to fight it. The pills were already starting to take effect. She felt the pleasant disconnection that came along with their narcotic effect and she welcomed it. Sam reached an arm around her and started massaging the back of her neck. This time she did not shy away from his touch. She leaned into it. She drifted off sleep before they'd reached the next mile marker. This time she curled against Sam and let herself believe.

SNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was in the early morning hours shortly after dawn that they pulled into Bobby's salvage yard. Laney had mercifully slept the whole way. Sam kept her close. She occasionally shuddered in her sleep, nightmares again.

Dean had said very little.

He climbed out of the Impala slowly, dreading facing Bobby. He probably could have called ahead and given him a heads up. Saying his deal out loud would only make it more real and Bobby wouldn't be shy about his opinion either. But the time had come, he knew. There was no way he was going to get a further reprieve.

Sam helped Laney from the car, keeping her steady as she stretched sore and protesting limbs and muscles. The couple hours of sleep had done nothing to stem her exhaustion. If anything, she felt more tired than before.

They approached Bobby's door and Dean took a deep breath while Sam knocked.

Bobby's face when they opened the door and he saw Sam was one of well controlled shock. Bobby had been around the block enough times not to betray anything, simply giving Dean a hard look.

After a barely noticeable moment of hesitation Bobby spoke. "Good to see you up and around Sam."

"Yeah, well thanks for patching me up."

"Don't mention it," said Bobby, giving Dean another pointed look.

Bobby knew by Laney's face that whatever had happened, she hadn't been a part of it, and she was devastated.

"Sam's better," said Dean, looking everywhere but at Bobby. "So we're back in it now, so what do you know?"

Bobby led the boys and Laney to his office area and pointed at the table.

"I found something but I don't know what it means. Demonic omens, like a freaking tidal wave, all skyrocketed out of nowhere." Bobby pulled out a map and pointed. "All around here, except this one circle here in southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, that one area is totally clean. It's almost as if the demons are surrounding it."

"And you don't know why?" asked Sam.

"No, and I've been staring at it so long, my eyes are screwed." Bobby looked to Sam. "Hey would you mind taking a look at it? A fresh pair of eyes might find something I haven't."

"Sure," said Sam.

"Dean, I've got some more books in my car, you think you can give me a hand?"

Dean swallowed hard. The time had come. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll come too," said Laney. She didn't want to miss this. She already knew what had happened. But she needed specifics.

Sam raised an eyebrow, sure he was missing something. Actually he was sure he'd missed a lot of somethings.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNNSNSNSNSSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNS

They were halfway out into Bobby's salvage yard, before he turned around and grabbed Dean by the collar of his jacket.

"What did you do Dean?" he demanded.

Dean shook his head and his body trembled, but couldn't find his voice.

"What did you do!" shouted Bobby, again.

"You made a deal," said Laney, earning a look from Bobby. "I sense it all over you. You've been marked by a demon. You made a deal with a demon for Sam, didn't you?"

Dean's eyes watered. He wanted to deny – wanted to deny it all – but he couldn't lie to them. He simply nodded affirmation.

"How long did they give you?" asked Bobby.

"Come on guys," Dean begged in a whisper.

"Answer the question!" shouted Laney, voice cracking.

"One year."

Laney choked on a sob. "One year," she whispered brokenly. "One year?"

"Damn it Dean. What's the matter with you?" asked Bobby.

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't do it. He's my brother."

"How's your brother going to feel when he finds out about this deal? Look at your sister," said Bobby.

Tears freely fell from Dean's eyes now. "I know. But please, please don't tell him. We need to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch and kill him. I'm going to kill him. I've got nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose!" shouted Laney. "Nothing to lose? What about me? How could you do this? How could you do this to me and Sammy?"

Laney pounded on Dean's chest wild with grief and anger. She pushed him and punched him and waited for him to react, to do anything, to say it was a lie, that he was kidding, that he'd found another way. That he'd never follow through with the deal. But he didn't. He just stood there and took all the hits while Bobby watched the youngest Winchester falling apart.

"Laney," whispered Dean, as he grabbed his sister by the wrist. There were spots of blood leaking through the dressings he'd put on just hours before.

Laney pulled away and turned around. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough."

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Dean, confused.

"I guess just me alone wasn't enough reason for you to live."

"It wasn't that," said Dean, feeling his heart shatter. Because how could his sister really believe that.

"Then what?" she whispered brokenly, turning around to face him again. "What?"

Dean was silent. He didn't actually know how to answer that question. It couldn't be put into words. It just was.

"So, I get to go through another brother dying," she whispered. She turned around and walked around Bobby, and started heading the opposite direction from the house.

"Laney," Dean called out.

She kept walking a few feet more before she suddenly stopped. Something in her posture alerted Dean that there was trouble. She turned back, signaled that someone was coming with her hands and ducked behind a vehicle. Dean and Bobby both hurried towards her and dropped in next to her.

"What is it?" Dean whispered.

She looked at him, grief and pain in her eyes had been replaced with something else. "Simon. And he's not alone."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Laney charged forward as soon as Simon came into view ready to release the fury of hell on him when she suddenly stumbled to a stop, Dean nearly running right into her back.

"Ellen?" Dean called out. He passed his sister and pulled a shaken Ellen into an embrace.

"Ellen?" Laney whispered. It was the last person she'd expected to see, especially with a demon by her side.

Laney moved forward to hug Ellen, but her eyes were wide open and her glare fixed on Simon.

"What are you doing here?" Dean snapped, pointing at the demon.

"I've got some information that will help you."

Laney incensed, pulled back from Ellen and rushed Simon. "Screw you, you mother fu-"

"Let's get inside." Dean cut off his sister as he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. They had to keep their priorities on track and bagging yellow-eyes was a priority. Dean didn't much care how they did it or who they got help from.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What happened Ellen?" asked Dean.

"We ran out of peanuts. I couldn't have been more than 15 minutes. I got back and the place was in flames."

"How did you two end up together?" asked Laney, voice tight with anger.

"I got there just as the demons left," said Simon.

"Impeccable timing, as usual," scoffed Laney.

Dean shot her a look. Laney only scowled at him.

"Rumor is they were after something big, but I didn't get there in time," said Simon.

"Well, that's convenient," snapped Laney. "Must be nice not to getting your hands dirty."

Sam looked back and forth between Laney and Simon, clearly feeling like he was missing something.

Bobby cleared his throat in an effort to stay on track. "Ellen, you mentioned a safe?"

"Yeah, a hidden safe," she said with a nod.

"Did the demons get what was in it?"

"No," said Ellen, with a smile. She pulled a map out her pocket and laid it on the table.

Dean grabbed the map. "Wyoming? What does that mean?"

Laney stepped up into the middle of Dean and Ellen. "Wait a minute. Do we really want to talk about this with him in the room?" she asked angrily.

"Laney, we don't have time for this."

"Well, make time Dean!"

"I can help," said Simon. "Whether you want it or not."

"Give me a sec," said Dean. He grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her into the other room.

"What's going on here?" he asked, when they were out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"Dean, aren't you even a little curious as to where Simon was when I was getting kidnapped at Cold Oak and Sam was getting killed?" she said, voice cracking on the last word.

"Okay, yes," he said with a heavy sigh. "But if he helps us find yellow-eyes then I'll take the help and worry about the rest later. But we don't have time for this. You need to let it go for now.

Laney shook her head in disbelief. "Fine," she said tightly.

"Good," he said. He cuffed her chin with his hand. "I promise we'll deal with it later."

"Whatever," Laney muttered under her breath. Everything was always _later_ in her family.

They walked back into the room every gaze fixed on them.

"So what do we have?" asked Laney.

"Map of Wyoming," said Ellen, after a moment.

"Each of those X's on the map represents an abandoned frontier church," said Simon. "Mid-19th century."

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

Laney studied the map intently for a few moments. There was something familiar about it. "Wait a minute," said Laney. "I read about this. Samuel Colt built these churches in Wyoming himself."

"Samuel Colt?" asked Dean. "As in the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?"

Laney nodded at her brother. "The same one," she said. "Not only that," she added, excitedly, pacing the room. "He built private rail lines connecting each of the churches to one another."

"Why would he do that?" asked Sam.

"Nobody ever knew why. They just chalked it up to some eccentric old man's whim," said Laney distractedly.

Laney reached for a black marker and pulled the map towards her. "The lines just so happen to be laid out like this," she said as she connected the X's in a star shape.

Dean smiled at his sister. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

Sam looked at his brother and matched his smile. "It's a devil's trap – a hundred square mile devil's trap."

Dean shook his head in awe. "That's brilliant."

Laney nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Iron lines demons can't cross," added Sam.

"I've never heard of anything that massive," said Ellen.

"No one has," said Bobby

"And after all the years none of the lines have broken?" asked Dean. "It still works?"

"Definitely," said Sam.

"How do you know?" asked Dean.

Laney shared a smile with Sam. "The omens," she said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, the omens. The demons must be circling and they can't get in."

"Why what are they after?" asked Ellen.

"Well, there's an old cowboy cemetery in the middle of the devil's trap," said Laney, thoughtfully.

"What's so important about a cemetery? What's Colt trying to protect?" asked Dean.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out?" asked Laney

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby.

"I mean, what if he was trying to keep something in."

"That's a comforting thought," said Dean.

"You think they could do it? Get inside?" asked Sam, looking to Bobby.

"No way, short of an A-bomb I don't think there's a way. No way a full blood demon gets in."

Realization dawned on Sam's face. "No, but I know who could."

Laney locked eyes with Sam. "Jake," they said in unison.

Dean's jaw locked with tension and anger, fresh grief flowing through him.

Ellen looked between everyone, confused. "Who's Jake?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

An hour later and Ellen had been filled in by Bobby on Jake's role, along with the whole sordid truth about Sam's death and Dean's deal. She had a couple more shots of whiskey to help the news go down easier. She wasn't the only one that had lost something or someone that day.

The Winchesters were busy getting a widely assorted arsenal together since they had no idea what they might be facing. Better to be over prepared than surprised. Laney managed to remain focused and alert, riding high on adrenaline and impending vengeance for what yellow-eyes had put her family through. Even when he was gone, it wouldn't be over, but she did her best to put that out of her mind for the moment. It was what a Winchester did.

Simon had made a few tactical suggestions, but he'd been otherwise quiet. Probably because he was about to get what he wanted – Yellow-eyes dead so he could go on living his peaceful co-existence along with his renegade friends.

Her teeth clenched.

"Simon, I could use your help getting something from the basement," said Laney.

"What do you need?" asked Dean, suspiciously.

"Just a few odds and ends," Laney said, trying hard to keep her tone casual.

Dean knew it was a bad idea. But his sister had a lot on her mind and if she needed to get it off her chest, better now than later when he needed her focused. He pretty much owed it to her.

He canted his head okay, much to Sam's surprise. But then again the whole day had been rather surreal to him.

"Sure okay," said Simon, with a very human like sigh.

Simon silently followed Laney through the house past the suspicious eyes of Bobby and Ellen down into the basement. Laney walked over to the desk that was shoved in the corner, hoisted herself up and took a seat on top of it.

"So," she said.

Simon waited her to continue, but she didn't, only glared at him.

"So? What?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Where were you when my brother was getting killed? When I was getting kidnapped?" she asked voice deceptively calm.

"I told you, there was no way for me to get to you."

"I hear that an awful lot from you. Yet you always manage to show up in just enough time to make yourself look like you've been useful."

"I've saved your life more than once."

"Have you really? I'm not really sure that's true."

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "I've only done what I've needed to in order to make sure you fulfill your destiny, but I've always been up front with you on that."

Laney canted her head. "Yes, that's true, I guess you have."

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

Laney narrowed her eyes at him. "We're not. I'm just an idiot for actually trusting you and for even letting you around me and my family. You're evil and you'd let me die if it suited you."

Simon actually looked shocked at Laney's words. "That's not really a fair assessment."

"I really don't care what you think is fair," she snapped angrily, hopping down from the desk and walking towards him. "Now, I have some questions for you and I want you to answer me. Don't lie to me. You owe me."

"Owe you?"

"Yeah, owe me. Because I'm going to do what you've wanted from day one – kill yellow-eyes."

Simon's mouth formed a tight line. "Okay fine, what do you want to know?"

"Do you know about Dean's deal for Sam's life?"

Simon nodded. "Yes, I've heard the details."

"Good. Tell me everything you know."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNS

"You really think it's a good idea leaving Laney down in the basement with Simon alone?" asked Sam.

"She'll be fine," said Dean. "I think she has a few things to get off her chest and I'm going to let her."

"Like what?" asked Sam

"Like leaving you two in Cold Oak to die without giving us any warning or help. He had to know what was going down. He's hinted as much in the past."

"Why do you think he didn't do anything?"

"Who knows," said Dean. "But the son of a bitch probably knows something we don't."

Sam huffed. "Yeah, probably."

Sam packed a few more items in the weapons bag in silence before he stopped and looked at his brother. "Is she okay?"

Dean didn't miss a beat. "Yeah, she's fine. She's on edge, but who isn't. She's alright," he said, hoping Sam couldn't hear the lie in his voice.

"Do you think we should be letting her come with us? I mean, after all we've heard about how it's her destiny to kill yellow-eyes and all that."

"This thing has been after her since she was born and until he's gone it's never going to stop. Destiny or not, it has to end, now." Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala for emphasis. "But, truth is Sam, everything in my bones wants to tie her up and lock her in the basement. But we can't do that to her."

"Yeah, I know."

"After everything, I can't make her sit it out. I can't do it," said Dean. "She's deserves to get closure like the rest of us. She deserves to be a part of it. She's a hunter, like you and me. More than that, she's a Winchester. I'm not going to be around to protect her forever."

Sam's forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

Dean cleared his throat and ignored his brother's question. "She'll be fine," he repeated. This time he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

SSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So that's everything I know," concluded Simon.

Laney pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "Okay. Well thanks for the info," she said simply. She turned and headed for the stairs. Simon went to follow her but then found himself suddenly frozen. His face twisted in disbelief, anger, and surprisingly– _betrayal_.

"You didn't," he said. "You wouldn't."

Laney smiled, but there was no warmth it. "I would and I did." Her eyes traveled up to the ceiling and Simon followed her gaze, even though he already knew what he'd find.

 _Devil's trap._

"Why? Why would you do this?" he sputtered.

"Because I think you're a manipulative bastard. Because I think you could have stopped what happened at Cold Oak. I think you knew all along what was happening there, what was going to happen to my brother and you did nothing. Just like you show up here out of the blue and act like you want to help us, like you've done us some kind of favor. You let those people die at the Roadhouse and I'm sure you could have stopped it. But you don't give a rat's ass about any of us. You think you're going to tag along and get what you want so you can look good to the Renegades. I'm telling you, it's not going to happen. This is where you get off this ride."

Simon sighed. "I was up front with you from the beginning. I never pretended to be anything other than what I am."

"Maybe that's true. But it's over now and I'm going to treat you like the demonic piece of crap that you are."

"You can't leave me here."

"Watch me. And just be glad that I'm not exorcising you."

Simon's eyes went wide. "I misjudged you."

"I guess you did," said Laney. "You misjudged what I would do for my family. You screw with us, you get burned. You could have stopped Sam's death and you didn't because it got in the way of what you wanted. That was your last mistake. That was _my_ last mistake."

Laney headed up the stairs.

"I'll start yelling," he said.

"Go ahead," said Laney, without turning around. "Basement is sound proof."

With that, she slammed the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSN

Laney walked towards Sam and Dean, who were leaning against the hood of the Impala.

"Hey," said Dean. "You alright?"

"I'm great," she said, with a small smile. "Are we ready to head out?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Bobby and Ellen."

"Good," she said. "Let me grab the rest of my stuff."

"Where's Simon?" asked Sam.

Laney rolled her eyes. "I guess he didn't like what I had to say. He did his demon teleportation trick or whatever it is they do. He's gone."

"Really?" asked Dean.

"Why not? He's going to get exactly what he wants right?" She asked, staring straight into Dean's eyes, expression unreadable.

"Sure," Dean said slowly.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Sam

"Nothing at all," said Laney, without missing a beat. She turned to Sam and smiled brightly at him. "Let's get the hell out of here."

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN

"You should try to get some sleep," said Dean, looking at his sister in the rearview mirror. "We've got a few hours to Wyoming."

"Like that's going to happen," she said. She was practically bouncing off the seats of the Impala, full of adrenaline and anticipation, fear and determination.

"You've only slept a few hours in the last few days," said Dean.

"I'm not tired," she snapped.

Sam furrowed his brow. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

"Right," said Sam.

Laney had only been snapping at Dean about every ten minutes or so and Dean looked as tightly wound as a bomb about to go off. Not to mention the way they kept looking at him when they thought he couldn't see it; as if he was the second coming or something. It was irking him out, just like all the other pieces of the puzzle; his injury and the time since Cold Oak didn't seem to make sense.

"Well, since you're wide awake. I'm going to lay out a few ground rules here," said Dean. "You are going to hang back and let Sam and I do all the talking, you'll take our lead, and you'll stay out of the way until we say otherwise.

Laney's face flushed red with anger. her honey colored eyes flashed gold. Dean could see it through the rearview mirror plain as day despite the dark night. He braced himself for a fight. Then suddenly she sighed, dropped her shoulders, and nodded.

"Sure, fine, whatever."

"Sure, fine, whatever? Really?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I was expecting a fight."

"You want to fight? Cause I can give you one."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, not really interested in playing referee, but really wanting answers.

"No...I'm just...okay, good, I'm glad we're on the same page."

Sam turned around in his seat to look at Laney. "You're really not going to fight us on this?"

"Why should I? The important thing is we end this tonight. We stop yellow-eyes and kill the bastard, _and_ we get Jake. That's all I want, so however we've got to do it. I'm okay with it."

Sam shrugged and nodded. "Good."

"Good," repeated Laney, with a smile.

A smile that made Dean wholly uneasy and more than a little worried.

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN

"So, we're going to hunker down and hide out in the cemetery, until someone – or something shows up," Dean explained.

"As good a plan as any," said Bobby.

Ellen nodded and put a gun the waistband of her jeans.

Laney didn't arm herself with much of anything, explaining that if she was hanging back she didn't need much more than the gun she'd gotten for her birthday. If things got hairy she promised to make a run back to the Impala.

"Let's do this," she said.

An inexplicable shiver ran through Dean's body at his sister's words. He wasn't sure if it was the tone, or the fact that she sounded like their father when she said it. He was beginning to wonder if tying her up somewhere safe might be the right way to go after all. She was vulnerable, scared, grieving, and about to walk into God only knew what.

But they were there now and that ship had sailed. They had things to do and a demon to stop. _And_ he really wanted Jake's head on a platter.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNNSSNNSSN

The Winchesters, Bobby and Ellen, took up positions in the cemetery, around the area that seemed to them to be whatever it was Samuel Colt was trying to keep under wraps. There was an enormous iron gate with a symbol in the middle, a small key hole in the very center.

Dean crouched behind a large headstone. Sam was on the other side, crouched in the dark, trying his damndest to fit behind a headstone that wasn't quite made to handle a gigantor sized man.

Laney was further back in the cemetery, near the entrance – _or exit,_ depending on how you looked at it – where Dean wanted her, hanging back. Dean had expected an argument and was once again surprised when he didn't get one. For whatever reason he couldn't discern, this did nothing to please him. It only made him worry.

They maintained complete silence, only the occasional hand gesture between Sam and Dean, barely visible to each other in the dim light of the moon.

 _Why did bad things always have to happen in the dark?_ thought Laney.

She snapped out of her drifting thoughts when she sensed the presence of someone coming into the cemetery. She knew who it was right away. She reached into her pocket and quickly sent out the text she'd had at the ready.

 _"_ _911."_

She knew the second they all received it because she felt extreme tension and rapt attention all at once.

And then she saw him, sneaking towards the gate quietly, and she felt her own rage bubbling to the surface.

Sam popped out from his cover, gun drawn. "Howdy Jake."

Bobby, Ellen, and Dean all came out from their hiding places, guns drawn and directed at Jake. Jake's shocked expression surprising to no one, other than Sam.

"What are you doing here? I killed you. You were dead."

"Yeah, well next time finish the job."

"I did finish job. I cut clear through your spinal cord, man."

Sam looked over at Dean, whose face said a million things, none of them that Jake was wrong or out of his mind or lying.

"You can't be alive," said Jake. "You can't be."

"Take it real easy there son," said Bobby.

"And if I don't."

"Wait and see," said Sam.

"Oh, I see you're a tough guy now. What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance and you couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice," said Sam, tightening the grip on his gun.

"Right, hey, where's your little sister by the way? I wanted to get to know her better."

"Screw you," said Sam.

Jake began laughing. It was a sinister laugh and it sent chills down Laney's spine, although it didn't do much to make her stay in her spot. She wanted so badly to run up on him, hurt him, make him pay.

"What are you laughing at, you little bitch," said Dean.

Jake didn't miss a beat, smiling. "Hey lady," he said, looking at Ellen. "Do me a favor; put that gun to your head."

Laney gasped, ready to blow her cover, but made herself stand fast. There was a right moment, she knew there was, and she was just going to have to wait it out.

Ellen put the gun to her head, hand shaking, will not strong enough to keep Jake's powers from working on her.

Dean's eyes grew wide.

"That Ava girl was right," said Jake. "Once you put your mind to it, there all kinds of Jedi mind tricks you can pull."

"Shoot him," bit out Ellen.

"She'll be dead before you pull the trigger," said Jake. "Everybody put their guns down."

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all hesitated, but Ellen's life was at stake. Dean was the first to lower his weapon, followed by Bobby and then finally Sam. Laney felt his struggle the most.

With the last gun down, Jake made a sudden dash for the gate and Laney's breath caught in her throat when she saw what he had. _The Colt._

He slammed it muzzle first into the center of the gate, and watched in horror as the symbol started spinning. The Colt was the key.

Dean and Bobby quickly grabbed the gun from Ellen's hands, making it fire into the night sky.

Laney, who still wanted to move out of her spot, held fast. It wasn't the right time yet. She could feel it in her bones. She'd been raised to this. Raised for this moment, her gifts, this was their use. She knew it as surely as she knew how much her family loved her.

Then suddenly several more shots rang out.

Sam had shot Jake in the back, until Jake fell backwards, stunned. Sam walked over to him, stood over his body, expression colder than Laney had ever seen in her life, and fired several more shots, Jake's blood splattering into his face.

Dean approached, eyes wide and scared. Laney felt his shock strongest. But Laney wasn't shocked at all. She understood. She felt like she would have done the same. She _had_ wanted to do the same.

Dean's worry over Sam was cast aside when he glanced at the spinning symbols on the gate.

"Oh no," said Bobby.

"What is it?" asked Ellen.

"It's Hell."

Dean lunged forward and pulled the Colt from the lock. But it was too late. Things had already been set in motion. The gate started vibrating back and forth.

"Take cover now!" shouted Bobby.

Laney watched as they all took a running leap and threw themselves behind the cover of the headstones. She ducked down and rolled herself into a tiny ball, arms over her head and tucked into her knees. She jerked uncontrollably at the assault of sheer dark energy and evil she felt pouring out of the gate. Demons buzzing in her head, ears, every pore of her skin, like electric shocks. She gritted her teeth, wanted to scream, but didn't dare. She retreated into her mind, began to throw up walls, use every trick that Missouri taught her and a few she didn't know she had until finally she drowned it out. She was panting from the exertion, but riding high on the adrenaline of success. Confidence flowed through her. She was powerful, like she'd been told, but never wanted to believe, never wanted to face. But now was the time. She looked up to watch as countless demons escaped through the gate. She didn't care about them. There was only one demon she cared about.

She felt her power flow into her, into every pore, every cell of her body, like electric fire. She pulled into herself to let it build. She felt the fire burn in the pit of her stomach.

Laney stood up from her hiding spot in time to see Ellen, Bobby, and Sam make a dash for the doors of the gate.

Dean paused, fondling the Colt in his hands, unable to believe he had it back, the thing along with himself that their father had traded his life for. He didn't even know what to do with it.

But Laney did. She felt it, what she'd been waiting for. The time had come.

Suddenly yellow-eyes was there, standing in front of Dean, and with the flick of his wrist the Colt flew out of Dean's and into his. With barely a nod he sent Dean flying in a wild arc into a headstone. He crashed down, momentarily stunned.

Sam looked up just in time to see his brother stumbling and the thing that had sent him there.

"Dean!" he yelled.

Yellow-eyes threw a hand up and sent Sam against a tree, tied by invisible bonds.

"I'll get to you in a minute champ! I knew you had it in you."

Dean struggled forward trying to regain position. But not in time. The demon turned towards him and slammed him into a headstone with brutal invisible force.

Laney had seen enough, head buzzing, skin feeling like fire, she walked up towards him and out of safety.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Laney, no!" shouted Dean, heart pounding in his chest. She wasn't even armed.

Laney ignored her brother.

"Let them go," she said, calmly.

"Well if it isn't the golden child," he said. "I was just going to thank your brother here for the little deal he made that brought back my favorite horse Sammy, from the dead."

Sam looked over at Dean and then back at Laney, face dawning with realization, puzzle pieces fitting together, everything suddenly making sense.

"What deal Dean?" he asked, gruffly.

Yellow-eyes hands shot out and pinned Sam even harder. "Not right now champ. I'm having a talk with your brother and sister."

Yellow-eyes turned back to Laney. "What can you possibly offer me?"

Laney put her empty hands out in a wide open gesture. "Me."

"And what would I want with you?"

"Laney stop," said Sam.

"Really? You've only been after me since the day I was born. I think we all know what you want. You want to study me. You want to know where my powers come from. You want that even more than you want my brother. Who needs an army if you can tap into my powers, my gifts? That's what you really want."

"Laney, no!" shouted dean.

Laney didn't spare her brother a glance. "Shut up Dean!"

Yellow-eyes laughed. "Yeah, shut up Dean." He turned back to Laney. "What's with you Winchesters and your deals, huh? Daddy makes a deal for Dean here. Dean makes a deal for Sammy dearest, and now you want to sacrifice yourself for them. Makes me all gooey inside the way you all fall over each other to save one another."

"Are you going to make the deal or not?" snapped Laney. "I go to you willingly. I cooperate fully and you leave Sam alone and you cancel Dean's deal."

"Laney, don't do it!" shouted Sam.

"Please, Laney," Dean said gruffly. He studied his sister's face. It was calm, almost serene even. He knew she meant every word she said. He just couldn't let it happen and yet there was nothing he could do about it, because he was helpless. And for the first since he made the deal for his soul, he really understood how his sister was feeling.

Laney's hands balled into fists and released. She concentrated hard, kept the walls in her mind up against the onslaught of the demons escaping from hell, let the power she'd released in her mind flow through her veins and through every point in her body. It was intoxicating.

"You make a very interesting offer. But I could just shoot you right now, kill you. I don't need my powers to put a bullet right through that pretty little head of yours."

Dean enraged, anger filling him, making him fight hard. "Please, just leave her alone."

"Take me," said Sam, "Just take me, I'll go with you."

"Shut up, Sammy," Laney gritted through her teeth, raw power was surging through her, but she had to concentrate, couldn't let Sam or Dean's emotions distract her.

"Well, well, this is like winning the lottery. All this time, I can barely get you guys in one room together and all of a sudden I've got more offers than I can handle. I'm overwhelmed. I'm even a little touched."

"What's it going to be?" asked Laney. "You can kill me, but you'll never know who or what gave me these powers. You'll never get a chance to try and take them for yourself. You can come back for Sam anytime. But this is a onetime offer."

"I can just take you now," he said. "I don't need my powers to do it."

Laney pulled the gun from her waistband and placed it firmly under her chin. "You _could_ , but I'd rather die."

Dean choked on a sob. Sam's eyes watered. How could it come to this?

"Now, now, don't get all riled up." Yellow-eyes sighed dramatically. "Oh alright, I'll cancel Dean's deal. You come with me. Your brothers get to live to fight another day."

"No!" shouted Dean.

Laney nodded, put the gun in her waistband, smiled, and shut her eyes.

She felt a warm wetness dripping from her nose and her ears. She harnessed every ounce of power she had, concentrated and released it, like a rubber band snapping. Then suddenly the Colt flew out of the demon's hands and right into hers.

"Liar." She raised the gun up, aimed and fired, hitting him right between the eyes as she met his shocked gaze.

He gasped and arched as the electricity snapped through him, until he finally fell to the ground, hollowed out, husked out – _dead._

Dean and Sam both came loose from their holds. They scrambled towards her, stopped short, and stared down at the demon's body, not believing what they'd just witnessed. No one could say a word. The only sounds, their heavy breathing and the far off struggle of Bobby and Ellen at the gates.

Then out of the corner of their eyes a figure materialized. All three siblings gasped.

It was John Winchester.

He walked up to them, looked at each of them, approval in his tear streaked eyes. He touched Laney's shoulder and smiled, a rare smile, she'd seen on very few occasions growing up. He took one last look at the demon corpse before he stepped back and disappeared into a flash of brilliant white light.

Laney felt her brothers' emotions flowing through her freely. Their pride, their fear, and their love.

Dean smiled at Laney and then knelt down next to the demon's body. "That was for our mother you yellow-eyed son of a bitch."

"I can't believe you did it," said Sam to his sister.

Laney wasn't sure if she nodded. All she knew was that the ground seemed to undulate beneath her feet and everything was spinning around her. Yellow-eyes was dead and she'd killed him, like she'd been destined to do. Her mother and father were both dead. Sam had died and risen again. And Dean – Dean was going to Hell in a year. Yellow-eyes was dead, but nothing had changed. Bright flashes of lights, like fireworks went off against the black of her closed eyes. Yellow-eyes was dead, but nothing had changed. Dean was going to die. Dean was going to Hell. She was an orphan. The tune played endlessly in her head. Her powers hadn't saved him.

Laney tilted forward, knees losing their strength, everything was spinning, and she felt like she was drowning.

"Dean," she whispered.

"Laney!" he called out. It was the last thing she heard before she felt his arms lock around her and darkness took her.

 **A/N: I will be posting the last chapter tonight!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is the final installment of Part Three. I have started work on Part 4, the first few chapters are in rough draft, but I expect updates to be weekly. I am also going on vacation in a few days so the new story will not post for a couple of weeks at minimum! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and support my stories. Seriously, you've all been great!**

 **Epilogue**

The first 12 hours after Laney's collapse Dean wasn't all that worried. It wasn't the least bit unexpected nor was it surprising. She'd been running on fumes since the night she'd been taken to Cold Oak. But after nearly 24 hours Dean had begun to grow concerned and upon Sam's suggestion they drove her to Doc Mason's clinic. And despite having every scan and test known to man and being given a clean bill of health, Laney still hadn't regained consciousness. The doctor had admitted that supernatural forces could be at work and his medical degree did not qualify him to treat such things.

After 48 hours Dean had called Missouri because he and Sam were beyond worried and couldn't think of anything else to do. Missouri had hopped on the first plane from Kansas and had just arrived to find the brothers holding a bedside vigil. It only took her a couple of minutes with Laney to know that nothing was wrong with her that time and rest wouldn't heal.

"The amount of energy it took for your sister to pull off what she did is incredible," said Missouri. "She's more powerful than I imagined. I think she's recharging her batteries so to speak. What she did was traumatic mentally and physically. And not to mention what she's facing when she wakes up."

Dean's mouth twitched at that. Missouri was talking about his deal. Sam's eyes grew glassy and not for the first time since Cold Oak, Dean felt fresh grief wash over him. Not because he was going to Hell in a year. Not really. More because he saw it as a failure on his part. He'd failed his job as a big brother and protector of his family. Sam paid the price with his life, and even though he'd gotten him back, it had cost him dearly and poor Laney was going to pay the price twice. And Dean had never done well watching his siblings suffer.

"She's going to need guidance with her gifts, if she intends to use them again. I don't know that she will," said Missouri as she held one of Laney's hands in hers

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam, not taking his eyes off Laney's face.

"I mean when I was training your sister, it was all about learning to restrain her powers, and not use them, most importantly to keep them from taking over. She never wanted to use them. But now that's she's unleashed what she has I don't think she's going to be able to put them on the back burner anymore. The cat's out of the bag, so to speak. The cork has been popped."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his sister's dark unruly hair. "It's up to her, you know, whatever she wants to do about them. I'll support her. If she wants to use them or not, it's her choice."

Missouri smiled. "I know you'll support her anyway you can."

Missouri squeezed Laney's hand once more before she released it. She stood up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean.

"Back home. Laney's going to be fine. She'll wake up when she's ready. She doesn't need me right now. She needs the two of you."

Before Sam or Dean could protest, Missouri was gone.

It was still another 24 hours, nearly four days after Wyoming before Laney finally woke up.

Her eyes fluttered open while Dean had been spending the countless hours watching her sleep.

He smiled. "Hey you," he said, fondly, pushing her hair out of her face.

Laney rubbed her eyes and glanced around at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Dr. Mason's clinic."

"What happened?"

"We brought you here after your collapse in the cemetery."

"So that really happened," she stated blandly.

"Yeah, it did."

"I was hoping it was just a dream," she said, rolling to her side towards Dean, but not looking him in the eye.

"Sorry, kiddo."

"Yeah, me too."

"Where's Sammy?" she asked, looking around the room.

"He's outside. I'll get him in a minute."

"Am I okay?"

"You tell me."

Laney seemed to take a moment to do a self-assessment before she spoke. "Well, I feel fine. Why am I here?"

"You've been out for almost four days."

Laney marginally raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"When you didn't wake up after a day I brought you here. You did bleed from your nose and ears you know, scared the hell out of me."

"Yellow-eyes is really dead." Laney said, half-question, half statement.

"Yeah, you did it."

"We did it," she said, softly.

Laney's eyes wandered around the room again. "Can you get Sammy?"

"You and I really should talk first," he said, as he moved from the chair to sit on the bed next to her.

"I'd feel better if I saw Sam."

Dean hesitated.

"Please?" she asked, eyes wide and sad and pleading.

Dean sighed. He'd never been able to resist that look. Not when she was 8 and apparently not when she was 18 either. With another sigh he got up from the bed. "Yeah, okay."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, we should talk about what went down in Wyoming," said Dean.

Laney pursed her lips. She was sitting on the clinic bed waiting for the doctor to give her the final okay to go home. She'd showered and dressed and eaten. She felt fine, physically. Emotionally was a whole other ball game.

"Sure" said Laney. "So, what happened after I blacked out?"

That wasn't really what Dean wanted to talk about, but he didn't really mind if they took the long way around. Whatever his sister needed was okay with him.

"We salted and burned yellow-eyes and Jake's bodies and we left."

"What about the devil's gate?"

"Secured," said Sam. "But not before a boatload of demons got out."

"How many do you think?" asked Laney, forehead creased with worry.

"A couple hundred," said Dean. "Give or take."

Laney whistled. "That's a freaking army."

Dean and Sam both shook their heads solemnly.

"So, what's the plan? Damage control?" she asked.

"First, we're talking," said Dean.

"So talk," said Laney, irritation in her voice, because she knew where this was going.

"Were you really going to make a deal with the demon for me and Sam?" asked Dean. He locked eyes with Laney, his face more deadly serious than Laney cared to see.

"No," she said simply. She was silent for several long moments.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Dean. "Because from where Sam and I were standing, you looked pretty damn serious to us."

"I knew he was lying," said Laney, getting up from the bed and walking over to the window. "I knew he didn't have the connections to do it."

"How did you know that?" asked Sam.

"Simon told me."

Dean nodded, that made sense. "Speaking of Simon. I got an interesting call from Bobby the day before yesterday. Seems you left something in his basement."

Laney turned back from the window in surprise. It had totally slipped her mind. "Was Bobby pissed?"

"No actually, I think he was impressed," said Dean. When Bobby had told him what happened Dean had actually laughed, a real genuine laugh, because he just couldn't believe what his sister had done, yet it made all the sense in the world.

Laney allowed herself a small smile. "Is he still alive?"

"Yeah, Bobby cut him loose. I don't think he'll be around again though."

"I doubt that," Laney muttered under her breath.

A few minutes went by in awkward silence. Sam was picking at his nails, a nervous habit since his youth. Dean was twisting his ring around on his finger and rocking back on two legs of the chair he was sitting in. Laney just felt completely lost.

"If I could have made the deal, I would have," she blurted out.

The chair Dean was rocking in abruptly slammed back to the floor. Sam's eyes widened. It was the admission they'd both been waiting for, but dreading.

"I think we've made enough deals in this family to last a lifetime and then some," said Dean. He was able to keep the anger out of his voice. He'd had days to think about what his sister had done or tried to do; long enough to make peace with it.

"I'm not going to let you go to Hell Dean. I'm not going to let you die."

"She's right," said Sam. He moved towards Laney and took her hand, standing next to her. A united front.

Dean stood up and rubbed his hands across his face. "You two have to learn to let this go. Let me live out the rest of my year and let me enjoy it."

"If you really think we're not going to try and save you, you must be out of your mind," said Sam.

"Damn straight," agreed Laney. "You've been saving our asses and protecting us our whole lives. It's time for us to do the same for you."

Dean shook his head, his eyes full of love and admiration, and fierce protectiveness. He knew he couldn't be saved, deep down he knew it was a lost cause. He knew the consequences if his deal was broken. But his brother and sister needed to feel like they could do something and he understood that all too well. If it would make the year he had left easier for them, he would let them believe they could save him, for a while anyway.

Dean finally smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I can live with that."

Laney finally smiled for real for the first time since before Cold Oak. "Good. Let's go, we have work to do."


End file.
